Taking One for The Team
by desukashuri
Summary: Rima and Amu just can't stand the school's annoying cheerleaders. But one day when the irritating Fujisaki Nagihiko implies that Rima couldn't survive the try-outs, in order to protect her pride she becomes a cheerleader and seeks revenge on Nagihiko!
1. Let the Games Begin!

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking one for the Team **

**CHAPTER 1: Let the games begin!**

RIMA'S POV:

CRAP! I over slept again! Although I got the icky feeling when you wake up in the morning and have to get up I had to bear it and run into the shower as quickly as possible, when that was finished I threw on my uniform and was about to head out the house when I noticed my mom's car was still parked in the yard.

She must've over slept too…I guess I'll go wake her up.

**O.O.O.O**

As I entered the class no one noticed that I was late…nor did they care. They were all just wasting away sitting in their desks looking as dead as my mom's heart. Not even the teacher cared, it's like he had no idea that his mouth was moving. Seriously get a life.

I slumped into my chair thinking back on how stupid my mom is and how cruel it was of her to say those things to me when I was simply trying to wake her up, so she wouldn't loose her job and mope around the house like the old hang I just know she is.

Well the class is quiet…I guess I should get some much needed rest.

….

….

…

Nope, I will never be happy, just when I started to dose off that fat girl in front me had a coughing fit, how am I supposed to sleep through that? I groaned and slammed my head back down on the desk wasting away. This was my life.

**O.O.O.O**

Normal POV:

As Rima walked out of her class satisfied that she got _some_ rest, she made her way up to the roof. She liked it there because it was peaceful and no one ever came up there to judge her or fawn over her because she was so cool. Ha, she enjoyed watching them get excited over her, if they knew how she really was, now that would be amusing. Sadly no one really knows the real her besides her best friend Amu, and of course her mom. But she doesn't count, and in Rima's world, frankly, she doesn't even exist.

Rima sat at the edge of the roof letting her feet hang down and sway over the ledge she hummed a tune from her favorite show and bit into her "breakfast"; which was a simple and small round piece of bread. She looked at the view in front of her. Seiyo High School, from this angle it looked so small! To Rima, it even felt like she ruled them from her point of view.

After devouring her morning meal she looked up and saw the late-as-ever Tsukiyomi Ikuto strut into school wearing his uniform sloppily with his hair uncombed and, routinely a hot girl following him in. Rima sighed; he always looked as though he was having the time of his life, and this upset her. How could someone be that happy? Also, he had all the girls falling for his "mysterious" get up, and he didn't even like one of them. '_Heartless jerk', _she thought. He is part of the basketball team and _was _the captain but apparently today they are getting a new exchange student to take over.

Rima hated the fact that she knew so much about him and the basketball team but that's all the school ever cared about; the basketball team was their treasure, Seiyo is at the top! They've beaten almost every school in their district. So for them to get a new exchange student means a big game _must_ be coming up, and then the cheerleaders _mus_t make their skirts even shorter and sluttier so they can do the guys for good luck. That's why she hated them! Why did the school even need cheerleaders? Even Yaya, she and Amu's friend was a cheerleader! Well she isn't a slut but she is super flexible!

Suddenly the bell rung and Rima, as usual, moped all the way back to class.

LUNCH PERIOD

RIMA'S POV:

Freedom ! Freedom! I was in such a good mood when I crashed into Amu, and it saved me the trip of going to look for her! Unfortunately for me she had a screwed up face on so she must be upset, and she probably would want to talk about it. Despite the fact that I am hungry she will still take me away from my lunch and talk to me.

"What happened?" I asked her making a face of fake concern.

"What did I ever do to Utau?" Amu asked me followed by her signature pout.

"You're prettier than her," I replied simply and moved on with my life walking towards the school yard where I and Amu usually eat. However bubble gum head decided to be insecure today….sigh.

"No, what? No!" She blushed. I rolled my eyes and dragged her along into the yard.

Eventually we managed to picnic under the Cherry Blossom trees. There, nice and shady. I opened my lunchbox, a big fat rice ball rested in there. Yumm

"Rima there is only one Rice ball in there," Amu pointed out.

"No really?" I replied sarcastically.

"Why?" Amu asked confused. You see, some people would think her stupidity is cute, but I just think it's gets in the way.

"Because, Amu, that's all I made." I smiled at her.

"Yes, but…" Amu began when an overly happy high-pitched voice interrupted us.

"WAZZUP?" Yaya butted in.

"Nothing," I replied lazily and bit into my rice ball.

"Hey Yaya, how was cheerleading practice?" Amu asked curiously, but I could sense her ulterior motives.

"Yeah how was running around the court like a dumb fuck?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"Stop it Rima-chi!" Yaya admonished furiously, I smirked satisfied and looked elsewhere avoiding eye-contact, "It was fine, Amu-chi," Yaya smiled.

"You know the funny thing is, Amu hates you guys more than me," I explained to that child.

"Yes, but she is more polite therefore, YAYA LIKES HER BEST!" She squealed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh I feel so bad," I added my sarcasm again Amu giggled and spilt her chicken and Rice. Then she proceeded to freak the out.

"Amu-chi calm down!" Yaya cried.

"Yeah Amu, calm down," A voice from behind her spoke, and well since I was right across from her I could see who it was, and it was no other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Well, well, well…

"Oh shut up Ikuto!" She hissed as she turned around to scowl at him. It took her three seconds to turn back a round and realize what just happened, "Wait IKUTO!"

"That's ma name," He did his usual sexy smirk after that comment. Well, you know, he is hot, so I didn't mind this entertainment with my lunch.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know her face as red as one of Yaya's hair clips.

"Yes what brings you to our lunch-time picnic?" I said lazily as I bit into my giant rice ball which was now reduced to a medium sized rice ball. He looked at me skeptically for a while.

Don't even try it, I am not gonna blush. Not just because you're hot! That doesn't mean, I'm gonna blush. Get used to it.

"I came to see my strawberry," Ikuto replied.

"We have no strawberries," Yaya replied innocently. He chuckled and slung his arm around Amu as she struggled uselessly.

"This is my strawberry," He winked. Yaya's jaw dropped and since I did not want to shatter my calm and cool façade simply arched my eyebrows.

"Ikuto stop harassing them, we have to practice," another voice form behind said, but this time we all turned around at the same time. That was the moment my life changed. I had witnessed a guy almost as hot as Ikuto, but even though he looked a bit feminine I just wanted to shove him into a closet and …do stuff to him. Why? Because I am a teenager and that is how we think. Anyway, this guy was like…wow.

"But Nagihiko I_ have_ to see my girl before practice!" Ikuto whined like a lost kitten. I rolled my eyes and Amu was about to say something but then he covered her mouth. She struggled and her head flushed into a deep red color, whether it was from loss of air or embarrassment, I do not know. But what I do know was that it was _too _funny.

"Oh come on," Nagihiko grunted. Yes, that was his name how….nice.

"I_ have_ to kiss her good luck!" Ikuto insisted. Okay that definitely fazed me and broke my façade. Both me and Yaya, with the knowledge that Amu had not had her first kiss yet, promptly started mentally freaking out and physically gaping like idiots. She managed to squirm out his grip and once she did she ran. Like an Idiot. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I think I know why Utau has a problem with her," I said nonchalantly to Yaya.

"Huh?" Ikuto whispered curiously, apparently interested by my comment as he raised his head towards me.

"Utau apparently pissed her off today she looked really disturbed and frustrated since she had no idea what she even did to Utau, however that display just now…" I explained and was cut off by Ikuto.

"Crap," Ikuto muttered, "Utau is such a pest,"

"Utau-chan is the head cheerleader! She can make things happen!" Yaya exclaimed obviously worried about Amu.

"Tsukiyomi ,their gonna squeeze all the juice out of your strawberry." I told Ikuto curious as to what his answer will be.

"What?" Ikuto asked confused.

"You know how cheerleaders are," I continued, "The little _sluts_,"

"What?" Nagihiko asked me furrowing his brow. OMG! He's talking to me! Keep my cool! Keep my cool! KEEP MY FRICKEN COOL! Rima, seriously…calm down.

"Sluts, Short-skirt-wearing, self-centered, do-every-guy-in-school sluts!" I replied quickly and nonchalantly not wanting to do anymore damage to my image.

"OI! It takes a lot to be a cheerleader you know! It's not just prancing around!" Yaya complained.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend," Nagihiko suggested, Ikuto nodded In agreement, "The cheerleaders are not a force to be reckoned with,"

"Sluts" I repeated.

"I'm telling you, there is more to cheerleading than meets the eye." Nagihiko explained. Gosh why is pretty boy taking this so seriously!

"They're sluts, that's it," I said challenging him, he is not gonna intimidate me.

"No they are not just that, they have to learn all sorts of stunts, dances, sequences, it takes skill and coordination," Nagihiko replied. I don't like this guy…in fact he is evil. Yes that's what I'll call him Nag-evil. Yes, how fitting. I am so good at that.

"So what?" I muttered, "It's no big deal,"

"Yeah well I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand anyway,"

Say what now?

"What did you say?" I asked him fire burning in my heart, anger bubbling inside of me.

"You wouldn't understand, you can't do those things." He said simply.

"Listen!" I growled as I moved closer to him, "I CAN DO ANYTHING THOSE SLUTS CAN DO OKAY! SO DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"

"Oh he went there…." Yaya mumbled.

Nagihiko looked shocked by my actions for a second but then he raised his eyebrows, "Now I see your true personality,"

"Wh-What! No you jackass you made me mad!" I growled.

"Sure, Rima-chan," He smiled, before I could assault him Ikuto decided to make his entrance and take Nag-evil away.

**O.O.O.O**

BACK IN CLASS…

I am so upset! I sat down and dumped myself into my chair in that ugly lonely classroom. I have no friends in that class I sighed and looked up and came face to face with Yamamoto Lulu. One of Utau's minions, but luckily for me (and my class) she is the smart one, she is studious and comes from a rich family, she is of course a cheerleader therefore her skirt is about 3 inches shorter than the rest of us, if she bends down you might see her underwear, and also she will sleep with any guy who has a girlfriend, I have no idea why.

"May I help you?" I asked bored.

"Rima-chan you look tired," She said sweetly moving In closer to me and I got a glimpse of those HUGE eyes, "Do you need water?"

"Well, I would like some," I replied unsure as to why she was being so friendly suddenly, SPLASH! A bucket of cold water descended from above and onto me! I looked up to see Utau looming above me with the empty bucket.

"You're welcome," Utau grinned. Suddenly Saya popped out of a corner. Yes the dumb one, with no life. Daddy's little princess whom is so retarded she can't even think straight and she is suspected to have ADHD.

"Rima-channnnn we know," Saya said nodding her head a lot.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen, Rima," Lulu smiled sweetly, "We over heard Ikuto-sama talking to Captain Nagihiko about the little conversation they had with you earlier,"

"THE ONE ABOUT US!" Utau emphasized.

"usssss," Saaya said with Attitude.

"You think it's easy being us?" Utau asked annoyed, "we practice everyday, we practice every weekend, after school, and during break it's not easy to come up with cheers, sequences, stunts, music, and outfits for every game, and also, they all have to blend together perfectly!"

"We may be sluts, but looking down at us cause we cheer is stupid," Lulu Snickered.

I was speechless, I actually kind of felt bad, even though I was being ganged up on cheering meant a lot to them, and I just judged it, I hate people like that and now I have turned into one…crap. But because of my outer personality I could not apologize.

"Well since you guys seem to think cheerleading is some kind of sport I won't mention it again, okay?" I spat. Utau looked mad.

"Let's go," Was all she said to Saya, and Lulu went to her desk after shaking her head. Wow. I feel really stupid. Suddenly Lulu came back.

"When you start giving up your lunch time to practice, and your desserts so you can fit in the pretty uniform, your break and free periods to make up cheers or come up with designs, then you can say whatever you want about us," Lulu said to me.

You know what's the worst part out of all of this? Not just because I am soaking wet…but everyone in the entire school just witnessed our argument. Now they know I am judgmental. Just go back to your class you idiots! Grr.

After school me and Amu walked down the hall, me soaking wet and Amu smelling like fish because of their little prank for being with Ikuto, I told her the story and she felt bad for me too, suddenly I stopped and looked in front of me, it was a blonde girl going around saying "sign up for the cheer squad!" most people ignored, she carried a clipboard and a pen.

Suddenly Lulu's words echoed in my head.

"_When you start giving up your lunch time to practice, and your desserts so you can fit in the pretty uniform, your break and free periods to make up cheers or come up with designs, then you can say whatever you want about us,"_

"Amu let's sign up!" I exclaimed, she crashed into the pole.

"Are you crazy?" Amu whispered.

"They think we don't have what it takes, _so_ we can't judge if we can pull this off! Imagine how Utau would look!" I smirked.

"ooo," Amu giggled thinking about it, then she snapped back it into reality, "WAIT NO!"

"Come on Amu, think of Utau!" I begged.

"No it's not worth it!"

"yes it is!" I argued I paused, "Let's just take one for the team, and sign that sucker!"

"WE WANNA SIGN!" I announced to the girl she looked at me and smiled excitedly. I wrote my name down, and then Amu's, strange enough Amu did not protest. The girl told us that the try-outs were tomorrow after school, at 4:00 and to be there on time, then she ran off.

"I hate taking one for the team," Amu groaned.

"Amu, we're about to make history!" I squealed.

**O.O.O.O**

**R&R**

**TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD! **


	2. Welcome to the Team

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking one for the Team **

**CHAPTER 2: Welcome to the Team**

Rima exited her house grumpily as usual and dragged her school bag along the street pavement; she walked up the hill and mumbled incoherent words regarding her mother. Nothing new there. When suddenly, strange enough, at the top of the hill she encountered Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Your awfully early," Rima snorted not bothering to greet him. Ikuto raised his eyebrow at that comment and smirked, Rima loved how she had become an acquaintance to someone as hot as him, but she dared not to show it.

"Yeah I wanted to see you this morning," He said nonchalantly. Rima had to blush, but she quickly made it go away before he noticed.

"What?" She asked trying not to stutter. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that," Ikuto insisted, "It's just I have something to ask you…regarding the cheer try outs today."

"Oh," Rima said slightly disappointed, "What about it?"

"You see," He began, as the two of them walked side by side, "I am judging the try-outs with Utau, Lulu, Saya, and Minazaki…"

"Pervert," Rima said interrupting him, she said it so quickly and idly looking at him with her piercing gold eyes narrowed, that it was almost comical.

"Yeah, I am aware," Ikuto laughed and continued, "so naturally I would have access to the list of try outs, and well, Utau, Saya, Lulu, and Minazaki have not seen it yet however I saw it and couldn't help but notice you and Amu's names,"

"So?" Rima asked suddenly becoming bored.

"What are they doing there?" He asked his tone making his irritancy perceptible, his eyes were so angry and so sober that it actually frightened Rima.

"We're trying out…DUH!" She sputtered out tried to scare him with her ferocious tone but failed horribly, for this was no other than the Tsukiyomi Ikuto a master at intimidating himself.

"Well don't," He said bluntly. Rima furrowed her brow, this was all so perplexing.

"WHY?" She whined annoyed by this blue-haired idiot.

"Do you have any idea what they will do to Amu if she makes the team?" He spat at Rima, obviously angry, but secretly worried.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Rima coed raising her eyebrows, she took a few merry hops in front of Ikuto blocking him from moving forward, "So this is about Amu?"

He did not answer he just looked away silently a tint of pink appearing on his cheek.

"AHA!" Rima exclaimed clapping her hands merrily, "you do love her!"

"So what if I do?" Ikuto asked provoked by the blonde girl, "Just Shut up!"

"This is great! _The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto likes the stupid type! Ha-ha how amusing…" Rima teased sort of glaring at him.

"She isn't stupid, she is actually smart, she just lacks common sense at times, can't do anything right, and lacks self esteem," Ikuto listed.

"You forgot clumsy," Rima added.

"Well it's cute," He muttered looking away, "ANYWAY STAY AWAY FROM THE TRY-OUTS!"

"Nah," Rima said, "I think I'll go…. _with _Amu,"

"But you know that I…" Ikuto began irritated with the child-like blonde when another voice interrupted.

"OI! IKUTO!"

RIMA'S POV

And there happily running up towards me and Ikuto was the one and only Nag-evil. Along with the other team member, Kukai, he is also pretty good, second best to Ikuto. I sighed.

"Well, Ikuto, See ya," I told him, he stopped me.

"We're going the same way this makes no sense," He said to me like I was stupid.

"Has it ever occurred to you Tsukiyomi that I want to get there faster than you do?" I asked with fake anger, when really I wanted to avoid nag-evil.

"I have a test this morning," Kukai began, "I need to get there earlier too,"

"Well, we'll all go," Nag-stupid said in a friendly manner that irritated me.

"I changed my mind I like the scenery on this road," I said trying my hardest to hint that I did want to walk with them.

"Then Kukai and Nagihiko will go ahead and we'll continue our chat," Ikuto suggested.

"HOW ABOUT I WALK ALONE!" I exclaimed grumpily, "You guys are ruining my morning time, with all your basketball playing-ness and what not, anyway, I like to walk by myself and me and Amu have to discuss this afternoon," After I said that last sentence I saw Ikuto flinch I smirked accomplished and turned around and walked away slowly.

"If you didn't want to walk with me all you had to do was say so," Nag-evil dared to say as I was walking away, I swung around fast and gave my signature glare the _Get The Hell Away From Me glare©_.HOW DARE HE SAY THE TRUTH TO ME! As if he knew I didn't want to walk with him.

"Shit! Nagihiko you just angered the crazy blonde chick! Even_ I_ know not to get Mashiro Rima upset," Kukai exclaimed freaking out. There, a sensible person! Finally someone with some freaking sense!

"But it's true," Nagihiko said wearing a stupid calm expression on his face, "You can obviously tell,"

"You know," Ikuto began smirking hotly at me, which I didn't mind but I still didn't stop giving them my _Get The Hell Away From Me glare©. _"Nagihiko can read people, really well; he is an actor and is supposed to know that shit,"

"WELL HE READ ME WRONG!" I screamed reaching for my pocket knife in my bra.

"What is she doing?" Ikuto asked lowering his voice. As if I couldn't hear, he is such an idiot. A sexy idiot.

"She keeps a knife in her shirt," Kukai whispered detectably scared.

"How do you know so much about her…?" Ikuto asked skeptically.

"You're not the only one with a fanclub," I said smugly. Ikuto and Nagihiko both turned to Kukai.

"No, I am not part of it! She is a legend! In middle school she almost murdered her teacher!" Kukai blabbed out. Lies. _Anothe_r lie. Wow another rumor, that one was new.

"Woah," Ikuto mumbled. I smirked at that but inside I was cringing, that's why I had a fanclub I was supposedly 'hot'.

"All of those are rumors, you can see she is faking," Nagihiko said relaxed, I made my glare even more intense.

"NAGIHIKO! Dude, I would like to live you know!" Kukai exclaimed. I was about to approach them, when Ikuto spoke.

"Apologize," Ikuto said to Nagihiko, "She's obviously mad,"

"WELL DUH!" Kukai screamed.

"Shut up Kukai," Ikuto hissed, and turned back to Nagihiko he pointed lazily, "Apologize to her,"

I lowered my knife a little and looked at Nagihiko, he raised his eyebrows.

"I rather not," He smiled.

"I rather live," Kukai mumbled.

"Shut up Kukai," Ikuto hissed, he gave Nagihiko a stern look and after a few moments Nagihiko finally apologized. I stuck the knife back in my bra and hurried along to school.

**O.O.O.O**

The Day flew by for me, causing me to be in a happy mood. My after school time had never been filled with so much anxiety. To be honest, I never had much after school moments at all. Only once when my class was setting up a haunted house for the school festival and I was forced to be the ghost and had to practice indefinitely throughout the week. Besides that horrible phase, I had never stayed afterschool for anything.

"Hey," Amu greeted as she arrived near my class, she was wearing her gym uniform and her hair in a bun. Although she wore her usual bright Amu smile I could sense her nervousness.

"How are you _strawberry_?" I teased hoping to anger her, proud of my sadistic qualities.

"Don't call me that!" She ordered as a tint of pink arrived on her face, I grinned smugly at the sight then I rolled my eyes and gripped her wrist tightly leading her down the hallway, "I have to change,"

"Hey, Rima, did you hear me?" Amu asked grumpily pouting from behind me; I sighed and turned around to face my red-faced best friend.

"Amu, I heard you, and I have something to tell you once we get into the bathroom." I told her hoping that would shut her up. She was slightly perplexed but nodded anyway; I grinned again and continued to lead her through the school.

When we got to the bathroom I released Amu's hand shortly after shutting the door, I stooped down near every stall inspecting thoroughly checking for feet at hyper-speed, and then I ran back to Amu and grinned.

"What's up with you Rima? You seem excited…." Amu noted.

"Well Maybe that's because I am," I glared at her never failing to remind her that she is dumb. She pouted and sighed. Oh now I see what Ikuto meant about her being cute despite her lack of common sense. That pout was undeniably adorable.

"So what is it?" She asked tiredly. I smirked and ran into the nearest stall and began changing.

"You see…." I began comfortably inside my stall, "I ran into Ikuto this morning,"

"What?" She asked obviously confused.

"I….saw…..I-k-u-t-o….in….the…morni-" I broke it down for her nicely but she rudely cut me off.

"I mean his house is like…no where near yours," Amu stated.

"Amu," I huffed as I put my shirt on, "he met me intentionally,"

"Why?" She mused.

"Well, you see…" I couldn't help but giggle, "He was mad about the cheer try outs,"

"Why? Doesn't he like judging stupid girls prancing around?" Amu sneered.

"yeah well he was upset about judging _your_ prancing," I explained as I slipped on my sweats suddenly I saw Amu peeking from the crack of the stall her big amber colored eyes staring at me as though I were a fish in a bowl, this startled me for a second before I comprehended what was going on I furrowed my brow, "What!"

"Why….? Why is he upset?" She pried from me, her eyes filled with hope and anxiety.

"Wait a minute…." I mumbled staring at her hopeful expression, I shoved my uniform into my gym bag and swung the door open whilst knocking her out in the process, "You seem fazed by that statement, Strawberry,"

"I just want to know….i m-mean I am not sure why I-Ikuto would be t-troubled by m-my…." She began turning red.

"Ah, classic Amu-Likes-A-Guy symptoms, blush, and stuttering," I teased, she turned even more red, I smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror self-righteously. "He's worried about you,"

I put my hair in a ponytail as Amu was frozen just staring at me in shock I inspected myself in the mirror, and when I was sure I was ready I closed Amu's mouth and gripped her hand again leading her down the hall to the field outside.

**O.O.O.O**

_SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL 1600 HOURS, CURRENT LOCATION: SPORTS FIELD_

_AMU AND RIMA: 0 POINTS, CHEERELAERS: 2 POINTS_

_0000_

So we arrived at the field and both me and Amu went through some serious turmoil. I mean why the hell were their gym uniforms so….um, what is the best word for this…..okay there are no words. It looks like prostitutes designed them. God, why are these girls so disgraceful?

Well anyway we had to bear with it and stood with the rest of the girls trying out.

Then fashionably late as always, Utau, Saaya, Lulu, some other girl, and Ikuto all walked across the field Utau clinging desperately onto Ikuto like…something clingy and desperate. I glared at her as she walked across, she didn't notice me she just stood in front of all of us all….snobby like.

"Welcome bitches," That random child said, she was later identified as Minazaki.

"Alright I think you pretty much know how this goes." Lulu said as she stepped in front of Minazaki.

"Yeah, you get out there do your cheer and we'll criticize you," Ikuto replied straightforwardly. All the girls giggled thinking it was funny. Amu and I stared at each other and when everyone finished laughing we started fake laughing very loudly ending with a loud sigh then a serious expression.

Utau and her girls glared so intensely that it looked like their eyes were replaced with little lines on their faces. We hid behind a fat girl, which I could already tell wasn't gonna make the cut. They didn't seem to see us but continued anyway.

"We'll be sitting on the bleachers, Ikuto will call the names on the list and you'll come out and demonstrate your skills," Utau explained.

"LE'TS START!" Saaya said clapping like an idiot.

"Shut up, Saaya," Utau hissed which reminded me of the way Ikuto had hissed at Kukai earlier.

After a bunch of pretty impressive performances, pretty gay performances, pretty horrifying performances, and pretty waste of times (i.e. the fat girl), it was my turn.

"Mashiro Rima," Ikuto almost spat out.

Utau choked on her vitamin water. Saaya frantically began rubbing her back, and screaming for help. Lulu quickly leaned over Minazaki and stretched her hand across and patted Utau on the back until she stopped choking.

"Utau are you okay?" Saaya asked worried.

"You fucking idiot," Utau screamed at Saaya, "What _the hell_ was that?"

"What w-was w-what U-Utau?" Saaya stuttered turning red.

"Rubbing my back! That doesn't stop me from choking!" Utau roared, "I swear to fucking God, if your parents didn't force you into gymnastics when you were younger you wouldn't be a cheerleader! If it weren't for that you would be someone else's fucking problem right now!"

"Sorry," Saaya winced.

"Anyway," Utau shouted glaring at Saaya, she turned to Ikuto a huge smile plastered on her face, "Ikutoooooo, excuse me what name did you just call?"

"Mashiro Rima," Ikuto stated again.

"WHAT!" Utau yelped. I stepped forward and smiled innocently.

"Utau, I thought about what you guys said, and to prove to you that cheering isn't that big of a deal, I have decided to become a cheerleader!"

"It isn't that easy!" Lulu said pointing at me angrily.

"You'll see," I said winking.

The truth was, I did know a few tricks actually. I had been to clown school believe it or not, but that was a long, long, time ago. Like when I was ten, my parents needed to get rid of me after school so I said eagerly that I wanted to go to clown school, I can't remember why but I really loved clowns, it must have something to do with my love for comedy. Anyway I did, and now I know how to do a handstand, a back flip, handstand flip, I can split, and juggle but that isn't important.

"Well go ahead," Lulu said rolling her eyes.

"This should be interesting," Utau snickered.

"I do hope so," I added smiling at Utau. I went over to the boom box and placed a CD in it. Then I played track five I walked back to the center of the field and after 10 seconds_ Speed__ Over Beethoven_ _by Rose_ my absolute favorite DDR song started playing it was the short version so it was only 1 minute and thirty seconds.

When the music first started playing I just nodded a couple of times and the lyrics went "Beethoven, Beethoven…."

Then when it got upbeat I did two back flips, and then started dancing and cart wheeling every now and then and dropping to the ground with a split. Everyone just stared with their mouth open. I bet I almost looked girly. Shaking my hips and all…. I was slowly letting my arms raise then clapping them together. I did basic high kicks while dancing and handstand flips. When the song was ending and went back to chanting Beethoven, I ended with another two back flips and when I landed the second back flip I split and ended with my hands fisted in the air.

"…." Utau just stared at me, blinking not knowing what to say. Nobody did. All the other girls murmured things like 'isn't that the girl who used to get escorted home from school because her parents were afraid she would run away,' and of course, 'I heard she tried to kill her boyfriend because he cheated on her'.

It remained like that until one person spoke.

"Good," Ikuto said smirking, "10 out of 10,"

"IKUTO!" Utau shrieked.

"What you didn't like it?" Ikuto asked arching his brow.

"perfect 10/10 best cheer I've ever seen in person," Minazaki said clapping slowly.

"Good job!" Saaya giggled clapping like a maniac.

"You idiot!" Lulu hissed smacking Saaya on the back of her head, "Now the majority of the judges say yes,"

"So…?" Saaya asked confused.

"Majority rules…." Lulu explained. Saaya still looked lost.

"It means I made the team," I clarified smiling daringly at the two idiots. I stood with the rest of the team haughtily as I waved at Utau.

"next," Ikuto said clearing his throat, "Hinamori Amu,"

"WHAT!" Utau shrieked again choking. Saaya smacked her back with all her might.

"ASSHOLE! You hit me fucking hard! BITCH!" Utau began cursing again.

"But you said…." Saaya protested.

"Amu just go!" Utau commanded. Amu nodded, she was very red. Poor thing. Only I knew how good Amu was at sports, she was good at sports, art, and cooking. But she was too shy and misunderstood for anyone to notice.

She went to the boom box and put In her CD she typed in a track and went back to the center. She was holding black and red pompoms. She was still red and was breathing heavily, then when the music started she was even more of a train wreck. It was _Poker face by Lady Gaga_. It surprised me that she would pick a song like that.

At the beginning she simply raised her arms ever so slowly and the moment her hands met as well as her two pompoms, the music got upbeat, she brought them down abruptly and started dancing with them shaking them about to the beat that looked cool….. then when the chorus came in,

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

She jumped high and did a summer salt in the air, then when she landed she just started do this really cool looking dance and a little slutty if you ask me. Then since the song was cut short, it ended and she simply bowed.

"8 POINTS!" Minazaki shouted, "You were great!"

"That flip at least deserved a 10," Ikuto said honestly. Then he winked at her. Oh my gosh he is such a flirt.

Then everyone looked at Utau and her "friends" it was the moment of truth. Saaya was afraid to speak so she just looked down. Utau said nothing but whispered something in Lulu's ear, Lulu nodded then smirked.

"Well your performance was…cute." Lulu smiled," But you failed to show your physical ability so…."

Before Lulu could finish Amu cart-wheeled all the way to the bleachers until she was face to face with Lulu.

"I forgot," she said smiling innocently. I bursted out laughing the same time Ikuto did.

"Um…" Lulu said nervously.

"Well?" Amu asked, she did a split and then folded her arms staying in that position looking at Utau expectantly.

"Fine go ahead and be a little cheerleader!" Utau shouted, "But this is not over! Practice is tomorrow at 3:30, don't be late. Dismissed."

After those last words she left with her minions following her. Ikuto among them, stopping once, to turn around and wink at Amu. Which made all the girls frown in her direction.

Yes score for a Amu and Rima!

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED :)**

**To Aquatwin: **I understand what you're saying about the Stereotypes actually I was a cheerleader about two years ago it wasn't actually my calling but I enjoyed it and the girls were by no means slutty and no where near like Utau described in this story. However, the stereotype is dire at the moment. Towards the end you'll find that the girls aren't all like Utau, Saaya and Lulu.


	3. Ikuto and Amu

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 3: Ikuto and Amu**

[_NOTE: The Seiyo high school uniform for girls is the same as their elementary uniform in the anime, only instead of red it's blue, and for guys it's the same as Ikuto's uniform.]_

Folding my arms and staring right at my mirror I frowned. I only had three words to say to this. Too. Fucking. Short.

My "Uniform" that I had received at the try outs was as short as Yaya's attention span. I glared at myself. It looked like I sneaked into Utau's house at night and stole her sense of style. My hair was tied up into a side pony tail my wavy blonde curls hanging down oh-so elegantly. I had on mascara and a touch of lip gloss with some glitter at the sides of my eyelids.

Okay yes, I was hot. But it also made me uncomfortable. This look would definitely make Utau's jaw drop like never before. In fact, it might even break. However my dignity would not allow me to. So for now, I will not show anyone this until performance night. Thank god we practice in our gym uniforms.

I sighed and went into the bathroom to change. When I had finished I jumped onto my bed and happily snuggled into my sheets satisfied with the current score.

**O.O.O.O**

**Normal POV**

_SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL 15:30 HOURS, CURRENT LOCATION: SPORTS FIELD_

_AMU AND RIMA: 2 POINTS, CHEERELAERS: 2 POINTS_

Time had passed by pretty quickly and it was time for Amu and Rima's first cheerleading practice. They both wore their blue sweats and black baggy shirts, and sported their time-for-physical-activity ponytails. The other girls pretty much looked the same some wearing short pants with their baggy shirts, some wearing tank tops with their sweats, some wearing skorts, etc.

Everyone was stretching peacefully when suddenly Utau and her minions made their entrance.

Utau was wearing black extra short shorts and a tight blue T-shirt that showed off her stomach along with her belly button ring. Saaya was wearing her black tube top that also showed off her belly button and her blue skort, Lulu who didn't seem to care much about her attire, wore a tight black tank top and blue tights. Her hair was sloppily bulled back into a bun. Yet she still looked hot.

"Amu, Rima," Utau said as she approached said girls.

"Yes mam?" Rima asked dryly a smile plastered onto her face. Utau ignored it and continued.

"You guys are cheerleaders now, at least have some style when it comes to your gym uniforms," Utau stated spitefully glaring down at them.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Amu asked sarcasm dripping from her tone. She batted her eyelashes innocently and looked up at Utau.

"Notice what?" Utau scoffed.

"sports ponytails!" Rima and Amu said in union turning around in synch to show off their sloppy hairstyle.

"You guys have issues," Utau snorted as she walked away from them annoyed.

"RIMA-CHI! AMU-CHI!" Yaya shouted appearing out of no where.

"Oh fuck," Rima cursed under her breath.

"She had to see us eventually," Amu sighed.

"What are you two doing here?" Yaya inquired looking as cheerful as ever.

"We're doing a report on sexually active teenagers," Rima replied seriously. She looked so care free and casual that for a second Yaya actually believed her.

**O.O.O.O**

**Rima's POV**

_16:00 HOURS_

Okay so maybe being a cheerleader is more than just acting like a slut. You have to be coordinated too. Other than that it's pretty much just gymnastics and dancing put together, and believing you're the best. Shouting 'Seiyo' all the time is annoying. Right now we are all on our break. That's the moment where we all come together and sit down on the field sipping vitamin water and talking about boys.

"Kukai-Senpai is so cute!" Saaya squealed as she lay on the field staring up at the clouds.

"No kidding," Minazaki added looking spell bounded into the distance, me and Amu both tried to see what she was looking at but apparently she was lost in her thoughts. That, or she is put in a trance by telephone poles. Which I highly doubt, considering she is the normal one.

"I still think its Tadase-sama who is the cutest," Another girl beamed.

A bunch of other girls did a very deep sigh that sounded like they just finished taking a dump after holding it in for too long. I couldn't help but notice a slight tint of pink on Amu's cheeks.

I will discuss that with her later.

"Girls, girls," Utau said slightly more cheerful than usual, "We all know Ikuto is the best!"

"Yeah!" Saaya said nodding.

"Mmmmmm…." Lulu said licking her lips.

"He is drop dead gorgeous! I am satisfied just staring at picture of him! I don't know what I'll do if he ever talks to me!" One girl fantasized in her own little world.

"Oooh but…." Lulu said interrupting everyone, "Captain Nagihiko is not so bad himself,"

"OH HELL YEAH!" Minazaki said jumping up and down.

"I mean he's no Ikuto…." Lulu weighed.

"Or Kukai," Saaya added.

"Yeah but he's pretty close," Minazaki added. Hmm, I don't mind her. She is my new friend.

But she doesn't know it yet.

"He is pretty handsome, though." Utau mused lying on the grass besides Saaya.

"Who? Me?" A deep voice interrupted our little convention. We all turned around to see no other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself.

"Ikuto!" Utau cried springing up, two little circles appeared on her cheeks. Oh look, she's blushing. "I thought you had practice!"

"Break," Ikuto said bluntly.

"Oh then why are you here? I mean, not that I mind you or anything!" Utau said in her cutest voice possible.

"Yeah, why are you here?" I said glaring. All the girls gasped and looked in my direction. Oh shit.

"Rima, nice to see you to. Missed you this morning," Ikuto greeted.

How should I feel about that statement? Is he making things better or worse?

"W-WHAT!" Utau shrieked turning around slowly to glare at me intensely.

"U-Um Ikuto-san," Lulu spoke up as Utau was currently busy being engulfed in fire.

"Hm?" Ikuto responded looking in her direction. I gulped hoping he would not screw things for me considering the whole confrontation we had before and everything.

"What did you mean by 'missed you this morning'?" Lulu inquired.

"Oh, we live near each other so…sometimes we walk together in the morn-"

"I've never seen you to together," Utau interrupted her entire voice changing.

"She always ditches me in the end, because my 'basket ball playing-ness' bothers her," He explained, he smirked at me once he said the last part. Okay I admit it that was indeed a direct quote from me.

"So you two are pretty close then?" Lulu asked raising her eyebrows.

"Closer than I am to most…." Ikuto muttered trailing off. "Ah that reminds me!"

"What? Are you needed elsewhere? How sad…." I said dryly just to piss Utau off. Oh yeah score one point for team Rimalicous!

"No um," He mumbled as he approached me, I looked up at him confused as he whispered, "tell Amu to come watch me play after her practice….alone."

"Okay," I replied with a nod, and then he walked off.

….

Wait…what did he mean by "Alone".

He doesn't want me there!

Humph!

"Alright back to practice!" Lulu commanded since Saaya was busy fanning Utau off. "Yaya and Chiyami go to the front there….."

"Ah back to hell," I mumbled as me and Amu got in our "positions"

**O.O.O.O**

_16:40 HOURS_

After practice, the head cheerleaders usually go see the basketball team practice. Excluding Minazaki who is the more distant and less trampy one, she usually goes home by herself to get a start on her homework.

When practice had finished Me and Amu were going to go change, I held her back by pulling on her wrist. She turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Ikuto asked me to pass on a message," I whispered. Careful not say the 'I word' a little to loud.

"W-What Is I-It?" Amu asked with her usual stammer.

"He wants you to go watch him practice," I said as slowly as possible so that she could understand.

"W-WHY?" She blurted out.

"Because He likes you!" I whispered harshly.

"He doesn't!" Amu whispered back, "He's playing with me!"

"Yeah and he doesn't want to play with anyone else," I whispered back.

"Rima you don't understand," She whispered again.

"Oh come on Amu, you _have _to go!"

"I d-don't have to," She muttered then she looked up and blushed, "B-but maybe we c-can go see just for a while…."

"What? WE! Hell no!" I protested angrily.

"Why not?" Amu asked pouting as usual. I rolled my eyes not going to succumb to her pouting expression.

"Because every time I am around that dude, IT appears!" I explained rather loudly.

"It?" Amu whispered confused.

"Nag-stupid!" I whispered back.

"So?" Amu asked.

What. The. Hell.

Did she not just hear me call him Nag-stupid! Now why would a girl not want to run into someone she calls Nag-stupid? Why!

"Because, Amu," I said sweetly flashing my winning smile, "HE IS ANNOYING!"

"Rima please," Amu begged, "If you don't go then….I can't!"

"Oh COME ON!" I whined, stomping my feet.

"Rima," Amu said just looking at me studying my face like it was one of her cooking books.

"FINE! But when Ikuto comes to greet you I get lost! He specifically said…." I paused. Maybe it's not best to tell her about the 'alone' thing, "Um that he disliked me. So…I don't wanna be around hateful people! LET'S GO!"

**O.O.O.O**

_16:57 HOURS_

Basket Ball Practice ends at 5:15 cheerleading ends at 4:40, so that doesn't really give us much time. Anyway with a lot of running and er…extra effort (shoving people out of the way then laughing when we were far away from them) we managed to make it to the gym in time with minutes to spare.

I had reached to the gym first and Amu was lagging behind me somewhere. I chose a seat near the court but not too close, and I sat down. But obviously I being there would've caught some attention. Especially from my new friends.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Utau asked bitterly appearing in front of me with Saaya and Lulu close behind.

"Nice to see you too," I retorted. I was not in the mood for her possessiveness over Ikuto.

"Answer the question," Utau continued, not getting the message of me not being in the mood.

"Look I was just in the area, and I decided to pop in and see why everyone makes such a big fuss over basket ball, I mean I _am _the one cheering for them. That's it nothing big. It's just me happening to be passing by," I explained to her. I was such a good liar that she actually seemed to believe me.

Great this experience just got a little less painful.

"Oh Rima! You ran so fast that I lost you! I don't know why you were in such a hurry to get here; I mean we have minutes to spare now!"

Spoke to soon.

"Amu, what are you talking about," I growled through clenched teeth, as I turned around to look at the pink-haired twit. With my eyes I secretly indicated to Utau behind me. She suddenly realized that she just screwed things up for us.

"nothing! Nothing!" Amu whispered looking down.

"AHA! You guys are up to something!" Utau screamed in realization, "I knew it!"

Me and Amu gulped and looked at her unsure of what was going to happen. When suddenly, Saaya fell over. She just dropped.

All four of us were so surprised we all turned to look at her. Apparently, she didn't just fall. Something knocked her out, and that something was a big orange basketball.

"Hey! Pass the ball!" Kukai shouted from below.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!" Utau shouted down at him, "I mean what the hell is up with your aim? The fucking basket is over there!"

"Geeze sorry," Kukai shouted, almost angrily. "Why are you so fired up it's not your head that got hit!"

"She's my friend," Utau replied sourly. Kukai furrowed his brow and approached us. Soon the majority of the team was looking our way.

"I'm sorry, but as I recall she was a ' fucking problem' to you, and if it weren't for her being forced into gymnastics she wouldn't be a cheerleader!" Kukai spat at Utau. Wow he really doesn't back down. He's almost as worse as Utau herself.

"Kukai-Senpai is sticking up for me!" Saaya squealed.

"He just doesn't want to lose to Utau, don't get your hopes up," Lulu spat. Are they really friends?

"Listen don't tell me who my friends are! Ok? The point is you hit her and you didn't even apologize so whether I like her or I don't….guess what? It doesn't fricking matter! Because, you still hit her." Utau sneered.

"Sorry, Saaya. Sorry that you have to put up with this," Kukai apologized with a glare as he snatched the ball away from Saaya, "Sorry for hitting you with the ball too."

Utau was still glaring at Kukai when I looked at the crowd of spectators. I was surprised to see Ikuto among them motioning for me to come with him, I grabbed Amu and we managed to escape.

**O.O.O.O**

Ikuto lead us to the changing room. Amu and I could not help but blush. Just thinking about all the hot guys that change in here, could make even an old lady blush.

"Why are you here?" He said to me at last. I made a face at him.

"She got scared," I said simply ignoring how rude he was.

"You see why I told you guys not to try out! Utau is a demon!" Ikuto yelled angrily. Amu seemed frightened by his expression. "What if something had happened?"

"Look, I know you're worried, but calm down Amu is getting scared." I shouted back, he looked at her and softened up his expression, "I am leaving you two alone to work out….whatever issues you guys have,"

"Don't leave!" Amu shouted to me, I turned around and looked at her sincerely.

"Don't worry I will not leave the gym," I sighed. I left the room and closed the door on my way out.

**O.O.O.O**

When I got back practice was just about finishing, which meant Amu and Ikuto had little time. I sat down where I sat before and I noticed that the girls had left. Probably because they didn't see Ikuto.

I sat and watched them practice, and then I noticed…Nag-evil. He was stunning. He was fantastic. I didn't know much about the game but I could already tell that he was skilled. In fact it seemed as though a ray of light followed him making his hair shine and his eyes sparkle whenever he made a sh-

Forget I said that.

It's not my fault he is super hot when he plays the game. It's not my fault I noticed either.

At last, practice finished and a bunch of sweaty (and shirtless *drools*) guys sat down on the bleachers not too far away from me and whipped their sweat off and what not. Suddenly Kukai noticed me and grinned. Since when was he not afraid of me?

"YO!" He greeted sitting next to me. He was shirtless and I found it hard to breathe. I looked away and gulped.

"Hello," I managed to say. Still cold enough to maintain my façade.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader! You're a cheerleader, right?" Kukai asked me leaning his head so he could look at me.

"Yes, Yes." I sighed trying desperately to look away.

"That's cool! Yaya is on the team, she tells me everything! But she didn't tell me about you…and I thought you two were friends," Kukai started blabbing away. I did notice that Yaya and him were friends. Since like, forever.

"She just found out today," I mumbled obviously uncomfortable.

"Oi Kukai, stop annoying her." That annoying voice commanded. Then I knew it's owner would appear.

"I'm not annoying her," Kukai protested pouting. I turned and saw _it_ again. Nag-stupid.

"What are you doing here anyway, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko inquired.

"You don't need to know," I replied bitterly.

"Hmm, that's true." Was all he said. God, he didn't even try and retort. Wow. He sucks.

"Hey, Mashiro!" Kukai said nudging me, I turned to him slightly glaring, "Did you see me? Was I cool?"

I was almost certain that I blushed then. It suddenly occurred to me that the only person I was watching was….Nagihiko!

"Ah! I was cool wasn't I!" Kukai gloated, obviously noticing my embarrassed expression.

"Kukai, she obviously blushed because she remembered something, not because you're cool!" Nagihiko explained smacking Kukai playfully on the back of his head.

I flushed again. How the hell does he know these things!

"Yeah, she remembered I was hot!" Kukai continued smugly.

"I'm right?" Nagihiko asked, well it was more of a statement than a question. He looked at me almost smirking. He had noticed me blushing again! Crap he can read my expression.

"You can….tell what people are thinking by how their faces look?" I asked him. Kukai didn't notice he was busy fawning over himself.

"Only girls," Nagihiko replied earnestly.

"So you're a pervert too?" I asked seriously. Yet, he still laughed.

"No, no, it's not like that," He assured me, then his expression hardened. "I just….understand them a little better than others."

"So, you're a pervert?" I asked again he only glared at me.

"H-Hey didn't you hear what I jus-" Nagihiko began when Kukai interrupted rather loudly.

"HEY NAGIHIKO! Everyone's out here the changing room must be free! Let's go!" Kukai shouted randomly he grabbed Nagihiko's hand and ran with him dragging him along like he was a wagon. It was quite funny actually.

WAIT….CHANGING ROOM!

Crap.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	4. Fine, Let's be Buddhist

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 4: Fine, let's be Buddhist**

_OUTSIDE SEIYO ACCADEMY MALE CHANGING ROOM_

_17:24 HOURS_

I ran after Kukai and Nagihiko all the way to the changing room. If I had been watching them practice…._all_ of them, I probably would've noticed how fast Kukai was. I managed to catch up just when he was about to open the door.

"NO!" I shouted. They both turned to look at me confused.

"U-um! There is an infestation in there!" I replied. Yes I know, stupid. But you try being under pressure while trying to stop two hot guys (one of them shirtless) from going into their changing room because your best friend and the school's hottest guy are in there being all emotional!

"No there isn't, we were just in there!" Kukai protested putting his hand back on the knob.

"YES THERE IS!"

"How would you know?" Nagihiko demanded.

"I don't," I said quickly. Okay now I said the wrong thing, "I mean I wasn't in there….b-but…."

"Someone else is?" Once again, Nagihiko asked a question that sounded more like a statement.

"Um…." I mumbled.

Then I noticed Kukai opening the door.

"NO!" I shouted running up to tackle him but it was too late the door opened. There it was.

Amu and Ikuto making out. Right In front of us, very graphically too.

Not to mention it was one of those sit-on-lap-hands –up-shirt-hair-messed-up kisses.

"There is no infestation in he- OH MY GO IKUTO!" Kukai shouted grabbing on to Nagihiko as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, practice is over already?" Ikuto asked brining Amu closer to him even though she was already sitting on his lap with her legs around him.

"I do not want to know what happened…." Kukai muttered to himself.

"No need to say it out loud then," Nagihiko whispered. I was thinking the same thing.

"U-UM!" Amu gasped as she jumped out of his lap.

"Amu let's go…" I said awkwardly.

"What the heck!" Kukai shouted.

"What? You guys have seen me done worse…" Ikuto muttered.

"Yes but, Hinamori doesn't seem like that," Kukai said still in shock.

"she isn't," Ikuto said frankly, "And as of today, neither am I."

This time all three of us gasped.

"W-what do you mean?" Kukai asked.

"I got myself a girlfriend," Ikuto said with a wink. Me, Nagihiko, and Kukai all turned and looked at Amu in sync.

"Good job," I said emotionless giving her a blunt thumbs up, "Now, let's go."

"A-Alright!" Amu said waving goodbye.

"Tomorrow is Friday we have no practice," Ikuto said as I dragged Amu down the hallway, "So I won't see you!"

Amu stopped, so I did too. I turned around to see Ikuto making a sad face. Oh my gosh it's just a day!

"She can eat lunch with us!" Kukai suggested.

"Yeah, we eat on the roof no one ever comes up there," Nagihiko said. I flushed. I did….at break….hmm.

"Can I?" Amu asked me.

"You don't need my permission," I said to her quietly, "I'll be fine with Yaya,"

"Mashiro-san you are more than welcome to tag along too!" Kukai suggested. I blushed yet again.

"I-I'll think about it," I replied. I grabbed Amu and we walked down the hall as quickly as possible.

**O.O.O.O**

I awoke in my mom's bed an empty pizza box at my side and the TV was left on. This could only mean one thing: Mom went out last night, so I used her bedroom for my fun. I looked around hastily, but no mom was in sight. I sighed when I saw the time. I had six minutes to leave this place….and that was not nearly enough time.

I jumped out of her bed and ran into my room, I grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom in a hurry. I exited soon after all dressed and as fresh as possible, my hair was wilder than usual, I ran into the kitchen an grabbed some toast and placed it in my mouth, as I was leaving I noticed my mother passed out on the couch, with her cell phone still pressed to her air.

Aww how cute…..

There are kittens on TV.

Anyway back to my mom….I couldn't help but notice her wallet sticking out from her coat pocket, and also couldn't help but notice the fact that I had no time to pack lunch, and I also couldn't help but notice that I had hands, that could take things….for example money….out my mom's coat.

It was for a good cause okay?

So I took some money and with toast still sticking out my mouth and my bag slung over my shoulder I ran outside. Once I did, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Yo," Ikuto greeted as he hung around my gate. Like some kind of cat sneaking around in the morning lurking around the empty streets. Wow, that was kind of deep.

"What the heck! Why are you here?" I asked ticked off.

"We're here to escort you to school, duh." Kukai said appearing out of...somewhere.

"Why?" I asked confused, I do not adapt to change very well.

"Because, there is a lot of suspiciousness about Amu and Ikuto's relationship," Kukai replied.

"But it just happened yesterday!" I said surprised.

"It just goes to show that nothing is kept secret in High school," Nagihiko added appearing out of…no fricking where. I swear he just teleported! And he scared the shit out of me.

"HOW MANY MORE IS THERE!" I shrieked.

"Just us three," Kukai answered grinning.

"Fine, fine, just tell me about this 'suspiciousness' on the way." I gave in getting ready to dash.

"We have to pick up Amu," Ikuto informed me.

"What! This late?" I asked even more irritated.

"It's best we arrive late," Nagihiko advised, "So less people well see us."

"Oh," I muttered, "Well can't argue with that logic,"

"This is only temporary," Ikuto said to me as if he knew how uncomfortable I was.

"It's not our fault we are so gorgeous," Kukai beamed, "Girls just get so worked up every time someone gets close to us,"

"Yeah they get vicious," Ikuto added nonchalantly.

"They would do bad things to both you and Amu for just coming to our practice," Kukai informed.

"Bitches," I grumbled trudging along the street.

They explained everything a bit more to me and soon we arrived at Amu's place. She was standing outside leaning on the gate; she was probably there for a long time. You want to know how I can tell?

Because she was sleeping.

Who the hell sleeps standing up? Anyway, Ikuto got really excited when he saw that sight. Kukai and I flinched.

"Ikuto," Nagihiko cringed, "What is with that inappropriate expression of yours?"

"Nothing really," Ikuto replied, He picked up Amu and slung her over his shoulder, "Let's go."

"Hey Ikuto, do you know what that looks like?" I asked slightly worried, "If Amu's dad is home right now, you better pray that he isn't looking out the window!"

"What kind of person is he?" Kukai inquired.

"Protective," I replied, "Overly protective,"

"So? A team of Rhino's couldn't separate me and Amu!" Ikuto argued as he began to walk away from her house.

"No one said they could, Ikuto." Nagihiko muttered. I bursted out laughing. I am sorry, but Nagihiko isn't too bad at being funny.

"Shut up, Nadeshiko." Ikuto hissed. Nagihiko turned to stone.

"Ikuto!" He shouted as he flushed red.

"Who?" Me and Kukai said at the same time.

"NO ONE!" Nagihiko roared.

"O-Okay!" We stammered.

"Huh? What? Ikuto! Put me down!" Amu squealed finally awaking from her slumber.

"Why should I?" Ikuto teased, "You're mine now…."

"OH you guys! Seriously, shut up. GROSS!" Kukai shrieked.

"Yeah get a fricking room," I added.

Not too long after we arrived at school, Ikuto put Amu down after a while; and by while I mean, a long we're-so- in- love session.

No one was outside. So far so good. But the moment we entered the school, we put our shoes in our shoe lockers then went into the main hallway to get to our classes when….

"Tsukiyomi! Souma! Fujisaki! Mashiro! Himamori!" A very nerdy sounding voice shouted, it appeared to be Nikaidou-sensei.

"Who?" Amu muttered annoyed.

"I think that's you, Amu." I joked. She pouted as usual.

"It's Hinamo-"

"Why aren't you guys at morning assembly?" He demanded. We all sweat dropped.

"What morning assembly?" Ikuto asked slightly pissed off.

"The one that was just announced, Ikuto." Nikaidou replied irritated as well. His whole voice changed. Only I and Amu seemed fazed by this though. He suddenly seemed more….masculine? Also his glasses didn't look so crooked. In fact they had that whole 'shine' effect when he pushed them up. Also he called Ikuto by his first name.

"We just arrived Sensei," Ikuto explained.

"Well then you are late," Nikaidou-sensei continued still in his scary state, "I have no choice but to escort you all to the auditorium,"

"But everyone will see us!" Kukai whined.

"Should've thought of that as you guys slowly strolled into school today, Kukai." Nikaidou hissed.

"Come on coach," Nagihiko said with a dazzling charming smile. Wow he is such a butt kisser. Wait coach? Oh I see now, he is their coach. A clumsy teacher like that!

"No exceptions," He stated, "Now come along,"

"Yes sensei," We all sighed too afraid and weak to say anything as we all followed him down the hall.

**O.O.O.O**

_SEIYO ACADEMY AUDITORIUM_

_09:00 HOURS_

"Therefore, if Seiyo academy wins this game, we will compete with the entire country!" The principal concluded and everyone cheered, "I want to see the utmost support from all of you!"

Unexpectedly, Nikaidou interrupted their cheering by walking on stage (Clumsily) and whispering into their principal's ear. That was when our doom started.

"Well it appears that we have a few tardy students who think they can just come and go as they please," Mr. I'mdefinitelyafag (The principal, as I call him) said smashing his fists into the podium, "Bring them out, Nikaidou,"

So, Me, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and Nag-evil, all marched onto the stage….together. Bring on the gossip. Cue Utau shriek. Signal the text messaging. Bring out the name calling….and….ACTION!

Congratulations, you are about to witness the biggest tale of the summer!

Who Killed Mashiro Rima?

Staring: Yours truly.

Because you see, unlike Amu, I have no big strong hot boyfriend to protect me from the likes of the three sleazy mice. Which you can probably guess is Utau, Lulu, and Saaya. But, look on the bright side, at least we don't have to be sneaky anymore, 'Cuz everyone already knows we are all friends. Thank God, I _definitely_ needed that (Hear the sarcasm?).

"Seiyo Academy, is a prestigious, dignified school. Therefore coming late is unacceptable, care to explain why you are late?" Mr. I'mdefinitelyafag asked us. All of us flinched at the same time, the whole school fell quiet.

Gosh, isn't he overdoing this!

"Well if none of you are talking I'll just choose," He said angrily, oh crap. Nagihiko opened his mouth to say something but Mr. I'mdefinitelyafag glared intensely and Nagihiko closed his mouth.

Oh please God, don't let him pick Kukai.

Anyone but Kukai.

Even Amu, just not Kukai.

I'm begging you, God, just do this one favor for me.

"You there, Souma Kukai, why are you guys Tardy this morning?"

Oh fuck. You know what? I'm gonna go Muslim, next time I'll pray to….Allah?

"U-Um Well you s-s-see…." He stammered with blush lighting up his face, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "We just….w-we just….OH YEAH! You see….Ikuto is dating Amu….so we…."

GASP!

The entire school just went through a panic attack. Although that meant danger for Amu and I, it was pretty Damn funny, especially when Utau and Lulu choked on their gum, and Saaya just swallowed her's whole and started freaking out. Then they got a detention for chewing gum during assembly.

If Allah found out I just turned Muslim, then that must be my 'welcome to Islam' gift.

"Y-Yeah…." Kukai continued, "So, we decided we would walk to school with Amu and her f-f-f-friend, Rima. Amu lives far away from t-t-the school and our houses, so it took us a long t-t-ime, and so we all ended up here!"

"I see….so does Hinamori always arrive late, since she is so far away?"

"N-No….this time she overslept and m-missed….her train…..? No! I change my mind! She m-missed a ride with her parents! Because…..they give her a ride to school daily!" Kukai said almost excitedly he had a huge satisfied grin on his face he turned to Ikuto and gave him big thumbs up.

Why? Why couldn't he pick me?

**O.O.O.O**

_ON THE ROOF_

_12:34 HOURS_

I am so pissed. I have to eat lunch with Nag-Evil, Ku-High (because he always acts fricking high) and of course, Iku-show (As in show off, with his stunning good lucks and hot body).

Hiding up on the roof, so Utau doesn't claw our eyes out with her French manicure.

"So any ideas?" Nagihiko asked after a way too long awkward silence.

"About?" Kukai asked absentmindedly as he stole a piece of food out of Ikuto's homemade bento box or should I say…Amu-made bento box.

"Our situation," Nagihiko replied, "I mean we can't just hide up here forever,"

"I can if Amu's here," Ikuto cooed. Amu blushed slightly and continued consuming her lunch.

"That's not practical," Nagihiko snapped and sighed, "Guys seriously, we'll have to come up with something soon!"

"Well," I said speaking up, "If we all praise Allah then we can use our WTIG to our advantage!"

"Our World Trading and Investment Group?" Amu asked furrowing her brow.

"No….." I said weirdly, "Our Welcome To Islam Gift, and how the fuck did you know that?"

"Do you pay attention in financial literacy?" Amu asked me slightly contemptuous.

"I don't take that class," I grumbled.

"All second years take that class….."

"Amu just shut up! We can get to the bottom of _that_ some other time…. right now we are having a serious discussion!" I snapped.

"It's not serious when you guys keep suggesting unserious things," Nag-evil grumbled.

"I suggested the WTIG!" I said in my defense.

"my point exactly,"

"It's real! I swear, the moment I gave up in God, and praised Allah, Utau and Lulu choked, then got a detention." I bragged.

"Wasn't that after Kukai said the thing he shouldn't of?" Amu asked emphasizing _shouldn't_.

"Yes, I was praying to god that the principal wouldn't pick Kukai, and when he did I just gave up,"

"Oh, I see…."

"Seriously," Nag-evil spoke up again, "We have to do something we can't just take refuge on the roof every lunch and break! I mean, what we are supposed to do during practice! The big game is coming up, and we all have practice on Monday! If we can win this we will represent the territory than compete with the whole of Japan!"

"So, I don't know why you guys are freaking out," I grumbled, "If anyone freaking touches me I'll cut their sorry asses,"

"What about Amu?" Ikuto asked glancing at his little strawberry.

"I'll protect her, she is my best friend! Besides I don't see what is so wrong with two people who are clearly head over heels for each other dating. Amu is pretty and she is far from unpopular, you are hot and the coolest guy in school I think it's the perfect fit," I replied.

"I guess it could work, for now let's just pretend like nothing happened, and we did nothing wrong," Nagihiko suggested.

"We didn't," I added earnestly, "plus, I still think we should all go Muslim,"

"That," Nagihiko began looking at me like I was psycho, "is a sacred religion, that requires whole-hearted commitment, and strict practices,"

"Fine let's be Buddhist,"

"You have serious issues," Iku-show mumbled.

"So do you, pretty boy." I glared, "And why are you all over Amu! She's mine! So don't push your luck! If you do anything to her, I'll take her back in the blink of an eye!"

"Possessive, aren't you?" Nagihiko commented curtly.

"She was worse in elementary," Amu mumbled.

"So….you guys….we know what to do about practice, but what about after the game party?" Kukai inquired.

"What…?"

"Oh, Rima, Amu, you guys probably don't know about it, or Nagihiko….." Ikuto began to explain, "After every victory all the cheerleaders, and everyone on the team go out for karaoke until midnight, then we all sneak into the school and have a party on this very roof,"

"Sounds fun," Nagihiko commented. It did.

"It is! We light fireworks and get drunk!" Kukai exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

"How fun," I retorted.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to act then? Plus, Utau will be at her peak. We won't be in school….no teachers…no boundaries." Kukai reminded, "God, she is such a bitch."

"Underneath all her vulgarity and bitchness, she is a lot like you, Kukai." Ikuto replied.

"What! Never!" Kukai growled.

"How do you know?" I asked Ikuto.

"Oh, we go way back. Anyway, she loves a good challenge just like Kukai, energetic and loud when she isn't supposed to be, and definitely rash."

"That's Kukai for ya" Amu added laughing.

"Well, to answer your question we will just act normal yet again, and if Utau tries anything we'll just have Ikuto handle it," Nagihiko replied.

"Well, okay." Kukai agreed. We all nodded in agreement, and then the bell rang.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	5. Yeah, She's a nut

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 5: Yeah, she's a nut**

_MONDAY_

_SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL 15:30 HOURS, CURRENT LOCATION: SPORTS FIELD_

_AMU AND RIMA: 3 POINTS, CHEERELAERS: 2 POINTS_

Rima's POV

I didn't think Utau could get any more brutal, but she did.

I have learned two new things!

As the school's whore, it's fun to piss Utau off

As the captain of the squad, it's dangerous to piss Utau off.

So here we are, Amu, Yaya, and I having to run laps for no apparent reason, however our sweet captain says there is. But only she knows said motive. I feel bad for dragging Yaya into this.

But, seriously it's not hurting her to burn that extra energy that only god knows where she gets it from.

**O.O.O.O**

_16:00 HOURS_

Break Time! Unfortunately, Amu and I are being excluded from the group, probably because we are the topic of discussion. Oddly enough, Yaya is still doing her forced work out; she has now moved on to back flip drills. I hate cheerleading, it's annoying to be yelled at if you do something wrong. Even just a little, and trust me with Utau having permanent PMS (thanks to Amu and Ikuto) it's like having a prison guard as a captain.

We are on a very strict schedule and these cheer routines are hardcore; we seriously have to kick ass. Apparently the team Seiyo is up against has a bit of a rep when it comes to the cheerleaders.

Amu and I lay on the grass sighing, we really were taking one for the team. But at times like that it's hard to tell if it really is worth it. Suddenly we were interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Hey guys,"

"Minazaki," Amu said greeting the girl as she sat up abruptly.

"How….are you guys?" She asked awkwardly, she probably felt guilty about our cruel treatment.

"Doing just great," I said dryly sitting up also.

"Sorry about Utau. I don't even know why the hell I am apologizing. It should be her apologizing to you guys…to all of us, for acting on like a bitch just because Ikuto doesn't want her." Minazaki ranted plopping down on the grass and folding her arms.

"Wow," I grunted.

"In fact, she should be happy for him, I mean he obviously cares for Amu. Enough to walk her to school every morning, and You too, Rima." She continued on with her Rambling.

"It's okay," Amu said with a gentle smile, "We'll just bear with it and take one for the team, because, in the end it's all worth it,"

"What are you guys going to gain from this? Irritating Utau by becoming a cheerleader? Enduring her intense and pointless training just to provoke her? Why?" Minazaki asked moving a stray strand of her black hair away from her face.

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied, "I just go along with it and here and there I receive a nice reward, like when Amu cart-wheeled all the way to Lulu, Utau's expression was priceless, and when the three of them choked on their gum in assembly I died and went to freaking heaven!"

For a while Minazaki just stared at us; her lavender colored eyes seeming to go right through us.

"I like you," She said bringing her knees to her chest, "You are my new friends, and you don't get a choice."

"It's okay we want to," Amu said with a laugh.

"I like you too." I replied smiling too.

"Minazaki!" Utau called out harshly, "It's time for the head cheerleaders' discussion."

"Alrighty," Minazaki shouted back standing up abruptly and smiling at us as she cart-wheeled over there all flashy.

"She's such a freaking show off," I muttered.

"You would do the same thing," Amu reminded me.

"That's why I like her,"

**O.O.O.O**

_AFTER PRACTICE_

_CURRENT LOCATION: SPORTS FIELD, 16:40 HOURS_

Amu and I had wore short pants that day, short enough to go under our skirts, so we slipped our skirts on, and put our shirts on over our black T shirts with our buttons open displaying our gym shirts to the world. I let my hair down and started running, Amu kept her hair up as she dragged her blue skirt up to her waist I headed off to the gym.

We made it there much earlier than last time; 4:50 to be exact. As we scrambled to put our clothes on the girls shot daggers at us. When we arrived Utau, Saaya, and Lulu were already there in their too short gym uniforms.

We sat as close to the court as we wanted too. Shortly after Minazaki joined us fully dressed with her shoulder-length dark hair loose and wild, she was as loud as Kukai. She cheered all the time, but since she was a head cheerleader and perceptibly hot, no one told her anything. In fact most of the guys blushed.

I practically sat like I guy with my legs open (since I had pants on) and leaning back on my sprawled elbows. I was quite comfortable as I watched the guys throw around their orange ball happily. Amu's eyes glistened every time Ikuto made a shot and she would blush when he would wink at her. Minazaki whistled loudly whenever he did so letting everyone know about it.

I didn't find her cheering obnoxious, in fact I found it amusing, but it hurt my ear that's for sure. I noticed that out of all the guys there were five who stood out the most.

Number one, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Of course, our favorite blue haired hottie. Who has all the girls wrapped around his finger but of course only cares about his girlfriend the cute and charming Hinamori Amu, whom, as of now is hated by the majority of the female population of the school, including the cheer squad which she is a part of.

Number Two, Fujisaki Nagihiko. The newest addition to the team, and the new captain as well. He is an exchange student sent in to help us win; his family is apparently traditional and old-fashioned. Although you cannot tell by his seemingly cool and collected manner, he is actually very annoying and a know-it-all when it comes to emotions.

Number Three, Souma Kukai. The energetic ball of sunshine. If there is a bright side, Kukai will find it. He enjoys life and is stupid at times, but however he is quite mature when he needs to be which sometimes comes as a shock. He doesn't seem to have an interest in girls but it is rumored that he likes older women.

Number Four, Hotori Tadase. The 'Prince' of the school, whom is bursting with charisma and good-looks. He isn't as skilled as the other three but he far surpasses most. With his many admirers, Valentine's day is the most dangerous time of the year. He doesn't seem to have a girlfriend, which is another one of the many shocks of the notorious top five.

Number Five, Sanjo Kairi. Last and probably least, the nerdy yet handsome Kairi-kun. His movements are often compared to those of a samurai by his many admirers. His Sister, Yukari Sensei is the care-free coach of the cheerleading squad who only shows up on rare occasions, much like the coach of the basketball team. It is rumored that when the two disappear they are together.

After watching the guys and observing the surrounding gossip, I learned a lot that day.

**O.O.O.O**

_AFTER BASKET BALL PRACTICE_

_17:25_

The boys approached Minazaki, Amu, and I after changing. Amu blushed when she saw Ikuto, and me and Minazaki just rolled our eyes.

"Let's go home!" Kukai shouted throwing his fist in the air.

"Wooh!" Minazaki cheered like an idiot, "That includes me right?"

"Yeah it does," I said bluntly, "You are my new friend, they don't have a choice but to tolerate you,"

"Awesome," She grinned.

"Awesome cheering," Kukai grinned at her.

"I know I was totally enjoying that!" She exclaimed.

"What's your name?" Nag-stupid asked.

"Minazaki Yumi," She replied with a smile, "Call meh Yumi!"

"Okay," Nagihiko replied.

"Let's stop for DOUGHNUTS!" Kukai shouted looking at Ikuto as if he were waiting for permission.

"You want to get the shittings before the big game?" Ikuto asked not even making eye contact. Kukai turned to stone.

"Listen, I don't have shit problems anymore, I can have any kind of doughnuts!" Kukai bragged.

"Ew. Kukai, you are like gross!" Amu shrieked.

"It's the way I was born," He replied.

"What? I don't follow….O.o" Minazaki said confused.

"I was born with diarrhea and constipation issues, so I couldn't eat certain foods." Kukai replied, "and I am not ashamed,"

"Kukai, do you not know how to talk to girls?" Ikuto asked dragging him away by the ear, "Let's go for those doughnuts, since Kukai has a recovered from his….condition,"

So we all ended up going for Doughnuts, with the exception of Yumi. Who, apparently, had to get home early. Ikuto's House was a little far from mine, and Kukai's a little before Amu's…..so guess what?

It was me and Nag-evil, walking down the streets at night alone.

I am ashamed to say I was nervous. You can't blame me for freaking out, I was with mother fucking Fujisaki Nagihiko the fourth hottest guy in school! Alone at night….and he was walking me home. Not to mention the first time I saw him I nearly fainted on Yaya.

"How was practice?" He asked me. I blushed and looked down slightly.

"Brutal," I replied still refusing to look up.

"I tacit Utau is the reason for this,"

"Yup, had us running drills for no reason," I replied looking down.

"Oh," He said laughing a little, "Well, you saw how my practice went."

"Yes, indeed I did." I said still looking away.

"Your friend, Yumi, seemed to enjoy it,"

"Yeah she's a nut."

"So, Rima-chan, Have you realized the difficulties of being a cheerleader?"

"What difficulties?" I scoffed looking forward now.

"You're stubborn," Nagihiko said, I looked up at him and glared, he stuck his tongue out playfully, "and a terrible liar too."

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed. I hated this dude; I was a bad-ass liar thank you very much.

"You're so easy to read, Rima-chan." He taunted.

"Oh shut up Nag-evil!" I growled. He raised an eyebrow.

"What did you call me?" He chuckled; I turned red and looked away.

"Nothing,"

"Rima-chan gave me a nickname, I am so happy. You really do like me!" He cooed jokingly.

"Shut up, I do not!" I laughed along too, "Seriously I don't!"

"I don't believe you, and even if you don't….you will one day." He laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, besides Nag-evil is not the kind of nickname you want," I said as I saw my house, I ran up to the gate and unlocked it. "Goodbye,"

"See you tomorrow, Rima chan." He said patting my head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

When he was about to walk away, my mom swung open the door angrily a bottle of beer in her hands.

Oh fuck.

Allah help me.

"Rima you're back!" She exclaimed with a shaking voice. Nagihiko swung his head around and saw her, his eyes opened wide. "Guess who's here?"

"Mama," I said worriedly, oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk.

"Your father!" She exclaimed as she threw the bottle of beer at me, thank Allah she wasn't sober enough to aim straight, it fell in a bush near to me. Nagihiko was looking at me now, gulping and concerned.

"Mama, I have a friend," I said desperately, her eyes travelled to Nagihiko.

"You don't want him to know?" She asked laughing, "Don't be ashamed! Let him know! TELL THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD! Your father is here! He is in the house!"

"Mama, Papa is gone, he isn't coming back." I said sternly, yet the tears dripped from eyes like a tiny waterfall, "Please Mama, stop."

"NO!" She shouted angrily nearly collapsing, "HE'S HERE!"

I ran up to the door step and reached out to her but she slapped me. Really hardly too. I burst out into tears.

"Mama, stop it, _please_." I begged. She shoved me inside forcefully.

"I'm sorry," She said to Nagihiko, "Rima needs to go now; her father wants to see her,"

I don't know what the hell came over me, but I screamed, and it scared me, it was a shrieking blood shot cry for help. It was _what_ I screamed that scared me the most.

"NAGIHIKO! HELP!" I Yelped, as I sobbed loudly, right before the door closed.

**O.O.O.O**

**Normal POV**

Amu glared at her little sister, whom had just busted into her room. It was freaking 12:00 in the morning! They were out until 7:00 and she barely had enough time to finish her homework by 10:00.

"Sis! The Fujisaki Residence is calling!" Her eleven year old voice exclaimed filled with exhaustion herself. She probably had to answer the phone in the middle of her boy obsessed dreams. Amu rose silently, sitting up in her bed silently.

"N-N-Nagihiko?" Amu asked confused.

"It's a girl!" Ami cried as she shoved the phone into her sister's hands, "I am going to bed!"

"A girl?" Amu repeated to herself when her sister had slammed the door, she pressed the phone to her ear, "Hello….?"

"AMU!" The loud voice shouted so loudly, that it woke the poor strawberry up. It knocked her straight into her senses.

"R-Rima? I thought Ami said this was the Fujisaki Res-"

"IT is!" She exclaimed, "Amu, I am staying with Nagihiko for a while."

"Wait….WHAT? Rima what _the hell_ happened?"

"My mom happened."

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	6. Are You on Drugs?

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 6: Are you On Drugs?**

FLASHBACK

Rima after being shoved into the house was being beaten senselessly by her mother, suddenly the door swung open and Nagihiko entered looking as somber as ever. He grabbed Rima and pulled her away from her mother.

"Where is your room?" He asked hectically Rima grabbed his hands and blushed at how strong and warm they were and lead him to her room quickly with her mom cursing and following them. She flung open the door and pushed Nagihiko inside, following in after and locking the door.

"This is it," She said sniffling. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was covered in bruises.

"Does she act like this all the time?" He asked seriously. She looked down and went quiet, he moved nearer and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and said seriously , "Rima I want to help you, but you need to tell me….does she act like this often?"

Rima blushed as he looked directly at her, she looked away and couldn't help but swallow.

"Yes, she does. Around twice a month….she only beats me when she gets fired, but she often hallucinates that papa is here." Rima replied.

"What do you do?"

"I bear with it," She mumbled, she was looking away from Nagihiko when she suddenly started to shake, her cheeks turned red and then she bursted into tears, " I try to make her love me! I wake her up in the mornings! I hug her, I kiss her… but she hates me!"

"Rima, she doesn't hate you," Nagihiko said leaning down, "She doesn't!"

"You don't know!" She shouted. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, her eyes were swollen and red and it matched with her pinkish colored nose, tears were still streaming down, it made his own heart cringe to see her like that.

"I can read people, remember?" He said grinning. Her eyes widened and she didn't say anything she continued looking at him sniffling and batting her eyelashes.

For a while they stayed like that looking at each other with her chin tilted up as her mother banged on the door in rage.

"Rima pack some clothes and your uniform, I can't allow you to stay here any longer," He said in all seriousness. Her eyes widened.

"Where can I go? How can I go? I can't leave mama!" Rima cried in rage shaking him away.

"She needs help; she needs counseling or something, so she could be able to show her love for you! The love you think doesn't exist! Otherwise you take your chances being seriously injured by her violent acts!"

"Nagihiko….." Rima murmured trailing off. She looked down and coughed a little hiccupping and crying yet again, "Ok…where am I going?"

"It's getting late, for now you can stay with us. Mother wouldn't mind, she has always wanted a girl." Nagihiko said, however Rima noticed the bitterness in his tone as he mentioned the last part, "We have plenty of rooms for you to say, the maids will take care of your bruises. If you aren't comfortable, you may stay with Amu, or Yumi. Perhaps even Yaya,"

Rima stared at him for a while blinking and shaking her head in utter shock. She turned around and looked at the closed door being banged on by her angry mother.

"Okay," She said as she opened her closet, she pulled out a suit case she folded some of her favorite outfits, and three school uniforms, she put in her books and writing utensils then she zipped it up.

She had a smaller ballet bag; she unzipped it and put in her bras under wear with her back turned from Nagihiko. She gathered some shoes and put them in a plastic bag in the ballet bag. She turned and nodded at him. He smiled. He grabbed her suitcase for her as she carried her small bag and he opened the door roughly revealing her mom.

With much effort and a dramatic fight, they managed to escape into the night with her mom flinging beers after them.

They eventually arrived to the Fujisaki mansion and it was already 9:00, Nagihiko arriving with a girl covered in bruises and carrying a bag and him carrying a pink suitcase in the middle of the night was pretty much a rhetorical sight.

"Mother," Nagihiko called out as he and Rima entered a huge traditional room, he slid open the screen, and Rima saw a beautiful woman with dark purple hair tied up flawlessly with the most gentle, beautiful, face. She sat reverently on her heels in the best Kimono Rima had ever laid her eyes upon.

When she heard Nagihiko's voice she looked up suddenly, her every movement and manner elegant.

Perhaps for the first time ever in her life, Rima was intimidated.

"Nagihiko, you have brought home a guest." His mother observed as she turned back to what she was doing, which was staying as still as a statue staring forward at the wall.

"Yes I have, this girl is Mashiro Rima, a close friend of mine," Nagihiko introduced, Rima bowed as gracefully as possible not wanting to look as scared as she was, for these people had a habit of being know-it-alls.

"Her mother beats her sometimes, this night in particular we went for an outing after basketball practice with three other friends, since our house is farther than her's and everyone else's house was before her's, me and her were the only two left, when I dropped her off at her house, as we were saying goodbye her mother came out rather intoxicated and started shouting, she forced her into the house and Rima cried for help I ran up and opened the door, we hid in her room. I invited her to stay here and to help get her mom counseling,"

"However," Rima spoke not to long after he had finished, "If I become a burden, I shall stay with a friend of mine instead, but for tonight, considering it is already this late….please allow me to stay in your home!"

They both bowed an awaited for her elegant response.

Instead they got this….

"EEP! Rima-chan you are so cute!" The woman replied as she rose maladroitly and hugged Rima, "Stay for as long as you like!"

"T-Th-Th-Thank you!" Rima exclaimed.

"Your pretty face…." She said as she stroked Rima's cheek, "It's been bruised! MAIDS!"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Please Take, Rima-chan and take care of her bruises, than lead her to the prettiest room you can find, she will be staying with us for a while, also, be sure to take notes on what she likes to eat." She commanded. Rima's eyes widened, how could she have taken a liking to her so quickly? Rima glanced at Nagihiko and smiled happily.

"Yes mistress," The maid said bowing to her boss, "Please follow me, Lady Rima."

"U-Uh okay!" Rima agreed and followed the maid as she took one last look at Nagihiko.

Her bath, and de-bruising took her a long time, then when she finally got to her "Room" she unpacked a little and did her school work, she sat on the floor crouched around her low table, she glanced at her antique and pretty futon. Her room was oddly dark lit slightly by a lantern from above. The window was high and brought in a little moon light.

By the time she finished her school work it was already midnight, and she _had_ to call someone. To vent.

**END FLASHBACK**

**O.O.O.O**

"Wake up Rima-sama!" A maid cried shaking the blonde girl as she slept in her light pink futon her blonder curls all over the wooden floor, "It is time for school!"

Rima rose from her bed with her hair sticking up in all angels. She sighed and yawned.

"Oh Rima-sama you are a mess, it is time we cleaned you up!" The maid admonished. "You, iron her uniform! You prepare the hair instruments!"

"Huh?" Rima asked, then she noticed the room was lighter….but still dull, "What time is it?"

"5:00 A.M, mam, standard time for a girl to wake up. Is it too late?"

"Uh….no," Rima replied awkwardly.

"Your bath is ready, mam." The maid said to the girl. Rima nodded and stood up, she followed the maid to the bath. The maid slid open the door and gently pushed Rima in, "I will be back soon with a robe to escort you to your room,"

Rima plunged in wildly, happy to be alone. She soaked in the water, thinking back on everything. She was in Nag-stupid's house, bathing in his bath, being pampered by his maids. It didn't make much sense, thinking back on all the times they've interacted they were not that close but due to certain circumstances she was in his bath!

One thing is for sure, she is not staying here. Once at school she'll ask to stay by Amu. She won't abuse their kindness.

Soon the door slid open revealing the maid with a robe, Rima dried off and put on the robe, her hair wrapped in its own towel. She was lead back to her room, where they ironed her uniform, they sat her down at plucked her eyebrows against her will then they put on mascara and lip gloss, then they started working on her hair, she did not see what it was but it annoyed her. When she looked in the mirror she nearly knocked them out.

Her curly hair was straight! It was let out with two stray pieces braided and tied to the back where it met a bun. A very fancy hair style! Before she could complain they forced her into her uniform. They polished her shoes, and even brushed her teeth! They perfumed her and packed her bag by looking at her schedule, but she double checked anyway. Then they lead her to the dining hall, once she was escorted to the doors they dismissed themselves and left.

She inhaled angrily, and she slid open the door slowly. Once inside, she saw Nagihiko….and him only. Thank God! She could be herself.

"I have never been so excited to see you in my life!" She cried though gritted teeth.

"What's this? You're unhappy with being lady-like for once?" He asked placing a piece of pork on his tongue then swallowing it.

"Shut. Up." She growled, she crouched down next to him around the giant rectangular low table. "They straight my hair,"

"Don't worry your curls will come back once you wet it, but it should stay that way for a month without being exposed to water," He explained.

"Oh," She sighed in relief, "How do you know that?"

"No reason," Nagihiko replied darkly. Rima decided to leave it alone. She was shortly presented with her favorite strawberry waffles by a maid she had not met yet, she soon found out it was because she worked in the kitchen. "So you like waffles?"

"Yup," Rima said smiling as she practically inhaled the syrupy slices of waffles.

"You know," Nagihiko said looking at her intently all of a sudden he started laughing to herself.

"What ya laughing about Nag-stupid?" Rima asked her mouth filled with waffles.

"Well I am not sure what you just said but," Nagihiko began causing Rima to frown and swallow her waffles, "I always thought you were one of those girls who we're pretty enough not to need make up, but now I see that even though I thought you couldn't get prettier….the makeup makes you shine even more,"

Rima's face turned red and her palms got so sweaty that her fork nearly slid out her hands.

"You thought that….?" She mumbled looking down shyly.

"Yes I did," He replied bluntly continuing to pig out.

"This is a pretty big table," Rima observed trying to change the subject.

"Yes some of the greatest and most skilled dancers have sat around this table, believe it or not." Nagihiko bragged.

"Really?" Rima asked interested suddenly.

"Yeah, most of them Fujisakis,"

"Really? Does that mean you're a dancer?" Rima asked in shock.

"Not me, Nadeshiko." Nagihiko replied bitterly. Rima furrowed her brow and slammed her fist very unladylike onto the table.

"Damnit, would you just tell me who freaking Nadeshiko is!"

"Even though you look so elegant you're still as ungraceful as ever," Nagihiko noted.

"Would you tell me? You and Ikuto avoided it last time, and I can tell it's a touchy subject but don't freaking mention it if you won't explain!"

"Rima," Nagihiko sighed looking at the girl, "Last night….does….Amu know your mother is that way?"

Rima watched him suspiciously for a moment then sighed and nodded. She looked away far off into the distance as she stared at nothing in particular, looking as beautiful as ever courtesy of the makeup.

"I have known Amu, for quite some time." Rima replied, "She knew me when things were still good, and she knew me when things went bad. She knows everything about me, and I know likewise when it comes to her. She even knows what happened last night and that I am here,"

"Does anyone else know?" Nagihiko inquired staring attentively at her gentle gaze, suddenly she looked up at him with the same calmness in her eyes as he had, she shook her head and gazed back at the wall, "last night when your mother called out to you, you were fearful that I would see her, I could tell."

"Yes, I was." Rima replied quietly.

"It is something personal, is it not?"

"Yes, it is,"

"I am sorry about everything," He apologized, "It seems I have seen something I shouldn't have."

"Don't be!" Rima snapped her head up looking at him with her eyes as wide as ever, "If it weren't for you….I probably would've been hurt last night, it never would've occurred to me, to leave her…..to get her help!"

"I am happy that you have no regrets," Nagihiko said smiling brightly, "Since I have seen so much, I'll tell you a bit of my past, promise not to tell anyone."

"I have no one to tell," Rima replied frankly. Nagihiko chucked and looked down with a smile.

"I guess you don't," He muttered, "I am Nadeshiko,"

"What…." Rima whispered her eyebrows furrowed.

"My mother makes me cross dress," Nagihiko replied, "The males in our family have been doing it for generations, and in my old school I was Fujisaki Nadeshiko….head cheerleader."

"…." Rima stared at him blinking wildly she didn't say anything. Everything suddenly made sense, his 'understanding' for females, his passion about the hard work it takes to be a cheerleader, his ability to read emotions, everything made sense! "Oh, I see,"

"Only Ikuto knew, well he sort of figured it out, my file had me listed as Nadeshiko when I first arrived, and he….guessed." Nagihiko continued weirdly.

"He's such a freak," Rima muttered.

"Do you understand now?" Nagihiko asked, Rima nodded quickly.

"Sorry, that I made you tell me that," She apologized a slight tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"It's okay," He assured her, he rose from his position on the floor, "It's about time we head out, we'll go to Ikuto's house first then meet up with Kukai and pick up Amu next."

"Hm? Oh…okay," Rima replied somewhat surprised.

"Rima-chan!" an excited voice nearly squealed. Rima glanced upwards to see Nagihiko's mother standing above her with clasped hands and a happy smile.

Rima rose up hastily and bowed respectfully syrup all over her mouth.

"Rima dear, I have picked out excellent décor for your room! Oh! I bought you so many kimonos!" She squealed happily, "You will be as happy as a clam for as long as you're living here!"

"Aunty," Rima muttered flabbergasted by her enthusiasm towards Rima's stay, Rima bowed once more, "Aunty I apologize for making you do so much for me as I have decided to stay elsewhere during my mother's counseling,"

"What? Why! Have the maids not treated you well?" She exclaimed worriedly. Rima stopped bowing and instead shook her head with a smile.

"It's not that they have been very accommodating," Rima replied, "It's just I would find it very uncomfortable to be staying in the same house as a boy….especially your son,"

"Has Nagihiko not treated you well!" She gasped.

"No, I just do not like him," Rima stated bluntly. The older woman blinked for a moment taking in what she just said.

"Rima-chan I truly like you," She said with a smile, "I don't like him very much either,"

"Mother," Nagihiko grunted angrily.

"Oh hush," She said with a giggle, "However Rima-chan you must repay my kindness in some way,"

"Of course," Rima agreed.

"Visit me every week, on Mondays!" She proposed with a huge smile plastered to her face. It took Rima a few seconds to reply but after alot musing she did.

"As you wish, Aunty,"

"Alright, off to school you two," She commanded. Rima and Nagihiko obeyed her order and left the dining hall.

**O.O.O.O**

Rima and Nagihiko had first went to Ikuto's house he was a bit skeptical as to why they were together they merely said that Rima had a lot of drama happening at home and she had to leave for a while and considering the late hour the Fujisaki residence was the best place for her stay.

Ikuto only commented on her make over and they continued on to Kukai's house; Kukai however had many questions about their night, many of which were irrelevant and not answered. Amu was already told about her night and just smiled at Rima's new look, which slightly annoyed the blonde child.

The rest of the walk passed by peacefully and Rima's thoughts settled on Nagihiko's mother's request. It was all very strange, but she was quite excited about her new life. Just a few weeks ago she was running down these very streets, hair uncombed and wild, in a rush to reach to school on time not looking forward to anything but sitting alone on the roof and watching the cheerleaders and Ikuto live their lives to the fullest.

Now, here she was! A cheerleader herself, walking with the three most popular guys on the basketball team to school looking forward to eating lunch and conversing, with make up on and a bun placed on her head she smiled at the sunny weather and calm air. Life was sweet.

**O.O.O.O**

_IN THE BATHROOM, CHANGING FOR PRACTICE_

_15:15_

For the fun of it, Rima and Amu had taken care in their gym uniform's style. With Rima's new straight hair that not many had seen, and her short pants she was now truly irresistible. She kept her hair out, but took out the fancy bun and the braids.

Instead of wearing blue at the bottom and black at the top, she now were black at the bottom and blue at the top, so that she could stand out. She wore short black sweats with two blue lines running down the sides, and a tight blue tank top.

Amu wore a short black skort with pleats, and a blue shirt that showed a bit of her stomach, her hair was let out too.

They smirked at their new appearance and high fived each other, with their bags thrown over their shoulders coolly. They emerged from the bathroom slowly. All eyes were on them.

**RIMA'S POV**

As we walked onto the field I imagined us in slow motion just like in the movies when the main characters get a really cool makeover. Anyway, straight hair isn't that bad, except it seems much more thin and it flies all over the place, especially since mine is so long.

Anyway we modeled over there fashionably late. 15 minutes to be precise. Utau fumed when everyone shouted our names in surprise, she turned to look at us herself and her jaw practically fell to the ground.

Slow motion sexy catwalk activate!

I made sure when I bounced over there I flipped my hair at least once. Amu was giggling almost all the way there. It was really funny actually to see Utau, Saaya, and Lulu's faces. Yumi nearly crapped herself. Yaya was just whistling like a pervert. Now I can see why she and Kukai are friends.

"Hey Utau," I greeted with a deceiving smile; I batted my eyelashes for effect.

"Sorry we're late you know how persistent guys are sometimes," Amu lied. Well, sort of. We did attract a lot of attention on our way but I can scare the crap outta any guy, so we could've made it on time if we tried.

"We do?" Saaya asked clearly confused. Utau stomped on her foot….very hard too.

"That reason is not valid at all!" Utau snapped, "Listen to me, and listen to me carefully! DON'T DRESS LIKE THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE EXTRA ATTENTION!"

"But honey, we are just taking your advice," I said putting my arm around her, "Remember?"

"_Amu, Rima," Utau said as she approached said girls._

"_Yes mam?" Rima asked dryly a smile plastered onto her face. Utau ignored it and continued._

"_You guys are cheerleaders now, at least have some style when it comes to your gym uniforms," Utau stated spitefully glaring down at them. _

"You said we needed some style," Amu recalled.

"So we tried our hardest to look as trampy as you!" I exclaimed. That did it. She reached her boiling point.

"I AM TIRED OF THIS! TIRED!" Utau yelled nearly ripping her hair out, "YOU JOIN MY SQUAD! YOU DATE IKUTO! YOU FLAUNT YOUR FREINDSHIP WITH THE THREE HOTTEST GUYS! YOU DRIVE ME TO THE EDGE EVERY DAY! NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I CAN'T GET RID OF YOU TWO!"

"Utau calm down!" Lulu begged.

"LAPS! EVERYONE DO LAPS!" Utau ordered. Terrified by Utau, most of the girls sprung up and started circling the field, including Saaya. Amu, Lulu, Yumi, and I stayed and looked at Utau blow a fuse.

"FASTER! FASTER! DON'T STOP TIL YOU ARE AS PISSED AS I AM! WHEN I AM UPSET SO ARE ALL OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Utau shouted. Suddenly the madness stopped when the coach appeared out of a corner.

"Utau," Yukari-sensei said calmly appearing behind the girl, "Why are your tormenting these girls? I put my trust in you as head cheerleader."

"YUKARI-SAN! Thank god you are here!" Utau yelled then she began pointing at me and Amu angrily, "These girls should not be part of the squad!"

"Well, why don't you throw them off the team?"

"Because the majority voted for them and because they have kick-ass skills!"

"So what's the problem?" Yukari asked folding her arms.

"EVERYTHING!" Utau shouted nearly losing her voice. She collapsed onto the ground and started pointing at us even more, "EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

Yukari-sensei just looked at the psycho path. The whole field fell silent waiting for the coach's wise response. She sighed exhaustedly then looked down at Utau and calmly replied:

"Are you on drugs?"

**O.O.O.O**

After that, Utau was taken to the infirmary by order of Yukari. Saaya and Lulu escorted her there so Yumi was left in charge. She was overjoyed to do so.

"Alright girls, these girls we are up against don't screw around," Yumi explained loudly to the entire squad, "I should know, my sister goes there. Toyotomi High school is filled with, gymnasts, dancers, and full time whores! We might as well give up. If it were up to me I would have us back down, but wise Utau wants to keep fighting so here's the deal: We are gonna step up our game!"

"How?" Yaya asked already excited. Yumi smirked and pulled out her boom box, she pressed play and_ I Like To Move It_. Started playing.

"Everyone stand in a horizontal line in front of me," Yumi ordered, and as the song chanted 'I like to move it' at the beginning, we all assembled into our line. Then when the song got really upbeat Yumi stood in front of us and started dancing, "Do what I do!"

We all obeyed, and tried our best to do what she did. I never saw anyone dance like that. I didn't even know people could dance like that! It was like her waist had a mind of its own!

She explained that she lived in the Caribbean for a while and they taught her how to dance in one of the public schools she attended.

When we all knew how to dance somewhat like her, she changed up the routines a bit. For the very first time, practice was fun! Even though it was hard work, seeing how it all played out was really cool. We even flung people ten feet into the air! When Yaya was flung into the air by the girls in the center she somehow made it the highest and even did a summer salt. Amu could go pretty high herself.

I was on the ground throughout the whole thing (even though I am light weight and short), particularly opposite Yumi, cart wheeling across the field, and jumping over people. Lulu and Saaya joined later and picked up quite quickly. Saaya, I have to say, is an amazing gymnast, she was on top of our pyramid doing a one-armed hand stand, Lulu and Yaya was underneath her and she wasn't afraid at all. I really can't wait for the game now. I guess Utau was a really bad Captain.

I am beginning to think she really does take drugs.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**I LIKE TO MOVE IT (BY REEL 2 REAL)**


	7. It was about Bulls

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 7: It was about Bulls**

RIMA'S POV:

As the days went by and we continued to practice, in the end our routine was real kick-ass material. No thanks to Utau. However the credit still went to her. Our routine was totally hot. Our short blue and black outfits were gonna complete it!

Soon it was the day before the big game! It was a Thursday afternoon and the game was a Friday night. As promised, my curls came back. I had moved in with Amu in her room, conveniently her parents went away for a big magazine scoop in Paris shortly after I had moved in. I did not visit Nagihiko's mother for she refused to see me so close to game time and insisted I should focus on my routine.

Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko and I all continued to walk to school together in the mornings, and walk home together in the afternoons. Their practice had gotten more and more intense (even Yumi had stopped cheering for it did not seem appropriate), as did ours. It wasn't as fun because you constantly felt worried and nervous. We tried our hardest to perfect and improve, and Yukari showed up every day of the week leading up to the game observing every detail. It was she who chose the head cheerleaders. I don't blame her for selecting Lulu, Saaya, or Yumi.

Lulu was very talented at making up cheers and almost gave Yaya a run for her money when it came to school spirit, her determination inspired us when we were down and she was good when it came to team work, though a little snobby at times.

Saaya was a talented gymnast and could even perform in the Olympics one day, I believe. She also had a certain charm about her complimenting her beauty. She was super flexible even more so than Yaya, and her fancy tricks really made our routine look a lot more complex than it actually was.

Yumi was obviously tough, and her approach to things were always fun. Her dancing skill is amazing and was like nothing we have ever seen. Not only was she bad ass but she knew it too. When she is in charge everyone enjoys practice, laughing and falling over each other but serious when we need to be.

It was indeed a good selection for head cheerleaders, but what I can't get over is Utau. I mean what the hell? She wasn't anything special if you ask me, I am yet to see her amazing talent.

**O.O.O.O**

_THURSDAY AFTERNOON, END OF FINAL PRACTICE_

_SPORTS FIELD 15:30 HOURS_

"Alright girls," Yukari sensei said giving her motivational speech, "in all my months of being your coach I have never seen such an awesome routine. You guys have truly worked hard, keep this up and you guys will be at the freaking top!"

Everyone cheered wildly. Well mostly Yumi, shouting 'Seiyo' at the top of her lungs, Yaya of course couldn't resist joining in.

"Let's hope those guys are working really hard! Because once we win this, we will represent the entire district! Competing with all the other top schools in the entire nation! Do you know what that means? THE WHOLE OF FREAKING JAPAN! That means we are freaking going to Tokyo girls!"

"YAYYYY! WOOOH! T-T-T-T-TOKYO!" Yumi screamed waving her pom-poms In the air smacking Lulu in the face.

"Minazaki, calm down." Utau hissed, "It's no big deal,"

"Fancy five star hotel…." Yukari cooed.

"NO WAY!" I shouted excited. I joined Yumi in her cheering and Amu sighed.

"As I was saying….have any of you girls been watching the boys practice? Are they making any shocking progress? Does anyone know?" Yukari asked. Before anyone could answer she turned to look at Amu and said, "Hinamori-san….?"

"Um….Y-Y-Yeah, I know." Amu stuttered looking down. I sighed and shook my head.

"You've been checking up on Ikuto right? How do they look?" Yukari asked casually not noticing how flustered she caused Amu to be.

"T-They s-seem to be working really hard…." Amu trailed off.

"It's intense," I added, since Amu was hopeless. Yukari raised an eyebrow.

"You too, Mashiro? Who are you dating, Fujisaki?" Yukari questioned. I must've looked fried.

"What? ME! M-Me and N-N-Nag-stupid? NOT IN THIS LIFETIME! Maybe if he were reborn into a decent person!" I scoffed.

"Rima-chan is blushing," Yaya observed.

"Stuttering too," Yumi added.

I'll freaking kill both of them.

"I AM NOT!" I defended.

"Yeah, you are," Utau scoffed, "So you like him, huh?"

"You guys, stop it," Amu said laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Yukari inquired.

"They hate each other, she calls him Nag-evil all the time, and he calls her inelegant." Amu explained.

I love her.

"Oh I see," Yukari giggled, "That was fun though,"

"Please go on with the motivational speech!" I begged.

"Haha, as you wish Fujisaki-san,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Seriously I dislike that guy!"

"Not for long," Yaya giggled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded to know.

"Nothing really…."

"YAYA!"

"Mashiro-san is right we should go back to the speech,"

"It doesn't matter, I forgot what I was gonna say, you all are dismissed. See you tomorrow night."

**O.O.O.O**

_WALKING HOME FRIDAY AFTERNOON_

_17:30 HOURS_

None of us had practice, so Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, and I all went out for sweets and ate it on the way home. Nagihiko was going to have his driver pick us all up and drive us to the game. None of us objected, he also agreed to pick up Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, and Yumi.

Ikuto and Amu ate their Taiyaki happily together giggling and whipping the chocolate off each other's faces. Kukai ate his cream filled buns, and surprisingly me and Nagihiko had matching Odangos. As usual my mouth was sticky from all the sauce. Kukai was dropped off at his house first then I and Amu were dropped off at Amu's house next.

"Bye Ikuto!" Amu squealed as they said their emotional goodbye. When they travelled to the over-emotional-taiyaki-loving-couple world, Nagihiko and I were left on earth.

"See you tonight Nag-evil." I hissed glaring. He shook his head and laughed.

"You don't look too intimidating with all that sticky sauce all over your face," He commented. I glared up at his beautiful face. What? He's hot. He sighed and pulled out his handkerchief my eyes widened in realization of what he was about to do.

Then it happened! He bent down and whipped the sauce of my face carefully, holding my chin up to keep my head straight; I found it hard to breathe. When he was nearly finished getting off all the sauce, we were interrupted by Ikuto clearing his throat. Nagihiko whipped off the rest then pulled away and we both looked at Ikuto.

"Well, Well, Nagihiko isn't it about time we get going?" Ikuto asked his freaking eyebrows dancing, "come on let's go lover boy,"

"Ikuto tell your damn eyebrows to stop moving before I fucking shave them off!" I nearly shouted.

He stopped but continued smirking at me.

"Bye, Rima-chan. Next time, eat more lady-like," Nagihiko taunted. I stomped on his foot before he and Ikuto left.

"What was that?" Amu asked when they left. I glared at her.

"Ask him," I muttered as I trudged into the house.

**O.O.O.O**

_FRIDAY NIGHT _

_19:20 HOURS, 55 MINUTES UNTIL GAME TIME_

Amu and I stood outside her house waiting patiently for the guys, Yumi and Yaya should be in there already, so it's just us and Kukai left. I had my hair tied into a high side pony tail, my curls dropped down elegantly beside my waist. I wore lip gloss, mascara, and a bit of glitter.

Amu's hair was let out and curled by her sister, a blue X was clipped onto the top right of her hair. She had no makeup on but a little lip gloss, she didn't need it.

Our uniform was a black skirt, with blue pleats, and a black tube top that had a blue S on it. Our socks were high and blue it had the words 'GO SEIYO!' in black on it, though you could hardly see it as it went down the sides of it and were a small sized font. Our shoes wore black sneakers. We had to wear blue tights underneath so we don't give everyone a show.

At last a fancy limo pulled up. We both looked at each other awestruck.

"I think that's for us," Amu mumbled.

"Me too," I gulped, "Nag-rich brought a freaking Limo!"

Suddenly the windows rolled down and Yaya's head appeared with a bottle of coke in her hand.

"GET IN! GET IN! GET IN!" Yaya squealed giggling.

"They gave her sugar and now she is high!" We heard Yumi shout from inside. A man in a black suit stepped out and opened the door for us. We glanced at each other once more before crawling inside.

"WOAH!" Amu squealed when we saw the inside of the Limo. It had squishy looking seats and a mini fridge and tinted windows, it almost seemed as if you were in a tiny little room. Yumi, Yaya, and Kairi sat on the seats to the right Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Tadase sat opposite from them on the left.

Amu plunged into the seat next to Ikuto excited as ever. I sat in between Kairi and Yumi who were quieting down Yaya. Kairi greeted me by nodding I stared at him for a while then smiled gently.

"Rima you seem different," Ikuto pointed out, then the Limo started moving.

"Yeah she looks hot," Yumi snickered.

I then noticed that Yumi pretty much looked the same, her long black hair was let out, as usual. She wore no makeup or anything special. But she still looked hot. Yaya had her usual pigtails only her clips were black and not red.

"No she doesn't seem so violent," Ikuto noticed.

"Clearly you have read her wrong," Nagihiko scoffed. I glared deadly at him, "see?"

"Well not everyone is as good as reading people as you are, Nag-evil." I hissed.

"What did she call you?" Tadase asked laughing.

"Oh just my adorable nickname that she lovingly thought up for me," Nagihiko replied, "She likes me so much,"

"No I don't," I sneered distastefully.

"Do you have a nickname for her?" Tadase inquired.

"No actually, I don't." Nagihiko realized. I rolled my eyes.

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"How about Oushi-chan?" Nagihiko suggested. (**A/N: Oushi means Bull in Japanese**), "Because you are stubborn like an Oushi,"

"Don't call a girl a bull!" I admonished flinging Yaya's empty coke bottle at his head.

"Such an unladylike thing to do," Nagihiko teased, "Perfect behavior for an Oushi!"

"Oh shut up Nag-faggot!"

"Oushi,"

Before I could retort, the limo pulled to a stop, and almost as soon as it stopped the door was flung open by Kukai.

"HEY GUYS!" He shouted.

"You didn't even wait for the driver to open the door for you? How did you know this was your ride?" Yumi criticized.

"Just a hunch," Kukai replied earnestly.

"That's Souma for you…." Tadase muttered and we all laughed lightly.

"So what did I miss?" He asked plopping in between me and Kairi. I glared wondering why he chose that spot.

"Just a heated debate between Rima and Nagihiko," Amu replied.

"About?"

"Bulls!" Yaya shouted excitedly.

"What?" Kukai asked clearly confused. We all laughed at him ignoring his questions.

The rest of the ride passed peacefully until we arrived at school.

**O.O.O.O**

_SEIYO ACCADEMY GYM._

_19:45 HOURS, 30 MINUTES UNTIL GAME TIME_

Those cheerleaders looked pretty impressive I must admit. They were all pink and frilly. All of them were beautiful, and as Yumi said, they all acted like whores. Seriously they went ballistic when our limo pulled up and Ikuto came out. Then they saw Amu went all vicious, and then Tadase came out and it was back to slut mode, followed by Kukai, and then Kairi, last but not least Nagihiko. I glared at them.

He's hot but he will never like you, so back off!

I'm not like, jealous or anything, it's just because I hate seeing whores fawn over guys who will never like them. Take Utau and Ikuto for example.

Anyway all of the Seiyo cheerleaders assembled complimenting each other and what not. I was pretty surprised to find that I got quite a few compliments myself. A lot of guys stared at Amu. Most of the girls were jealous of that.

"Of course she is drop dead gorgeous….she is Ikuto-sama's girlfriend,"

Yeah….sure that's the reason. God fixed her genes so that Ikuto wouldn't have to like a plain looking girl in the future. It all makes sense. (Sarcasm is my best friend)

After a while Utau called everyone together.

"We are on soon," She said anxiously, "WHO ARE WE!"

"SEIYO!" We all shouted energetically.

"WHO ARE WE!"

"SEIYO!"

"WHO ARE WE!"

"SEIYO!"

"WHO ARE W…"

"SEI-FREAKING-YO! What the hell is the point of this?" I asked crossing my arms.

"To get us pumped!" Yumi replied.

"It's not working,"

"Yeah I know, but it's tradition."

**O.O.O.O**

_SEIYO ACCADEMY GYM _

_20: 15 GAME TIME!_

"Welcome all to the Seiyo vs. Toyotomi basketball match!" Nikaidou shouted with his microphone in hand, "Everyone please be kind!"

Everyone cheered loudly as the Toyotomi students laughed at his clumsy appearance. They were in for a surprise.

"Well without further ado, I present to you, the Seiyo Academy players!"

Once he said that all the boys ran out cheering and everyone squealed. They spent their time in the center circle soaking up the lime light, and then…..it was our turn.

"WHO ARE WE!"

"SEIYO!" The cheerleaders screamed as we all ran out on the floor pom-poms in hand as we stood in our positions.

Why the hell am I so freaking nervous?

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	8. Stop Reading My Face

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Lil Authors note: This isn't my BEST chapter so sorry if it sucks haha~ Seriously T.T…Anyway thanks for all your lovely reviews, you make my heart go….doki doki 3!**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 8: Stop Reading My face**

RIMA'S POV:

If you were hoping to see the routine from the Audience's perspective…too bad.

'Cuz this is my story, therefore, this is_ my_ perspective.

So after we all screamed 'SEIYO!' and assumed our positions the music began. I was one of the few girls who were on the end, and on the ground. My head hung down and my arms lay dead as they hung loosely in front of me. Amu was somewhere in the center, she was one of the girls flinging Yaya into the air.

Then the music started up it was _In The Ayer. _If you know the song then you probably know that the beginning sounds like an alarm sounding. As soon as the music sounded my head snapped up, and so did everyone else's (except for the girls in the center who were about to launch Yaya). We all stood still like that for about 3 seconds than started shaking our pom-poms in synch until the words came on.

Than we busted out our awesome dance moves that Yumi taught us. We did some basic dance steps and such. Then I cart wheeled-across the floor towards the right, while Yumi who was opposite to me cart wheeled to the left. When I had switched places with her, I swung my leg up high into the air, and then I continued dancing.

Soon the chorus came out again, and Yaya was launched, she flipped in the air for style and landed on the floor which shocked the audience then she started dancing. Surprisingly enough, she could dance as good as Yumi could I didn't even notice Yaya had hips until that day, she winked at Toyotomi before cart-wheeling backwards into a huddled group of us.

Then the music stopped.

We were all huddled up together in a huge circle with Saaya in the middle. Then Utau turned around and clapped her hands and stomped her feet rhythmically creating a beat. When she finished she screamed "WHO ARE WE?"

"SEIYO!" Lulu screamed turning around and leaving the circle too. She repeated the same rhythm that Utau did then screamed, "WHO ARE WE?"

"SEIYO!" Yumi replied, as she too turned around and repeated the rhythm, "WHO ARE WE?"

"SEIYO!" Everyone in the circle screamed, but we didn't turn around, we continued to stay huddled with our backs facing the audience.

"I CAN'T HERE YOU!" Yumi, Utau, and Lulu screamed, "WHO ARE WE?"

"SEIYO!" We repeated slightly louder.

"STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" They screamed again. Then the three of them stomped their feet and clapped their hands in synch creating a beat, and we all rocked to the rhythm still huddled together, "WHO ARE WE!"

"SEIYO! SEIYO! SEIYO!" We all screamed the loudest we could and on the third 'Seiyo' we launched Saaya into the air. The moment she had landed on the ground we all formed three lines, with Utau, Lulu, Saaya, Yumi, and Yaya in the front row. Amu and I were in the second row with three other girls.

We all repeated the rhythm in synch and when it finished Utau shouted with attitude:

"WE'RE RIGHT! WE'RE LEFT! WE'RE UP! WE'RE DOWN!"

THERE'S NO ESCAPING US, SEIYO'S ALL AROUND!

YOU CAN TRY TO HIDE, YOU CAN TRY TO RUN!

BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, CUZ WE'VE ALREADY WON!"

Then the crowd cheered wildly chanting 'SEIYO' like a bunch of idiots. Then for our finale Utau stepped out of our formation and screamed.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?" She shouted.

"YES, MAM!" We all replied with a salute.

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"YES MAM!"

"PROVE IT!" She shouted again.

"YOU SAID ….."Yaya shouted loudly.

"WE'RE LEFT!" We all screamed as we high-kicked to the left.

"WE'RE RIGHT!" Then we High kicked to the right.

"WE'RE UP!" The girls in the first and third row dropped into a crouching position. The girls in the third row launched the girls in the second row in front of them high up in the air and over the first row; basically we did a huge leap frog jump over the first row.

"WE'RE DOWN!" The second row girls shouted (now in the first row) and joined the others on the floor.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPING US! SEIYO IS ALL AROUND!" We all shouted as we huddled together on the floor like a cluster of grapes. We all attempted to look fierce and intimidating crossing our arms and such.

Then we all rose from the ground and formed a long line.

"YOU CAN TRY TO HIDE!" We shouted as we all crouched a little and put our hands over our eyes like binoculars and pretended we were seeking.

"YOU CAN TRY TO RUN!" Then we all ran in our place. Next, we all huddled together once more.

"BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE CUZ WE'VE ALREADY WON!" Once we shouted that, both Yaya and Saaya were launched. They did a flip in the air in synch and landed in synch too. Once they landed they both crossed their arms over their chest and leaned on each other.

Whilst the rest of us struck a pose behind them, and Utau had somehow managed to join us at the last minute.

Then everyone cheered wildly for our supposedly bad ass performance.

"Give it up for Seiyo!" Nikaidou shouted loudly, and we got an even louder applaud. All of us cheerleaders left in a line dramatically.

**O.O.O.O**

We didn't actually leave the court, we we're still there just on the sides.

"Next are the Toyotomi players!"

So there they were. The mighty Toyotomi, they lingered in the lime light enjoying their glory. Ha, you guys are going down! Nagihiko will kick your….and Ikuto, and Kukai. Crap, I forgot to watch all of them during practice again. But seriously, Nag-Evil is amazing!

Then all of a sudden, _Love Game_ started boomed through the speakers. Then the guys cleared the field and the Toyotomi cheerleaders modeled on the court.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick._ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick._ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

While the beginning of the song chanted those words, half of the cheerleaders entered from the right of the court, and half from the left. When they made it to the center they all started dancing even better than us!

Well of course we we're hotter and had more energy it's just there's was more fancy. Their legs went way above their head in one swift kick and girls in the back were being launched into the air sideways and they twirled once suspended in the air.

They were doing karate punches and kicks looking really cute, I must say. In fact their uniform included sparkling pink boxing gloves. When their dance stopped they were all standing in two lines, a huddle of girls on the left, and on the right.

"GIVE ME A T!" The girl in the front shouted. They all clapped their hands and stomped their feet in a more complex rhythm than ours then stopped at the exact same time.

"T!" They all shouted.

"GIVE ME AN O!" She shouted. They repeated their complex Rhythm.

"GIVE ME A T-T-T- GIVE ME AN O-O-O, GIVE ME AT.O.Y.O.T.O.M.I!"

"PUT IT ALL TOGETHER, AND WHAT DOES IT SPEEL?" The girl shouted again.

"TOYOTOMI!" They all shouted as they stomped their feet in synch.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" She yelled. She ran to the front of the formation and everyone else so she was singled out, she stared at the audience and smirked, "FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW 'BOUT TOYOTOMI LET ME BREAK IT DOWN!"

She stepped back a little and clapped her hands, and then the girls copied her.

"TOYOTOMI IS NUMBER ONE! TOYOTOMI IS THE BEST!

YOU THINK YOUR TEAM IS ALL THAT, BUT YOU AIN'T SEE NOTHING YET!

WE CAN SEE PAST THE FAÇADE, WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT THAT TOUGH

SO STOP PLAYING AND ADMIT THAT YOU CANT COMPETE WITH US!"

After that they all cheered and danced some more.

To make a long story short….they were better than us.

**O.O.O.O**

_FRIDAY NIGHT, 21:30 HOURS_

_SEIYO ACCADEMY GYM: SEIYO VS. TOYOTOMI MATCH (S: 10P, T: 12P)_

This has been the most exhausting night of my life. Not only did I have to live with the shame of not beating those bimbos but I was cheering all night. We formed pyramids during the guy's break. We screamed our cheers all the time….. it was exhausting.

My least favorite part was when Bimbo No.1 (the team captain) decided she was important enough to talk to Nagihiko. She was all over him like…sauce on a Mitarashi Dango. Seriously.

AND Nag-moron actually smiled at her. Why would he do that? Why would he waste a perfect smile on her? Why! God seriously, look how these whores get me fired up! Allah, I could use another present right about now! Please make lightening strike her, and her entire team.

I wish I knew what he thought about her.

Did he think she was pathetic?

Let's go with that.

Maybe I should ask him…

No Rima! You cannot just walk up to Nag-evil and ask him what he thought about the Toyotomi cheerleading squad captain whom, he probably didn't even notice was flirting with him. I am overreacting.

Oh, dear Buddha, I am overreacting. Is it Nagihiko?

Nah….I just hate those whores. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Rima," Amu's voice somehow managed to snap me back into reality.

"huh?" I asked a little cranky.

"Yukari-sensei has been calling you for a while now,"

"Oh…." I sighed, I looked around to see Yukari fuming and motioning me to come over.

"Rima!" She exclaimed when I approached her.

"Yes, coach?"

"Can you believe they asked ME to hand out the water to the boys?" She asked me in shock. I stared at her and decided to go along with it.

"What you? That's not your job!"

"I know right? Something about being short on staff….anyway you go do it."

What. The. Hell.

"No…." I replied laughing a little.

"Yes…"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"no…."

"Look, Rima. I'm not doing this with you, I have to stay here with the girls, so you go hand out the water, you can handle it right?"

"But why me!" I whined. She chuckled and smiled.

"Because you are the only one I can send who wouldn't get distracted by the boys. Well besides Minazaki and Yuiki. However, Yuiki needs to rest, and Minazaki is currently going over things with Utau about the cheers," She explained. It made sense…damn.

"What about Amu? She won't get distracted! She'll get embarrassed and leave!" I suggested happily.

"She won't, but Ikuto will. Now, Rima, hurry up before the dehydration affects the game and we lose." The wise Sanjo-san commanded. I glared but nodded. She handed me the cooler and I waddled off to the boys area.

Once I had arrived I was greeted by a sweaty and shirtless Kukai. He draped his arm around me happily.

"Mashiro brought us water!" He proclaimed and all the boys ran over to me excitedly. I was mad now. I shoved Kukai off then held up my hand signaling them to stop.

"FORM A FUCKING LINE; I AM NOT IN THE MOOD. IF YOU PISS ME OFF, NO ONE IS GETTING WATER; I DON'T CARE HOW BADLY YOU'LL SUFFFER!"

"What happened to you?" Ikuto grunted as he and the others formed their line. I could hear the others mutter things about how the way I looked contradicted with my personality.

One by one I handed each of them a water, Tadase smiled at me when I handed his, Kairi nodded again, Kukai hugged me ( I don't know what is wrong with him he is acting drunk), Ikuto sort of snatched it before I could hand it, and I glared and moved on. Then finally, it was the last person.

Nagihiko.

"Hello, Rima-chan" Nagihiko greeted with a warm and gentle smile. I could only think about that bimbo, and how he had smiled the same way, it made me mad, and I tried my hardest not to shove the water angrily at him.

"There you go, Nagihiko" I said through clenched teeth restraining a scoff. It would be stupid to be mad at him over that.

"What did I do now, Oushi-chi?" Nagihiko inquired. I blushed and glared at him.

"What are you talking about Nag-evil?" I exclaimed.

"I can tell by your expression that you are restraining violent acts against me,"

"Oh shut up," I groaned, "You are not allowed to read my face."

"But that would mean, I would have to stop looking at you period," Nagihiko chuckled.

"Well, try not to look at me,"

"Too hard," Nagihiko sighed then drank some of his water.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because, Rima-chan is so pretty," He said with a smile. Suddenly, I forgot all about the bimbo. All of a sudden the whistle sounded and he grinned, "Wish me good luck, Oushi,"

"Good luck, Nag-moron." I giggled.

"That's a new one," He detected.

"Yeah, I still don't like you."

"That will all change one day, I'm sure."

"How are you so sure?" I scoffed.

"Because I like you," He replied with a wink then he ran off to the court.

As I dragged the cooler back to cheerleader territory I replayed that last sentence over and over in my head and all the many things it could mean.

Wait what?

**O.O.O.O**

"KICK ASS YOU GUYS!" Yumi cheered loudly.

The score was Seiyo 16 points and Toyotomi 14 points. The time had about four minutes left. I was as tired as a….whatever's tired. I wanted to go home.

Suddenly Toyotomi scored, and it was 16 to 16.

"Girls, it's time." When Utau spoke those words it sounded sort of scary, "Time for the victory cheer,"

"I thought you said we wouldn't have to use it." Saaya gasped.

"Well I didn't know this was going to happen you freak," Utau hissed.

"Positions!" Lulu commanded.

It was only, Lulu, Yaya, Saaya, Yumi, Utau, Amu, some random girl, and I doing the victory cheer.

So the eight of us formed two squares, and started clapping and stomping our feet rhythmically creating another beat

(**A/N: Do it with me XD! Stomp your feet twice, then clap, than slap your thighs twice, then clap twice, than slap your chest twice, then clap, then slap your thighs twice again, then clap all really fast lol**)

"SEIYO!" We screamed every time we finished the beat. Then music came on and we all did a pom-pom dance to the song _I Like To Move It_, just like Yumi taught us.

Then Toyotomi started cheering too. Next thing I knew it was 2 minutes left and Kukai had the ball!

For the first time in my life, I experienced school spirit! I wanted Seiyo to win! I wanted those idiot cheerleaders to feel bad! I wanted it so badly! But the only thing I could do was cheer.

So I cheered my hardest as I danced along with my pom-poms. I put my soul into every move.

Kukai passed to Kairi, Kairi passed to Tadase, Tadase passed it back to Kukai, Kukai passed it to Ikuto, and Ikuto passed it to Nagihiko! 55 seconds left.

"GO NAGIHIKO!" All the cheerleaders who weren't part of the victory cheer screamed. I smirked and shouted on the top of my lungs.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU MISS THIS SHOT!" I screamed the loudest I could. I felt all eyes on me and the court fell silent. Nagihiko, still holding the ball turned to me and smiled, and for once, I actually smiled back at him, the warmest happiest smile I could produce.

Then I realized, the whole school heard us. I glanced at the other girls nervously. Utau raised a skeptic eyebrow at me, then she smirked and continued dancing and the music started up again (it conveniently stopped before I shouted)

As I nervously danced along too, I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy lost in my thoughts about what I had just done, before I knew it the whole school erupted with applaud. I glanced up and stopped dancing, so did Amu and the others. The timer went off with a loud buzz. I glanced up and saw it:

HOME: 18 VISITOR: 16

Before I knew it everyone was shouting and hugging and there was blue confetti everywhere.

"We won!" Yumi screamed excitedly and she tackled me into a big bear hug.

"How?" I asked obviously clueless and oblivious as to what was going on and why.

"You missed it? How could you miss it!" Amu asked jumping up and down with her pom-poms in her hands.

"I don't know…." I mumbled with Yumi still wrapped around me.

"Nagihiko made the shot! He made the shot!" Amu screamed.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I screamed as I hugged Yumi back finally. We both jumped into the air. It was a glorious celebration.

"Come on," Amu said tugging on my hand.

"Where we going?" I asked confused.

"We're gonna go congratulate the star players! I'm gonna go give my boyfriend a freaking hug!" Amu squealed as she yanked me away from Yumi and dragged me all the way to the other side of the court where everyone was crowding around the guys congratulating them.

Amu managed to penetrate the crowd whilst still gripping onto my hand tightly when she reached the center, Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi were all standing there basking in their glory. Amu let go of me finally and ran straight into Ikuto causing him to topple over and fall with her on top of him.

"WE'RE GOING TO FRICKING TOKYO!" She shouted still on top of him with the world watching them. Ikuto smirked and pulled her closer to him.

I stood there with the rest of the crowd watching their love fest.

"Mashiro-san!" I heard Kukai call my name, and before I could turn and look at him I was yanked into a hug, "WE DID IT!"

"I know!" I squealed and hugged him back. When he pulled away I looked forward and saw the crowd, then it processed into my head. I was in the spotlight! I just hugged one of the star players and everyone freaking watched! That's right I'm a fucking V.I.P bitches!

Then I realized there was one person I just had to congratulate. I looked to my right, and saw him. Nag-evil.

"You did it!" I squealed as I approached him.

"Do I get a hug?" He asked with a chuckle. I glared for a moment then smiled.

"Nope, I have something special for you," I said with a grin. He looked skeptic for a moment but before he could ask questions I said harshly, "Close your eyes!"

"W-What?" He stammered, I swear I saw him blush! I know I did!

"Close them, I won't bite you." I snickered. He was confused but he obeyed. Suddenly I felt quite a few people looking at me from behind. I stood on my toes (since he was so tall and I was so short), and then….

I gave him a pat on the head.

"Good boy," I said with a smile as I continued to pat him, then suddenly he popped one eye open to look at me. But unfortunately for me, I was a lot closer to him than I expected especially since we were now Seeing Eye to Eye due to the fact I was standing on my toes.

I was startled and pulled away hastily and nearly fell over backwards but I managed to balance myself.

"That was my special reward?" Nagihiko asked laughing.

"Oh dear, you weren't expecting anything too special now where you?" I snickered.

"I prefer a hug,"

"Yeah well you're not getting one,"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like you." I snapped.

"What did I ever do to you?" Nagihiko asked confused.

What the hell? Did he actually just say that!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I nearly shouted, "When I first met you I insulted the cheerleaders then you got all pissy with me, duh!"

"Oh that," Nagihiko chuckled, "Sorry, that must've been Nadeshiko talking,"

I looked at him and pouted. Is that even normal?

"I still don't like you," I said with another glare.

Then before he could reply everyone was startled by the sound of a loud whistle. Everyone turned in the direction of the noise in search of the source.

"Make way," Lulu's annoying voice shouted, she stood with her hands on her hips looking all high and mighty with a white whistle hanging loosely around her neck. Then suddenly Utau pushed her way through the crowd several hairs out of place. It seems she had a hard time getting through. Good job crowd.

"Ikuto! Congratulations!" Utau squealed clapping her hands then she looked down and saw Amu and Ikuto on the ground. Amu was still on top of him. She just stared at them blinking for several seconds. Lulu and Saaya cringed.

All of a sudden she turned on her heels abruptly and walked away.

She finally cracked.

"Can we go home now?" I groaned as I looked pleadingly at Nagihiko.

"I only give rides to people who like me," Nagihiko teased. I glared at him intensely, but as usual it did not affect him.

"I'll like you for tonight then," I sighed, and then I walked over to Amu and Ikuto and kicked them, "get your stuff, we're leaving."

"Already?" Ikuto whined.

"Shut up bitch, I am tired!" I shouted.

He stared at me for a while then sighed. Amu got off of him and then helped him off of the floor.

"AFTER GAME PARTY TOMORROW NIGHT!" Kukai shouted grabbing the mic from Nikaidou. There was an ever louder applaud than the one after Nagihiko scored.

Nikaidou angrily smacked the back of his head and took back the mic.

**O.O.O.O**

After Kukai's announcement Amu and I ran off to the locker room to get our stuff. All the girls tackled us to the ground with hugs. Apparently that's what cheerleaders do.

At least at Seiyo.

Yaya was just as drunk as Kukai, and Yumi fell asleep from exhaustion. Utau was smiling at everything and everyone, and was even kind to Saaya. Amu and I rounded up Yaya and Yumi then met up with the guys outside in the parking lot.

As we were all loading into the Limo the Bimbo child that flirted with Nagihiko approached us. Before Nagihiko had noticed her I got an idea.

I ran up to her quickly and gave her a huge smile.

"What do you want?" She spat.

Bitch Alert.

"You guys were great, Seiyo can't compare," I said really politely and friendly.

"Well, Duh. You guys are so freaking tacky. Especially that bottle blonde captain of yours,"

Wow. I really hate her.

"Hmm, maybe that's the reason, yet in the end we we're still victorious!" I said with a smile, her expression dropped.

"Whatever, lucky freaking shot, if it wasn't for that hottie who made the winning shot you guys would've suffered like the rest of the other losers, you'll get crushed in Tokyo anyway."

"You are just so damn interesting," I said with a laugh. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Like how you think you are the shit, when you're really nothing special. Oh, and how you wear so much make-up but it just makes you look like a clown, and no one bothered to tell you that because if they did you would think they are jealous or something and hold it against them. Like how you easily call Utau a bottle blonde when your blonde hair just makes you look like a French poser or something,"

"You little bitch!" She snarled ready to cat fight with me.

"Rima-chan, I'm waiting!" Nagihiko called out to me as he held open the limo door for me to enter he looked slightly annoyed.

"Coming," I said sweetly with a smile then I turned back to the Bimbo. She looked shocked to see me and Nagihiko interacting, "Surprised by something?"

"You're going home with him?" She spat.

"Yes, that's Nagihiko Fujisaki by the way. He's rich popular and cute, your type, right?" I listed looking at her spitefully.

"What of it?" she asked not wanting to back down.

"If you like him, I offer you some advice." I said courteously, "Try not being yourself,"

"What?" She asked obviously confused by my words.

"Because," I said with a smirk, I turned around and started walking back towards the limo, and then I turned around and winked at her, "No one likes a whore,"

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**THE SONGS USED DURING THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

**IN THE AYER (BY FLO RIDA FT. WILL. AND FERGIE)**

**LOVE GAME (BY LADY GAGA)**

**I LIKE TO MOVE IT ( BY REEL 2 REAL)**


	9. Write it down, you Psycho Path!

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

Authors Note: I FREAKING LOVED MY REVIEWS!

You guys have excellent timing by the way, I was so sad because of this little problem I have with this creepy stalker dude and when I read your reviews I just wanted to gather all of you up in a big crowd in front of me, make my arms all long and stretchy then give all of you a big old bear hug!

Is that strange….O.o? Oh well! On with the chappie x3!

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 9: Write it Down, You Psycho Path!**

_SATURDAY_

_HINAMORI RESIDENCE, 08:15 HOURS_

"I just don't get it," Rima sighed as she stirred the sugar into her coffee. She leaned on the counter In front of the microwave lazily.

"Don't get what?" Amu asked taking a sip of her coffee and staring at her best friend. She sat at the wooden dining table not too far away with Ami happily sitting across from her.

"Nagihiko, my head keeps thinking about him," Rima sighed frustrated. She dropped the spoon in the sink and plopped down in the seat next to Amu.

"Maybe you like him," Ami sighed as she dropped her head onto the table in exhaustion.

"Are you mental?" Rima snapped, "I don't like him!"

"How come?" Ami inquired gazing up at Rima with pure curiosity in her eyes.

"Because he…..is….is…evil! Yes he's evil! Plus, I hate him!" Rima reasoned.

"Whatever," Ami muttered. She pushed herself away from the table and rose up from the chair, "I am going back to bed,"

"Don't forget, it's your turn to wash the dishes," Amu reminded her sister sweetly.

"I know, sis. Do me a favor and wake me up if I am not up by 12:00,"

"Okay, not intending to sleep late this Saturday?" Amu inquired.

"Nah, I have a date," Ami groaned.

"You don't seem too pleased about it," Rima observed.

"I'm only eleven and all these guys like me, I tell ya, it's a sin to be beautiful," She grumbled as she trudged off down the hall.

"Your sister is something else you know," Rima chuckled.

"I know," Amu sighed, "remember when we were that age?"

"You were a little emo kid," Rima recalled with a laugh.

"And you were a cute, quiet, and misunderstood clown," Amu shot back.

"Yup indeed I was,"

"By the way I was not Emo, I was punk,"

"Same thing, darling."

"No, no, no, it is not the same thing. Do not confuse them or you'll get stabbed by the emo gods, I assure you." Amu joked.

Rima looked at her and laughed, and then Amu couldn't help but join in. The two of them stayed there laughing their teenage asses off until Rima remembered her issue and sighed.

"Why did you kill the mood?" Amu asked.

"Because, I hate thinking about Nagihiko! Last night I even chased away a girl!"

"Oh you naturally hate whores," Amu reminded Rima.

"Yeah well, every time he says something to me, I like…I sort of….uh…..well I think about it…a lot. Way more than I think about what Ikuto or Kukai says to me! I think of all the things It could mean, and what he meant, and why and…."

"Oh my god," Amu breathed. Rima snapped her head in Amu's direction and glared.

"What?"

"You really do like him; look…you have that soft gentle expression when you talk about him!"

"What is wrong with you?" Rima exclaimed, "How dare you suggest that I….."

"Okay fine then you're attracted to him."

"I'm attracted to a lot of people, it's nothing special."

"Like?" Amu asked suddenly interested.

"Kukai," Rima said haughtily, "I am attracted to Kukai,"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, I mean he's hot, and every time he takes his shirt off it's like….." She didn't finish her sentence she only turned red and drooled.

"Well that's physical attraction and we've already established that you feel different when interacting with Kukai and interacting with Nagihiko."

"So that doesn't mean I like him!"

"Fine," Amu groaned, "when Kukai hugged you after the game, what did you do?"

"I hugged him back,"

"What if it was Nagihiko….what would you have done,"

"Disintegrated,"

"Why is that?"

"I DUNNO AMU!" Rima shouted, "I'm kind of trying to figure that out!"

"You like him! Admit it, you are totally head over heels in love with him!"

"I do not like Nag-evil!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Rima, I am your best friend believe me when I say, you Mashiro Rima are in love with Fujisaki Nagihiko!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Okay maybe just a little,"

"You ar-WHAT!" Amu screamed nearly waking up the entire neighborhood.

"I said maybe I am…..just a little," Rima replied blushing, "I dunno it's just….he is like prince charming."

"Oh my god," Amu whispered blushing, "Prince charming? That's deep,"

"Seriously, I mean like when mama was beating me he came to my rescue, and he wipes my face if there is sauce all over it, he calls me pretty and he….oh my gosh Amu I like him!" Rima freaked out standing up abruptly and screaming.

"Rima, calm down, calm down, look I know just what to do, okay? It will all be alright!" Amu assured her standing up and gripping onto her shoulders.

Amu lead Rima upstairs to her room and to the back of her closet. She searched every coat and picked out a random green one, she checked it's pocket and pulled out a small pink dairy with a darker pink heart on it.

"This," Amu said pointing to it, "Is Mama's love journal, she and her friend in high school recorded all their lovey dovey feelings in it, to let it out."

"Why?" Rima questioned.

"because it makes you feel better, I did it too. It has all my feelings for Tadase and Ikuto in it,"

"Wow," Rima breathed grasping the book in her hands, "Wait what? Tadase!"

"I'll explain some other time, look, write down your feelings for Nagihiko in it, you can read mine too I don't mind," Amu said closing the closet.

"Thanks," Rima whispered.

**O.O.O.O**

04/05

Monday

_It's the first day of school and I met this dazzling guy. He reminded me of prince charming it's a shame he doesn't know I exist_

-Hinamori Midori

05/07

Friday

_I always thought that I hated Ikuto yet…he makes me feel so warm inside. It makes me cry to know that he is just playing with me. Yet when he is around me I can't help but feel like jumping around and screaming joyfully. _

-Hinamori Amu

06/ 15

Tuesday

_Summer vacation has begun and Hikaru-kun and his friends are going to a villa on the beach, I overheard them. I really wish I could go with them._

-Hiroshima Sayuri

06/ 21

Monday

_My prince charming invited me and Sayuri to go with him and his friends to his villa! It seems he has an interest in me. Nothing can bring me down now!_

_-Hinamori Midori_

04/ 12

Monday

_The second semester has already begun and Ikuto continues to play with me! On the bright side, there is this guy Hotori Tadase that seems to distract me from Ikuto. Maybe I don't really like Ikuto after all! Maybe he is the one I like!_

-Hinamori Amu

Rima continued to read Amu's mother's entries and her friend's entries and Amu's as well, before she gathered up all her courage and wrote down some feelings of her own. Amu sat down on her desk flipping through her text book in a perplexed manner. Rima stared at her friend as she lay on her stomach on the plush pink bed. She looked at the journal and stared at the blank page. Slowly, she began to write.

Saturday

_So it's the day after the big game and I think I've just realized that I like Nagihiko. Like like. I'm totally freaking out here. I really like Nagihiko he gives me butterflies. That isn't something I get often. Even though I pretend to be all tough I really melt every time he touches or brushes up against me, and not to mention I mentally freak out when he talks to me. Though I am sure of my feelings for him I am not sure if I will do anything about it. He is graduating with us but…I can't imagine him being my boyfriend. I am happy with the way things are now, I guess. _

-Mashiro Rima

Rima looked at her entry satisfied and closed the journal with a smile. All of a sudden loud rock music blasted though out the room. Rima scanned the room for the source and settled upon Amu's phone.

Amu lazily picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She huffed.

….

"Ikuto! Hi!"

…..

"What? Twelve? SURE! That's perfect!"

…...

"No, no, I am not going back to that café, the waitress is such a…."

…..

"I am not jealous she really is a…"

….

"Either we go somewhere else or I'm not coming,"

…..

"Well… get her fired or something I don't care, I just don't like her!"

...

"Great, the park then! Twelve o'clock sharp! Pick me up?"

….

"Alright bye bye!"

….

"Love you more!"

….

"No you're right you love me more,"

…

"Ikuto I have to study,"

….

"Fine goodbye! Mwah!"

Finally the pinkette hung up her phone and went back to studying, only this time with a huge smile on her face. Rima stared at her from the bed as if Amu had turned into a textbook herself and Rima was suddenly interested in her for research. She just stayed their frozen glaring at the happy bubble gum head.

"Amu," Rima finally said.

"Yup!" Amu asked all giddy.

"Do you two get grosser every day?"

**O.O.O.O**

_SATURDAY_

_HINAMORI RESIDENCE, 18:15 HOURS_

RIMA'S POV

"Yeah I tell you, Ikuto was just so sweet during lunch today," Amu chattered happily.

I swear to fucking god if she says another fucking word about fucking Ikuto I will fucking kill her!

Pardon my language. It's just that, you know when you have a friend that you care about deeply? She listens to your problems, you listen to hers, spend every second of the day together? Well when that friend goes on a lunch date for an hour comes home and doesn't stop talking about it until evening, how would you feel? You would wanna curse every fucking second, wouldn't you!

"Amu," I said sweetly.

"Yes?" She answered her cheeks as rosy as ever, her smile brighter than the ones on the Colgate commercial, and her eyes twinkling more than the big dipper.

Is this what love does to you?

"Can I borrow your hoops?" I sighed not wanting to ruin her mood. She nodded and handed me her thin black hoop earrings.

We were currently getting dressed for our very first After Match Party. Luckily for us this was said to be the biggest match Seiyo's ever won so the party is going to be the wildest Seiyo's ever seen.

I chose to wear my black skinny jeans, my almost plain white tee that fitted me a little tight with the words "shut up" in small black letters across my chest, black heels, and now, black hoop earrings. Of course I proudly let my blonde curls down.

"I just can't get over the fact that we actually picnicked in the park!" Amu squealed.

"Exciting isn't it? Imagine what else he has planned for the rest of your relationship," I muttered. Her eyes twinkled again as she slapped me really hardly and blushed.

"Oh, stop it!" She giggled.

"Amu that hurt," I groaned. Then she slapped me again!

"Seriously your making me blush!"

"Are you even hearing what I'm sayi-OW!"

"pshhh I'm so embarrassed!" She giggled yet again in her dazed mode. I slowly backed away from her and sat down on one of the bean bags flipping through one of her many mangas.

"Have any gag mangas?" I asked her.

No reply.

"Any gag mangas, Amu?"

Still no freaking reply.

"Amu, where are the rest of your mangas?"

No flipping reply!

"EARTH TO FRIGGING AMU!" I wailed as I turned around I saw Amu on the floor in a complete daze staring hazy eyed at her phone, "Amu what the hell?"

She blinked for a moment then looked at me. She looked like a wreck.

Then the scariest flipping moment of my life happened. I'm not even joking if I hadn't gone like 2 minutes ago I probably would've crapped myself. Horror movies can't compare to this trauma.

Amu charged at me! Like a flipping bull! She practically pounced on me viscously. I thought I was going to die! For a second I even thought she was possessed. The worst part was she was just in her pink skinny jeans and a bra.

"Rima look at my phone! LOOK AT IT NOW!"

"Amu calm the fuck down! You're freaking me out!" I wailed, but instead of her calming the heck down or getting off of me I found a strawberry colored cell phone shoved into my face. I sighed and looked at it. It was a message from Ikuto.

"Amu I had a really good time today. I just want you to know that I love you. I have never loved someone as much as I love you, Amu you are my…" I read out loud when suddenly the phone vibrated and startled by the sudden loud rock music I dropped it.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Amu asked as she scrambled to pick It up, "Yaya, not only do you have bad timing! But as of now you are officially on my bad list!"

Then she hung up.

"Amu don't you think maybe you….."

_Black dress with the tights underneath, I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth….._

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" She growled, "Finish looking at the message!"

"You're a fricking psycho path!" I squealed. I grabbed her phone and looked at it, "Amu you are my first love. It ends there,"

"Yes! You see my dilemma?" She said ripping her hair out (not literally).

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed, "You fricking jumped on me for this!"

"He said first love!"

"And?"

"He's not _my _first love!"

Ohmyfuckinggodi'mgonnakillher!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT! AMU YOU HAVE ISSUES! YOU PROBABLY MADE YAYA CRY!"

"You don't understand, Rima, I'm his first love! But guess who my first love is?"

"Who?" I asked annoyed.

"Tadase!" Amu squealed. I furrowed my brow.

"The only thing that is wrong with that is the fact that it's creepy, but if Tadase wasn't so gay there would be no problems with that at all! Ikuto's a fricking playboy! Of course this is his first love! You are a pure child obviously it's not yours! It's an unspoken fact!" I explained the best way I could.

"He hates Tadase! How am I supposed to tell him that he was my first love!"

"You don't!" I screamed, I glanced at the bed helplessly, and then I saw it! The love journal, I climbed on the bed despite Amu pulling on my leg trying to drag me back down, because she is in her psycho path mode. I managed to grab The Love Journal and fling it at her, "Here! Write it down!"

"But…."

"It will help." I said with a smile, "Look Ikuto doesn't expect you to say he is your first love and he isn't going to ask. So just enjoy being his first love and as for telling someone about Tadase, share it with the book."

Amu looked at me then smiled. She hugged me tightly, then grabbed the book and started writing. Suddenly the doorbell rung. I sighed and looked at the half naked child in front of me scribbling on the empty page all her emotions.

"When I come back here I expect you to be ready! It's already 6:30, the boys are coming for us in 10 minutes so put your damn shirt on and I'll go see who it is downstairs," I admonished. Amu nodded and smiled.

I live with a freaking crazy, psychotic, fanatical, pink-haired, spaz.

I ran down the stairs hastily then opened the front door roughly. There in front of me was Yaya, and Kukai.

"We tried calling twice," Kukai said awkwardly.

"Amu-chi seemed disturbed," Yaya said worriedly inviting herself in, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired….long day, you know?" I explained, "Come in, come in. She's just getting dressed, should be down in a sec."

"Okay," Kukai said as he entered the house closing the door behind him, "Sorry for the intrusion,"

"Not at all," I said sweetly, "Well it's not exactly my house, so you should say that to Amu."

"Rima-chi you look hot," Yaya said with a grin.

"Well you know, I try," I said blushing.

"Nice shirt," Kukai commented dryly.

"You know you love it," I teased sticking my tongue out at him."Yaya doesn't look bad either,"

She was wearing a pink and brown plaid skirt and a white tank top with brown metallic swirls on it. She completed the outfit with pink hair clips in her usually pig tails and brown ballet shoes.

"Yaya doesn't even need to try, she's naturally cute." Yaya squealed.

"'I can see that," I smiled. Then suddenly we heard jingling and at last Amu was ready.

"Okay, okay I am here!" She announced as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She was wearing her pink skinny jeans, a black off-the-shoulder tee with a pink skull and bones across the top and a pair of black converse. She had a small gray purse around her shoulder and a black X clip in her hair. Her hair was down and covered her ears so I couldn't tell if she was wearing earrings or not.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Yaya and Kukai said at the same time.

"Ah, hey you guys!" Amu greeted. Before we could continue our conversation the doorbell rung, Amu ran hastily over to the door opened it slowly. There in the doorway stood Ikuto and Nagihiko.

"Let's go," They said in synch.

Both Amu and I blushed. Wait what? I freaking blushed!

This is going to be a long night.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**THE SONGS USED DURING THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

**DON'T TRUST ME (BY 3OH3)**

**(IT WAS RIMA'S RING TONE)**


	10. Read my Shirt

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay I have something important I would like to point out….I got lazy with the lyrics and just put Etc. I'm Sorry .…But I've already made Rima's own (That's for next chapter) and it's all the lyrics no Etc. **

**Also I would like to say I luv my reviews almost as much as I love life itself. So don't break my heart and keep them coming ^.^**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 10: Read My Shirt**

_SATURDAY NIGHT, 19:00 HOURS_

_CURRENT LOCATION: YONE-CHAN'S KAREOKE HOUSE!_

RIMA'S POV:

I, Mashiro Rima, have officially hit rock bottom. I blushed all the fricking time throughout the entire ride! Oh dear Allah, I pray that Nagihiko doesn't notice, oh Buddha please! Oh my god he _cannot_ know that I like him!

"We're here!" Kukai screamed as he exited the Limo and into the main building.

"There are special pills for people like him," I muttered. Nagihiko chuckled from behind me, and yet again I fricking blushed! I must not say anything funny for the rest of the night!

I'm sorry, I just can't. I mean it's not my fault I am so good at being funny. That's why people are naturally drawn to me!

Don't you dare say anything.

"Let's go, Rima-chi, Amu-chi!" Yaya squealed as she dragged us inside.

Once we entered, almost all the cool people from school were there! The important cheerleaders were there, the important basketball players, the other cheerleaders, the other basketball players, the hottest guys, the hottest girls, the richest girls, and the richest guys.

When we got there Kukai was already socializing giving people high-fives and such. I couldn't help but notice Utau was the center of attention. She was wearing a short red party dress. Lulu who wore short dark colored jeans and a purple camisole top was in the corner making out with some guy. Saaya stared absentmindedly in the distance next to Utau. She was wearing a black corset with pink lace, short and tight pink jeans, black stilettos, and pink ribbons in her hair. Major slut outfit I must say.

No seriously, how did she manage to leave her house like that without getting raped?

"Rima!" Yumi squealed appearing out of nowhere. She was wearing yellow jeans, a black tank top, a yellow and black striped scarf around her neck and black flip flops. Her black hair was let out as usual.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Ooh that shirt makes your boobs look big, and those jeans make your ass look…."

"Yumi! Shut up!" I hissed nearly stepping on her toe.

"Just saying, showing off your body during After Match is not a good idea, there are perverts everywhere," she said winking.

"Minazaki! Come look at Kamen's screen saver!" A voice from far off in the crowd called.

"Oops gotta go," She said winking and bouncing off.

Ikuto and Nagihiko met up with Kairi and they all chatted happily. Tadase was nowhere in sight. Amu, Yaya, and I talked to some girls from the squad about the Toyotomi cheer routine. I must say it was kind of fun to socialize. Not that I am gonna do it more often or anything.

"Alright everyone," Saaya said as she clapped her hands excitedly, "Our karaoke room is ready! This time around, Souma-kun will be managing everything so check in with him if you wanna sing, ok?"

Everyone cheered and followed the employee down the hall into the deluxe room. Apparently, Saaya's 'daddy' was paying for all of this.

Once inside everyone was all giddy and excited, talking to Kukai desperately wanting a turn. Kukai listened to everyone and wrote things down. After almost everyone talked to him excluding a few people, well only three to be exact…(Lulu, Nagihiko, and me).

"Alright!" Kukai squealed excitedly, "First up is, Hinamori and Ikuto!"

Everyone totally freaked out applauding like idiots.

Fricking but kissers.

**O.O.O.O.**

"So how were we?" Amu asked all excited as she clung onto Ikuto. She approached me and Yaya who were sitting on a couch in a corner.

"Ikuto is _the _gayest Ken in the universe,"

"You wish you could be gay like me," Ikuto criticized.

"Only a fag would say something like that," I sighed shaking my head in disapproval.

"He's my fag," Amu giggled.

"Amu why would you sing such a slutty song?" I inquired.

"What? It is not! It's Barbie! She is a doll! You used to have like 13 different Barbies!"

"The song is obviously about sex, and those dolls were for my prop comedy," I defended.

"Yeah, Yeah sure….."

"Alright," Kukai said anxiously, "Next up is Minazaki and Chiyami!"

So Yumi and this random child went up there singing this ridiculous duet making everyone laugh at how terrible Yumi was. I have to say this Karaoke thing is fun!

**O.O.O.O**

It was another 40 minutes before midnight and everyone had a turn. Now everyone was just going at random.

"_Don't call my name! Don't call my name, Alejandro_!" Saaya sang dramatically.

"Boo," Yumi muttered.

"Hey when you sang Paramore you made me go deaf in one ear so don't you dare boo anyone!" I hissed.

"At least I had fun, why don't you try singing, since you are so critical?"

"What! N-No!"

"Come on! Sing a duet with me!" Amu suggested happily.

"Don't you dare! No!" I screamed as, Amu, Yaya, and Yumi dragged me off of the couch and towards the mic. When I managed to escape, Kukai noticed us and, well, damned me to hell.

"Next we have Mashiro and Hinamori!"

"Who's Mashiro?" I heard someone ask.

"You know the pretty blonde girl, the cheerleader who patted Fujisaki on the head after the game,"

"Oh the one with the curly hair? She is so cute!"

"I know like a dolly!"

Are they blind? I am more like a ghost then a doll. Maybe a Voodoo doll.

Before I could blink I was in the front holding a mic, with Amu next to me grinning. Another thing Amu was good at was singing, and ever since she broke out of her shell there was no stopping her. Amu chose the song giggling.

"You sing the blue lyrics, and I sing the red. We both sing the purple," Amu explained.

"uh…." I stammered as I watched the crowd then I nodded slowly.

Alright here goes nothing…..

**O.O.O.O**

Alright let's see….purple ly-OH! It's time to sing!

"_Where's my samurai?"_ Me and Amu sang together. Gosh this thing goes fast.

"_I've been searching for a man, all across Japan_," Amu sang gently. Oh look it's my turn, don't choke Rima!

"_Just to find, to find my Samurai_!" I added as beautifully as possible.

"_Someone who is strong, but still a little shy_,"

"_Yes I need, I need my samurai_!" I sang not too long after her. This was okay I guess….I was still a nervous wreck.

"_Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!"_ Amu and I sang in harmony twice. When the music played Amu swayed a little, but I stayed still wanting it to end.

"_I've been searching in the woods, and high upon the hills,_" Amu sang.

"_Just to find, to find my Samurai_!" I added yet again.

"_Someone who won't regret, to keep me in his net_,"

"_Yes I need, I need my samurai_!" I sang, hey this was kind of okay when you feel comfortable. It's just like singing along to the music videos at home only it feels more real! No one cares if you miss a note. This is for fun!

"_Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!"_ We recited twice again.

"_Ai yai i yai, Ai yai I yai, Where's my samurai_?" We sang over and over again. Then the music got all slow and serious and I actually danced really stupidly with Amu, and people laughed. Then it went back to normal.

"_Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!" _We continued to chant.

"_Ai yai I yai, Ai yai I yai, Where's my samurai_?" We chanted again until the song ended and then for our finale we sang:

"_Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!" _Extra loudly!

"That one was for you Kairi!" Amu screamed into the microphone. I grabbed the mic from her laughing.

"Yes that was for you…._Seiyo no Samurai_! Seiyo's Samurai!"

People actually cheered. Kairi actually blushed.

**O.O.O.O**

"Alright you guys! We have time for about three more songs! Now everyone knows the tradition, right?" Kukai spoke into the microphone excitedly, "Well not everyone….so let me explain. We all vote who we want to see come back up here and sing, the top three will come up and have a contest. So far the champions have always been Utau, Saaya, and Lulu. I wonder how this will turn out?"

So everyone wrote on a piece of paper who they liked best and folded it up and tossed it in an empty tissue paper box. I wrote down Amu. Amu wrote down Yumi for a good laugh. Yaya wrote down Kairi, god knows why. Ikuto wrote down Amu. Nagihiko didn't want to vote but I forced him to write Amu.

"Alright the votes are in! Including mine….hehehe….anyway," Kukai announced, "The one who got the third highest amount of votes is….Hinamori Amu!"

"BOOM! TAKE THAT BITCHES!" Yumi screamed. Everyone applauded. Amu blushed slightly then waltzed over to the front and stood next to Kukai.

"Okay then, thanks for that Minazaki…." Kukai muttered, "Anyway the one who got the second highest amount of votes is….Hoshina Utau!"

"The tradition lives on!" Utau said snobbily, flipping one of her freakishly long pig tails.

"Alright shut up now," Kukai criticized, "Finally the one with the very most amount of votes is no other than…Mashiro Rima!"

Say what now?

"No," I said bluntly.

"What do you mean no?" Ikuto asked nudging me forward.

"No means no, choose Yumi or someone!" I suggested.

"You guys don't wanna be at risk of hearing deficiency disease do you?" Yumi threatened.

"RIMA! RIMA!RIMA!" Everyone chanted.

"Read my fucking shirt you assholes," I muttered. (you know the one that says 'shut up')

"Oushi-chi cursing will get you nowhere, just go up there and sing," Nagihiko nudged me.

"I can't I am…..nervous," I said blushing.

"Oh I understand now," Nagihiko said with a smile, "No wonder you were blushing all night, you are nervous at parties, aren't you?"

"U-Um!" I stammered.

"You're not usually nervous around me so I figured it out," Nagihiko explained with a smile, "Just pretend you are at home singing with Amu, Ikuto, Kukai and me."

"It's not that easy you can't just make 30 other teens disappear,"

"Then single one of us out, focus on that person and sing to them," He said with a smile then he practically pushed me forward and, with a sigh I made my way to the front and stood next to Utau.

"Alright, each of you will be competing for the grand prize!" Kukai announced.

"Which is?" Utau asked impatiently.

"A date with anyone on the basketball team of your choice!"

"WHAT?" Me and Amu screamed in synch.

"T-T-T-That doesn't i-i-i-include I-I-I-Ikuto, RIGHT!" Amu asked.

"Kukai, answer her, I have seen a side of her that nobody else knows about!" I whispered.

"U-Uh…well….yeah…"

"BUT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, Amu, it's the rules, so too bad." Utau said with a smirk, "When I win the contest, I'll be sure to bring him home around…..3 a.m, okay?"

"LET'S CHOOSE THE SONGS ALREADY!" Amu commanded stomping her foot on the ground. This should be interesting. I laughed.

"This will be interesting," I giggled. I'll let them have their little competition while I sing the stupidest song I can find then ditch this competition.

Everything works out : )

"Hmm….between Ikuto or Nagihiko, I am not really sure….." Utau sighed trailing off, "well I'll just decide after I win…..oh did I say that out loud? Whoops…."

Motherfucker!

"Bitch can't even sing…." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

The crowd went 'oooooo'.

"What?" Utau asked raising her eyebrows a smile still in place.

"No one was talking to you, sweetie." I replied with a smile, "Kukai, can we hurry along this contest, please? Utau is starting to hallucinate that people actually pay attention to her,"

"Excuse but who is the hottest girl at this party?" Utau asked me rolling her eyes.

"I dunno, I think it's either between Amu, Saaya, and Yumi, why do you ask?"

"Everyone_ wants_ to talk to_ me_, okay, Hun?" Utau snickered.

"Except Ikuto, did you forget him, _Hun_?"

"People only notice you, because you became a cheerleader, and you only became a cheerleader because of me!" Utau screamed.

"Bitch, don't flatter yourself, no one joins cheerleading because of you, who the hell wants to be in closer proximity to your sorry ass? You being there is what brings me down every day, I don't know where _the hell_ you got the idea that _anyone_ would join because of you!"

"," The crowd mumbled.

"Damn, is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Kukai asked like an M.C. Utau was red with anger.

Good, that'll teach you to try and date Nagihiko, Bitch. Especially just to piss me off.

I scared away the Toyotomi girl, I'll scare away your sorry ass!

"Alright let's go, Amu you first!"

Amu literally had a stormy cloud following her wherever she went, lighting striking, and thunder boomed with every step, she scrolled and scrolled until she found one.

"I'm ready," She grunted.

**O.O.O.O**

"_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim, I have a heart that will never be tamed, I knew you were somethin' special when you spoke my name, Now, I can't wait to see you again_" Amu sang doing her own little dance to the beat.

Somehow, she seemed more angry than in love.

"_I've got a way of knowin' when somethin' is right I feel like I must have known you in another life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes, Now, I can't wait to see you again_," She continued in the same pace.

"_The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down,I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley_" She sang more upbeat , "_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again_"

"_I got this crazy feelin' deep inside, When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night, I'm not a mind reader but I'm readin' the signs, That you can't wait to see me again_,"

_"The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down, I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout, Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me,My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley" _She sang again, only this time she was doing an impressive dance this time_. _

"_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, My heart it can't rest 'til then, Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again_!"

"_I got this crazy feelin' deep inside, When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night, I'm not a mind reader but I'm readin' the signs, That you can't wait to see me again_"

Etc.

After Amu finished She let out a loud sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, let's look at the score board!" Kukai announced, then he motioned towards the screen.

The numbers jingled for a while until it made a loud jingle and the numbers became visible.

89/100

"89% Wow you're awesome!" The audio sounded. Utau giggled and snatched the mic from Amu's hands.

"My turn," She snickered. She scrolled and scrolled until he found one that satisfied her.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_" Utau sang doing her annoying slut dance, "_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city_"

"_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_!" She sang then the music got all upbeat.

"_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes, Trying on all our clothes, clothes, Boys blowing up our phones, phones, Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds, Pulling up to the parties…..Trying to get a little bit tipsy!"_

Etc.

"Well let's look at the scores!" Kukai announced as Utau finished. Yet again, the numbers jingled until it stopped at:

90/100

"90% You go girl!" The karaoke machine announced.

"Well Amu, such a shame, you performed well," She snickered.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

Oh, hell no. Amu and Utau were both amazing singers, I couldn't compete.

"Rima I feel terrible, I was so angry I couldn't let my emotions go in the song, and now I lost! It's up to you! Choose a song you know," Amu begged me, "We have to win, she might choose Nagihiko, remember?"

"I know but…" I groaned. This is a disaster!

Then I remembered what Nagihiko said to me about singling people out and singing to one person in the entire crowd. Amu just said she didn't let her emotions go…..maybe…..if I let my emotions for Nagihiko go I could…..not suck.

Well, it's worth a try.

"Pass the Mic, Utau."

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**THE SONGS USED DURING THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

**BARBIE GIRL ( BY AQUA)**

**BUTTERFLY (Smile Dk [DDR] )**

**ALEJANDRO (LADY GAGA)**

**SEE YOU AGAIN (MILEY CYRUS)**

**TIC TOC (KE$HA)**


	11. She Called You a Sheep

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note: Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing I love reading them more than life itself! I really like this chapter and I hope you like it too ^.^ Enjoyyyyy…**

**Taking One for the Team **

**CHAPTER 11: She called You a Sheep**

RIMA'S POV:

Have you ever heard the term, life is full of surprises? Well until I met Fujisaki Nagihiko the only surprises in my life were when I was hungry and would open the fridge door thinking I would see food and instead see an apology note from mom. Well whatever apologies she could produce.

Anyways, have you ever experienced a surprise big enough to make you think back in time and laugh at yourself and say 'Who would've thought that I would…..' ? I have.

The moment I met Nagihiko life took a crazy turn. My everyday routine of waking up late feeling groggy and sick with an empty take out box on my bed then proceeding to rush to school with barely any breakfast, spending break on the roof in exile, spending lunch with Amu and Yaya having to watch them with their home cooked meal as I have a plain rice ball, then spending my after school time at home, alone watching cartoons while I do my homework, is no more.

Now, I wake up to Amu singing along to VH1 using her baby powder as a mic then I proceed to get dressed calmly and unrushed enjoying a nice home cooked breakfast made by Ami, then I walk to school with Amu, Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko together enjoying laughs and each other's company, spending break alone but not minding the quiet time and instead of criticizing the people I look down on in the school I can recognize them as my acquaintances, then eating lunch with the four of them on the roof again me pissing Ikuto off and Nagihiko pissing me off, and lastly after school I go to cheerleading practice and look forward to prancing around in short skirts.

The funny thing about this entire experience is that I actually like cheerleading! That, and the fact that I have fallen for Nagihiko. Hard.

That has been proven by what I'm about to tell you now. That's right, you're gonna hear the story of how, I, Mashiro Rima defeated Hoshina Utau and Hinamori Amu, both magnificent vocalists, in a singing contest using the power of love.

I know gay right?

**O.O.O.O**

Alright so I scrolled through the songs and saw none that I knew! I mean I know I like weird strange DDR music, but I you would think a fricking Karaoke machine would have at least one DDR song I know! There are only two DDR songs, and those are Butterfly and Fucking Love Love shine.

Now can you imagine me singing Love Love Shine?

Don't answer that.

Anyway, I needed a song that could suit my emotions for Nagihiko! Something I could sing using his technique of singing to one person in the crowd.

"Hurry up," Utau hissed, "None of us have all night,"

"Someone is in a hurry to lose," I grumbled.

"….."

Yeah that's right, shut up.

I kept scrolling annoyed and finally I came across a song by the same artist of the song Utau sang. It was called _Your Love Is My Drug_. Then I got a flashback of Amu.

FLASHBACK

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug," _Amu sang as she danced around the room_ "Your love, your love, your love,"_

"Shut up," I growled as I awoke from my slumber.

"Nope! It's our first morning as roomies, let's sing!"

"No,"

END FLASHBACK

Well Amu sang the whole song another morning, I pretty much knew the beat….i guess it counts as a song I know. I've never really listened to the lyrics, so let's hope it fits. I pressed the button and stood back. I inhaled as I used every bit of my willpower to prevent my legs from shaking.

Okay…the song has started…..oh crap!

**O.O.O.O**

"_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep_," I sang quickly considering the song stated much faster than I expected, "_I got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams_,"

Was my obsession sick? Alright time to single out Nagihiko.

I looked around everywhere then spotted his luscious purple hair I looked right at him and sang the next line.

"_I am looking down every alley; I'm making those desperate calls! I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the wall!" _I nearly shouted that part since I was so passionate about it.

Well liking Nag-stupid is frustrating you know. Next I pointed out into the audience (At Nagihiko, but no one noticed)

"_What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time, I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind!" _I sang dancing a little. Not missing a note.

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug, Your love, your love, your love,"_ I sang walking around and dancing a bit, "_I said, your love, your love, your love, is my drug, Your love, your love, your love,"_

Hey I'm not so bad!

"_Won't listen to any advice, mama's telling me I should think twice, but left to my own devices 'Cuz I'm addicted, it's a crisis_" I sang again but this time looking at Amu with a grin, "_My friends think I've gone crazy; my judgment's getting kind of hazy, My sneeze is gonna be affected, if I keep it up like a love sick crack head," _

I winked at Kukai when I sang that part. I don't know why. It just felt fitting. But since the great Ku-high along with his eminent stupidity was in his usual moronic rut, he just _could not_ resist whistling loudly.

"_What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time, I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind_!" I sang yet again I nearly screamed the last part out of frustration again.

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug, Your love, your love, your love_," I sang looking at Utau whom I am sure was secretly wishing that I would strike out any minute now, "_I said, your love, your love, your love, is my drug, Your love, your love, your love_,"

"_I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay_," I sang very slowly and highly, "_I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave"_

Now comes the strange psychopath part.

"_Hey! So… I gotta question, Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 8-0-8 Drum_?" For some reason as I sang this song and looked out at Nagihiko into the crowd I felt emotion flow. I wanted to know. What do you think of me Nagihiko?

"_Is my love your drug_?"

Do you feel the same way?

"_Your drug_,"

How can I ever tell?

"_Your drug,"_

I want to know so badly. I wish I could tell you

"_Your drug_,"

But if you don't I'm afraid.

"_Is my love your drug?"_

So just listen to me sing, let my feelings reach you. Because for now, that's all I will say.

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug, Your love, your love, your love," I sang for the last time repeating it twice, "I said, your love, your love, your love, is my drug, Your love, your love, your love_,"

**O.O.O.O**

"NOW IS THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" Kukai's voice boomed as he held the mic tightly in his grasp.

Everyone cheered. I stood next to Amu and Utau as I tried my hardest not to shake. I don't think I have ever been so nervous, frustrated, and worried all at the same time.

"ALRIGHT WE'RE GONNA LOOK AT HE POINTS NOW…." Kukai shouted as everyone brought their attention to the screen. One again the numbers jingled like crazy and then it stopped. I swear my heart stopped.

94/100

"94% you're amazing!"

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO TAKE THAT BITCHES!" Yumi screamed.

"YAY RIMA-CHI!" Yaya rejoiced.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Kukai shouted. Everyone joined in with the cheering.

Except my favorite blonde friend.

"NO IT CHEATED….YOU CHEATED!" Utau screamed, "let me go again! I can beat it! I can beat!"

"Shut up," Kukai grumbled.

"Yeah Utau," Amu smirked, "Shut up,"

"It's too bad Utau," I smiled patting her on her shoulder, "You sucked anyway…..whoops _did I say that out loud_?"

Yea that's right, I mocked you. Doesn't that just make you feel like shit?

"I hate you," Utau breathed as she ran off the stage.

"See you later hun," Amu said giggling. Then we both high-fived.

"ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" Kukai shouted, "IT'S TIME FOR MASHIRO TO CHOOSE HER DATEEEE :)!"

Uh oh….Do I have to like say it in front of everyone? I never thought about it until now but….I supposedly 'hate' Nagihiko. How would it look if I choose him? Everyone would know! Or worse….

He would tease me!

No way! I will not have this! NO!

"Mashiro?" Kukai asked me slyly, he shoved the mic in my face, "So who is it?"

"Uh…." I muttered. I glanced at Nagihiko in the crowd. This is so embarrassing!

"Is it Fujisaki?"

"N-NO!"

I am the biggest idiot in the world. I, Mashiro Rima have just let go of the opportunity…probably the ONLY one I'll _ever _have, to go on a date with my crush. I am going to punish myself.

"Is it ME?" Ku-High just _had_ to ask.

"No!" I denied. He pouted.

"Well who is it?"

"It's…." I muttered blushing I looked out into the crowd and saw Yaya and Minazaki gazing anxiously at me, and then I noticed the figure beside Yaya, "it's…..KAIRI!"

…

"Okay…." Kukai said not sounding exited at all, "Looks like Mashiro has chosen…K-Kairi,"

I turned and looked at Amu. Her mouth hung open and she looked at me. Ever since we were young we could always tell what each other was thinking just by looking at their expressions.

Right now she is thinking:

'What the hell is wrong with you?"

'nothing you fat goose!' I sent that message to her by giving her an expression that was half worried and half stubborn.

'Why didn't you pick Nagihiko?'

Then I shrugged.

"WELL EVERYONE THAT CONCLUDES OUR KAREOKE NIGHT! NOW LET'S ALL GET GOING TO SCHOOL!" Kukai shouted. Everyone cheered and I hopped off stage. Only to run into Yaya.

Her face was red and her hair was crazy. She dragged me into a corner deep into the shadows of the karaoke room.

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE! What about Nagi?" Yaya pouted.

"What about him." I repeated. She huffed.

"Look Rima-chi I know you like him. Why didn't you choose him?" Yaya pried.

I sighed, this will never be resolved with her will it? I knew she knew….she kind of knew before I did myself.

"Look Yaya….you and I both know how it would've looked if I had just chosen him! It would be extremely awkward," I explained uncomfortably. She looked really angry and her face turned as red as her usual cherry colored hair clips.

"YOU'RE A DERANGED SHEEP!" Yaya shouted and trudged off somewhere.

I stood there in shock. Did she just….

"She called you a sheep," Yumi said as she walked passed me patting me on the back soothingly.

**O.O.O.O**

_SEIYO ACCADEMY ROOF_

_23:40 HOURS_

_DERRANGED SHEEP ON PENALTY_

Well I feel like Crap. I sat on the edge of the roof my feet dangling as usual. I paid no attention to the party. I had hurt one of my close friends and I had no idea why. Why did she care about Nagihiko and I? Why did she care so much that she would call me a deranged sheep? Also, why a fricking sheep? PLUS! I AM NOT THE DERANGED ONE! *Cough amuisthederangedone Cough*

"Mashiro," I heard a voice from behind call. I turned around and saw Kairi, I blushed slightly and waved.

"Hi Kairi," I said almost nicely, "Come sit by me,"

He looked reluctant at first, perhaps even scared. However he eventually joined me and found that it wasn't so scary. He swung his feet a little and coughed awkwardly.

"So," I sighed, "I hope you don't mind the date thing…..you don't have to come,"

"I must it's my duty,"

"I wouldn't want to go on a date with someone because it was their duty." I said earnestly as I felt my curls being lifted by the wind. He looked sort of surprised like he hadn't thought of it.

"Well I wouldn't know about those things, I have never been on a 'date' before," He confessed his cheeks were now a soft pink color. I laughed a little I turned to him and smiled.

"Honestly neither have I," I admitted. His eyes widened.

"But so many admire you,"

"No, that's not true," I sighed, "They admire a façade. The outer me, if they really knew me they would find there is nothing to admire,"

He didn't reply he stared at me with slight awe and a tint of pink high-lighting his face.

"Let's go," He said after a while.

"W-What?" I stuttered. He looked up at me now with determination.

"There is a girl I like, and I want to ask her on a date but….I don't know anything about dating," Kairi stuttered. I stared for a while trying to grasp what was happening.

"You mean….." I comprehended, "….Practice?"

"Yes!" He said his features becoming bright as a smile lit his face.

"Well, Alright," I grinned, "This could be fun,"

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah….so let's meet at the mall at 12, Is that alright with you?"

"That is perfect," He replied.

"Good," I said with a smile, "See you then,"

He rose from the spot beside me and smiled. Then he disappeared into the Party.

**O.O.O.O**

"She called you a deranged sheep?" Amu asked amazed.

"Yep Yumi is my witness,"

"That isn't like her," Amu noted. I nodded in agreement as I watched Kukai tampering with the miniature fireworks they had bought. I sighed and leaned back on the wall that lead to the main building, "So what's going on with you and Kairi?"

"We're meeting at the mall tomorrow at 12," I replied. Amu's eyes widened.

"He agreed!" Amu nearly shouted.

"Of course, he really wanted to," I explained.

"Eh….?"

"I kind of do as well," I said quietly.

1….2…..3…..

"EH!" Amu squeaked.

"geeze Amu you're such a spaz!" I scorned as I covered her mouth hastily. I glanced around to see if anybody was looking our way because of her little outburst. When I was positive I sighed and looked at bubble gum head, "It's a practice date, apparently Kairi has a girl he likes, he wants to take her on a date and so nothing goes wrong he is using me for practice, I want to help because he is just so darn cute sometimes, seriously who could resist Kairi when he blushes like that? It might be fun,"

"Oh, okay," Amu said after prying my hand from her mouth.

"YOU GUYS IT'S TIME!" Minazaki squealed as she ran by us her scarf slapping Amu in the face.

"Oww…" Amu mumbled. I laughed and looked up at the sky. Even though I missed out on a date with Nagihiko, I still have until graduation which is a long time from now. So I'll just smile for now and let my feelings out in the love journal. I'm sure…..definitely sure that there will be another opportunity.

"Come on Bubble Gum head, let's go," I said quietly with a smile. I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the others.

"Heyyy," Amu mumbled, "Don't call me that!"

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME!" Kukai shouted as he lit the first of the fireworks. Everyone gathered around him giggling.

"1…" Everyone shouted as the spark made its way down the stick, "2…..3…."

"CONGRATULATINS SEIYO!"

And so the first bright red firework lit the sky exploding with color and bringing out the joy and astonishment in all of us. Tadase lit the next one and a bright yellow one exploded into the sky. Kairi lit a green one. Ikuto, who apparently was somewhere else, ran hastily towards the crowd and lit a blue one. Next Nagihiko, who was late too, lit a purple one and I couldn't help but think that it matched his silky hair perfectly.

I watched as it swayed in the breeze elegantly, and I took a good look at the figure before me. As the other fireworks exploded into the sky and everyone cheered, surrounded by this bliss and happiness, I couldn't help but acknowledge that if it weren't for him, the guy standing before me now so handsome and strong yet graceful and wise, I would not be here.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**THE SONGS USED DURING THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

**YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG (KESHA)**


	12. Little Nagpeep Lost his Sheep

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Yea so this chapter Is in Nagi's point of view, now you will get to find out how everything is going on the boy's side and also find out what Nagihiko and Ikuto were doing when it was time to light the fireworks. Enjoy :D**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 12: Little Nag-peep Lost his Sheep**

NAGIHIKO'S POV:

I am not very happy right now. Quite frankly I am just pissed. As me and Ikuto made our way in his car I held my head sort of low. I didn't want to seem too unhappy. Rima-chan, Amu, Yaya and Souma all sat in the back. He was yapping on and on about the stupid fireworks. I climbed into the passenger seat and Ikuto in the drivers he glanced at me and sighed. He turned his key and started driving.

**O.O.O.O**

When we arrived at school and we headed off to the rooftop the first thing that Rima-chan did was find a ledge to sit on. She only does that when she is sad…..does that mean she is upset about something? I sighed she is driving me crazy mentally. I looked around at the party, Amu was talking to some girls in the squad, Yaya was in a corner over indulging herself however I could tell that this was due to anger and not her usual reasons. I looked and saw Kukai talking to some guys in the corner about the game. Again.

Well I better go join them….

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ikuto asked appearing in front of me. I flashed a fake smile and shook my head.

"There is nothing to tell," I replied as I scooted passed him, I felt him hold me back by my shoulder.

"You're not the only one that can read people,"

It doesn't take rocket science to see that I am clearly unhappy.

"Ikuto….." I muttered.

"Look, I'm kind of annoyed now, so you better tell me or I'll kick your ass," He threatened.

I sighed and turned around to look at him.

"Fine," I agreed, he smirked and motioned for me to follow him. We stood behind a wall where the entrance was to the main building.

"So what is it Nadeshiko?" Ikuto snickered. I glared.

"You're not helping," I shot. He chuckled.

"Just tell me,"

"It's Rima," I confessed. His eyebrow raised.

"What about her?"

"Well…her choosing Kairi," I answered earnestly.

"You don't think she made the right choice?"

"No, she didn't," I said spitefully. Ikuto chuckled.

"So what is the right choice?" He laughed, "You?"

"Me," I said nodding.

"You!" He snorted surprised by my reply.

"Me,"

"You…?" Ikuto said pointing at me finally realizing what everything meant.

"Me," I replied letting him now with a nod that he was on the right track.

"Why?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Because she isn't like everyone else, she's something special," I said trying hard not to stutter.

"You…" Ikuto smirked nudging me inappropriately as if I asked him to. I glared.

"Yes, me. We have established this, but this is annoying I knew for sure she was gonna pick me. I thought for a second that she might….that she might…." I looked, "I don't know."

"You're sad," Ikuto sighed shaking his head.

What?

"I didn't let Amu's lack of interest stop me," Ikuto smirked conceitedly, "or her insults, or her punches, or her glares, or her….that's not the point I said to myself I am Tsuki fricking Yomi Ikuto and there is no way I will not get the girl I want,"

"Well in case you haven't noticed I am clearly not a Tsuki fricking Yomi. I'm a Fuji fricking saki, a plain, boring Fujisaki that had to work hard for everything he wanted and everything he wants,"

Just then we heard voices from in front of the wall that we were behind.

"That's Amu," Ikuto whispered as he covered my mouth.

"I-Ikuto," I mumbled prying his hand off forcefully, "Let's go,"

"No! Are you stupid this is your chance to find out just what she is thinking!"

"No, we might hear something we're not supposed to!"

"Shh before they hear us…"

"She called you a deranged Sheep?" We heard Amu say

"You see this is probably something interesting!" Ikuto said excitedly, "Look man, since you work hard for what you want then work hard for Rima! You got to do what you gotta do!"

"uh…." I stuttered looking around. "Well….okay…"

We leaned to the side and peered from behind the wall listening to their conversation we also got a view of the too.

"So what's going on with you and Kairi?" Amu asked Rima. My heart thumped loudly, this is bad….i am spying. I feel really ba-

"We're meeting at the mall tomorrow at 12,"

Hmmm…

"He agreed!" Amu said very loudly.

"Of course, he really wanted to," She explained.

Bastard…..:(

"Eh….?"

"I kind of do as well," She said quietly.

"EH!" Amu shouted loudly. Rima panicked and covered her mouth. Rima looked around hastily and Ikuto and I ducked behind the wall quickly.

"She…..wants to….." I muttered. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

"Come on there might be more, let's listen,"

"No, I don't want to…."

"oh come on she said 'kind of' there is still hope!"

"Yeah….she did…"

This could be a huge misunderstanding…..okay…..

"Alright," I agreed as me and Ikuto peeked again.

"….because he is just so darn cute sometimes, seriously who could resist Kairi when he blushes like that? It might be fun."

You know what? Screw this, I am done. I swung my head back and marched away from the wall angrily.

"Where are you going Fujisaki Nagihiko?" Ikuto growled, "Are you walking away from this?"

"Well what else is there to do?" I muttered, "She obviously likes him, and he_ must_ like her I mean look at her."

"That's no guarantee I mean not everyone has bad taste like you," Ikuto snickered.

"I'm done," I hissed.

"I thought Fujisakis work hard for what they want?" Ikuto asked. I sighed and turned around to glare.

"What I want doesn't want me,"

"Amu didn't want me," Ikuto chuckled, "In fact she had her eyes on something else, but if you truly want something nothing will stop you. I guess maybe you don't like her as much as I do with Amu."

"…." I just stared, thinking of a comeback or something, "Well how am I supposed to get her to want me?"

"Stalk her," Ikuto said bluntly as though it weren't such a big deal.

"S-STALK!"

"Yes, stalk. I did that once to Amu, and she actually was about to get raped and I swooped in and saved her like prince charming," Again he said oh-so bluntly.

"She WHAT?"

"Shhh," He said pressing his finger to his mouth, "You know when and where her date is, right? Who knows what will happen."

"TSUKIYOMI! FUJISAKI YOU'RE MISSING THE FIREWORKS!" Some guy from the team shouted as he found us behind the wall.

Wow how did we miss the sound of explosions?

We both hastily ran towards the crowd to light our fireworks. After that we went our separate ways and we never spoke of it again.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	13. Yaya and Kairi

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Note:**

**This Chapter has two sides to the story this one is told from Yaya's and Rima's point of view the next chapter will be told from Ikuto and Nagihiko's point of view. Yes, Ikuto is relevant to this chapter you'll be surprised. **

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 13: Yaya and Kairi**

RIMA'S POV

This is not good! This is not good at all! I, Mashiro Rima am currently late for my first date ever. You see I was supposed to meet Kairi at the mall at 12 o clock. It is currently 11:45 and I am not dressed my hair is crazy and I just woke up to find my roommate whom said she set the fricking alarm last night passed out on her desk chair.

"Amu!" I shouted as I flung my pillow at her head.

"IKUTO YOU CAME BACK!" Amu shouted and sprung out from her chair.

"You have to stop talking in your sleep Amu, it's creepy."

"I wasn't talking in my sleep_ Rima_; hey….it's like 10 minutes to twelve did you miss the alarm?"

"Did I miss the- DID YOU ACTUALLY JUST SAY THAT!" I screamed at her.

"Uh….yes?" Amu hesitatingly replied.

"I did not miss the frigging alarm! _Someone_ forgot to set it!"

"I thought I did."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE THAT SOMEONE!"

"No seriously Rima, I did."

"Noooooo you didn't,"

"I did,"

"SHUT UP! I AM LATE FOR MY DATE YOU MUST NOW HELP ME TO GET READY!" I wailed at her.

"Fine," She sighed, "But I set the alarm for 12,"

"Whatever," I said as I grabbed my towel and left the room to go bathe.

**O.O.O.O**

"There, are you satisfied?" Amu asked me as I stood in front of the mirror, Amu was standing to the left of me with a clothes hanger in her hands, and Ami was standing to the right of me with a flat iron and a hair brush in her hands.

"Yes, yes I am. You are now off the hook for the alarm thing, however I am LATE!" I shouted annoyed.

Ami burst out laughing. Amu and I turned to the weird twelve year old child and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you didn't know you were _supposed _to be late?" Ami giggled. We both glared at her and shook our heads. She only laughed even more, "O.M.G you guys are hilarious! You're totally supposed to show up _at least_ 20 minutes late!"

"What? Why!" I asked annoyed.

"So you can say 'sorry I am late. Did you wait long?' and then he can say 'No I just got here' DUH!"

"WHAT! That made no sense," I growled.

"Well actually…." Amu sighed, "When I went on my date with Tadase I was late and he…"

"You went on a date with Tadase? No one tells me anything! GOSH!"

"Anyway, Ami how did you know that?" Amu asked her sister changing the subject blush taking over her face.

"It's basic physics, really,"

"No It isn't. Seriously, it isn't." I hissed.

"Oh really and this is your what second date?" Ami scoffed.

"FIRST! But that doesn't mean your some kind of expert!" I hissed.

"Whatever Rima, just take one last look at yourself before you're_ too _late,"

So I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my black and white plaid mini skirt, my black tank top and a pair of black heels. My hair was tied up in a side ponytail and was temporarily straightened by Ami. I didn't look all that good, but I certainly looked a little better than usual.

I thanked the girl, grabbed my purse, and left to go on my date.

**O.O.O.O**

Okay. There it is….the mall. Okay Rima, you can do this. Here I come….right now…..

I inhaled and entered the mall right away I spotted Kairi. You want to know why? Because he was the hottest thing I have ever seen! Maybe even a little hotter than Nagihiko!

"Kairi," I said as I approached him. He blushed. I swear I might've drooled just then. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and his glasses were off. Hehehe…..gorgeous.

"Mashiro," He said with a smile.

I can't believe I am going to do this…..

"Sorry I am late. Did you wait long?" I asked with a heaving sigh.

"U-UH NO! I just got here! You aren't late!"

Oh my god. It worked. In a Kairi sort of way….

"Oh good," I said with a smile, "So let's go….shall we?"

So we went off to some café for lunch. I love cafes you know. This might be considerably fun.

**O.O.O.O**

_SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 13:00 HOURS_

_CURRENT LOCATION: SHOPPING MALL_

_ENJOYING ICE CREAM_

YAYA'S POV

That ice cream had a reasonable amount of sprinkles! I hate it when they just drizzle it over the top! It's like they're just for decoration! YAYA HATES THAT! Well what do I do now?

O.O Hmm…arcade. DDR hehehe.

So yaya marched into the mall's arcade in search of a DDR machine. Hopefully that will take her mind off of Class President Kairi-kun. Whom she likes for reasons she cannot understand. She never knew that liking someone could hurt you sooo much with just a simple thing. Sigh…..

**O.O.O.O**

_SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 12:50 HOURS_

_CURRENT LOCATION: SHOPPING MALL, CAFÉ _

_SIPPING FLUFFY TEA_

RIMA'S POV

"Soo, Kairi, are you going to tell me who this girl is?" I asked my incredibly hot date. His whole face turned red as he sipped his tea. He put his mug down and stared at me, his eyes looking vacant yet his face looking embarrassed.

Seriously, Kairi, you're giving Ikuto competition here.

"Well," Kairi mumbled looking down he chuckled a little, "Promise not to think of me differently?"

"I can't change my judgment on people because of who they like," I laughed a little.

"W-Well the person who I l-like is…." He looked down a little, "Yuiki-san,"

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I NEED TO TEXT AMU LIKE RIGHT NOW! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KNOW! WOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Mashiro san?" Kairi asked trying to get my attention.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah! So you like Yaya?" I asked suddenly.

"Y-Yes…."

"Well, I admit I do see you differently now," I mumbled, I looked around the café, "Hmm, well this date is getting dull, especially if we are practicing for Yaya."

"What should we do now?" Kairi gasped loudly.

"Kairi calm down, it's okay we can go take pictures in the photo booth, then we can go to the arcade, Yaya loves the arcade!" I assured him with a smile, "Oh, but first…I got to go to the bathroom….."

"Sure," He said excitedly. I practically sprinted to the restroom

Let's see phone…..phone….ah! There it is!

**O.O.O.O**

_SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 13:15 HOURS_

_CURRENT LOCATION: SHOPPING MALL,ARCADE_

_WAITING IN THE FLIPPING LINE FOR THE DDR GAME_

YAYA'S POV

This sucks how long does a girl have to wait for a DDR game! Finally the girl in front of me finished and Yaya got her turn, I happily scrolled through the songs and found one that excited me, DANCING ALONE- SMILE DK. This fits me perfectly I thought.

I pressed the button and stood on the panels. Here I go!

**O.O.O.O**

_SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 13:10 HOURS_

_CURRENT LOCATION: SHOPPING MALL,PHOTO BOOTH_

_TAKING THE GAYEST PICTURES POSSIBLE WITH KAIRI_

RIMA'S POV

"Okay Kairi," I said cracking up at his facial expression, "Try a normal one,"

"But that was normal,"

"OMG are you fricking serious!" I laughed even more until my face turned red. Then I saw a flash, "OH MY GOSH!"

"I was not serious," Kairi said laughing, "That was far from normal,"

"You idiot!" I laughed again, "You ruined my picture!"

"I believe there is one more," Kairi stated.

"Okay let's pose like….hmm…..oh I know! I'll be Utau, you can pretend to be Kukai!" I joked. He nodded excitedly. Then we posed. I puckered my lips and pushed out my chest while playing with a lock of my hair. Kairi crossed one arm and used his other by pressing his thumb and his index finger right under his chin making the vainest face possible.

He laughed. That was the first time I heard Kairi laugh so much! It made me feel relieved somehow. We ran out and saw our pictures and laughed even more.

The first one I looked really oblivious and confused (my Saaya face) and he was smiling brightly with his hands clasped (his Tadase face),

The second one we both made funny faces.

The third one I looked like some kind of pirate and he just looked constipated.

The fourth one I was red with laughter and he was smiling at me.

Then the last one was our Utau and Kukai. Which I thought was the best one. We looked like two completely different people.

"That was fun," He said with a smile his face still a little red. I nodded happily.

"I don't think I ever laughed so much since clown school!"

"Clown school?"

"You did not hear that! Anyways….let's go to the arcade now!" I said happily dragging him along with me.

**O.O.O.O**

_SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 13:20 HOURS_

_CURRENT LOCATION: SHOPPING MALL,ARCADE_

_DANCING ALL ALONE_

YAYA'S POV

I danced to the song happily not missing a step.

_No more ringing on my phone_

_No goodbye and not a sound or letter_

_Maybe you don't love me anymore_

_Foolish me thinking we would last forever_

_* Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

_** Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_When I feel lonely I sing dam di do_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_When I feel lonely I sing dam di do_

_No more flowers at my door_

_No more dinners in the magic moonlight_

_The wind blows colder than before_

_Foolish me dreaming that_

_you're holding me tight_

Once I finished with a giant sigh I heard clapping suddenly, I looked off to the far side of the arcade. There they were….Rima-chi and Kairi!

Rima waved smiling brightly at me, and Kairi….he was still clapping. For me. I stepped off the machine and approached them happily.

"Rima-chi! Class president!" I squealed.

"Yaya!" Rima-chi squealed as she embraced me, "What's up?"

"Oh….nothing," I said blushing, "What about….what….about….you…..t-two?"

"Oh nothing just being a deranged sheep, and he's just being a good-looking version of the normal Kairi,"

Oh ship.

"Rima-chi I am so-"

"Ah, it's okay," She said laughing, "You must've been drunk or something,"

"Uh…..Well…." I stammered.

"Yuiki-san you were very cool," Kairi complimented.

"R-Really….well I love the arcade really," I blushed, "Ah-What about K-Kairi-kun! Do you like games?"

"Me…I'm afraid I have never really tried," He replied slightly embarrassed.

"Well there are a few games here you should try….over there you and Rima-chi can try the two player space command game!" I squealed.

"That sounds nice, right Mashiro?"

"W-Well…" Rima-chi sighed.

"Oh if you don't like It the ball pit is always fun," I said with a wink.

"Really?" Kairi asked interested.

"Oh yes! But what's really fun is that wack-a-mole! Two player is the best….maybe you and Rima-chi can….."

"Oh it looks cool," He said as he gazed at a young couple enjoying it.

"It is! It is! It's one of my favorites! Though….i often play by myself…..so you're lucky to have Rima-chi so you can…."

"Yuiki what's that?" He asked pointing to the race car game.

"That is crash motor cross 9.77777!" I squealed, "I played two players once! It was like you were really there! But….Amu-chan was easy to beat so…."

"And that!" Kairi asked me again as he pointed to bombit 2.

"That my friend is bombit 2. I have never really played it with a friend but I hear it's awesome! Everyone laughs and even crys when they play!" Yaya squealed.

"Tell me how to play!" He asked me suddenly. He turned to me his face red and his eyes unsteady yet hopeful. Crap yaya can't handle all that hotness.

"S-SSSSS-S-S-S-S-SUREEE!" I gasped as I began explaining to him how to play.

I was so occupied with explaining things I did not notice when Rima-chi disappeared. Nor did Yaya care. Because then me and Kairi played bombit all day long!

**O.O.O.O**

_SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 13:32HOURS_

_CURRENT LOCATION: SHOPPING MALL, FOUNTAIN BENCH._

_SITTING ALONE_

RIMA'S POV

You did a good thing today Rima. You helped a really hot nerd and an energetic psychopath with pig tails come together in a mall arcade.

My life gets weirder each and every day I tell ya.

Suddenly I saw it, a flash of long purple hair. Naturally I sprung up from my chair and looked around, and then I saw him! It was Nagihiko walking a little solemnly towards the exit!

"Nagihiko?" I said a little loudly hoping that he heard me. He turned around and blushed the moment he saw me. Strange…..what is he up to?

"Oushi!" He said suddenly and I could tell he was surprised.

"Hey," I frowned, "That is _not _my name, what are you up to you seem a bit sketchy."

"I….." He trailed off, suddenly he walked towards me and sat down on the bench, "What's up?"

"….." I looked at him suspiciously for a while then gave in and sat next to him, "Nothing just…..chilling by myself,"

"Oh….w-weren't you supposed to have your date t-today?" He asked me looking away.

"yeah, I had it already…..but it didn't actually end, so I don't know if it counts as a date…" I mused.

"Oh why is that?" He asked a little calmer.

"Kairi met up with Yaya and they had a nice vibe going on so….I didn't want to ruin it,"

"Nice vibe?"

"Well they do like each other," I replied somewhat nonchalant.

"Kairi likes Yaya?" Nagihiko almost gasped.

"Yeah I know strange right? They're so different," I sighed.

"but I thought…." Nagihiko grumbled barely coherent.

"Thought what?" I asked very curious.

"N-NOTHING! So d-did you and Kairi have a…. 'nice vibe'?" He asked me.

Oh crap, I am blushing aren't I? Oh no….I must look like Amu.

Not possible.

"Well he likes Yaya so…." I began looking down awkwardly.

"O-OH, okay…I mean I thought that you guys had a pretty goo-"

"What?" I asked confused. Did he see us? Is that why he is acting so strange.

"Um….good compatibility I mean you're a what…..Gemini and he is a…..?"

"I don't think I am a Gemini….then again I never checked….so you think we are compatible?"

"NO!"

"You're strange," I mumbled, "What's wrong with you Nag-evil, is it that time of month?"

"No, I just…..um…Do you want to do something?"

"Uh….O-Ok….but I was kind of looking forward to coming home," I replied nervously. Did he mean a date? If so, I am not ready I can look_ much_ better. With my curly hair thank you very much (Ami straightened it without me noticing….don't ask….).

"Oh well I could walk you there….." He trailed off.

He wants to spend time with me…..hehe. I suddenly feel the urge to jump up and down.

"You can come over for a visit if you like," I suggested.

"Oh I couldn't intrude like that…."

"It's okay Amu's parents are gone so we are the head of the house! Even though her little sister seems to be fit for the job," I joked, "So come!"

"Uh….okay."

**O.O.O.O**

"So this is me and Amu's room," I said as I held the door knob, "It's a bit pink and frilly but it's not my doing,"

"Of course it isn't," Nagihiko chuckled dryly.

"Is that sarcasm?" I growled.

"Correct,"

"Shut up," I hissed then knocked on the door, "Amu I'm coming in!"

…

There it was, Amu and Ikuto tangled up in each other on the bedroom carpet. Amu was wearing her white tank top with red polka dots, and some red underwear her hair was out and messy and her bangs were tied up in a red bubble clip. She certainly looked like she just crawled out of bed. Ikuto's shirt was off which SURPRISINGLY did not make me die of gorgeous over dose.

Gee, I am kind of disappointed.

ANYWAY….

"Amu WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" I shouted. Nagihiko coughed awkwardly.

"Sup Oushii?" Ikuto said so freaking casually.

"R-RIMA!" Amu stammered.

"You better explain!" I shouted.

"Um well….." Amu stammered.

"Ikuto maybe we should….." Nagihiko said awkwardly.

"What?" Ikuto growled. Nagihiko marched over there and dragged the shirtless hottie out of the room and downstairs.

I entered the room and closed the door.

"Where is Ami?" I asked surprised.

"In her room, why?"

"YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT WITH YOUR SISTER NEXT DOOR!"

"! I WAS NOT! I WAS NOT! NO I WASN'T GOING TO….AHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ahhhhhhhh, no! We were just….kissing…."

"Oh…sorry," I apologized with a smile, "But um….WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR PANTS?"

"He came through the balcony so quick and I…Rima, I wasn't going to do it…..DON'T SAY THAT! Just picturing it is scary! AHHH STOP! STOP SAYING IT!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO, I AM NOT!"

"OH SORRY!" Amu continued to scream.

"Amu, why are we screaming?" I asked annoyed.

"S-Sorry," She apologized.

"Look, just put your pants on and let's go entertain those….guys."

"OH NO! You have some explaining to do as well! You left to go on a date with Kairi and came back with Nagihiko," Amu smirked sitting down on the bed. STILL IN HER UNDERWEAR.

"Yeah…." I said awkwardly.

"WELL WHAT HAPPENED!" She squealed bouncing up and down making the bed shake.

"Nothing…." I grumbled, "Gosh."

"Fine…..take the love journal…..let it out." Amu smiled.

"There is nothing to…OKAY GIVE IT TO ME!" I giggled grabbing it out the pinkette's hand and scribbling stuff in it. I took about five minutes while she changed. Once I finished I too changed out of everything letting my hair down and putting on my blue sweats and my slack off the shoulder white tee.

"Let me read it," Amu chimed as she snatched the book away from me. She was still wearing her tank only this time she wore a bra, and finally, a pair of red yoga pants, "OMG! What's this passion in the photo booth?"

"WHAT? I had an effin good time," I laughed.

"Yes, but with Kairi,"

"So? He's so fricking funny! Oh my god you should see our pictures!" I continued laughing my ass off, "T-There was one w-when he was…." I laughed loudly again, "….K-Kukai! He looked just like him!"

"Wowwww, what nice chemistry," Amu sighed, "Oh well at least we know why Yaya called you a sheep. Jealous much."

"I would be pissed too," I sighed, "Well everything happens for a reason."

"Oh well, let's go play dominos with the boys!" Amu said excitedly.

"No fricking way we are totally playing BS,"

"BS?"

"Yeah bullshit,"

"There is a game called…."

"Come on Amu, let's go."

"Fine fine,"

**O.O.O.O**

_SUNDAY NIGHT, 12:00 A.M_

_CURRENT LOCATION: HINAMORI RESIDENCE_

_SLEEPING PEACEFULLY_

RING RING RING RING!

"What's that?" Amu shrieked waking me up.

"I think it's the Alarm…." I yawned.

"Oh."

3 minutes later.

"AMUUUUUUUU!"

"I told you I set it for twelve," she laughed awkwardly.

"That's it go sleep on the floor!"

"It's my bed," Amu stated haughtily, "You can't do me anything."

"Don't make me kick you in the nuts,"

"What?"

"JUST GO TO SLEEP!"

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**DANCING ALL ALONE (SMILE DK)**


	14. The Pale Chested Sicko

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Second Part :) Thanks so much for my reviews you guys have no idea how much you brighten up my day! I hope you like this chapter it was a pleasure to write; as always ;)**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 14: The pale chested Sicko**

NAGIHIKO POV

I honestly do not feel good about this.

"Yes, Ikuto. I am on my way right now….tell me again_ why_ I am on my way right now?" I groaned.

"Because," He reasoned on the other end of my Cell Phone, "You need to know exactly what is going on between those two."

"Why?" I asked annoyed even though I argued persistently I still found myself walking towards the shopping mall anxiously.

"Because you saw her first,"

"Doesn't sound like a proper reason." I mused.

"Look they are meeting at 12, It's um…..11:50 right now! Just locate Kairi and hide somewhere."

He makes it sound so simple.

"What if he is late?"

"He won't be,"

I really dislike Ikuto sounding smarter than me.

"Okay then."

"How far away from the mall are you?" Ikuto asked a little harsher than necessary.

"I have arrived,"

**O.O.O.O**

IKUTO POV

"Well go in!" I shouted slamming my phone shut. I am such a nice guy sometimes. Though I must say I was shocked when he told me he liked _it_. I mean they were so different. Well I guess in some ways they are similar. They both always have to be right; they both have freakishly long hair. Yet Oushi is so short and he is so Tall. He is wise and follows the rules, she is sarcastic and reckless.

Which brings me back to why?

How the hell did he find himself liking her? I mean why? They got in an argument the very first time they met, and so it became a tradition. He read her like a book which might not have been the best thing to do to Rima. Sigh. I hope he knows what he is doing. It would really help if we knew how Oushi felt. But only he can read her like that, and yet he doesn't know the most important thing? Sigh….

She doesn't tell anyone how she feels but….

Wait a minute. Time to pay my strawberry a little visit.

**O.O.O.O**

NAGIHIKO POV

Okay so um…..Target in sight…I guess.

Ikuto though I dread to say it was right. Kairi was not late; he stood near the fountain looking unusually cool. However, Rima was late. We (Kairi and I) Waited for her for over a half an hour.

She arrived looking prettier than usual which frustrated me but also made me anxious but that was probably due to the fact that I was stalking her!

Anyways, I made my way to the café that they were going to and luckily for me they sat near the window so I spied from behind a shelf of bonsais. An old man was selling them but I used my charm to persuade him to let me stay. (I told him it was for love)

They were talking normally Rima smiling every now and then. She was being unusually nice! What does she see in him? Does she really see something in him? What is it? And how can I get some?

Finally he blushed to the deepest shade of red which reminded me of Amu. If she was a strawberry then he is an apple. Rima looked like she was shocked her eyes were wide and she too was turning red, then she took her phone and stormed off down the hall, to the bathroom I presume.

What did he propose or something?

**O.O.O.O**

IKUTO POV

I made my way down the familiar neighborhood and stopped at the familiar house; I smirked and looked at the easily climbable ledge. I jumped a couple of feet upwards and landed on the balcony only to see Amu in her underwear with her hairbrush in her hands singing along to VH1.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_," She hummed shaking her…..

Why did I come here again?

I forget.

All I know is I am not letting go of this chance.

"_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's runaway…."_

"Amu," I spoke interrupting her jam session.

"I-IKUTO!" She squealed jumping back a little.

"Do you always leave your balcony door open? Do you always sing in your panties? It's like you want the perverts to come and find you," I chuckled.

"I-Ikuto! S-S-stop talking like tha-G-GO DOWNSTAIRS!" She stammered.

"Nah, don't feel like it, why don't we stay here and you can sing for me." I grinned.

"I would love to sing for you…..downstairs….not here…..with my clothes on!"

"You _do_ have clothes on, more than enough actually."

"Ikuto go down-AH!"

Next thing I knew I was on top of her pinning her down on her carpet.

"_Sing_," I commanded. Although she was red and looked abused she suddenly giggled.

"_My heart stops when you look at me, Just one touch, now baby I believe_,"

"Hell yeah," I whispered. Then well, we made out.

**O.O.O.O**

Alright so Rima returns from the bathroom and now they talk a little more, lots of laughter suddenly they come outside and walk towards the other side of the mall.

As I was following them however, I bumped right into a familiar looking girl.

"Captain F-Fujisaki!"

"Um…hello…." I greeted looking behind her to see if I could see Rima and Kairi off into the distance.

"You remember me right?" She asked moving in front of my gaze.

"Sorry….not really….."

"I'm Fujiwara Candy!" She said bouncing, "_Direct _Fujiwara descendent!"

"Oh….interesting….."

"You smiled at me you know…..at the game? Remember? Remember? I was a cheerleader…..Toyotomi…._head _cheerleader. Everybody knows me! Fujiwara Candy _Direct_, Fujiwara descent,"

"Oh yes I know….."

"You do!" She asked me excitedly.

"You just t-told me,"

"Of course…."She blushed, "Anyway wanna….."

"Sorry, I'm in a rush…gotta g-go…."

"You're acting strange you stalking someone or something?" She asked laughing.

I flushed.

"Goodbye," I said moving away from 'Candy'.

"No wait! Don't you want to party with Fujiwara Candy! Everyone wants to party with Fujiwara Candy!" She squealed, "Direct Fujiwara descent."

"Um…..busy….." I said exhausted.

"But I'm _Fujiwara Candy!_" She whined, "Direct Fujiwara descent!"

"I know!" I cut her off, "I don't want to 'party' okay?"

"Why! Why don't you want to party with Fujiwara Ca-"

I ran.

**O.O.O.O**

After I escaped the psycho child, with blonde hair that couldn't possibly be real, not like Rima's whose blonde hair is long and curly and suits her better than any other style in the world, I made my way across the mall.

Unfortunately "Candy" had set me off track and I had lost sight of Rima and Kairi. I wandered around the mall aimlessly. As I walked past the photo booth I heard laughter. Rima's laughter.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the photos coming out of the booth. One was of Rima looking confused and Kairi looking….eh…cute?

The other one they both made funny faces, the second one Rima looked funny again and Kairi looked like he was constipated.

The fourth one Rima was laughing so hard and he was smiling at her. Grrr.

The last one Rima pushed out her lips and chest and played with her hair and Kairi looked like….

Kukai. Hmmm funny.

Anyway, this of course made me turn red with embarrassment and anger and confusion and I ran off quickly before they came out.

**O.O.O.O**

So I sat in solitude on a bench somewhere in a far off corner of the mall mourning of course I tried calling Ikuto several times but he wouldn't pick up. This is his entire fault.

I sighed and got up from my bench and walked slowly towards the exit. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely noticed my name was called by a loud voice.

I turned around and saw no other than Mashiro Rima sitting on the mall bench alone. I blushed. She stood up abruptly as she gazed at me intensely as though she was examining me.

"Oushi!" I said taken by surprise a little.

"Hey," She frowned, "That is _not _my name, what are you up to you seem a bit sketchy."

Shit.

"I….."I began unsure what to say so I changed the subject by sitting beside her "What's up?"

"….." She looked at me for a moment before sighing and sitting back down, "Nothing just…..chilling by myself,"

"Oh….w-weren't you supposed to have your date t-today?" I asked. Unfortunately I stammered.

"yeah, I had it already…..but it didn't actually end, so I don't know if it counts as a date…" She rambled.

What! Did I miss something?

"Oh why is that?" I inquired trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Kairi met up with Yaya and they had a nice vibe going on so….I didn't want to ruin it,"

"Nice vibe?"

"Well they do like each other," She said flatly.

"Kairi likes Yaya?" I coughed out. Conflicting emotions were taking over my body all at once.

"Yeah I know strange right? They're so different," She replied, her voice sounding tired.

"but I thought…." I muttered thinking about this whole mess.

"Thought what?" She asked curiously, her golden eyes twinkling.

"N-NOTHING! So d-did you and Kairi have a…. 'nice vibe'?" I coughed out quickly trying not to look at her pretty eyes.

That was probably not the best thing to say, considering she turned red like a cherry and looked away.

"Well he likes Yaya so…." She said quietly and uncomfortably.

"O-OH, okay…I mean I thought that you guys had a pretty goo-"

"What?"

SHOOOT! THINK NAGIHIKO THINK!

"Um….good compatibility I mean you're a what…..Gemini and he is a…..?"

"I don't think I am a Gemini….then again I never checked….so you think we are compatible?"

"NO!"

NO NO NO NO NO NO I DON'TTTT!

"You're strange," She mumbled, I could sense the amusement in her tone, "What's wrong with you Nag-evil, is it that time of month?"

"No, I just…..um…Do you want to do something?"

Did I say that out loud?

"Uh….O-Ok….but I was kind of looking forward to coming home," She replied exhaustion in her tone.

Great. Kairi tired her out! Now I got nothing! This whole trip was in vain!

I don't know how I'm going to do it….. But I will somehow, somehow I will find a way to blame Kukai.

"Oh well I could walk you there….." I suggested.

"You can come over for a visit if you like," She proposed excitedly.

"Oh I couldn't intrude like that…."

Don't wanna be rude.

"It's okay Amu's parents are gone so we are the head of the house! Even though her little sister seems to be fit for the job," She laughed, "So come!"

"Uh….okay." I agreed.

**O.O.O.O**

"So this is me and Amu's room," Rima said clutching the white doorknob leading to the bedroom "It's a bit pink and frilly but it's not my doing,"

"Of course it isn't," I teased.

"Is that sarcasm?" She grunted annoyed.

"Correct,"

"Shut up," She scowled, "Amu I'm coming in!"

…

Wow didn't see that coming.

"Amu WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" Rima shouted as she reacted to the scene before her. I coughed awkwardly unsure what to do.

"Sup Oushii?" Ikuto greeted Rima, USING MY NICKNAME FOR HER!

"R-RIMA!" Amu stammered.

"You better explain!" Rima shouted.

"Um well….." Amu stammered.

"Ikuto maybe we should….." I proposed.

"What?" Ikuto interrupted. I got angry and so I marched over there and dragged his half naked disgraceful ass out of my Rima's bedroom.

We made our way downstairs and sat around the dining table. Ikuto was still shirtless.

"Ikuto what the hell?" I muttered annoyed. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on it, the he looked up and smirked at me.

"So you stole her back?"

"N-NO! It's not like that!" I stammered I could feel my face tingling and burning.

"Good job Nadeshiko! I knew it would work!"

"You caused me nothing but trouble!" I growled pointing angrily at him.

"What? Yet we're both here….at the girls house."

"So? That's my doing!"

"What! It's mine because you followed my plan!" Ikuto said rather contemptuously.

"Your plan made me crash into this bouncing Toyotomi sycho cow!"

"What. The. Fuck?" Ikuto said just staring at me weirdly, "You just sounded like…."

"Rima," A voice from behind giggled.

We both swung our heads around and saw a younger girl staring at us. She had the same eyes as Amu's only much wider and brighter and it stared right at us as she giggled. She had long caramel colored hair that was kept in a low ponytail, her hair was curly somewhat and I couldn't tell if it was natural or not. She was wearing a cute yellow and brown outfit and had a matching yellow purse too.

She was indeed very pretty.

"You sounded just like Rima!" She squealed giggling.

"You…." Ikuto said trailing off, "look like…."

"Amu's my sister it doesn't take rocket science to figure it out," She interrupted rather charismatically; for once Tsukiyomi Ikuto had been….well….topped. She stared Ikuto down with a smirk, "You're probably this_ Ikuto _person I hear about day and freaking night,"

"Day and night huh," Ikuto mused laughing to himself. She smiled brightly at that comment for some reason, then she looked at me. Surprisingly enough I saw her blush slightly.

"Your cuter than I expected!" She squealed.

"Huh?" Ikuto and I said at the same time.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, right?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "_The_ irritating Fujisaki Nag-evil,"

"You're pretty sharp there kid," Ikuto commented.

"Same to you my friend," She said and winked at Ikuto, and then she went back to me she examined me and chuckled, "Hmm this is freaking hilarious. You and Rima are so different! You are obviously a calm person, and she has mental issues. She is short like an elf and you're tall like giraffe. Yet you can sound so much like her. Interesting…."

"Interesting?" I asked confused.

"I don't believe you introduced yourself," Ikuto said bitterly. She smiled.

"My apologizes. Though, naturally you should know my name." She giggled.

We just looked at her blankly. She pouted suddenly pressing her fists to her face reminding me of a young child throwing a tantrum.

"Amu didn't-" She began then she sighed. "I'm Hinamori Ami,"

"How old are you?" He asked again. Boy was he determined to find out about Ami.

"11 years, currently in my third year of junior high school," She answered adding a flawless smile.

"You must've skipped grades," Ikuto said somewhat taken back.

"Just a few. Unlike Big sis, I am a genius in every subject," She said haughtily, "I also sing flawlessly, dance flawlessly, and act flawlessly, I am the best dressed and can do hair better than any other girl in our entire district, I can assure you."

"You sure you're her sister?" Ikuto asked skeptically.

"No, I hang out at her house on the weekends for fun," She said sarcastically, suddenly her phone beeped from inside her yellow purse. She flipped it open and her fluffy phone strap swung about. She grouched angrily and texted in hyper speed then shut her phone.

"It was fun talking to you gentlemen," She said curtseying to us cutely, "However I have a prior engagement,"

"A date?" Ikuto inquired.

"Unfortunately," She sighed. Ikuto smirked devilishly.

"Come here for a second lil sis," Ikuto snickered gesturing her to come closer. She walked over towards him without hesitating. He pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to her in the palm of her hands.

"No thanks," She said shoving it back in his face, "I have plenty," She said with a wink.

His mouth dropped in surprise somewhat.

"Jokingggg~" She sang with a giggle, as she hopped off to the doorway.

"Goodbye," I said waving.

"Aww aren't you cute," she giggled.

I'm cute?

"I wonder if Rima thinks that way," Ikuto whispered to me.

"SHUT UP!" I stuttered blushing.

"Eh? So you like her, huh?" Ami giggled.

How did she hear that?

"Don't worry, don't worry, I won't tell a soul," She said giggling again as she made her way out the door.

It shut loudly and silence followed after. Ikuto grinned at me and went back to resting his chin in his hands. I sighed and leaned back on my chair glaring at him.

"She was kind of hot," Ikuto mumbled.

"Ikuto that's sick,"

"No it isn't. She knows she's hot. She tries; she winks smiles and uses her charm whenever she opens her mouth."

"oh like you," I chuckled.

"Exactly,"

"She is like Amu in a way," I mused. Ikuto smirked.

"Exactly like Amu. Their eyes twinkle when they smile, their whole body sways when they wink, they both pout when they are upset, and while their pouting…..two circles of blush perfectly highlight…." He trailed off and smirked to himself.

"Ikuto that's sick."

"What's sick?"

"Paying close attention to those details," I murmured.

"Oh like you didn't notice anything about Rima today,"

"Oh shut up," I growled.

"ALRIGHT LET'S PLAY SOME CARDS!" Rima screamed jumping into the dining area.

"Dominos too right?"

"Amu don't ruin it for me," Rima growled. Suddenly she saw Ikuto and sighed, "Put a shirt over that pale chest!"

Suddenly all three of us bursted into laughter as we enjoyed that small moment of bliss, like all the others that we have created so far this year, like all the others that are sure to come later.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! LIKE SERIOUSLY T.T THEY ARE!**


	15. Put the Little Boy Down

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors Note:**

**Hiya! Once again your reviews have successfully provided me with Joy :)**

**A lot of you asked about what Ikuto gave to Ami and most of you came up with a condom, well that's what I was hoping to imply so I guess mission accomplished for me, right?**

**However there is no guarantee that's what it was hehe…..the world may never know.**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 15: Put the Little Boy Down**

RIMA'S POV:

So we all sat around the table looking at each other anxiously. They were probably wondering what the hell I had planned for them.

"So we're playing bullshit you all know how to play, right?" I asked smiling brightly.

"I don't," Nagihiko said nervously raising up his hand.

"Shut up, Nag-stupid," I said flatly glaring.

"But…." He began.

"I don't either," Amu said awkwardly.

"Fine, fine, I'll explain." I groaned, "So we divide the pack in four, then whoever plays first has to play an ace, then whoever plays second plays a two, and whoever is third plays a three etc."

"So we play in order?" Amu clarified. I nodded.

"So say it's my turn and I have to play a…..queen….and I don't have a queen, I would play something else and say it's a queen. But if one of you can tell I am lying or have four queens and_ know_ I am lying then you say 'bullshit!' and if I am bullshitting then I have to pick up all the cards that we have played so far. But if I'm not bullshitting and you yell 'bullshit' you have to pick up the cards, got it?" I explained.

"But…." Amu said sadly, "That's kind of risky,"

"That's what's fun! Okay I'm warning you guys I am bad ass at this game!" I said excitedly.

"Me too, I play it with the guys every P.E lesson," Ikuto smirked.

"You mean you knew how to play all along and you made me explain that all by myself!" I squealed.

"So that's why our P.E teacher quit," Amu mused.

"Ugh, now we have Nikaidou and he is a psycho!" I groaned, "ANYWAY! LET'S PLAY!"

**O.O.O.O**

"Amu you go first, since you're going to lose anyway," I ordered.

"Okay," she grumbled, "O-one A-Ace."

She smacked the card down weakly onto the table.

"Bullshit," I said. She sighed and picked it back up. Next is Nagihiko.

"Three twos," He said smiling.

Hmm….

"I-Ikuto….what do you think?" I whispered.

"How am I supposed to know? He is the best liar I know," Ikuto said slightly irritated.

"No! I am you idiot!" I whispered back harshly.

"You should call it, we have nothing to lose really," He proposed.

"No, you should"

"You guys would you just continue!" Amu asked annoyed.

"Fine, I'll let you go this once," Ikuto sighed as he placed his cards facing down, "Two threes,"

I just realized something. Seiyo Accademy's top three best Liars and number one worst liar are all sitting around this big fat table playing bullshit. Maybe this is a bad idea…

"My turn," I sighed, "One four,"

"My turn," Amu smiled, "O-One F-Five,"

"Bullshit," Ikuto said. She pouted angrily and snatched up all the cards.

"One six," Nagihiko said flawlessly again.

Shit.

"One seven," Ikuto smirked.

"Bullshit," Nagihiko said grinning. Ikuto looked at Nagihiko then at me and chuckled, he picked up his and Nagihiko's cards and said nothing.

I bet he is embarrassed.

"three eights," I said as I placed my eights faced down. No one said anything. Who would lie about three eights?

"O-One N-Nine," Amu stammered facing her card down.

"Bullshit," Nagihiko said.

"AH!" She growled as she snatched up the cards again.

"One ten," He said smiling. I hate him. I hate him.

Oh well, Amu just vacuumed up the cards I have nothing to loose.

"Bullshit," I said smiling back.

"here you go Rima-chan," He said handing me his ten.

AHHHHHHH I HATE HIM!

I snatched it from him and growled.

"One jack," Ikuto said smirking.

"Three queens," I said quickly.

"O-One Kin-"

"Bullshit," Ikuto, Nagihiko and I all said at the same time.

**O.O.O.O**

Nagihiko won all three games we played. I hate him! No I love him :)….ugh Rima stop that.

"So what now?" Amu asked glancing at the clock.

"Well it's late maybe we should…." Nagihiko began when the door swung open violently. There, standing at the doorway, was no other than cute little Hinamori Ami-chan.

Only she didn't look to cute being all bruised, dirty, and messy looking.

"Ami!" Amu squealed abruptly sitting up reaching out to her little sister.

"DON'T!" Ami shouted, "I'm fine….I just….FELL!"

Then she ran upstairs.

"Ami!" Amu shouted running upstairs worried sick.

"I'll go too," Ikuto said suddenly jumping out of his chair in a catlike motion following after Amu.

"I wonder what happened!" Nagihiko exclaimed worried.

"I've never seen Ami's hair so messy before, never! Not even when she wakes up in the morning! She definitely did not fall," I rambled on worriedly.

"She had a date," Nagihiko stated. We both fell silent. We guessed what was going on immediately, but had no way to express it in words.

"I should go home," Nagihiko sighed.

"Yeah I have a feeling I won't get much sleep tonight," I agreed standing up.

"Nagihiko, we're leaving," Ikuto said appearing out of nowhere he looked freakishly mad. Like freakishly…..

"I know I was just about to…."

"No we're going somewhere," Ikuto said.

"What where?" I asked for Nagihiko.

"To the Karaoke house, I have a mission." He said darkly.

"What?" Nagihiko inquired.

"We must destroy some kid, his name is Aihara Sano," Ikuto said distastefully.

"Don't tell me he is….."I said worriedly.

"He troubled Ami?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, he's the kid, he tried to….well….i don't even know. All I know is he we are going super Saiyan on his ass!" Ikuto exploded.

"I understand, let's go!" Nagihiko said determined.

"You guys, you can't just…"

"Watch us!" Ikuto said with equal determination.

"Well…._can I_…watch?" I said quietly.

"Rima-chan what if it's dangerous!" Nagihiko blurted out.

Oh my gosh he is worried about me.

"you got your pocket knife still?" Ikuto asked me ignoring Nagihiko.

"It's upstairs." I said quietly.

"Hurry up, we'll need your help," Ikuto commanded.

"Right," I said running upstairs.

**O.O.O.O**

All Ikuto had was his motorcycle. I wore my black skinny jeans and put my hair in a bun and tucked my knife in there. I also put another knife in my bra which I wore under a black shirt. I looked like I was about to commit a crime. I didn't agree with Ikuto's actions but I was interested.

Ikuto offered to take me on his motorcycle, but suddenly changed his mind. So Nagihiko called his driver who arrived in record time. Apparently that Sano guy was going to be there with his friends the whole night so we sort of had time.

When we arrived we entered and saw the lady at the front desk.

"Rima, you can pass for a middle school child, you go first." Ikuto nudged me, I sighed and went over there. Show time!

"Hello!" I said to the lady with a smile.

"Hey there," She greeted, "What's up? You need help?"

"Sort of, my friends were meeting here earlier, but my dad drives sooo slow, so I came late and I am not sure which room they went in to, they were supposed to decide when we got here so…."

"I understand," she replied with a smile, "You have any idea who's paying?"

"Yeah my classmate, his last name is Aihara," I replied. Please tell me he paid.

"Hmm let's see…." She said typing in the computer, suddenly her face brightened up, "Aihara Sano and 18 other guests in room….12."

"Yay! Thank you!" I said excitedly, "Guys!" I shouted to Kukai and Ikuto, "Aihara-kun paid after all!"

"Let's go then," Ikuto smiled. All three of us wandered off and finally got to room 12.

Ikuto bursted open the door. There were a bunch of middle school children in there singing terribly and climbing on top of each other making out.

"Hey!" I yelled loudly. Everyone looked at me skeptically. Which school does Ami go too…oh yes. My old school. This is delicious.

"Who are you?" One boy asked annoyed, "This room is already full."

"I can see that," I spat rolling my eyes.

"Which one of you is Aihara Sano?" Nagihiko asked smiling sweetly.

"Who wants to know," Another guy asked stumbling towards us. Okay for a little kid I want to do stuff to him. He is hot.

"I do!" Ikuto shouted angrily.

"You…." The boy trailed off, "Yeah okay well it's me. What of it?"

Ami you have good taste.

You know in the look department.

"What of it huh?" I chuckled, "You guys were first years when I was third years, remember me?"

"No," A group of them said annoyed.

"Remember when the sports cabinet caught on fire?" I smirked.

"Yeah that was scary! I was in the class right next to it!" One girl shivered.

"Remember who the arsonist was?" I smirked yet again.

"Mashiro Rima!" At least nine replied without hesitation.

"You do remember me, see?"

"Oh my gosh," The girl said shivering yet again. At least 90% of the room grew still and backed away. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and looked at me then at Nagihiko.

"Why are you here?" Sano asked annoyed.

"Listen up! Hinamori Ami…." Ikuto shouted, "Is _my_ little sister,"

"She doesn't have a brother," Sano said dryly.

"Shut up," I hissed throwing the knife in my bun at him causing my hair to unravel. It barely missed his face. He began to tremble.

"Rima calm down," Nagihiko said touching my shoulder.

"Yeah just scare them we'll handle it," Ikuto whispered.

"Well there you have it, he is trembling I successfully scared the brat!" I defended.

"Just don't do anything to extreme," Ikuto sighed.

"You bitch!" One boy shouted at me and three of them came running towards me.

Wow he has a crew.

They had knives too! Who told them to have knives! Where did they get it? I shut my eyes and trembled waiting for the impact. I heard a loud clanging noise and when I opened my eyes all I saw was purple.

My eyes widened as I tried to comprehend what was happening. Nagihiko was protecting me! He stood in front of me his arms out stretched, after he apparently deflected the knives that the boys threw.

"Alright," Ikuto spoke up, "_Sano_, you are right Ami doesn't have an older brother. But very soon she will, because I Tsukiyomi Ikuto am in love with her sister, and if you mess with Ami you mess with her sister and if you mess with her sister you mess with me. I'm not leaving tonight til you learn a lesson!"

"How touching," I heard a sudden voice say sarcasm dripping from its tone. The voice obviously was female, Nagihiko was blocking me completely and I couldn't see past his long lavender hair, several strands of it brushed against my eyelashes every now and then causing my vision to be somewhat blurry.

"Sorry," Another voice said gently, "But we cannot allow you to hurt Sano-kun"

"Especially for Hinamori Ami!" The Female voice spoke again though this time much more harsh.

"You will have to get through us," yet another unknown voice growled.

Seriously, I did not sign up for this. I thought we were supposed to go in, kick his ass, and leave. Then go home and be victorious and restore princess peach (Ami) back to her beautiful perky self.

"N-Nagihiko," I whispered a little weakly, "What's going on?"

"Rima, stay back," Was all he said before he and Ikuto jumped into battle. My vision came back and I saw everything. Ikuto was fighting some kid with wild looking hair and a sly grin his every manner reminded me of a dog, if there were an opposite of Ikuto, it was him. Meanwhile, Nagihiko fought against a boy with red hair and glasses, he moved swiftly similar to Kairi.

Before I could catch myself I saw a flash of lime green and next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground. I clutched my head and looked up. I saw a girl with wavy emerald color hair staring down at me devilishly, she smirked at me.

"I know you," she giggled, "Mashiro Rima, You're quite a legend, I thought you would put up much more of a fight for some reason,"

I didn't even bother to respond. I simply pulled the knife out my bra and flung it at her. It glided past her and tore off a piece of her shirt. I stood up and glared at her.

"You done?" I sighed, "I didn't come here for this."

She looked at the tear in her shit and then at me. She grew quiet and kept on staring at it.

"So what did you come here for? For_ Ami's_ sake?" She growled, with pure hatred in her voice. She suddenly charged at me.

"Somebody wasn't listening," I flew back a little sure to be light at my feet, she flung a punch at me and by 1 millisecond I managed to dodge it by bending backwards. I turned it into a backwards cartwheel and flipped away from her, "Listen, little girl mind your business,"

"Who the fuck is little?" She growled, "That Fancy shit don't intimidate me,"

"Wasn't trying to," I said annoyed, "Stay out of it, I am only here to seek revenge on Sano!"

"For what? Giving her what she wanted?" She chuckled attempting to kick me. I dodged it again and held her foot up with my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked glaring still holding her leg keeping her in that position.

"Ah!" She squealed as she tried to escape, but failed and ended up falling onto the ground. She held her head in pain, "Ouch," She grimaced.

"What are you talking about?" I repeated keeping my feet on her stomach.

"That stupid girl, always walking around like she's the shit. She's the one that came onto Sano first!"

"_Came on_?" I asked raising an eyebrow and stepping on her forcefully.

"S-Stop!" She stammered.

"What does _Came on_ mean?" I asked ignoring her. She asked for it.

"S-She was….always…..ignoring him even when he's Sano-Kun! B-But when he asked her out she graciously agreed!" She sputtered out.

"What how is that coming on?" I asked removing my foot. She gasped.

"She was playing hard to get, obviously."

"Ami goes on dates all the time she doesn't know how to say no! She probably didn't ignore him, she just didn't notice him the only one she notices is herself!"

"Slut," She growled. I kicked her in the face, "What the hell! Why is it always me?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I always get hurt for Sano's actions! Every since we were…." She trailed off and began crying.

Oh my god this is just like the manga plots that Amu loves to read about. Let me guess their childhood friends? She admired him from afar? He liked other girls and yet the universe chooses to torment her? Sigh….

Well I don't know what to do now.

"Don't mess with Ami again," I said and kicked her in the face again.

What? You expect me to sympathize? Well it may _seem like_ a touching shoujo manga plot…..but it _isn't_.

"Rima," Nagihiko said suddenly coming up behind me, "Are you okay? What happened?"

I turned around and smiled happily.

"Nag-Stupid! Are you okay?"

He nodded, then grabbed onto my shoulders and held me tightly.

"I told you stay back!"

"I did," I defended, "But this psycho cow came out of nowhere and started trashing Ami. Then she cried so I kicked her in the face and moved on,"

"Wow," He chuckled, "At least you're okay!"

"What did you think _I _would get hurt?" I smiled at him.

"I had hoped not,"

Wow nice vibe here.

"I don't mean to ruin this action love drama scene you two are reenacting but Sano is getting away," Ikuto said appearing out of a corner with the doggy boy in a headlock.

"Ikuto put the little boy down," I said. Then I saw Sano leaving through the window."Nagihiko, the window!"

Nagihiko nodded and then he did the most feminine flip ever. He did cartwheels all the way to the window as graceful as a girl and pulled Sano by his legs. Sano fell to the ground, His silver necklace broke and got caught on to the window.

Wow could that be this Nadeshiko girl I am always hearing about? Sano felt around his chest suddenly and gasped.

"My chain!" He shouted as he reached out for it Nagihiko grabbed it before he could. Me and Ikuto quickly joined him and began examining the necklace.

"Give Sano his chain back!" That stupid girl screamed.

"Go cry in a corner you bitch," I shouted.

"Oushi calm down now." Ikuto chuckled.

"This chain must be important," Nagihiko mused looking at it.

"Give it back!" Sano begged.

"I think I'll keep it," I smirked grabbing the chain and examining it, "It's gonna be Ami's birthday soon and this will make a suitable present,"

"Wait don't!" Sano begged.

"Can we go now?" I asked Nagihiko.

"Wait," Ikuto said, he kicked Sano in the stomach, "Now we can go."

"Woo hooo!"

**O.O.O.O**

AMU'S POV

**(A/N: Have I ever done this point of view before? :O?)**

"So Ami what exactly did he do?" I asked as I stroked her light brown colored hair. Rima, Ikuto and Nagihiko crowded around us. She lay on her bed in a tiny ball looking distantly at the wall.

"I'm not sure," Ami whispered. I was so confused and angry as I anxiously waited for a proper explanation, I didn't want to be too hard on her.

"What the hell? You know what I just went through you better fucking tell me-"

"RIMA!" I gasped covering her mouth.

"Oushi," Ikuto growled annoyed.

"Uncalled for!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Ami whispered suddenly, "Rima is right, you all went through so much tonight because of one little thing."

"One little thing what does that mean? Was it a Kiss? Huh?" Rima pressed breaking free.

God I miss the days when she was as quiet as a mouse.

"No," Ami cleared her throat, she looked up at us and smiled turning her charm back on, "He just tried to do me," she laughed it off.

"He tried to RAPE YOU!" Ikuto and Rima screamed at the same time.

"I'm going back there!" Ikuto said turning around.

"I'll _do_ him!" Rima growled angrily as she turned around too.

"…"

"That sounded wrong," Rima stuttered turning back around, "you know what I mean!"

"Let's go, Oushi!" Ikuto said grabbing Rima by her hair and dragging her along.

"you guys get back here," I sighed, "Ami it's not funny,"

"Well papa always says to laugh off the awkward moments," Ami said sadly as she looked down her voice barely a whisper.

"You take advice from Papa? You do realize he was obsessed with you when you were little, right? He was your slave," I shared with my little sister as I stroked her hair again.

"What does that have to do with his advice?" She asked looking up at me her eyes huge and astonished.

"Because clearly he isn't mentally stable," I giggled, "Never take advice from him,"

"So anyone who is willing to be my slave has a mental problem?" She mused.

"Yup," I laughed yet again flicking her forehead and sticking out my tongue.

"Big sis!" She giggled as she flicked me back. Once she had got me she turned to the guys and Rima (who was weirdly dressed in all black….did they _break in_ to the karaoke place?), "Thanks you guys, please go home and rest…..I will be fine,"

"Wait Ami," Rima said smiling, "We have a gift…..Ikuto!"

"I thought we were waiting for Christmas," Ikuto muttered. Rima nudged him and he sighed, he flung a silver chain in the air and it successfully landed in Ami's hands.

"This is…." Ami trailed off.

"Good night," Nagihiko whispered as he and Ikuto disappeared out the window.

"BE NORMAL AND USE THE FRICKING DOOR!" Rima shouted after them. Soon her loud voice turned into joyful laughter, and Me and Ami couldn't help but join in.

"You seem happy," Ami smiled, "Did big strong Nagihiko protect you from the juvenile delinquent middle school students with all his heart?"

"Did he stand in front of you with his arms outstretched and tell you to stay back?" I added laughing.

"Then did he jump into battle dramatically? Did you watch from afar in admiration?" Ami continued as she eagerly stared at me sending me a secret message to continue.

"Did he return from the battle and hold you tightly? Did he ask if you were alright even though he was the one who…."

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING OTAKU'S!" Rima shouted angrily red all over her face, "So what if it happened?"

"Wait we we're right?" Ami asked laughing her eyes widened. Rima nodded slowly, "Even the last part?"

She nodded again.

"Well not the part with him standing in front of you and his arms….." I began but stopped when I saw Rima nod again.

"Wait the watching from afar…."

"Well I did for a second but then this bitch came and attacked me, but he did come back and ask me if I was okay and held me tightly,"

"Ami!" I squealed, "It's just like volume 7 of that manga you bought me!"

"The one with the girl and…"

**O.O.O.O**

RIMA'S POV

Those frigging manga obsessed strawberry twins.

OMG I have school tomorrow! Plus I have my first visit with…..Nagihiko's mom! I am so tired. Is this new life of mine even healthy? Well I don't think any life involving Ikuto, Amu, Yumi, Yaya, and Kukai can be normal. Nagihiko and Kairi….they're decent.

AH WHAT AM I DOING! Have to go to bed right now…..

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! SERIOUSLY…SHARE THE LOVE MY FRIENDS 3.**


	16. Yes, Soup

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Hello peoples of the universe! This update came a little late...yes i know, but I know you guys don't mind that much :3**

**besides I have a perfectly reasonable excuse. My best friend Yuki was over at ma house and ate up my time (and my special K bars T^T) so I didn't have any time left to update.**

**Anyways, enjoy my chappie :D**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 16: Yes, Soup**

_MONDAY MORNING 07:00 HOURS_

_HINAMORI RESIDENCE_

_CAT FIGHT IN PROGRESS_

RIMA'S POV

"Amu NO!" I screamed at her, "You are not taking that to Tokyo!"

"I TOLD YOU I AM!" She bellowed back at me angrily. I was currently pinning her to the ground.

"We have three more weeks until Tokyo why are you doing this NOW!" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know….." Amu trailed off.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THE LOVE JOURNAL!" I screamed.

"I told you I need it! What if something happens!"

"Something like Lulu finding it then telling the whole school!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, I'll keep it safe!" Amu reasoned.

"NO YOU WON'T YOU'RE AMU!" I screamed back at her. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Amu, mama's on the phone." Ami said nonchalantly as she dropped the phone on Amu's stomach.

I got off of her but she stayed laying down on the carpet.

"Mama!" She said excitedly, "Yes! Me…..I'm okay!...Of course…..yes…..uh huh…..washing the dishes duh…..yup…..Rima? She's…..okay…..B-Boys! In the house…..what kind of girl do you think I am mama? A-Alright….Okay….what! Amazing! Oh! Mama…I'm kind of going to Tokyo in three weeks…cheerleading….so….will you be back by then? Oh…..okay…..that's…that's perfect….kay…..love you….BYE!"

"Mama's coming home the day we get back from Tokyo!" Amu said excitedly.

"Get dressed Amu," I spat. There is no way she is taking that book to Tokyo! I swear on Tokugawa Ieyasu that Child is not taking that flipping book to Edo.

Hmm I wonder why I am failing history….

**O.O.O.O**

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Kukai shrieked as he tackled me into a hug. Me of all people.

"It's only been one day," I sighed, "get off."

"Soooo? I bet you guys were partying on Sunday without me!" Kukai whined.

"Yeah we were," Ikuto said nonchalantly pushing Kukai out of the way and making his way down the street.

"WHAT?" Kukai shouted.

"Ignore him it was no big deal we just played cards," Amu explained offering him a smile.

"I like cards," Kukai murmured pouting and folding his arms.

"I did too," I replied then I glanced at the hot guy beside me, "Until I played with Nagihiko,"

"What did he do now?" Kukai chuckled.

"All I did was win," Nagihiko mumbled.

"Ha so you admit to your crime, eh?" I questioned. He just sighed and shook his head.

**O.O.O.O**

_MONDAY AFTERNOON 16:00 HOURS_

_AFTER SCHOOL_

_CHEERLEADING PRACTICE_

After a somewhat normal day me and Amu made our way to practice. Yaya glomped me when she saw me and told me excitedly all the details of her date which, honestly, I didn't care about. We all went quiet when Sanjo arrived.

"Ladies," She sighed as she looked at all of us, "Take a seat,"

We were all curious as to why she had looked so somber but we quietly sat on the grass field and stared up at her curiously.

"I have just received disturbing news," Yukari san said. Yumi flinched when she heard that.

"I got a bad feeling," She whispered to Amu.

"How bad can it be?" Amu asked shrugging. Yumi didn't reply instead she just shook her head and gazed at Sanjo in wonder.

"Toyotomi will be going to Tokyo as well," Yukari sensei announced. Everyone gasped.

"Why?" Utau demanded to know, "WHY?"

"So If we Fuck up there can be a replacement to represent the district," Yukari-sensei sighed feeling her temples.

"Sanjo san can't we do something?" Lulu asked annoyed.

"What's there to do? For what reason?" Yukari replied shaking her head, "We do need a back up,"

"Oh my gosh, this sucks." Yumi growled.

"It does but, try not to let it bother you too much, I just wanted to let you know." Yukari explained offering us a smile, "So what are we going to do?"

"NOT FUCK UP!" We all screamed.

"That's my girls." Yukari smiled, "However….after seeing what amazing skill Toyotomi has in cheerleading it has been brought to my attention that we may need a change in our head cheerleaders."

"What?" Utau shrieked.

"Sorry Hon, I'm changing the top four cheerleaders, I'm choosing a few different girls to fill the positions and instead of four head cheerleaders including one captain, I'll have five head cheerleaders and one captain."

"YOU CAN'T!" Saya whined.

"Yamabuki-san calm down," Yukari smiled, "I'm the coach. I know what's best, okay? Besides you might still be a head cheerleader."

"Whatever," Lulu spat grabbing onto Saya's hands tightly.

"Okay so first I will announce the four head cheerleaders and then the captain last, okay?"

"Okay," We all agreed.

"Okay the first of the head cheerleaders is Lulu," Yukari said with a smile Lulu sighed, "Then we have Yaya,"

"What? Really!" Yaya gasped excitedly, "I can't wait to tell Kairi! He'll be so proud of Yaya!"

"What?" Yukari gasped, "Does everyone have a boyfriend these days?"

We all giggled and she sighed wearily.

"Saya is the third head cheerleader," Sanjo continued, "And the Fourth is Rima,"

Wait…what?

"Wait…what?" I asked out loud.

"You….are…head cheerleader," Yumi explained slowly laughing.

"Me? No! Why me?" I denied.

"Do you not want to be a head cheerleader?" Sanjo asked me.

"Yukari-san it's not that….it's just…."

"If you say no I'll let Utau come back….."

"I'll take it," I sighed.

"Good," Yukari smiled, she looked at her clipboard, "Okay so finally the captain is the one and only Minazaki Yumi!"

"Hahaha I knew it," Yumi said all conceited like.

"!" Utau snapped.

"Hoshina-san," Yukari admonished.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Utau begged, "WHY me?"

"Because you abuse your power,"

"I WON'T I PROMISE NO MORE!"

"Even if I believed you I already filled all the positions and…."

"I'll decline then," I sighed, "It's too much for me to handle anyway."

Everyone grew quiet and turned to look at me.

"Wow….you're nice," Saaya said smiling.

"Well," Yukari said finally, "Utau, I guess if Rima officially resigns then there is no other option but….."

"ME!" Utau said jumping up and down, "Thank god,"

"Utau…." Yukari said scornfully, "Don't you have something to say to Rima?"

"Oh…..Thanks," She said without any emotion at all.

"Oh no problem! We're all friends here," I said with a smile.

"Utau I don't know why you say she and Hinamori are evil! She's so sweet to you. Shame on you," Yukari said as she disappeared off into the distance.

"Whatever," Utau giggled, "ALRIGHT GUYS! Let's start off with…." Utau began already commanding us everyone sprung up abruptly.

"Excuse me," Yumi said tapping her on the shoulder, "I do believe that is my job_. I am_ the new captain, _you_ are just a head cheerleader. _I _instruct, _you_ sit down,"

"oooh…burn." I muttered to Amu.

"W-What…." Utau stammered trailing off; she looked around at each and every one of us. At that moment, I believe, was the moment that her reign of power had come to an end. She turned around and saw Lulu and Saaya, their faces full of sympathy. Sympathy…..for her. She was always on the top, and now her lowly sidekicks from the bottom is sympathizing over her?

That's when she hung her head low, and sat down on the grass as quiet as a mouse.

**O.O.O.O**

_MONDAY AFTERNOON 16:49 HOURS_

_AFTER PRACTICE_

_RUNNING INSIDE TO WATCH THE BOYS PRACTICE_

Amu, Yumi, Yaya, and I all ran towards the inside of the school to watch the boys practice, I buttoned my tie as I ran while Amu tried her best to fix her hair. I hate how close our practices are! At last we made it inside, took a seat, and watched the boys practice. Yaya blushed with every move Kairi made.

Suddenly Nikaidou came and interrupted our flow. He spotted Utau, Lulu, and Saya in the audience.

"I'm sorry but this is a closed practice, only relatives or close friends can…." He explained to them, before he could finish Lulu cut in.

"Well obviously we're…."

"Lulu, let's go," Utau said quietly her head still bowed.

"Utau!" Saya gasped, "But Ikuto…"

"It's a closed practice, come on." Utau whispered.

So the three of them left solemnly, soon Nikaidou settled on us.

"Well…..explain your relations," Nikaidou said impatiently.

"I-I'm Ikuto's G-Girlfriend…." Amu confessed stammering.

"Well we all know _that_," He said rolling his eyes, "What about you Yuiki?"

"I'm Kairi's girlfriend!" Yaya squealed.

"What?" Nikaidou gasped. It was silent for a moment before he erupted with laughter, "If you're going to lie, at least choose something more believable."

Oh shit.

Yaya just looked up at him her eyes slowly began to water and her cheeks looked like two ripe cherries attached to her face. She slowly began to sniffle.

"W-What?" Nikaidou whispered surprised by her reaction.

"Yaya!" Kukai shouted running over toward us. (The boys were on break at the time), "What happened?"

Yaya said nothing she just continued to sniffle.

"Oi! Kairi! Your girlfriend is crying!" Kukai screamed patting her on the head lovingly.

"G-Girlfriend?" Nikaidou swallowed.

"Like she said," I mumbled blowing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Oh W-well….She can stay, what about you?" He asked pointing to Yumi.

"That's my boyfriend right over there." Yumi replied and pointed at a random boy with short caramel colored hair, "Hi Darling!" she waved flirtatiously at him.

He waved back contemptuously adding a wink for affect. He was probably just flirting with her but Nikaidou bought it.

"And You?" He asked me.

Damn.

"Um you see I…." I started just about to claim my right as a 'close friend' when all of a sudden Nagihiko ran past dribbling the ball at an even pace.

"Rima-chan, don't forget you have to come see my mother tonight," Nagihiko reminded me, "You're still coming right?"

"Of course!" I replied smiling at him unintentionally, then I waved and he continued his dribbling.

Nikaidou paused, he looked at me then back at Nagihiko.

"Hmm not a bad match….well carry on,"

When we were sure that Nikaidou was gone we all bursted into laughter.

"Best, timing, ever!" Yumi squealed nudging me on the arm.

"Yeah well you were lucky that guy was so cocky," I shot back.

"Ha! It's a good think Kukai cares for Yaya so much!" Amu added.

"Yeah! Kukai is the best! If he hadn't announced you and Ikuto's relationship in front of the school, Nikaidou would've assumed Amu was just a fan,"

"Oh hell no, I am still pissed at him for doing that," I grumbled.

"Yeah unforgivable," Amu continued.

"I'm still here," Kukai said clearing his throat.

"Go practice," I sighed.

**O.O.O.O**

"Well Amu, I am off to see Nagihiko's mother!"

"Hmm," She said nodding as she stirred her bowl of soup anxiously looking at the cookbook at the same time.

"Um what exactly are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I slipped my shoes on.

"Making Ikuto soup," She explained not even bothering to glance at me.

"Soup?"

"Yes, Soup."

"Why?"

"Because it's good for you," She replied. I stared at her then at Ami who sat on the dining table giggling.

"I have no idea," Ami laughed.

"Well, I'm off then," I said as Ami waved goodbye and Amu nodded, I opened the door and left the Hinamori residence.

I walked slowly down the street counting every house as I walked by just something to pass the time. It seemed like an eternity would pass before I reached the Fujisaki residence since I was so engulfed in my thoughts, I liked it though. At last I reached and knocked on the huge wooden door of the manor.

I waited a while before the huge doors opened revealing a maid wearing a simple pink kimono.

"Mashiro-sama," She greeted as she graciously offered me a smile.

"Sama?" I breathed out quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"You are here to see mistress, am I correct?"

"Yes," I replied as politely as I possibly could.

She lead me down the many hallways of the Fujisaki residence I glanced everywhere hoping to catch a glimpse of that beautiful long lavender hair which I simply adored.

God I'm sick.

Finally we reached a small room that was concealed by a screen as all the rooms were. The maid sat down in front of the screen on her knees and spoke quietly.

"Mistress, Mashiro Rima has come for a visit,"

I stared and wondered if I too should kneel, when I was snapped away from my thoughts by sudden a voice.

"Enter," The voice hummed elegant as ever. The maid slid open the screen revealing Nagihiko's mother in large room poise and graceful. She sat by a low table drinking what appeared to be tea. The maid bowed laying her hands gently apart, she bowed so low that her hair brushed the floor. She slowly rose, and stayed in that position looking distant. As well as Nagihiko's mother.

"Well," The maid whispered, "Go ahead, Mashiro-sama,"

"O-Oh!" I stuttered realizing that they were waiting for me. I entered the room and sat on the other side of the table. The maid bowed then slid the screen across. "Good evening," I greeted her as I bowed slightly.

"What's up, Rima-chan?" She asked me all her poise leaving in one swift instant.

"U-Um….nothing?" I replied slightly unsure.

"That's nice," She said with a smile, "I've been thinking about this visit all day!"

"Really?" I gasped furrowing my brow.

"Yes," She grinned, "I have! I especially asked Nagihiko to remind you about it I was so anxious,"

"That's…..I'm flattered…?"

"Aww," She hummed, "Well first I-"

Knock! Knock!

"Mistress," A frantic voice squealed on the other end.

"What is it?" She asked annoyed. The door slid open revealing three maids standing up quite frantically. Their hairs were out of place and they were out of breath.

"Forgive us, Mistress," One huffed out between her panting she managed to say, "You must leave at once,"

"What?" She sneered distastefully, "Can't you see I-"

"_He_ has come," Another one cried recklessly.

"Oh…." That seemed to silence her.

"Mistress…hurry."

"Well," She mused, she glanced at me and sighed, "Girls, escort Rima-chan to wherever that son of mine is, have him entertain her until I get back!"

Entertain….

"Yes mistress," They said in harmony as they gripped onto my hand and lead me through the Fujisaki residence yet again. It wasn't long before they took me to this medium sized outdoor basketball court with two hoops on each end, there bouncing the basketball happily was the one and only Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Oushi," He said with a smile.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Nagihiko-sama, mistress couldn't entertain Mashiro-sama, so she asked us to take her to you. Goodbye!" They said and sort of ran.

"So you practice even at home?" I asked trying to get rid of the tension.

"Hm? Of Course!" He said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked confused, "Basketball is the same every time what do you need extra practice for?"

He stared at me for a while then laughed and chuckled.

"What?" I pouted.

"There is more to basketball then bouncing a ball up and down the court and into the basket," He said frankly.

"Shock!" I gasped rolling my eyes.

"You're doing it again," He mumbled, "Assuming you can do everything,"

"Yes and I can, hence me being chosen for head cheerleader, and you said I couldn't make the try outs!"

"Yeah well I didn't know you back then,"

"Well now you do, and you should know I can play basketball too!" I exclaimed.

"That may be so, however, you aren't good enough that you won't get better from a little practice," He said still bouncing the ball, "Even I need to practice,"

"Pssh screw practice, I'm a pro!"

"Really now?" He said smirking slyly.

What is he up to?

"Yes really," I said sticking my chin in the air.

"Well, let's do some one on one shall we?"

"One on one?" I asked tilting my head to the side, "Sure…"

"It means," He chuckled, assuming I didn't know what the term meant, "Just the two of us."

"Oh,"

"Try and get it in my basket, if you do I will acknowledge you as a full fledged pro,"

"Why must I go to such lengths to prove my professionalism?" I growled.

"Because you're a fake."

"Bring it on," I hissed.

So we stood in the center of the miniature court, he threw the ball up in the air which apparently is the way the referee starts the game but, it was just the two of us so he did it. Then once it was in the air I tried my best to reach out to it but he caught it again, and started dribbling it to my end of the court.

"Shit," I grumbled, I bounced after him as fast as I could but it wasn't working , he took a shot at my basket and then…..he missed.

Yay! Now is my chance!

I ran after the ball as it bounced back and ran as fast as I could to his side of the court, I was ready, planted my feet firmly on the ground, and right when I was about to take a shot, I found myself being lifted about 2 feet off the ground from behind.

Nagihiko picked me up from behind! His arms were around my waist! I couldn't believe it!

Then he slowly carried me away from his side of the court.

"Nag-Evil put me downnn!" I whined.

"Nope," He chuckled refusing to put me down. Not that I minded ;)

"You're cheating! I was going to win!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was," I argued.

"Well you have no way of proving it so too bad,"

"Cheater!" I whined as I flung the ball at the basket, but I was already too far and it bounced right off the top of it. I sighed. He was still carrying me away to the other side of the court."Put me down!"

"Okay," He said then he just dropped me. I turned around angrily and glared up at him, I stood on my tip toes ,face to face with him and growled.

"you can't stand being wrong, can you?" I asked him furiously. He just stood there and stared at me, for quite along time, and since his eyes are so mesmerizing I couldn't help but stare back. Then, he ruined it. He grinned widely at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What ya grinning about fool?" I growled.

"You," He said laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I pouted.

"Yeah," He said trying to fight back the urge to laugh again.

I sighed and then glanced at his basket anxiously. I knew I would've won.

"Okay I'm sorry Rima-chan….I was joking," He said earnestly.

"Hmph," I growled looking down.

"Rima-chan…." He asked slightly worried.

"I'm okay," I sighed, "I must admit you carrying me away was kind of funny, but don't ever do it again okay?"

"Well….why not?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"What if I do?" He asked me as he smirked to himself.

"I'll kill you," I said as I stood face to face with him again.

He stared at me again, only this time he looked like he was going to say something. Suddenly his expression became somber and he edged slightly closer, which made my heart pound so fast that it almost hurt.

"Rima-chan you know…"

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, I'm sure that I was turning red.

"I," He began edging closer…

"RIMA-CHAN! I'M BACK!" Mrs. Fujisaki exclaimed coming out of the bushes, "What did I mis- Ohh….I see how it is…."

"N-No it isn't like that!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Mama! Wait…." Nagihiko began blushing.

"Nagihiko, get your own guest," She admonished; she grabbed my hands and dragged me back into the household muttering things like "I don't remember raising him to be so selfish….."

What just happened?

**NAGIHIKO'S POV**

What Just happened?

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME….BUT JUST IN CASE I FORGET, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Yumi grabbed the wrong Leg

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hello my beautiful readers! How was your Christmas? I got a lot of presents from my sister, including a chain with a fake oreo on it! And Guess what? It has a smiley face on it :) **

**Anyway on with the chapter! I'm sure yal will like….unless you don't like Rimahiko. If that's the case then you'll probably detest this very much.**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 17: Yumi grabbed the wrong Leg**

RIMA'S POV:

That strange encounter with Nagihiko had me blushing almost every time the world 'evil', 'boy', and 'purple' came up. It didn't take Ami long to realize that something had happened, however her sister who acquired the same clueless genes from their father was too busy stuck in Ikuto land to realize anything, Ami kept the secret to herself and only asked once. Which caught me by surprise, of course.

It was a week after the incident that she approached me with her inquiry. It was two weeks until Tokyo and Amu kept feeding Ikuto soup, she was so preoccupied with finding new soup recipes to 'woo' him that she paid no mind to my out of the norm reaction to anything relating to Nagihiko.

I was patiently going over the dance moves that Yumi had taught us in my head whilst blankly staring at the now soggy cereal before me in the shiny bright yellow bowl that I had recently declared mine, when suddenly I was brought back to reality by Ami's soft tug on my sleeve.

"May I help you?" I asked her nonchalantly as I remembered my cereal and took a spoonful of it.

"Nagihiko," She pronounced in the happiest tone possible as though she were saying 'bingo' instead. I immediately blushed.

"A-Ami, what a-a-re you d-doing?" I stammered.

"Not very cryptic about this are you?" She giggled pulling up a chair beside me on the dining room table, Amu angrily flipped through cookbook pages too distracted to notice.

"About what?" I muttered forcing myself not to stutter.

"That's what I should be asking you, Rima dear. I know _something_ happened, but I don't know what exactly this something is. I know it's big though," She explained in that sly tone of hers combing through her long hazel colored hair.

"What makes you think I'll tell you," I grumbled.

"I knew something happened," She giggled. I gasped and coughed out my cereal onto the table choking and twitching my eye. Amu still didn't notice me.

"Demon child, be gone." I managed to say after my recovery.

"Not til you tell me," She sang.

"Why would I tell you!"

"Rima, look around," She whispered, "You're all alone, Amu has gone crazy over soup recipes, Yaya has gone crazy over making jewelry for her boyfriend thinking that it will give him luck, Yumi is too busy being head cheerleader and all, none of yo' other guy friends such as Kukai have the time….I'm all you got,"

"You're so right," I sighed playing with the spoon clasped in between my teeth.

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Last Tuesday," I reminded her, "Anyway you want to know what happened?"

"What last Tuesday what are you talking abo-"

"Nothing happened! He was gonna say something…..and then his mom came back…..but then that look on his face….and he actually picked me up and then…..grr."

"Woah, woah, slow down there Oushi,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"He picked you up?" She asked me suddenly becoming interested.

I explained to her everything about him playing basketball with me, then carrying me away then looking at me then coming closer, and saying what he said then his psycho mother comes out the bushes and takes me away!

She didn't believe the last part, however, after that day she never brought it up again. So much for the only thing that I have left.

**O.O.O.O**

_Wednesday, 12:00 HOURS_

_LOCATION: SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL ROOF_

_EATING LUNCH WITH THE BOYS_

It's exactly 11 days until Tokyo, three days into the second week after the incident, as I call it. Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and I all sat up there eating lunch.

"Ikuto you like it right?" Amu asked poking Ikuto as he ate his 30th soup in the last couple of weeks.

"You put salmon it," Ikuto smiled at her as he licked his lips, "It's good….it's kind of milky, thanks Amu."

"You're welcome," She smiled blushing.

"You guys are so weird," Kukai grumbled.

"Ikuto, you're a cat," I stated as I ate the lunch Ami packed for me.

"What?" Ikuto scoffed snapping out of Lovey Dovey Amu-Ikuto world.

"You're. A. Cat. You like fish, you like milk, you hate dogs, and when Amu gets near you purr,"

"I purr?"

"You purr,"

"Dude, I hear you purr all the time," Kukai added.

"Purr? That's gay I would never…"

"you do," Nagihiko agreed.

"Shut up," Ikuto moaned.

"Whatever. But you still purr."

"Kairi," Yaya said draping her arms over her subliminally hot boyfriend.

"Y-Yes?" He asked blushing.

"Do you want me to make you soup too?" She cooed.

"It's alright Yaya, the bracelet you made me is enough, I wouldn't want to bother you,"

"You wouldn't bother me!" She exclaimed giggling, "Honestly, come on."

"EWW STOP IT!" Kukai shouted, "Enough soup love we have less than 264 hours until Tokyo and you guys are worried bout soup!"

"I agree, stop lovin' it up and get yo priorities straight!" I preached along with Kukai.

"Rima-chi's just jealous."

"Jealous my foot, don't make me crawl over there, Yaya!"

"Come on guys, she's right. Let's focus, please." Nagihiko pleaded.

"Fine," Yaya pouted crossing her arms.

"Amu, just hold up on the soup a little, okay?" Ikuto said to his girlfriend with a smile. Amu nodded slowly.

"Good job Nagihiko," I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Yea…" He said then we made eye contact and he blushed….and I blushed….and you know.

"Wait, something is different about you Rima," Amu gasped, "But….what is it…..?"

"NOW YOU NOTICE! I HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME ALL DAY LONG!" I exploded.

"What? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because you would be all 'oh Rima, Ikuto this….Ikuto that…soup this….soup that…..recipe this….recipe that….blah blah blah soup!' and it's annoying!"

"WHAT NO!"

"YES!"

"Guys, we're still here," Ikuto coughed.

"FINE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED," Amu shouted

"NOT NOW YOU BUM!" I screamed.

"Okay later then,"

"Alright," I decied. Then we quietly continued to eat.

"I feel sorry for Ami having to live with that," Yaya mumbled.

**O.O.O.O**

Yumi paused and looked at our formation.

"IN SYNC BITCHES! IN SYNC!" She commanded.

"We're trying….." One girl moaned.

"TRY HARDER!" Yumi shouted rubbing her temples, "Utau feel the damn music, please."

Utau nodded and began moving more swiftly.

"Good, Yaya move along with Utau please. We've gotta do this shit coordinated or else we won't look as good!"

"Yes…." Yaya sighed, she moved her hips along with Utau.

"Saaya, follow along."

"Okay," She sighed exhaustedly.

"Alright girls stoop down so Rima can do her jump, and REMEMBER YOUR CUE!"

"Y-YES!" They squealed and continued dancing then stooped right on time, promptly I followed running then taking off on their backs, doing a flip in the air and landing in Lulu's arms. She lifted me up onto her back and I flung my arms in the air making a V shape with my hands fisted.

"Good Rima," Yumi said, "Alright…Yaya, Utau, Saaya finish us off."

They continued dancing swinging their hips and all; and then, they struck a pose as I held mine.

"Good, Alright girls….you did well today let's put the routine on hold and do a coordination activity, shall we?"

"Yes," We pleaded.

"Okay everyone stand in a line." Yumi commanded. We stand in a horizontal line and she turned on the radio. A familiar song came on….

_The Vengaboys are coming, and everybody's jumping, New York to San Francisco an inter-city disco_….

"Isn't this on a commercial?" Amu asked.

"You would know," I mumbled. It had a really fun beat and promptly we all began dancing silly like.

"Alright guys copy me," Yumi commanded.

So we copied her every movement, she would swing her hands up and down rhythmically then shake her hips then kick up her legs, then turn. After a while we got used to the order and we didn't even need to look at her. But everyone was going at their own pace.

"Slower, Amu. Faster, Saya. Slower, Utau. Slower Chiyami." She commanded. Soon we were going at an okay pace.

"Good, now just close your eyes and stay at that pace feel the music….especially you, UTAU!"

"Wow it worked," Amu squealed when the song finished.

"One more time!" Yumi shouted, and we all cheered.

**O.O.O.O**

"Yumi-chi is amazing!" Yaya squealed during our break, "We're sure to be the best with her has our captain!"

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"And there is no way Toyotomi will replace us! With all that soup I've been making, Ikuto's sure to stay healthy," Amu boasted.

"What about the other guys?" I asked.

"What about them?" Amu asked confused.

"Well if they-ah….never mind," I sighed. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground.

I lay on the grass facing upwards and right above me was Kukai.

"Surprise!" He sang, "Practice finished early; we're here to watch you guys for a change,"

Of course, I blushed; he knocked me to ground and now he is pinning me down and….do I even need to explain? What is wrong with this guy!

Before I could yell at him he was knocked directly off of me from the side. Nagihiko came out of nowhere and kicked him like a soccer ball right off of me.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Nagihiko growled, "You could've injured her or something!"

"How noble of you," Ikuto sang. But he didn't seem to hear.

"Rima you okay?" He asked me visibly worried, which only made me blush even more. He helped me up then glared at Kukai. When I was on my feet and our hands were still connected he swiftly pulled it away and blushed….and I coughed.

"AWKWARDDDD," Kukai hummed.

"SHUT UP!" We both hissed.

"Touchy!" Kukai defended.

"Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko stop bothering my girls and sit on the bleachers quietly!" Yumi roared.

Then we went back to practicing, We tried our pyramid once again, and I was at the top, from the top I could see everyone and everything, sort of like the roof. But I had no time to be looking around; I was too worried about my safety and too aware of the music and the other girls.

Now, I don't know why God happened to be bored on this particular day, but he was. So he thought to himself, 'let me check on Mashiro Rima', so he saw me on top of the pyramid and decided to spice up my life by making Lulu have a muscle spasm, and cause the whole Pyramid to crumble. This never happened before, so you could understand why, me, doing this for the 40th time would be slightly less aware then the 1st. It was a chain reaction so, from the bottom up it began to tremble, by the time I had caught wind of what was happening I had already start descending,

This is the part were God saves me by using a brave civilian. This civilian happened to be Nagihiko.

My eyes were shut from the impact I weakly fluttered them open and looked up and saw Nagihiko right there looking at me with those golden eyes of worry.

"Thank you," I whispered in my already soft voice. I tried to wiggle out, and then I felt it, pain. Imense pain in my right leg.

I flinched, and he seemed to have noticed because he held me tighter.

"Shit, your leg is hurt, isn't it?"

"N-No!" I winced, "It can't be!'

"Rima!" Amu shouted running over towards us a red mark on her face, which wasn't blush. It was a bruise.

"Are you alright?" Lulu asked pushing everyone out her way and running towards me.

"Go away!" I shouted to her.

"Shut up! Your leg is hurt, isn't it?" She asked loudly.

"HER LEG! NOOO!" Yumi screamed as she shoved Lulu out of the way. Literally…she shoved her like they were playing pro-football or something. She held my left leg up softly, "My precious LEG! What are we going to do now?"

"It's the other leg, Yumi." Nagihiko informed her.

"Oh," Yumi sighed as she held up my other.

"OUCH- BITCH WHAT THE HE-" I shouted instinctively.

"Looks serious," Ikuto noted coming closer, "SHIT! AMU IS BRUISED!"

"Tsukiyomi!" Kairi scolded him hitting him with a random rolled up news paper.

"Nagihiko put me down!" I cried.

"No!" He shouted so angrily it almost scared me.

"N-Nagihiko," I gasped silently.

"How can you be so calm? Your leg is hurt; the routine will be useless without you! If you aren't thinking of yourself, then at least think about everyone else! Yumi needs you, Amu needs you, the whole squad needs you, I need you. Maybe you didn't notice but, when you have people that care about you, they worry about these things," He lectured.

"Like me," Lulu assured me.

"Nagihiko," I whispered, "It's just….."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He whispered, "It's okay to cry."

I looked up and saw everyone crowding around me, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Yumi, Lulu, and then I saw Nagihiko….my savior. I've never had that many people worry about me before, not that I remember anyway. Nagihiko was right, these people care about me, they love me and accept me for who I am, there was no reason to hold back.

"N-Nagihiko!" I sputtered out warm tears already falling, "It hurts so bad!"

Then he held me tighter and they carried me into the infirmary.

**O.O.O.O**

_Thursday, 12:00 HOURS_

_LOCATION: HINAMORI RESIDENCE_

_HOME ALONE AND INJURED._

I lay on my cushiony bed and sighed. 10 days til Tokyo, and I am broken. My handicap leg was propped up on a pillow and I lazily studied my science text book. I was hungry. But I didn't want to get up.

Curse them for leaving me alone. I even paid Ami 23$ to stay with me today.

She took it and Ran.

So there I was, all by myself, thinking about all the ways I can get back at Ami for robbing me, when the door swings open revealing Nagihiko. I abruptly sat up and looked at him.

"N-Nagihiko!"

"I brought you some lunch," He sighed, "I've gotta go back to school soon though."

"Thank you! That's very, nice of you," I thanked humbly. He placed a bento box on my lap, and I opened it revealing fancy looking rice and shrimp, "Woww….Fancy!"

"Try some," He urged me. I took a bit and blushed.

"Yummy," I sighed entering a dream world.

"Well I guess my cooking is a success then," He said smirking.

"Ah! You made…. this….." I gasped.

"Yeah," He smiled, "Last night, oh! There is also Odangos for Dessert. Your favorite Mitarashi Dango."

"Nagihiko!" I squealed smiling, "You're the best!"

"You finally acknowledge my greatness, huh?"

"I always have," I smiled, he blushed slightly then looked down, we were quiet for a while then I asked the question I bet he knew was coming, "Why….did you do all this?"

"Because I want you to heal quicker," He smiled, "according to Kairi's research, love makes people hea- n-not that I-! I mean well….I…"

"It's okay I get it," I laughed, "Thank you Nagihiko, I guess I have no choice but to be nice to you now, damn."

"Really?" He laughed along too.

"Only a little," I winked. His whole face turned red when I did so.

"What's wrong with you Nag-evil, turning red all the time….if I didn't know better I would think that you…." I began then I saw that somber look on his face and I jumped in surprise, "W-Wait….why do you look like…..that,"

"Rima, I….."

Ring! Ring!

"AMU!" I screamed answering my phone because I knew it was her.

"Rima!" She squealed.

"Go to hell!" I squealed.

"Wait are you feeling better?"

"Yes, now shoo….please."

"No wait….is Nagihiko there?"

"Yes, Amu, please go away….this is a…..i'll tell you later just go away!"

"Wait what? Did something happen? "

"No Amu, don't do that. Nothing…."

"What are you guys doing over there?" She teased and I could hear the perversion in her voice.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Wait- Rima!"She squealed but I hung up.

"What were you going to…." I looked at Nagihiko, and I saw him passed out on one of Amu's bean bag chairs fast asleep.

"Did you stay up to make this?" I asked out loud to myself, "Nagihiko you really…."

I didn't finish the sentence I just bursted into laughter.

"You fall asleep that easily, huh?" I smiled to myself, "I want to….know more about you, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

With that I smiled to myself and began to doze off as well….he definitely likes me, doesn't he?

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

**WE LIKE TO PARTY (BY VENGABOYS)**


	18. Lying Really Sucks Butt

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Hey I'm back ;) Did you guys miss me? Sorry I took a long time to update think of the next few chapters as the second part of the story….I've been working really hard on em' so look forward to more updates on a regular basis :)**

**Sooo anywayz enjoy!**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 18: Lying really sucks butt**

_Wednesday, 12:00 HOURS_

_LOCATION: SCHOOL BABY!_

_COMPLETELY HEALED_

Oh hello there, you remember me right? Mashiro Rima. Oh, you don't? Well, I am the girl who has completely recovered from her broken leg, ready to go to Tokyo in 3 days and shake her booty as one of Seiyo Academy's cheerleaders, and await a confession from Fujisaki Nagihiko, whom obviously likes her.

That's right….my life is the bo-bo-bomb! And yours S.U.C.K.S. HAHA!

Can I get a "Go Rima!"

WOO HOO! WOO HOO!

"Rima let's go home already," Amu sighed as I changed out of my gym uniform and into my regular uniform. I flung ma bag over my shoulder and smiled as I skipped along with Amu all the way home.

**O.O.O.O**

**AMU'S POV:**

So I was happily doing my homework (Researching soup recipes) and stuff (Painting my toe nails), whilst Rima was down the hall taking a shower, and then Ikuto called me!

"Ikuto!" I squealed answering it on the first ring.

"Sup?" He greeted.

"Nothing, what brings you to my cellular phone this fine evening?" I laughed.

"Hm, nothing. "

"Oh, I think it's something."

"Well I'm over at the Fujisaki mansion tonight, his mother wanted to meet me, and Nagihiko is acting strangely,"

"Maybe he is embarrassed….?" I suggested.

"No, like fluffy dreamy strange,"

"Oh….can't imagine that," I sang swiping some nail polish on my little toe.

"Does Rima like Nagihiko?" He asked me suddenly. My heart rate increased.

What do I do? What do I do?

I can't tell my best friend's secret….but I can't lie to my boyfriend.

"I don't know…." I tried to lie the best way I could.

"How can you not know? You are best friends!"

**IKUTO'S POV:**

"Well we don't tell secrets like normal girls do…." Amu trailed off on the other end.

It was strange but…I knew Amu, and I knew she couldn't lie.

"Well can you find out please?" I asked her using my ultra sexy voice.

"Sure I'll ask now!" She said a relieved tone.

Maybe she wanted to know too.

She put me on hold and I waited.

**AMU'S POV:**

I ran down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"WHAT!" Rima screamed.

"AM I ALLOWED TO TELL ANYONE THAT YOU LIKE NAGIHIKO?" I screamed back.

"NO!" She squealed, "AS FAR AS EVERYONE KNOWS I HATE HIM! HATE HIM!"

"Um….Okay," I sighed and ran back into the room.

**RIMA'S POV:**

I can't have everyone know. It would be like me confessing, and he has to confess to me first.

**IKUTO'S POV:**

"She hates him!" Amu's voice yelled on the other end, which was suspicious, "You know…she does. She wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't."

"You sure?" I gasped.

"Yes…she never liked him…never….really she doesn't…. always complaining about how friendly he is and…..yeah….hate," Amu continued.

This is bad.

Amu doesn't lie.

Well, she can't….but anyway.

This is bad.

"Thanks Amu, well b-bye…."

"Ikuto wait! By any chance does he….like her?" Amu inquired.

Shit, she's onto me.

"nah," I lied flawlessly, "I just thought since they…."

"Yeah well, I understand."

"Well uh…bye then," I sighed, "Love you,"

**AMU'S POV:**

"Love you too,"

This sucks.

**O.O.O.O**

**RIMA'S POV:**

"He said…what!" I screamed still in my towel dripping from head to toe in Amu's doorway.

"Yeah, Nagihiko has no interest in you," Amu said in a strained voice.

"Amu the dude stops by, brings me lunch when I'm sick, and he blushes everytime I wink, and….and….HE SAID 'RIMA I…' THAT'S A CONFESSION!" I screamed.

"Rima calm down," Amu admonished me.

"S-Sorry but, it's obvious you know then why would he…."

"HE WANTED THE CHEERLEADERS TO WIN!" Amu shouted loudly, "That's why he helped you and your leg…."

"But he was worried about me! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!"

"In a friendly way….look he and Ikuto discuss things like this,"

"Amu, it make sense that he…."

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"What?" I asked.

"He does, in his old town…..maybe he likes you but….he really can't….he….has…..a…..girlfriend, Rima I am sorry."

"It's not true!"

"Then why would he lie to Ikuto? I heard him!"

Amu can't lie.

This is bad.

**AMU'S POV:**

This isn't good. If I didn't tell her then she wouldn't believe me but…. I can tell this is a bad idea. This is why I never lie!

No, that's another Lie.

I lie because I can't.

Now I don't lie because, it's NOT GOOD!

"He really…." Rima started crying and just ran out the room. I stood there looking at the door and sighed, I plopped down on my bed.

"Shit, what did I do?"

"I didn't know you could lie, sis," Ami hummed as she passed by my room.

Sometimes I feel like my life is a book. Each day is a different chapter, and right now people are reading about the drama between Rima and Nagihiko.

I have a feeling; Ami has seen the end of this book.

**O.O.O.O**

**NAGIHIKO'S POV**

"What….?" I stood there blinking after Ikuto, trying to take in what he had just told me.

"I said, she is in love with a guy, and she told Amu it wasn't you,"

W-What!

"Huh….but….what…wh-who….WHO IS HE!" I shouted angrily.

"Amu wouldn't say," Ikuto replied dryly.

"You're lying."

"Whatever, don't say I didn't tell you,"

I ran.

**IKUTO'S POV:**

Don't be mad at me, I was just avoiding him getting hurt by chasing after her when she hates him. It's better he thinks it's another guy….at least they can be friends this way.

Don't worry, things will be fine, I do this sort of thing all the time.

"It will…..right?" I whispered to myself.

"If it's meant to be," A voice behind me replied, I turned around and saw Nagihiko's mom.

"W..What?" I asked confused.

"Just wait and see, Tsukiyomi-kun," She smiled and wandered off.

I have a feeling she knows something.

**O.O.O.O**

**NORMAL POV**

**[A/N: long time no see old friend….]**

The night before Tokyo, our favorite teens couldn't sleep. The guilt was eating up Amu little by little, the pain was insufferable to Rima, Ikuto suffered from self doubt over his decision for the first time, and the so called truth burned Nagihiko.

Tears slowly dripped from Rima's eyes, she wanted to scream. At school, they merely avoided each other and Amu and Ikuto couldn't help but blame themselves for getting involved, they were both too scared to confess the truth.

Rima sighed, she had to do something about this, tomorrow is the day everything will go back to normal.

**O.O.O.O**

**Short Chappie :)….You hate me now right… :P ?**

**Don't worry, MORE ON THE WAY! PEACE ;)**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	19. Cards are for Old Guys

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Heyy guys! As promised I am back and ready to write an awesome chappie :)**

**So sit back, relax and read! Peace out XD**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 19: Cards are for Old Guys**

RIMA'S POV:

_Friday, 06:50 HOURS_

_LOCATION: HINAMORI RESIDENCE_

So, Amu and I were peacefully sleeping when we were awoken by a squeal. We both screamed and sat up abruptly. We looked at the sight before us.

"Oh my god," I mumbled, "I'm still dreaming….right?"

"I don't think so…." Amu sighed.

Yumi, Yaya, Lulu, Saaya, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, and Kairi all crowded around our bed fully dressed with luggage in their hands.

"How did you…." I began but was interrupted quickly by Ikuto.

"Ami let us in! Why aren't you guys dressed! We're supposed to leave for Tokyo at 7:30…..and be at school by 7:25."

"It's today….?" Amu thought out loud rubbing her eyes.

"Right now….?" I asked already missing my bed.

13 seconds later….

"IT'S TODAY!" Amu shouted jumping out the bed.

"OH MY GOD! RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"You, pack our bags, I'll go shower!" Amu screamed running down the halls.

"YOU DIDN'T PACK!" Saaya groaned.

"Why are you here? Why is she here?" I asked turning to the rest of the group.

"I told her and Lulu that they could walk to school with us in the morning like we always do." Yaya replied.

"WHY!" I groaned.

"Nevermind that, go pack your stuff, we'll help," Yumi cried, "boys….OUT!"

She shoved the boys, including Nagihiko, out my room.

NAGIHIKO SAW ME IN MY NATURAL STATE!

Oh what does it matter anyway….. :(

So the girls helped me pack, then Amu came in and I ran down the hall to bathe, I finished packing my bag, but I didn't know what to pack for Amu so she continued packing her bag whilst I bathed.

**O.O.O.O**

_07:28 HOURS_

So all eleven….that's right eleven of us ran down the street of our small town heading to school hastily. Bags banging on our backs, hair all over the place (at least for me, Yumi, and Nagihiko), faces red and sweaty.

"We're not gonna make it!" Saaya complained.

"They said the latest we could show up is 7:25!" Lulu squealed.

"Amu, this is your fault!" I shouted to her across all the others. I was on the very end of this long running line, and she was at the other end.

"MY fault!"

"Yes, you didn't set the freaking alarm again!" I whined.

"I DID!"

"Well how come we didn't wake up?"

"We didn't hear it, that's all,"

"bullshit,"

"YOU'RE BULLSHIT!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!"

"I DON'T REMEMBER RAISING YOU TO BE SUCH AN UNGREATFUL CHILD!"

"WELL YOU DID, AND NOW I'M MESSED UP, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY FAUT!" I Squealed, "YOU RUDE CHILD!"

"YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH!"

"You guys shut up! Listen to yourselves, this isn't even about the alarm anymore," Yumi grouched.

"If you're going to argue at least wait til you're in private!" Yaya added.

"Yeah in pri-AH!" Saaya was about to say when she tripped over a rock, thus breaking our long chain of running teenagers. She fell flat on her face and emerged looking ever so bewildered.

"hahahahahaha oh my god!" I cracked up, I just had to stop running and clutch my stomach.

"Rima! We're late!" Ikuto complained. I stared at him then pointed back at Saaya.

"Did you not see that?"

Suddenly a loud snort was heard from the group, everyone turned and looked at the source. It was Lulu. She suddenly broke into a long fit of laughter, she sounded a lot like a horse, or a llama. She laughed so hard It almost sounded like she was crying. Suddenly Amu couldn't help but join in, and the three of us were laughing hysterically. We were pointing at Saaya and crackling and coughing.

"YOU GUYS!" Yumi screamed, "LET'S GO!"

She ran over to Saaya, helped her up and dragged her along, Saaya looked very confused. Ikuto angrily pulled Amu along but she was too busy laughing that he just scooped her up in the end. Lulu tried her best to run along, but couldn't help laughing so Yaya pulled her along. So I stood their laughing hysterically by myself, then Kukai looked at me, he glanced at Nagihiko, then at me.

I know what he's thinking. However Nagihiko bit his lip and turned around and ran after the others. I stared blankly at his figure disappearing and sighed, somehow I felt that he was going to pull me along, but then again…..

"Rima!" Kukai shouted at me ever so loudly.

"WAT!" I grouched, can't he see I was moping mentally over Nag-bastard?

He didn't say anything he just ran over picked me up, flung me over his shoulder and ran.

Have you guys ever experienced something so bad, that you wanted to cry? Perhaps an unsafe carnival ride, or maybe a near death experience on an airplane. Well, I assure you…..riding on Kukai's back down a steep hill is far worse!

**O.O.O.O**

NORMAL POV

_07:42 HOURS_

Yukari Sanjo chatted happily with the principal of Seiyo High School, her boss, along with Nikaidou Yuu, her boyfriend. The bus had already left and the children were on their way to Tokyo, they all seemed pretty excited but no one really knew that it was her with the anxiety attacks.

She didn't tag along with the kids because she and Yuu had rented a Limo for their own pleasure. They were going to arrive in style! They were gonna drink Sake and party in Tokyo! The kids already had two supervisors and they'll be fine. At least, that's what she kept on telling herself.

The one flaw in this whole plan was that her stupid boyfriend managed to rent a limo without a driver. So he would have to drive with her in the passenger seat. Oh well, at least they get all the perks….but no one in the back.

This is what they explained to the principal now.

"Oh Nikaidou, how do you manage to get yourself in these predicaments?" He laughed off.

"I'm not sure!" Yuu replied dryly.

"It's not that bad, beats riding with the kids," She added.

"Very well, off with you two now, you wouldn't want to be too late," The Principal commanded he turned on his heel to walk back into the school when he was startled by a loud scream.

"WE'RE TOO LATE!" Saaya screamed as she entered the school grounds.

"Yamambuki?" Yukari gasped.

"WE ARE!" Amu asked falling through the gate on her face.

"Hinamori," Yukari said in an annoyed tone rather than an alarmed one.

"WHAT! WHY! I TRIED SO HARD!" Yumi squealed tumbling in as well, gripping onto Yaya's hand, whom was gripping onto Kairi's.

"Minazaki? Yuiki? K-Kairi! Kairi didn't you leave on the bus just now?" Yukari questioned her little brother.

"Sister, you didn't notice I was gone?" Kairi asked somberly.

"Of course I did it's jus-"

"Amu!" Ikuto squealed picking up his strawberry off the ground, Nagihiko followed soon after, then Kukai entered promptly with Rima STILL on his back pointing and laughing at Amu.

"Tsukiyomi-kun," Nikaidou said this time, "Fujisaki, Souma…..Mashiro?"

"We," Lulu said entering lastly with Tadase, "Can explain,"

"You better," The principal added sternly.

"You see," Yumi sighed lowering her head, "This is all Amu's fault."

"Yep, Hinamori." Kukai replied.

"She didn't set the alarm," Rima added still thrown over Kukai's back.

"And now we're late!" Everyone squealed except for Amu and her trusted boyfriend.

"Well, what do you propose we do now?" Nikaidou grunted, "The bus is already long gone!"

"We know," Rima, Lulu, and Yumi sighed.

"Well I guess these few aren't going," The principal declared sternly.

"What?" Rima gasped in outrage.

"I said, Well I guess these few aren't going," He repeated.

"I heard what ya said old man, but what the hell gives you the right t-" Rima began already reaching for the knife she kept somewhere special, when Nagihiko covered her mouth. The both of them were blushing but no one moved.

"Okay…." Yukari said trailing off furrowing her brow at the blushing couple, "I know they've done wrong, extremely wrong, and forbidding them from going is a suitable punishment for their tardiness, in fact I find this all very disrespectful but whether we like it or not without these five guys Seiyo will surely loose,"

"Well it is them whom have let their team down, It is a long long way to Tokyo and we can't just ask the bus to turn all the way around!" The principal exclaimed.

"Well we might have to, these girls, are also my head cheerleaders! The head cheerleader, the captain of the basketball team, and the other MVPs all missing….Seiyo won't stand a chance and Toyotomi will have to step in, although they have shown great disrespect, what have the others done?" Yukari rambled, "Saying that it's these few's fault isn't going to help the situation, of course it will embarrass them and make them repent, but what about the others? They've all worked so hard and as a cheerleading coach I cannot sit back and allow you to do this!"

"You speak with such passion, Sanjo-san, but what is there to do? As we speak the bus is nearing Tokyo it is surely too late." The principal spoke.

"Well my driver can take us!" Nagihiko spoke up.

"Limo time," Saaya whispered to Lulu. Lulu nodded her head and clapped. As Nagihiko spoke he still covered Rima's mouth.

"The school is responsible for taking you to Tokyo if you have to go by yourself it will cause quite some controversy between parents and the staff," The principal explained.

"No limo time," Saaya sighed, Lulu hung her head in sadness.

"But this is our way of making up for our lateness," Kukai defended.

"Yes but it simply cannot be allowed, unless someone from the staff takes you we cannot al-"

"We'll take them! We have all that space in the limo!" Nikaidou squealed.

"Limo time….?" Saaya asked happily.

"Yuu!" Yukari shrieked in disgust slapping him on the forehead, "What the fuck?"

"What! IT all works out!"

"Don't tell 'em about the Limo you retarded fool! Now we can't party!" She squealed.

"Was that your intention?" The principal asked, "A second ago you preached so reverently about them being so valuable and precious to the team and now you refuse to let them ride in your fancy automobile?"

Sanjo froze and twitched.

"You guys have 15 minutes to assemble into that Limo! I gotta go take some pills…." She sighed and wandered off towards the lady's room.

"LIMO TIME!" Saaya and Lulu squealed.

"With teachers, ew." Rima added breaking free from Nagihiko's grip.

"Come on kids, the limo is this way!" Nikaidou announced.

"Yay!" Lulu squealed and they all followed him like baby ducklings marching after their mama.

Except for Nagihiko, who pulled Rima aside when everyone was distracted.

**O.O.O.O**

**RIMA'S POV:**

"Nagihiko?" I tried to ask without stuttering.

"Rima, for the past days I've been trying to tell you something," Nagihiko said to me with serious eyes.

Could this be the confession?

Nope cuz he doesn't like you, remember, Rima?

Yeah, yeah, well be quiet Rima.

"Yes…." I mumbled hoping he would continue today.

"let's be…"

Huh?

"Friends," He finished.

HUH?

"I'm sorry…huh?" I asked titling my head to the side.

"Um…er…." He said scratching the back of his nervously, "What I'm trying to say is it always seems like there is this void between us and….."

"Void?" I echoed in complete and utter confusion.

"You know what I mean! We argue all the time and I think we could be really great….friends."

"Friends…." I mumbled.

Then it hit me.

"FRIENDS!" I nearly shouted, he looked surprised for a second, I covered my mouth and blushed, "I think…..that is a good Idea, let's be friends….good friends….close friends….best friends!"

"Yeah best friends!" Nagihiko smiled.

"Best friends!"

"Best friends!" He squealed too then we both looked away awkwardly. What's going on?

"Please take care of me then," I smiled widely and stuck out my hand. If I can't be his girlfriend then I could at least be his best friend. He shook my hand then pulled me into a hug.

"Best friends hug, right?" He whispered.

I'm dreaming right?

**O.O.O.O**

NORMAL POV:

Kukai glanced out the window in the medium sized limo and found himself engrossed in the drama between Rima and Nagihiko. He rolled down the window slightly and tried to listen. After hearing the whole conversation and seeing them hug he sighed and shook his head.

"Why can't they just communicate properly?" He mumbled.

"What?" Amu asked looking up at Kukai.

"This is your fault isn't it?" He asked.

"What!" Amu squealed, "What's my fault!"

"Nothing," He said and glanced out the window again.

**O.O.O.O**

RIMA'S POV:

When we all loaded into the limo [I sat next to Nagihiko, because that's what best friends do] Yukari-sensei and Nikaidou-sensei put up a tinted black screen so we wouldn't see them in the front. Before doing so she came in and yelled at us.

"Don't think because you guys are minors we aren't gonna party! So shut up, have a drink, have some fun, we'll be in Tokyo in no time! A little later than the others….a lot later…..but you'll thank me!" she cried.

"Older Sis, you just care about your alcohol addiction don't you?" Kairi mumbled.

"Shut up, and don't do anything wild back here because you think we're not looking….that means YOU Ikuto!" She said pointing at Amu then she hobbled off muttering things like 'stupid kids ruining fun'.

The limo started moving then Saaya smiled.

"So let's get down to business. Let's play a game!" She squealed.

"This can't be good." I muttered. Nagihiko smiled warmly at me when I said so. I like this friend thing….

"What kind of game?" Ikuto asked somehow looking interested, "Cards?"

"Eww know cards are for old guys. We are going to play truth or dare!" She squealed.

Half of us groaned.

"Come on it's fun!" Saaya giggled.

"How about this game?" Ikuto suggested and whispered into her ear. She turned to stone and fell on Lulu.

"Tsukiyomi-kun!" Saaya gasped, "NO!"

"But I want to see Amu pl-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine,"

"So we're gonna play this the fun way!" Saaya grinned.

Well this _certainly _cannot be good. FML.

It's going to be a long, long, cow, long, journey to Tokyo.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	20. He Vomitted for Me?

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Chapter 20 already? I'm so proud T^T… Well to honor my 20****th**** chapter, I am going to throw a 20****th**** chapter spectacular and make this a nice funny fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 20: He vomited for me!**

RECAP:

"_So we're gonna play this the fun way!" Saaya grinned._

_Well this certainly cannot be good. FML._

_It's going to be a long, long, cow, long, journey to Tokyo._

**O.O.O.O**

"The fun way? What's the fun way?" Amu engaged.

"Well…." Saaya smiled pulling out a notebook from her carry-on ballet bag. She pulled out about six pieces from a torn piece of line paper. She gave one to Amu, Yaya, Yumi, Kukai, and I. She kept one for herself, "You guys share, okay? Amu share with your boyfriend, Yaya share with your boyfriend, Yumi share with Lulu, Rima share with Nagihiko, and Kukai share with Tadase,"

"What are these for?" I asked very skeptically as I shoved the paper in my new best friend's lap. He smiled at them for no apparent reason; well that's just how Nag-evil is.

"Split it in half, one of you write down a dare, and one write down a truth question," Saya replied, "Then I'll crumple them all up and put them all in my beautiful sun hat,"

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Why do you think?" Saaya asked rolling her eyes. She got a shoe in her face. Yumi's shoe.

"Watch it bitch, respect my Amu please," Yumi threatened.

"_Your _Amu?" Ikuto and I asked at the same time.

"Amu we do that because we all will draw one out of the hat so it's more fun!" Saaya squealed.

"Oh," Amu said, "Sounds fun!"

"YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" Yaya screamed.

Nagihiko ripped our piece in half and gave me the big half then he pulled out a pen and gave it to me.

"Saaya, I need a pen!" Yaya whined.

"Here you go Yaya-chan," Kairi said ever so charmingly. She smiled.

**O.O.O.O**

So about 4 minutes have passed and I've already written mine, Nagihiko agreed to do the truth, I'm doing the dare. I wrote:

_Take off one article of clothing (must be either: pants, skirt, shirt, top, blouse, ) and stick it out the limo window._

I just know either Amu or Kukai will get it. Which is sad because Kukai would gladly take his shirt off….so I hope it's Amu. I just fucking hope it isn't me!

Ikuto has persuaded Amu to write the truth so he can write the dare. Amu is still pondering on what to scribble down. Nagihiko seems pretty satisfied with his truth. Hmm I wonder what his handwriting looks like.

"Alright everyone done? I am! Pass em in!"

So we all crumpled them and put them in Saya's unnecessarily large sun hat. She shook it herself then handed it to the person next to her, which was Lulu.

"Go ahead Lu-chan!"

Lulu closed her eyes and drew one. She opened it and sighed.

"What is it?" Amu asked excitedly, "Is it mine!"

"I don't know, Hinamori!" Lulu shouted, "But it's a dare,"

"Well it's not mine," Amu mumbled.

"Please don't be mine," I whispered wanting to savor it. Lulu held the paper up it said:

_Pole dance_

"Yumi this has your name all over it!" Lulu squealed

"We were supposed to write our names?" Yaya asked. Lulu slapped her forehead as Yumi chuckled to herself. She stood up and started doing a pole dance without a pole.

"I'M SCARED!" I screamed and clung onto Yumi.

"AHHHH! WHY DID I WRITE THAT! WHY DID I WRITE THAT!" Yumi screamed clinging onto me too.

"Why did you write that!" Yaya cried.

"Is it that bad?" Lulu asked her cheeks red.

Ikuto rolled down the window to vomit.

She sat down angrily and put the hat in Nagihiko's lap. Everyone calmed down and put their attention on him. He smiled and optimistically reached into the hat. He pulled out a paper and opened it then flushed red.

"Haha Nagi jus turned pink!" Yaya laughed, "How did you do that?"

"Hold it up," Saaya smirked. He held up the paper and it said:

_Take off one article of clothing (must be either: pants, skirt, shirt, top, blouse, ) and stick it out the limo window._

"Haha that's…." I laughed ready to say 'that's funny' when I paused and placed my hands over my mouth, "mine…." I whispered.

I didn't think he would…..of all people…

He blushed and looked down.

"GO AHEAD!" Lulu nudged.

He looked at everyone and sighed, he took off his shirt and I died.

Mentally, of course.

The point is he was like….beautiful. I just want to go into detail about it but….you'll be grossed out. So I'll summarize it one word: enticing.

That's right I used a big word! He is like….

Anyway back to the story…

He took his shirt and rolled down the window and stuck it out. Everyone cheered. He put it back on quickly and handed me the hat. My heart beat fast, I sighed and reached into the hat and pulled out a big fat one I opened it and It was another dare. It said:

_Ask Yaya who your soul mate is and whoever she says kiss them._

"YAYA!" I screamed.

"What? Is my truth that bad?" Yaya mumbled.

"Truth….wait….who wrote this then?" I rambled, then I saw Ikuto smirking.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted. I held the paper up. Everyone laughed, and Amu smacked Ikuto knowingly. I looked at Yaya.

"Who is my soul mate?" I sighed.

"Me!" Yaya squealed.

Didn't see that coming, everyone stared at each other with unreadable expressions.

"Oh soul mate! Sorry, I thought you said something else," Yaya giggled completely oblivious to her huge mistake.

"Well then who is my soul mate?" I asked impatiently.

"Does it have to be someone in the group?" Yaya inquired.

"Yes," Ikuto answered.

I glared at him then nodded.

"OH WELL NAGI OF COURSE!"

…

"No." I replied bluntly. Does she want me to pass out?

"Would you rather kiss me?" Kukai cooed.

"I'd rather kiss Amu, than you Kukai!" I hissed.

"Ouch," Kukai grumbled.

Yeah well here's the thing Kukai, I would probably kiss you if it wouldn't be my first kiss! I glanced at Amu sending her a mental S.O.S with my eyes. I think she got the message. But then again…she's Amu. Besides, what can she do? She's a bad liar….i just hope she does something before it's too late! I don't want my first kiss to be like this! But I don't want them to know either!

"Well then hurry up and kiss Nagi," Yaya squealed.

"It's just a kiss," Yumi persuaded.

"No big deal," Lulu added.

"Yeah it's not like you haven't…." Saaya began but was interrupted by Amu coughing. Everyone looked at her. Saaya continued, "Like you haven't….." but she coughed again.

"Okay then….." Yumi trailed off eyeing Amu skeptically, "It's not as though Rima hasn't done this be-"

There goes another cough.

"It's just one kiss," Yaya declared, "It's not like a fir-"

Amu is now choking.

"You okay, Amu?" Ikuto asked hitting her hard on her back. A little too hard since she fell over.

"Amu!" All the girls gasped.

"You okay? We just went over a speed bump!" Saaya cried.

"Yeah fine," Amu said nervously.

"Okay Rima do your dare now….."

"OUCH!" Amu cried somehow falling over again, "Ouch….Ouch…."

"Amu!"

"I don't think there should be any kissing right now…so much speed bumps on this road…..wouldn't want an accident…maybe save it for last?" Amu reasoned.

"Amu that is so…." Saaya began angrily.

My turn to cough.

"Yeah Amu that is so stu-"

This time I fall over.

"Wow is the speed bumps really that bad?" Saaya asked.

"I know what's going on here! Rima's trying to get out of her dare! Amu is helping too!" Yumi revealed. Everyone gasped.

All of a sudden Nagihiko rolled down the windows and vomited.

Everyone grew quiet.

"Wouldn't want to kiss that," Nagihiko wheezed after finishing his…uh….business. "Sorry."

"AWW DUDE YOU SUCK!" Kukai whined.

"Your ruined my dare!" Ikuto complained.

"Sorry," Nagihiko apologized I sighed and settled back into my seat beside him, "don't worry Rima-chan, as your best friend….I got your back!" he whispered.

Wow.

He vomited for me?

How….sweet?

**O.O.O.O**

I hate to be so frank with you all, but the story must go on! We continued that interesting game of truth or dare which included Saaya screaming 'STOP THE CAR' as a dare, which pissed off Sanjo causing her to hit Saaya in the head with a beer bottle, Amu revealing some disturbing facts about third grade that even I didn't know about, Tadase saying something so embarrassing we had to get it on camera, and Yumi flashing innocent towns people through the limo window.

After all that 'excitement', during the night ,Yukari and Nikaidou-sensei smuggled a few of us (the ones that could pass as adults, i.e Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, Saya and Yumi) into a bar and stocked up on a shitload of sake. Then they got drunk, made Ikuto drive, with Amu in the passenger's seat, came in the back of the limo with us….got us drunk and we all woke up piled on top of each other parked in front of the train station.

So here we are!

**O.O.O.O**

Only a 1 hour wait left for our 5 hour train ride to Tokyo. I think Yaya is still wasted, and I can't believe I woke up on top of Tadase….gross! I hope nothing weird happened. But what really pissed me off is Yukari was on top of Nagihiko! What the hell? Stupid old pervert. Well I suppose….Saaya and Nikaidou was the worse, but everyone is pretending like that never happened.

That should be easy since we don't remember how it happened anyway.

All I remember is laughing my ass off at something so funny, and hitting a huge speed bump, and clinging onto Yumi. Oh well. All I know is if the principal somehow found out about all of this Yukari Sanjo and Yuu Nikaidou would instantly lose their jobs.

"The train station is so boring!" Saaya whined.

"Hey man….be cool!" Yaya giggled.

"I'm hungry," Lulu grumbled.

"Go get some chips out that vending machine," Sanjo hissed holding her head in pain. Massive hangover.

"Ah man I feel sick," Amu groaned as she rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder.

"You want to lie down? You can put your head on my lap and stretch out your knees….."

"What if someone comes and wants to sit?" Amu mumbled under her breath, falling asleep already. Even though she wasn't sure about the idea, she still did rest her head in his lap and took over the two remaining seats.

"Well then fuck them." Ikuto replied and he silently began snoring.

I watched the couple before me and smiled, they were truly meant to be I think. Though I never thought Amu would end up with_ the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto…..I'm glad she did. Because now my paranoid, insecure, emo little Amu is now my paranoid, soup making, optimistic Amu. It's funny how guys can change you.

Before I could continue any thoughts about them I felt a weight suddenly fall on my shoulder. It was Nagihiko's head! For some reason I got really excited and prayed that he wouldn't wake up, and I knew he wouldn't because he falls asleep easily. This was a once in a lifetime chance I've always daydreamed about during math class. My heart thumped wildly and I couldn't contain myself. Looks like I found a pillow, I thought to myself and giggled lightly. Then I gently rested my head on top of his.

It seemed as though it were only two minutes later when I fluttered my eyes open to the sound of my name being called. The hot sun burned my exposed legs and my vision blurred as I saw a silhouette of a girl leaning over on her bent knees. Once I blinked a couple more times I realized it was Yumi.

"The train is gonna be here soon, in the next 6 minutes…so wake up!" She said and handed me some sweet bread from the vending machine. It was warm like the sun that suddenly appeared in the sky.

I sat up and noticed Nagihiko was still leaning on me. I looked across and saw Amu and Ikuto rubbing their eyes, yawning, and wriggling their outstretched hands, I could tell that they just woke up. Their appearance suggested that they weren't very comfortable in their resting positions. Amu looked as though he had just been washed up on a sandy shore.

"You okay, Amu?" Ikuto asked fixing her hair for her.

She nodded slowly and leaned her head roughly onto his side. She nibbled on a piece of bread, she broke some off and reached up and placed it in Ikuto's mouth.

I stared down at my own bread and took a small bite, it tasted strange but the thought of me eating better food in Tokyo helped me get passed the peculiar taste. I was enjoying the sudden warmth of the sunlight it felt like a nice hot bath.

Suddenly, the weight on my shoulder had been lifted and it felt exposed suddenly. I looked across and saw Nagihiko rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Rima-chan," He sighed and sat up. His voice sounded worn out.

"It's okay, the train is coming soon, here have some bread, you haven't eaten, right?" I asked smiling slightly. I placed a piece inside his mouth he chewed It for a while then sat back down.

"Is there anymore?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know, you should go check the vending machine." I said to him. He nodded and got up and left.

He returned a little later with two Odangos. My mouth, crusted and dry from sleep, gaped open in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" I gasped.

"A little further down, there is a stall…." Nagihiko replied, "Here….it's our favorite."

"Thanks!" I nearly squealed, I chewed it and welcomed the familiar taste with a huge grin.

I don't believe that this boy has a girlfriend, and if he does I'll apologize to her in advance because he'll be mine soon.

"The train's here!" Yaya shouted.

I grabbed my carryon bag, grabbed Nagihiko's hand and marched inside the train right behind Sanjo-sensei.

I hope I can get some more sleep.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	21. Frigging Tokyo!

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 21: Frigging Tokyo!**

The train ride was long and consisted mostly of sleep, I do remember waking up for an hour and talking to Amu and Yumi about final exams and such, but shortly after I fell asleep again, before I knew it I was being slapped on the arm vigorously by Amu as she chortled and giggled with Yumi.

"Rima wake up! It's time! We're here; you've _got to_ see this!" Yumi squealed, she bounced up and down and I felt her motion.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked out the window. It was around like 6:00 already since we got here later than we were supposed to, and the lights were completely stunning. I never imagined being surrounded by all those colors bright and neon, so many signs, flashing animations, herds of people surrounded the station as we pulled up inside.

"Rima!" Amu breathed grabbing my hand she turned to me and grinned, "We're here!"

"Yeah…" I whispered nodding, A smile tugged at my face and I couldn't hold it in anymore a series of giggles escaped my lips, I covered my mouth quickly and looked around.

"Excited are we?" Ikuto whispered from the seat behind me.

Oh, to hell with this! Why would I act cool at a time like this?

"Of course I am! We're in fricking Tokyo, Ikuto!" I screamed, and turned around to smile at him.

"Shopping! Lulu I want to go shopping!" Saya squealed.

"I've never seen a place like this before," Amu whispered looking at the crowded train station, "It's so dazzling yet….scary."

"The unknown is always scary," Nagihiko whispered looking over at us from the aisle across.

"Huh?" Amu asked tilting her head to the side, "What does that mean?"

"This city….these lights…..these crowds….these people…..they are all a change, a difference. Often when Humans face a change its way too different from what they're use to and they begin to resent it. But in the rare event of accepting change, after enduring it for a while, they realize change can bring greater good, and that though it's frightening at first, it's a gentle and beautiful thing; after all everything happens for a reason right?"

Wow….deep.

"I get it!" Amu smiled, "Though it'll take some getting used to, I'm sure I'll find Tokyo to be an awesome place to be in!"

"Right!" Yumi and I agreed.

"Let's go!" Yaya screeched.

"OKAY! Follow me!" Sanjo wailed.

**O.O.O.O**

I spent the entire ride to the hotel staring out the cab window. We were divided in three groups, four of us in one cab. Yaya, Yumi, Amu, and I were in one. Yaya sat on my lap cuz she didn't want to go on in the front with the creepy taxi man. Lulu, Saya, Nikaidou, and Sanjo were in one. Then, lastly were all the boys in one.

We finally reached the hotel, not all at the same time though. Our cab was the second to arrive. The first was Saaya and Lulu's. Then the boys arrived. The other students were already staying in that hotel. The teacher staying with them was Tsukasa-sensei a creepy yet fun sensei. He is my science teacher who blabs off about astrological signs.

"There you all are!" He squealed exiting the probably 4.5-star-hotel, "We've been waiting for so long,"

"Sorry about that," Nikaidou apologized scratching the back of his head.

"Detours, you know?" Sanjo added leaning on her boyfriend flashing Tsukasa a perceptible over-exaggerated smile.

"I see, you went partying, right?"

The couple flushed at Tsukasa's question which was more of a statement in truth. They bowed at the same time and apologized many times.

"As long as the kids are happy, I won't tell," Tsukasa-sensei smiled winking at them; he glanced behind them and settled his gaze on us. His eyes trailed all of us then landed on Amu who was thrown over Ikuto's back snoring, his glance moved more swiftly and noticed poor Nagihiko leaning on his luggage with his eyes closed, "Hmm…well come along guys there is much to be discussed!"

So we entered the hotel and stared in awe at all the floors. Once we got to the 15th floor, which was the second to the top, we noted there were only four doors in the entire hallway.

"This a special floor for purposes such as this, no other guests come or stay on this floor." Tsukasa explained, at the end of the hall on the wall was a bulletin board. It had many things posted to it, "That board over there will hold each day's Agenda for the entire length of this trip."

"Aw, we have to do stuff?" Ikuto whined.

"Not to worry Tsukiyomi-kun a typical daily schedule consists of: 4 hours practice, 3 hours sightseeing, and a curfew of 10:00." Tsukasa explained, "Sometimes we will do community service or earn money for the school, but that would include only 2 hours."

"Only 2 hours…" I muttered.

"Yes, Mashiro…only 2 hours." Tsukasa smiled at me knowing that he was creeping me out, "The two doors over there are the boys side, and those two doors are the girls side. There first doors are bedrooms, and the second doors are bathrooms."

"Everyone's sharing a room?" Saaya gasped.

"This is Japan, Yamabuki; we have futons spread out on a wooden floor in there." Tsukasa replied, "And the bathroom is an indoor bath, or hot spring."

"oooh," Yumi mumbled.

"Everyone is to wake at 8:00 each day," Tsukasa continued, "They are to have 1 hour to get ready, and 45 minutes to eat breakfast, and then we will leave the hotel at 9:45 by bus. You will practice for 4 hours in an indoor gymnasium. You will finish at 1:45 including a short 50 minute lunch break at 12, then you will sight see until 4:45, return to the hotel by 5:30, eat dinner at 7:00, you may go out again but will have to be back by 10:00."

"If this is what happens each day then why do we need an Agenda?" Tadase inquired.

"Because," Tsukasa blabbed on again, "Sometimes 'Practice' Includes dress fitting for cheerleaders, or shopping for basketball players, and Sightseeing is a designated area, and what we eat for dinner and what we wear will always change, the Agenda will specify everything,"

"okay then," I mumbled not quite understanding. Tadase nodded.

"Well I see that you are all tired, so girls you can go in now," He gestured to his right. Amu slid off of Ikuto and gave a peck on the lips.

"Good night," She whispered, he patted her on the head and smiled, she rolled her luggage down the hallway towards the room, Saaya and Lulu following promptly.

"See ya guys!" Yumi smiled at the guys saluting to them.

How can she not be tired? All I can think about is how great it will feel to lay down and sleep my troubles and thoughts away.

The guys waved goodbye and she trailed after the group. Kairi still had Yaya hanging onto him like a koala fast asleep. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'll take her," I offered.

"Mashiro I couldn't…." Kairi began, his words fell short to my glare he blushed and handed her over.

I bent over like a folded elderly woman submitting to Yaya's sudden weight as I piggy backed her to the room.

"Rima," Nagihiko smiled at me his eyes drooping slowly from exhaustion, "See you in the morning,"

"You too, Nag-evil," I smiled and hobbled over towards the room.

When I opened the door I saw multi-colored futons everywhere probably like 30, the room was huge! It had a shiny wooden floor, and nothing else but the futons and luggage randomly placed all over. Then there were the girls. They were giggling in their checkered pajama pants rolling over and pulling on each other's hair. 'shut ups!' and 'Omgs' bellowed through the room as they wrestled laughed and danced to the music on their IPods. They rolled on the many futons pushed each other and jumped around with Joy.

Is this what a sleepover looks like?

They glanced at us one by one and screamed.

"You made it!" One girl, who I recognized as Murasaki Mayami, ran up happily her light colored braids bouncing about, "Yumi!"

"Maya-chi!" Yumi squealed hugging the girl.

"Amu, you made it too!" Mayami cried and hugged Amu, Amu rubbed her eyes and looked at the girl blinking.

"Mayami-chan you brought that nail polish, right?" Amu asked wearily.

"Yes, just like you asked," She grinned.

"Good," Amu sighed falling asleep already. I see Amu has other friends…..

"You guys sound exhausted." Mayami noted, she looked at me and smiled."Rima-chan! You made it too," She embraced me suddenly.

This feels way too weird. I've never been to a sleepover before! What do I do!

"Well we all better get some sleep," Yumi sighed.

For the rest of the night, we slept. We chose our Futons and plunged into the comforting realm of slumber. We saw Utau; all she did was smile meekly and run up towards Lulu in deep conversation.

At that time, I had no idea how deadly this trip was about to become.

One thing's for sure, If human beings were capable of communicating their feelings properly then none of all the Drama I'm out to tell you about would've happened.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	22. The Creepy Monk Metaphor

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Hello my little bundles of joy and happiness! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but of course you guys don't hate me or anything….right? Of course you don't. Well anyways I got a bit delayed 'cuz of the infamous curse I have. T.T the curse that makes bad things happen to me when I don't wash the dishes.**

**Anywayz I'm not gonna get into that so….ENJOY :D**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 22: The creepy Monk metaphor**

Rima's POV:

Waking up at 8 wasn't exactly my cup of tea, I dragged my ass out of the room and into the hallway only to find a huge crowd of teenagers surrounding the bulletin board. Everyone in their Pajamas of course. Yet I still managed to feel out of place in my short pants and baggy shirt. I pushed my way to the front and looked at the Agenda.

_8:00-9:00 Get ready_

_9:00-9:45 Eat breakfast (Cafe 3__rd__ floor)_

_9:45-10:00 On the road_

_10:00- 12:00 Regular Practice for the team and Cheerleaders_

_12:00-12:50 Lunch break (Any restaurant near the Gymnasium)_

_12:50-1:45 Second half of practice_

_1:45-4:45 Sightseeing_

_4:45-5:30 on the road (returning to hotel)_

_5:30-7:00 prepare for dinner (Formal French restaurant 2__nd__ floor)_

_7:00-9:00 Dinner_

_9:00-12:00 free time_

_12:00 curfew check (everyone must be in bed LIGHTS OUT!)_

I really wasn't in the mood but I made my way to the bathroom and saw a bunch of girls soaking in the indoor hot spring butt naked, I nervously slipped off my clothes behind a false rock and jumped in without anyone noticing I soaked for a while then ran out in a towel running into Amu in the hallway.

"How much time left?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure," I whispered feeling awkward that I was in the busy hallway in my towel (even though I wasn't the only one) and my brain was screaming at me to get away.

"It's 8:40, we have 20 minutes to report to the 3rd floor Café," Yumi said exiting the hot springs, I didn't even notice her in there.

"Oh shit," Amu growled running in.

"She seems cranky," Yumi noted.

"Le'ts get out of here," I moaned and ran inside. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tee with a green smiley face on it and green converse, I let my usual curls flow, and packed some sweat pants, a striped tank top and some sneakers in a duffel bag for practice. Everyone else seemed to follow my example and did the same.

I finished 10 minutes until 9 and wandered into the Hallway It was so hectic that I crashed into Ikuto.

"Ow, Ikuto, you idiot! Why are you so hard?" I growled gripping onto my nose.

"Don't hate me for being fit and muscular," He cooed.

"Whatever," I hissed and moved to the side walking past him.

"Where's Amu?" He asked.

"In the Room," I shouted back at him, "Where's Nagihiko?"

"…Downstairs…." He replied somewhat hesitantly.

I made my way downstairs by myself the entire café was taken over by Seiyo students, I saw Nagihiko by an empty table that had 5 chairs around it, I smiled and took a seat beside him.

"Mornin' how you feeling?" I asked him smiling.

"Okay," He mumbled, "Still really tired,"

I looked at him and suddenly, in one instant a terrible thought rushed into my head.

With this lack of sleep will he be able to catch up? What if passes out on the day of the game? Or worse what if he got hurt?

"Maybe you should stay here and rest!" I suggested, almost yelling.

"It's alright I'll manage, I'll just skip sightseeing and sleep," He assured me and smiled.

"Okay…" I mumbled still not convinced he'll be okay, I scanned the menu and sighed, I couldn't understand a thing!

"Rima-chan would like the Crepes," Nagihiko said looking at me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Nope," He laughed.

"Hey!"

"But I seriously know that you like strawberry waffles, remember when you stayed at my house?" He reminded me.

"They have strawberry waffles!" I squealed.

"yep," He said leaning over by me and pointed at the spot on my menu that said 'Bluberry, Strawberry, Apple Cinnamon, waffles' he was so close that I stopped thinking, "Right there…Rima?"

I just stared at him not wanting to move because I was afraid that if I did i would make a gawking expression that he could decipher as me liking him and ruin this whole friendship crap, so instead stayed perfectly still just looking at him He blushed and looked away.

**O.O.O.O**

Shortly after that awkward moment Yumi arrived, then Amu and Ikuto. We all sat around that five person table while Yaya and Kairi waved at us from their two person table. They didn't seem to mind the rejection and were enjoying their alone time. Kukai was nowhere to be found and Tadase was helping Tsukasa with a few things while eating a sandwich. Lulu and Saaya were flirting with the bellboys and they were totally hitting it off. Amu winked at Lulu and mouthed 'score' to them and Lulu lowered her fist in agreement, we all laughed.

You know, Saaya and Lulu aren't that bad. It seemed that only Kukai and Utau were missing.

Weird…

Anyway after our 1 hour long breakfast, when in reality we only ate for 20 minutes, we got into the bus. We were taken to a beautiful private gymnasium.

"Seiyo has this kind of money?" I whispered to Yumi.

We were lead inside, and then we found our way to the changing room. When we did, we changed into our gym clothes. Sanjo and Nikaidou were lazy as ever. The boys got one side and we got another.

Sanjo and Nikaidou were constantly arguing with each other. The fresh scent of the air conditioned gym comforted us and it felt way more professional then school. Being at a place like this, with all my friends, staying at a hotel, eating all this food, suddenly I became very excited. I was on a trip! Then I realized just how fun class trips were and why everyone wanted to go on one so badly.

"From the top girls," Sanjo screamed.

"Hey! Murasaki just flipped over on our side!" Nikaidou screamed.

"shut up BITCH!" Sanjo hollered.

**O.O.O.O**

I outstretched my hands happily as I felt the comforting sunlight embrace me gently, I looked around searching for my prey…..food. It was finally lunch break!

"Hey Rima chan!" Mayami smiled greeting me.

"H-Hey," I stammered looking at the perky child.

"Waiting for Amu-chan and the others?" She asked me standing on her heels and swaying.

"Yeah…." I trailed off still analyzing her actions.

"Oh! Well I know this great place that I used to go to all the time, it's right down that street all you have to do is make a left right….."

"All the time?" I interrupted in shock.

"Yeah when I used to live here in Tokyo," She replied.

"You used to live here?" I asked slowly blinking at her.

"Totally," She answered winking at me.

"So this trip must not be all that dazzling for you," I stated, though it sounded more like a question, well whatever it was, was whatever she perceived it to be.

"Yeah not really," She replied her voice sounding like the low hum of a bird.

"Does it ever…frustrate you?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked a quizzical expression appearing on her face.

"Well sometimes…." I began not knowing what to say, or rather expressing my thoughts to a total stranger, "When some girls mention….like….comedy and stuff or like gag mangas I feel sort of….mad…like I really want to interrupt them and prove to them that I…well….know a lot about those stuff….you know? Like that?"

I was certain that my point wasn't put across properly but I didn't know any other way to express it so I kept quiet and stared back at her sheepishly.

"I feel that way all the time!" Mayami explained, to my surprise.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"You know, I always want to act like a Tokyo girl in front of 'em every time they widen their eyes at the building; and shout 'you guys are so lame!' I mean, I want to act as though I own the fricking city!" Mayami shouted so loudly that people stared as they walked by.

"Wow…" I giggled a little brushing my hair behind my ear, "I didn't think you got my point,"

"I wish I could be as honest as you are," Mayami hummed, "I'm actually really bad at expressing myself,"

"I find that hard to believe," I cut in. She laughed a small short snort that sounded like a phone vibrating and smiled wildly at me.

"Confidence is like a mask, made of false smiles, and laughs, and all sorts of things, you just have to know how to wear it in order for it to stay on." She recited.

As she spoke those words, I believe I heard her voice from the inside. Her tone sounded as though she were humming or reciting a poem. As fast as it came, It left, and she was back to the normal hyper Mayami.

"HEY MAYAMI!" Some girl with long pigtails called out to her.

"Yes Kamen?" Mayami moaned.

"Come eat lunch with me! You must know a lot about Tokyo, right? I wanna eat somewhere fancy!" She squealed.

"Yeah Maya-chan! Take us out!" Some other girl with short red hair and stunning violet eyes like Utau screamed.

"Well," Mayami said smiling at me, "Duty calls,"

Then she ran off and stared back at me as I stared back at her, and we both knew what it meant. We didn't say anything at all out loud but we both had some kind of connection just know, and I was trying very hard to understand that creepy monk metaphor she just gave me

"Confidence is like a mask….."I uttered to myself instantly realizing it only sounds nice when Mayami says it in her deep yet light voice. I pouted and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Nagihiko's voice snuck up on me like a lion on it's prey.

"Don't just appear like that!" I scolded. Pointing straight up at him, and he was so tall that even though I stretched my arm to its full length it didn't even touch his chin.

"How cruel, I was worried about you too." He mumbled.

"Well no need to worry, I'm just_ pondering_ as all,"

"About…..?"

"Hm…nothing," I ended the conversation and angrily shouted, "WHERE IS THE REST OF 'EM!"

"Amu had some trouble in the changing room, they'll be right out." Nagihiko assured me,

I, of course, laughed my ass off.

"Trouble!" I snorted, "What kind?"

"I am not sure," He answered awkwardly.

"That Amu…." I smiled to myself.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" He asked me flicking my forehead and snapping me out of my mischievous thoughts about her 'trouble'.

"Nagihiko," I sighed resting my hand on his shoulder, "If I were worried every time Amu got into 'trouble', I would be one restless child,"

He rolled his eyes and we both laughed.

**O.O.O.O**

Lunch included, Amu, Yumi, Yaya, lulu, Saaya, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi, and I all going to a fast food place with waitresses hitting on the guys. Kukai was nowhere to be found. Naturally I spat out my soda all over the curly haired one's apron, she screamed and ran away, and I demanded a _**diet **_coke. Amu and Yaya high-fived me for that.

Apparently, Amu's 'trouble' in the changing room was her bra getting stuck to her earring while she was still wearing it and it was a stud earring so she had trouble taking her earring off and tripped over a bench and crashed into a locker etc.

The second part of practice was less intense and more freestyle, it was strange seeing Sanjo being involved for once and she praised Yumi's chorography a lot.

Next, was of course the sightseeing. We visited many spots and one time, basically just temples, filled with old people who looked like statues themselves, I ended up right next to Mayami at a historical sight and she nudged me and yawned. Then we both giggled.

"Rima!" Lulu cried.

"Yo," I greeted as I turned around to look at Lulu and Amu giggling, "What?"

"One…two….three….." They counted down at the same time then held up an old painting of a small Japanese girl from the Edo-period and it looked….just like me. Only with black hair.

"Hey Rima, I truly believed you were a foreigner until I saw this," Lulu joked nudging me.

I grabbed it and hissed at her, it really did look like me.

"Rima's a ghost!" Kukai wailed.

"Kukai you bastard…..wait….I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been buddy?" I asked him….well more like interrogated.

"Yeah..." Amu croaked, covered in gift shop items.

"What do you mean?" He grumbled.

"Hmm…." We all hummed in harmony circling around him.

"What!" He growled. This was unusual for Kukai to do.

"Where where you at breakfast?" I asked him.

"The roof,"

"Why?" Amu inquired.

"To get some…air."

"…and at lunchhhh?" Yaya cooed.

"Eh…th-that….I went out with some guys from the team! You saw me didn't you?"

"Hm….Last night you disappeared around 3:00 am." Nagihiko stated.

"AND THAT! EXPLAIN THAT!" I screamed pointing at him, "Wait Nagihiko….how the fuck did you know that?"

"Kairi told me…" Nagihiko replied.

"He's lying," Kairi stated.

"Let's just pretend we didn't hear that last part," Ikuto concluded and we all nodded and left Kukai alone.

**O.O.O.O**

We went back to the hotel and everyone was taking up the bath, which was kind of frustrating, but after we washed off all that sweat and what not we all calmed down a bit. We had to go to a formal restaurant, and I didn't have anything to wear so I was pissed. I laid face down in on my futon with my clothing bag as a pillow and screamed kicking up my feet.

"What's wrong Rima," Saya inquired sitting ontop of me for no reason at all already dressed in a halter neck tight-fitting pink mermaid tailed dress with a pair of strappy (and most likely expensive) heels.

"I have no formal clothes," I grumbled looking up at her the best way I could considering she was on top of me. But I was too distressed to react, "Maybe I should skip dinner,"

I felt the weight being lifted up off of me for about 20 seconds and then a thin piece of material landed on my back. I sat up and held it up. It was a slightly puffy black dress with sparkles and puffy sleeves.

"If you wear that you'll look like a French doll," Saya smiled, "Consider it a loan,"

Then she winked and crawled away, as her messy side bun flopped around with every movement.

It was a bit frilly, but it was the only thing I had. I tried it on. I looked at the only mirror we had in the room while the other girl's were distracted. The dress flared out making a triangular shape at the bottom which covered my legs up to mid thigh. There was a black bow right beneath my chest and puffy sleeves that made it look like a princess-style dress.

"Aww is that Rima?" Yumi cried, who was wearing a green off the- shoulder mini dress with a black belt around her waist.

It had to be her…right?

Soon all the girls looking mature and sexy with their big hoop earrings and strappy heels crowded around me, whom looked like a dolly.

"You look pretty," Lulu commented, she was wearing a tight fitting short dark blue tube dress.

"Rima!" Amu squealed wearing her plaid red and black tube dress with black buttons going down it.

"RIMA-CHI! Don't steal my cuteness!" Yaya screamed. She was wearing a pink fluffy skirt, a white blouse and black bolero with pink buttons on it.

"Shut upppppp….." Saya cooed pushing Yaya aside, "She aint stealing nothin' she had it all along,"

I blushed at that and turned around.

**O.O.O.O**

We all had to be on our best behavior so we didn't embarrass Tsukasa. He took us to the French restaurant for dinner, rumor has it that Sanjo and Nikaidou-sensei got drunk during the time we had to prepare for dinner and so they had to stay in their rooms.

All of us took up two long tables. We had a mixture of boys and girls on each table, we had arranged seating which pissed me off but luckily I ended up in between Mayami and Kukai. Next to Kukai was Utau who didn't say a word the whole night, and next to Mayami was Kairi who I kept making funny faces at….which was hilarious 'cuz he didn't know how to respond. All of my other friends were on the other table. Well, Yumi was on my table but she was so far away.

Nagihiko was on the other table next to some Kamen girl which pissed me off.

"By the way, Rima," Kukai whispered to me, "You seem a lot more sociable since the first time we talked,"

"Well, obviously." I muttered at him.

He had soy sauce all over his mouth, he frowned at me, then turned to Utau who looked up at him for a second and happened to see his face, she bursted out laughing. The whole room grew quiet because Utau's laughter was something we hadn't heard in months! In addition to that, her laughter had changed. Her usual bitter laughter at the 'unfortunate' souls that she continuously tortured had now turned into a blissful yet earsplitting laugh. Leaving us, honestly, flabbergasted.

Kukai, as if he was not fazed by it at all stuck his tongue out at her and blushed whipping his face. She opened her eyes (which closed due to her intense laughter) looked up at him again and pointed cracking up once more.

"It's still there!" She laughed.

He pouted, crossed his arms, then swiped some sauce off of his chicken and whipped it on her nose. She gasped. For a moment there was a deep apprehensive silence.

"He's dead," Mayami whispered to me.

Utau looked at him and laughed even more, and they laughed together loudly even more, like some kind of cackling choir. They eventually simmered down looked at each other and grinned, then suddenly Utau jumped as if someone had spilt cold water down her dress, she looked at all of us, looked away from him and then went back to eating her food quietly. Kukai did the same.

"What…in….the world?" I heard Ikuto mumble from the other table. Tsukasa cleared his throat and the silence gradually disappeared and the room was once again filled by idle dinner talk.

Okay….did I miss something?

**O.O.O.O**

**Yes you did Rima. We all did! But no worries this will all be cleared up next chapter as we get to see the day from Kukai and Utau's point of view….then the drama starts ;) DRAMA!**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	23. Oh I see… Wet dreams?

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Once again Heyy! I love love love you guys especially when you review and tell me what you think :-) Don't be lazy…if you like my story hit that button and tell meh! So, for the next couple of chapters it's gonna be a little Kutau-ish but don't worry….still Rimahiko primarily but sorry if you don't like Kutau it is important for the theme of this story :)**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 23: Oh I see… Wet dreams?**

KUKAI'S POV:

The night we arrived in Tokyo and we were brought to the hotel, I couldn't sleep. I glanced at our window, I got up slowly from my futon and stepped over many of the other guys. I resented the fact that I was the only one having such anxiety attacks, I looked out the window and saw the amazing city of Tokyo out in the distance, lit up like a giant Christmas tree ornament. I slid the window open slowly careful not to wake anyone up. I leaned on the window pane and stretched outside and felt the cold air on me. I shivered, and glanced above me.

I saw the roof. We were on the second to last floor; I bet I could climb up there. I tip toed quickly back to my corner and picked up my bag and dug for my sweater. Once I got it, I fully opened the window crawled head first on it and sat on the window pane. From there I stood up slightly and glance upwards, I saw a room on the top floor's window and I grabbed onto the ledge of it and pushed myself upwards never looking down. Once I stood on that window, I saw the flat roof. I did the same thing, and grabbed onto the leg of the roof and pushed my way up there using my amazing upper body strength.

I didn't know what had drawn me to the roof but what I did know was that it was absolutely amazing. The view from Tokyo was even better from that perspective. Somehow, though it made no sense I felt way more higher up then in the room. Maybe it was the fresh air. Thinking I was alone I let out a loud sigh and collapsed to the ground, remembering the big game and becoming nervous again.

"Do you mind?" A voice from behind sneered.

Impulsively I swung my head around to see Hoshina Utau leaning on the wall of the entrance back into the hotel.

"You're blocking my view," She clarified.

I was in shock. For many different reasons. For one thing, what was the mean queen bitch doing on the roof at night all by herself? Also, no one has heard her talk in a while and now she is talking so casually with me. Also….how did she get up here?

"S-Sorry," I apologized not knowing what else to say, I sat down next to her. Only because I was testing just how casual I could be with her she nonchalantly scooted centimeters away to give me more room.

I think the reason for her disinterest was just that she simply had no energy to argue, her eyes looked dead tonight, and her usual dark violet spheres that lit up her face had became dead hallow grayish-lavender colored things randomly placed on her face.

"How did you get up here?" She asked me, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I climbed," I replied in my usual loud energetic voice.

"Hmm." She mumbled to herself and then she looked up at the sky.

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed," she replied still not making eye contact.

"Whoa really?" I nearly choked out.

She turned and looked at me perceptibly confused and stared for a while her eyes slowly widening and retaining its life source.

"Why does that surprise you?" She said a little louder, "You climbed as well,"

"I just never pictured a girl like you to climb up the side of a 16th story building at night,"

"A girl _like me_?" She scoffed becoming angry.

How come every time we meet it has to be like this?

"Well you know….I mean…." I trailed off awkwardly. She furrowed her brow and bit her lip showing her most fierce expression.

"Souma Kukai, I will remind you that I am a Cheerleader, and it is expected that if someone_ like you_, a simple boy like any other on the basketball team can climb this building then a talented, _coordinated,_ gymnast _like me_ can!"

She was literally fuming. She glanced at me with disgust and looked away. That was the first time a girl had ever done that to me. No, honestly.

"Eh…Utau…" I began ready to apologize since her expression stung me and I had to get rid of the guilty feeling that was welling up inside. However, I was interrupted by her solemn mumbling.

"Well," she sighed her entire character changing in one swift instant, "To be honest, a girl like me, Hoshina Utau, Doesn't climb buildings at night, right? A girl like me, has people to do that for me. A girl like me, pampers herself at night, not climbs buildings, a girl like me."

"Sorry," I interrupted suddenly, "It's just that…."

"It's okay," She cut in, this time interrupting me, "I have never shown any sign of this side of me anyway, and after that huge argument we got into back at school after you hit Saaya with the ball, what else are you supposed to think about me? Until now, I've always been a selfish brat."

"Until now? This side of me? So you're different right now?" I inquired.

"Are we arguing?"

"I'm not sure," I replied earnestly.

"Then I'm different." She stated, "If I were the same Utau as before you'd be able to tell,"

"So why are you sharing this side with me?"

"Because you happened to have found my hiding spot, what was I supposed to do? Act all snobby and tell you to get off my roof?" She laughed then continued, "I rather continue peacefully watching Tokyo as the true me, than acting all hoity-toity just 'cuz you're up here,"

"Oh," I replied at a loss of words. What the hell does Hoity-toity mean?

"So why are you up here?" She asked me.

Involuntarily, I turned red. I covered my face and looked away.

"Oh I see…" She sighed and looked up at me, "Wet dreams?"

"WHA-No!" I hollered.

Then she broke out into a severe case of laughter. She laughed so loud that it was almost alarming; I didn't know girls could laugh like that. But I liked it, she laughed as though she never wanted to stop. Normal people, when laughing, try to contain it, and then end up laughing even more. But she just laughed and cried and did whatever she felt like without restraint.

"You're face…." She began than laughed again, after swiping away a single tear she looked up at me and smiled, "I'm kidding,"

"I-I know," I grumbled and tried to look away from her eyes but for some reason it was pretty darn hard to do.

"Ah…." She hummed, "Haven't laughed like that since….eh….I've been moody for a while."

"I noticed," I said clearing my throat.

"So why_ are_ you here?"

I sighed and looked at her; the words were ready to jump out of my mouth. I had never really discussed my nervousness to anyone before and it was hard not to show it, and for some reason right then, on the roof with her it felt like the perfect time to let it out.

"Well since we're being honest with each other…." I began I noticed her nodding from the corner of my eye, "I'm a train wreck. I'm so worried about this stupid game I can't even sleep."

"Why?" She asked immediately much to my surprise, "It's just a game all you have to do is play the same game you play every single day? Just because you're competing it's different?"

"But if I mess up, I'll feel really…."

"Mess up," She interrupted me rudely; "Basketball is the same each time. Basketball has been the same for years, almost every single time it has been played. If no one were to ever mess up in Basketball, then it wouldn't be qualified as a game. It ain't easy. You're going to mess up….deal with it."

"But…"

"…and even though you'll mess up," She continued, "You'll also do well. You'll score points; you'll make good passes, and what-not. Chances are you won't be messing up that often anyways."

"I know but…." I almost yelled.

"But what?" She groaned and punched me in the arm, "Stop being a wimp and suck it up. Wow you're really different then what I thought you were."

"So are you!" I yelled back.

"I guess we're both a bunch of fakes." She sighed, "Well you know….I'm a wimp too. If I'm not a bitch then I'm too scared to be anything else."

"A couple of fake wimps," I declared.

"Fake wimps," She laughed again. Suddenly she leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and was either too caught up in the moment or scared to move.

We stayed like that for about five minutes when I looked down at her and noticed she fell asleep. I stayed as still as a rock, careful not to wake her and continued watching Tokyo silently all by myself, the beautiful lights glittering. I thought about what she had told me. Why do people get nervous anyway? I can't remember when, but at some point during that night I fell asleep too.

How the hell did I end up in this position?

**O.O.O.O**

My eyes opened for a split second the harsh sunlight greedily engulfing my body with it's heat. I looked around and saw the roof.

"Oh yeah I…." I mumbled then I jumped up in shock and realized Utau and I were leaning on each other. "U-Utau…."

"eh?" She mumbled.

I tried hitting her shoulder gently (which was difficult in our kind position), but It didn't work. So I moved, and since she was leaning on me, she fell over. She abruptly got up and frowned.

"Hey, just what the hell do you think you're….." She began, and then she looked around and gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "It's…."

"Morning," I finished the sentence. We stayed there sitting on the concrete roof (kind of lying down though) and staring at each other.

"We've got a schedule to follow!" She screamed after a while, she grabbed my hand and we both stood up at the same time. She went to her side of the building to climb back into the girl's window, and I went to my side to climb back into the boy's window.

"See you on the inside," She screamed saluting to me. I nodded.

It took me a while, but I managed to get back inside, then I ran out the room door and into the empty hallway, I looked around hastily. Then Utau came running through the girl's door.

"Did they leave? Are we like 3 hours late!" She squealed.

I pointed to the bulletin board, we both ran up to it and glared.

"We're leaving at 9:45…." Utau read out loud underlining 9:45 on the paper with her index finger, "What time is it!"

I ran back into the room, dug through my bag and pulled out my phone and ran back into the hallway.

"9:20! IT'S 9:20!" I screamed.

"So basically we got twenty fucking five minutes to get ready…." Utau clarified.

"Uh-huh…." I answered.

"Oh my god!" She yelled as she ran into the indoor hot springs, as I did the same.

It was a rush getting ready, I even saw her in her towel and she saw me in mine….which was awkward. Anyway….I threw on something and ran out but she still wasn't ready. I decided to wait for her, at 9:42 she emerged out of her room in shorts and a tee-shirt with her gym clothes packed in a duffel bag.

"You waited," She said looking at me.

"Well yeah…we're…uh…in this…..together?" I mumbled unsure.

"Yes," She smiled, "We are! Now let's go!"

She took my hand in hers and ran. We made it into the lobby while they were boarding the bus; we looked at each other, stopped holding hands, and mixed into the crowd naturally. I wondered if I was ever going to hang out with her again. Who knew under that demon was such a fun girl? A witty, outgoing, energetic, girl that made me stutter just by looking at me for longer than 10 seconds.

**O.O.O.O**

When lunchtime finally came I was ecstatic, after all I was just practicing basketball on an empty stomach. Plus, I was carrying around a huge secret and I was afraid Nagihiko would notice, much less Ikuto. But they were too focused on the game to notice my awkward behavior. I glanced over at the cheerleaders once and saw Utau dancing along to the music with all the other girls and she was the same.

Why was I the only one feeling awkward? What is it exactly that is making me feel this way?

There were so many questions that she needed to answer and I was going to get her to answer it somehow.

I changed out of my gym clothes and into something a bit more decent. Then as I walked outside I saw Rima and that girl talking….what was her name? Ma...something. Rima almost looked not socially awkward and I laughed to myself ready to go over there and tease her. But just as I was about to I saw Utau rush out of the gym her eyes red and swollen, like she had been crying, or was going to.

She looked very frantic like she was about to collapse she looked around in the crowded streets of Tokyo, and somehow our eyes met. Those Purple eyes of her once again enticed me and I couldn't look away, they softened though they were still watery and red. Then she ran towards me, and looked at me.

We both didn't say anything. I had absolutely no idea about what was going on.

"Have…lunch with me." She said still looking at me, I continued looking at her for like a minute until I replied.

"Ok," I almost whispered understanding, yet, not understanding. It was if we were communicating through our eyes. Then I glanced at Rima, that Ma girl's friends came over. Rima was looking around again. I looked at Utau knowing that if Rima saw us together it would cause trouble. "Let's…go!"

I grabbed hold of her hands and did my signature running move while dragging her about the place. Her eyes widened as she tried to keep up with me, I ran, and ran, not knowing where to go and not really caring. What I was looking for was a ramen place. They were all over Tokyo, I just had to find one far away.

"Ramen," She said, as I continued dragging her through the crowd, "I want to eat ramen,"

"I don't think that'll be a problem," I said looking back at her for a second and smiling. She smiled back, and my heart pounded….had I managed to cheer her up?

Usually when I pulled Rima or Amu around it was different. Amu would scream the whole time, Rima would cuss the whole time. But Utau followed me obediently and tried keeping up. Maybe it was because she was sad?

Then I found a nice place, I smiled to myself and her. Then all of a sudden, unexpectedly, she dragged _me_ right into the place!

There was a young man around our age, but looked a little older, serving ramen. He looked at us and smiled.

"Welcome!" He shouted.

"Good afternoon," I greeted. He grinned yet again and handed us a menu.

We sat down by the kitchen, around the counter, so when our order was finish the cook could just place our bowls right in front of us.

"Oji-san!" Utau shouted.

"Yes!" He shouted back grinning at her. She seemed to be a natural at this.

"I would like two bowls of the Tamago ramen, please!"

"I'll make it good," He replied. She gave him a sincere smile.

"I'll be counting on you then," She declared.

"Is one bowl for your boyfriend?" He asked indicating to me, I flushed red.

"Nope, just for me Oji-san."

"What'll you have then, son?" He asked me.

"U-Uh….Tsujo no Ramen to Sakana please," I replied.

"Okay!" He shouted and started making our ramen.

"Won't your friends miss you at lunch?" Utau asked suddenly not making eye contact.

"Probably," I replied, "And yours?"

"They're with yours," She replied, "Why would they want to eat with me anyway?"

"Because they're your friends,"

"Friends?" She nearly screamed, "Friends…ha…that's funny. Friends. They're not my friends!"

"Why is that?" I asked glancing around at the critical adults glaring at us for our loudness.

"Well today…." She trailed off and I knew from her change of tone that she was about to tell me a story, "I was like 'Saaya, Lulu, time to go eat!' and they were all 'oh, but we're eating with Yumi, yaya, Amu, Rima, and the guys, you wana come with?' and I was all 'come with? Come with? Bitch you better come _with_ your cheap ass make up to go get some fucking ramen,' and…."

"Well don't you think that's a little rude to say?" I trailed off not knowing how to phrase it.

"I talk to them like that all the time…..then Saaya was all 'Utau I'm tired of you! I'm tired of this blah…blah…blah' and Lulu was all 'we were good enough to care for you and you still act like this…..blah….blah….blah' then they told me our friendship was over and went to go help Amu because she fell into a locker half naked."

"Is that why you were crying?" I asked trying hard to contain my laughter at that last part.

"Um…." She got quiet again, she nodded slowly and sighed out a heavy 'yes', "It…..hurt."

"Well don't you think it's because of the way you talk to them?" I asked her in all seriousness she sighed, and nearly yelled again.

"Of course I know it's because of the way I talk to them! But don't you get it? Being a bitch is all part of my façade! I can't just get up one morning and quit it! I can't just show them the real me!"

"Utau calm down," I whispered.

"And for some reason…..some strange reason…. I can stop being a bitch when I'm around you, so you better fucking appreciate it!" She screamed this time.

Everyone stopped and looked at us.

"Here you go," The chef announced handing us our bowls, as if he was not fazed by her loud bad words echoing throughout his store.

Utau did not touch her ramen nor did she thank the old man she just continued staring at me weakly her eyes sending me another message letting me know that she wanted me to do something.

"I'll appreciate it." I stated, "I'll appreciate it all through today's lunch, I'll appreciate it all through this trip, and I'll appreciate it all through the days that we still have together, ok? But I don't think you'll be happy with just _my_ appreciation, and for some reason…._some strange_ reason…." I continued quoting her, "I care about your happiness therefore, promise me, that you'll work hard to let your true self shine, promise me."

"I…." she began staring up at me, "I….b-but….I…."

"Utau," I said touching her hand, she turned red immediately. It looked like she was in pain so I hastily pulled my hand away but she shook her head and grabbed onto my hand instead.

"I promise," she whispered.

"AWWWWWWW!" Some girl behind us squealed. We turned to her our mouths half-open.

Her curly hair and large glasses scared the hell out of us.

"It's just like a scene in a drama!" She squealed, "Can I use that line in my novel?"

"…"

"Okay thanks!" She squealed and ran off muttering "Kawaii overdose!"

"Um…" Utau coughed clearing her throat.

"That was extremely awkward." I sighed.

She looked up at me and smiled then we both started laughing. All throughout lunch we had contests to see who could do things faster like…. Eat three noodles without using chopsticks.

It was hilarious I always wanted to have lunch with someone like that but I never pictured it to be with a girl, and the funny thing was she enjoyed it just as much as I did.

When we left we had about 5 minutes to return to the gymnasium which we did without being noticed.

**O.O.O.O**

After a strict interrogation from Rima and the others during the sightseeing of the historical places we all got ready and dressed formally for dinner.

I came down as a group and noticed the girls spread out randomly between two tables.

"Welcome," Tsukasa said, "You'll find a seat with your name on it, I tried to mix it randomly so that you guys can make new friends,"

Really….that's unnecessary.

I saw the second table where Rima sat and immediately our eyes met she grinned at me and pointed at the seat next to her. I raised my eyebrows in realization; I was to sit next to Rima! I ran over there and plunged into the seat sitting on my name tag.

Soon almost everyone sat down and the seat next to me was empty for a while. Then someone sat down next to me.

I looked to my right to see who it was and came face to face with Utau. Only Utau looked super pretty tonight, the ends of her pigtails were curled and her makeup which weren't that much made her features even more noticeable, she wore a simple, and rather short, red tube dress that was fluffy at the bottom. She looked at me and I looked at her but for only 2 seconds we instantly looked away.

I spend most of the night stuffing my face and teasing Rima whom was stuffing her face and teasing Kairi by making funny faces at him and talking to that Ma….something girl.

Then for one minute I glanced at Utau and our eyes met instantly. She looked at my face, saw how messy it was, and burst into laughter. I frowned and hastily tried to clean up my face. Then she looked at me again and squealed.

"It's still there!"

So I had a good idea! I took sauce off of my chicken and rubbed it on her nose. She looked up at me and we both bursted into laughter because we knew a food fight was about to go down, but then perhaps at the exact same instant, we both realized that we weren't in the ramen shop anymore. We were at dinner, with all of our peers watching.

We looked at them then at each other one last time, and continued on as if nothing had happened, when in fact something had.

"What…in….the world?" I heard someone mumble and I knew it was Ikuto.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**Up next is the Drama….DRAMA!**


	24. He's Pretty Smooth on the Outside

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors note:**

**Hello a little slow updating…but it's all good ;)**

**Anyway as usual some Kutau, but this is mainly a Rimahiko chapter….and maybe even a confession. Yeah that's right! A CONFESSION! Is it true? Read on and see…Chapter 24 Rima and Nagi alone in the dark midnight confession hehe….**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 24: He's Pretty smooth on the outside**

Rima's POV:

Kukai disappeared right before the dinner finished and so did Utau! Kukai said he was going to the bathroom, but he never came back, and Utau as well. We all stayed up in the girl's room gossiping about it. Even Utau's futon was gone.

"Ugh," Mayami grunted on the floor typing away on her laptop.

"What is it Maya-chan?" Amu asked.

"Oh, Amu, Sasamori-kun e-mailed me our class's homework and it's so confusing!"

Oh so Amu is in her class.

"Oh good! I don't like catching up let me join you." Amu said plopping down next to her. It seemed all the girls found connections in order to do their homework, except for me.

"Rima," Lulu cooed sneaking up behind me.

"Yes?" I asked my eyes glued to my DS.

"You've obviously finished your homework; can you help me with number 5?" Lulu whined.

Oh yeah she's in my class!

"Actually….." I trailed off, "I didn't get the homework."

"Really? Well come and work with me, we'd both get it done faster that way." Lulu smiled dragging me to her side of the room.

"Kamen is here too," Lulu stated as we both sat on the floor crowding around her laptop.

"Who sent it to you?" I asked out of sheer curiosity completely ignoring the Kamen girl who sat next to my Nagihiko all night.

"Ryusuke," Lulu replied.

"Dum Dum Ryusuke?" Kamen asked.

"Ha," I giggled in memory of Ryusuke's beloved nickname.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded.

"I'm surprised he knows how to use a computer," Kamen laughed.

"Much less email it to Lulu," I added. Kamen and Lulu laughed but I ignored Kamen cuz' I can't get over her stealing my man.

"Oh he probably read a whole manual on how to use his email just for Lulu, you know about his freakish crush on her righttt?" Kamen giggled.

"Oh yea! Remember the school festival?" I unintentionally engaged.

"Yes, we had the maid café!" Kamen added pointing at me.

"And Lulu came outside in her uniform for the first time!" I began pointing at her.

"Then she rode past him on her roller skates!" She continued then we both said the last part.

"And he had this huge nose bleed!" We said in harmony laughing hysterically.

"You guys!" Lulu giggled, "Stop! Come on! Concentrate!"

"Gosh we must be really stupid to be put in such a class," Kamen added.

"Between you and me my grades are as bad as our principle's fake hair piece,"

She giggled again her long pigtails swaying. She really was pretty. So pretty that she and Saaya could be sisters, her eye lashes were as long as Saya's but her lips were fuller.

"My grades are really low because I procrastinate too much! I seriously need professional help but my Dad doesn't believe me so he won't take me to a therapist or anything." She shared with me.

"Ask your mom then," Lulu suggested.

"Oh? My parents are divorced though…." She said a little solemnly, making the mood awkward. I immediately killed it.

"Wow! So are mine! PLUS my mom is an abusive alcoholic! So I gotta live with Dum Dum Amu over there." I explained.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry to hear that!" Kamen squealed.

"That must be hard for you, Rima." Lulu added.

"Come on guys no need to sound so worried. Amu isn't that bad to live with….." I began.

"We mean your mom!" Kamen added.

"Oh, well don't be. Let's just continue with this homework, okay?"

"Okay!" They both agreed.

It was getting late and almost time for curfew check, it was 11:30 a half hour left! Lulu, Kamen, and I were stuck on two questions and no girls would help us.

I picked up Amu's phone and called Ikuto.

"What are you stilling doing up, strawberry? Want me to come over?" Ikuto answered in a perverted tone.

"Yuck. This Is Rima, so save it. Put Nagihiko on the phone…..now!" I ordered.

"Fuck. NAGIHIKO RIMA'S ON THE PHONE!" Ikuto screamed. After a while, I heard Nagihiko say something to Ikuto then his sweet sounding tone flowed through my ears.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" He answered ever so sweetly that it made me blush.

"Um I kind of need help on a history question, and you're smart, right? So I thought you could help…."

"What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"Back in the days, in ancient Japan, having white teeth was considered unattractive right?" I asked him.

"I believe so," He replied.

"Well do you have any idea what we used to darken teeth back in the days?" I asked him.

"Did you look it up?" He asked me.

"Yeah, couldn't find anything….plus wavering signal."

"I think it was vinegar in tea," He replied.

"Vinegar in Tea," I told Lulu and Kamen.

"Also do you know why Emperor Kammu established a new capital away from Nara?" I asked.

"New capital? Which Capital?"

"Heian-Kyo,"

"Present day Kyoto?"

"Yeah."

"Because of the Chinese influence on Japan, a lot of Japanese had converted into Buddhists, and in the capital of Nara there was corruption in the government where the Buddhist priest had more power than the Shogun, so emperor Kammu decided to build a new capital to get rid of the corruption,"

"You're so smart," I giggled.

"Th-Thanks,"

"Rima stop flirting," Kamen cooed.

"Um did you get all of that?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ye-"

" Because I can come over and explain it better, wait did you say yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean yes!"

"What?"

"Just come over!"

"Um….Okay."

**O.O.O.O**

It didn't take ten minutes for Nagihiko to arrive. He ran across, and the lights were off when he entered and everyone else was asleep except for me. Kamen and Lulu lay passed out on each other.

"Sorry about them," I apologized awkwardly, "We're all really tired,"

"It's okay I'll explain it to you and you can explain it to them in the morning, kay?"

"Yeah, if I get the chance with this busy schedule being enforced, you sure you okay? I just remembered you got sleeping problems," I asked concerned about my best friend's health.

"It's okay I was napping when you called,"

"Oh sorry."

"For what? I'm fine, anyways you should be able to call me whenever you want so I'll give you my number," He whispered to me.

My heart was pounding like a drum and my whole body thumped with its unsteady beating. The both of us sat together crouched down in the dark with only our cell phone's luminating our uneasy expressions. As we exchanged numbers I looked right at him and wondered how he and his girlfriend interacted, and it saddened me to think that the feelings that I have for him right now, some other girl is feeling this very minute.

I wanted him to be mine.

"So you see the preists…" He began.

"Nagihiko," I said suddenly. I couldn't hide these feelings anymore whether it's him or me to confess if there are feelings between us, I want to know for sure, "I lied, I understand, I just wanted you to come over,"

"Why?" He asked me suddenly, the blue light of his cellphone lighting up his every expression. His current face was calm and relaxed as if he had already known.

"Because, I was lonely." I replied, "and then I wanted to see you."

I didn't need my phone to light up my face, I'm pretty sure my blush was doing the trick. It was lighting it up like Christmas lights in mid-December.

"Rima," Nagihiko said suddenly, "As your best friend whenever you call for me for whatever reason I'll come."

I blushed even harder and closed my eyes. Now was the perfect moment to confess, when suddenly Nagihiko's phone rang.

"H-Hello?" Nagihiko answered.

Even I could hear Ikuto's harsh voice on the other line.

"Tsukasa is coming to inspect the girls room in like 1 minute! Tadase just spotted him coming down the hall you gotta hurry and hide before he- gotta go!"

Then the line went dead.

"Hide me," Nagihiko pleaded.

I nodded. All the bed's were almost taken up. Lulu and Kamen lay down on top of each other very naturally by the laptop so I decided to fill up my bed using Nagihiko.

I quickly took two rubber bands from Amu's luggage, gave him two pigtails and did a fast braid on each of them to make him look like girl and shoved him under my comforter. Saaya's luggage was huge and me being fun sized and all (small), Jumped right into her luggage, zipped it up and left a small breathing hole, it wasn't even 8 seconds later before Tsukasa came in inspecting everything.

He spotted Lulu and Kamen on top of each other snoring by the laptop with homework scattered about he smiled at this continued saw each and every girl's head or hair popping out from under the futon, saw Nagihiko's pigtails looked at it for a second, then moved on.

"Hm, seems Hoshina-san ran away," He giggled then walked out and closed the door.

**O.O.O.O**

"That was close," I whispered to Nagihiko unbraiding his hair. He nodded, "Sorry to dress you up like this, I bet you must hate this."

"Yeah, I feel like Nadeshiko,"

"Well don't worry I promise you that it won't happen again, okay?" I said, "Now….go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you what I was going to say some other time." He nodded, patted me on the head which made me blush then walked out. I sighed and flopped down on the floor and rolled around growling, "SO FUCKING CLOSEEE!"

**O.O.O.O**

Kukai's POV:

So me and Utau sat on top of her futon (which she was smart enough to bring) all night long on the roof, talking about unnecessary things.

"What are we gonna dooooo," She moaned leaning her head on me.

"Who gives a fuck? How are we gonna sleep?" I growled.

"On the futon duh,"

"But there's only one," I sort of muttered looking a way. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to it,"

"Fine," I sighed, "Can't we just tell them? I mean, you promised me you would show your true self!"

"But not so fucking fast Kukai, I mean gosh…..give me some time to identify my true self."

"Fine, then what do_ you _propose we do?" I groaned.

"Ignore 'em," She replied.

"Easy for you to say."

"Well, I never!" She gasped.

"Sorry," I said quickly, "It's just…."

"I get it, I get it,"

"You gotta stop doing that. Getting mad then agreeing with me,"

"See this is exactly why we can't tell them. I'm socially awkward," She almost yelled.

"You're the most popular girl in school, Utau. You're not socially awkward." I reminded her.

"When I'm a bitch I'm not,"

"Are you really that insecure?" I asked her seriously, for a moment I thought she would take offense but instead she paused and nodded, "Fine, fine, we'll just pretend this whole thing never happened around the others and ignore them when they ask questions."

"Sorry for getting in the way of your other friendships," She apologized, even though it sounded more like a complaint coming from Utau.

"It's okay I like you better," I said not looking at her.

"Huh?"

"It's true; I have a lot more fun with you then when I'm with them, especially when we eat. You would think me and my guy friends have eating competitions like we do but actually their pretty tidy when they eat," I replied.

"Wait so you like my manliness?"

Uh oh. She's offended. Stay calm Kukai.

"No, no, err… actually yes…..but it's not as though I don't see you as a girl."

"eh?" She said smirking to herself, "Does that mean you like me?"

"N-No!" I stuttered, "It just means you're not like a guy at all to me!"

"hmm okay then," She said still smirking.

"S-Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Utau!"

"Okay, okay," she giggled, "I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

Then she got under the comforter and laid down smiling comfortably.

"Aren't you ready for bed, Kukai?" She asked me.

"Stop that,"

"Stop what?"

"I know you're doing that on purpose," I glared.

"Doing what?"

"looking all cute to make me nervous,"

In one instant she turned red and looked away.

"I really wasn't doing it on purpose…."

Oops.

"God you make me so awkward!" I screamed frustrated.

"Does _that _meanthat you like me?"

"Stop doing that." I sighed, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Just sleep, look, I'll try to distance myself away from you as much as possible." Utau assured me. Well, what she thought was assuring.

So I climbed in, snuggled myself in comfortably, and then waited. She scooted about 1 inch away then snuggled a little.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Well this futon was designed for one person! If you want more room then go sleep on the fucking ground!" She exploded.

"You've got anger issues," I mumbled.

"Yeah well you'll just have to deal with it!" She growled.

Then I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at idiot?" She asked me, we were both lying down facing different directions so I wondered what expression she was making at the time.

"You," I whispered happily.

**O.O.O.O**

Rima's POV

The morning came as a shock to me, and everyone else. I waddled out of bed and noticed only a few other girls were in the room already getting dressed. I gasped and ran out the room; the halls were as busy as heck. I noticed, through all the chaos, Kukai was running around, his towel barely covering his well built body.

I was definitely gonna question him later.

I made my way to the bulletin board, the way I calmly approached it must've looked weird as complete chaos struck all around me. I looked at the agenda and sighed.

_8:00-9:00 Get ready_

_9:00-9:45 Eat breakfast (Deli 4__th__ floor)_

_9:45-10:00 On the road_

_10:00- 12:00 Regular Practice for the team and Cheerleaders_

_12:00-12:50 Lunch break (Any restaurant near the Gymnasium)_

_12:50-1:45 Second half of practice_

_1:45-4:45 free time_

_4:45-5:30 on the road (returning to hotel)_

_5:30-7:00 prepare for dinner (Traditional Restaurant 1__st__ floor)_

_7:00-9:00 Dinner_

_9:00-12:00 free time_

_12:00 curfew check (everyone must be in bed LIGHTS OUT!)_

I made my way to the bath and saw Yumi was in there chatting with Amu and the girls. They glanced around and motioned for me to come over. I quietly obliged after taking off my clothes and getting into the indoor bath as quietly and as inconspicuously as possible.

"Rima," Yumi cooed, which I thought was unnecessarily emotional considering we were both naked and how awkward I felt.

"What?" I asked kind of loud.

"Shhh," Yaya hissed, "It's a secret,"

"What's a secret?" I pondered.

"SHH!" All of them said in unison again much to my disliking.

"What's a secret?" I repeated in a quieter tone.

"The fact that we are sneaking out to go to a Fried Rice concert tonight!" Saya whispered vigorously due to her undying energetic excitement towards partying.

"A what?" I shrieked.

"SHH!"

"Stop doing that," I grunted.

"Look Rima," Yumi took over now, "My sister is in town,"

"Your sister? Doesn't she go to Toyotomi?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's not why she is here," Yumi cut me off, "You see my sister is an undying rock music fanatic, also she is supposedly really pretty and guys take to her easily,"

"Supposedly?" I whispered.

"Well I'm not gonna say she _is_ pretty. I'm her sister and I don't think of her as pretty or ugly or regular, but whatever, anyway, she used her guy connections and found out that there is a Fried Rice concert happening in Tokyo tonight! Naturally she called, me: her sister, and invited me to come along. You don't need a ticket. Just a password."

"So?" I asked.

"Sooooo we're going!" Yumi whispered, "Just us and the guys. My sister said to only bring my closest friends so we are gonna keep this thing at a minimum, Tsukasa-sensei is quite perceptive,"

"I have one question," I told my friends, all five of them looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"What's Fried rice?"

"Oh my god," Yumi sighed slapping her forehead.

"Do you not own a TV?" Lulu growled.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Fried Rice is an American band, but the two main members Li and Rice are both Japanese! They are big in Japan today…well…for rock lovers such as my sis, that's why we are lucky to get into this shindig!" Yumi explained.

"Li and Rice?" I inquired.

The girls all sighed again.

"There are six members! Rice the main guitarist, Li the second guitarist she's a girl, Chen Wang Li's step sister whom is the girly lead singer," Amu listed, "Marisa, the pianist/keyboardist she's got some serious style, Lucy the drummer, and Gordon the bassist!"

"Weird names," I sighed, "I don't really like rock,"

"No," Amu corrected me, "You don't really like music,"

"I like DDR,"

"You freak," Yumi hissed, "Look you're going and that's that,"

"What time is it?" Lulu inquired.

"It's 9:00," Yumi replied glancing at her watch that rested on top of her folded clothes not too far away, "OH SHIT! We leave at 45 past and we haven't eaten yet!"

You can tell what happens next. That's right all of our asses hurrying to eat.

**O.O.O.O**

_12:00 HOURS, lunch time_

_CURRENT LOCATION: Murakami-san's house of pancakes._

"A concert?" Ikuto took in Yumi's words and spat it out as that.

"Ikuto it's gonna be fun," Amu added.

"Apparently," I muttered as I stuffed a whole bunch of pancakes into my mouth.

This is how I spend my lunch.

"Rima!" Lulu scolded, "Don't listen to her, guys, this is gonna be great,"

"I heard Fried Rice was pretty cool," Nagihiko mentioned.

Omg is he for this?

"Me too," Tadase added.

"Well I haven't," Ikuto murmured. Taking a sip of his orange juice and glaring at us.

"Neither have I….." I sang looking a way.

"Guys! Stop that," Yumi squealed.

"I really don't feel like sneaking out," Ikuto added.

"Plus, Tsukasa is really…"

"To hell with Tsukasa!"Yumi squealed, "That old and wrinkly man is always trying to ruin my fun!"

"Wrinkly? I mean he's old….but I wouldn't say that he's wrinkly," I muttered.

"He is pretty smooth on the outside." Amu added.

"Yeah, he almost looks like Tadase!" Lulu added.

"Speaking of Tadase," I muttered, "Where is Kukai?"

"That made no sense Rima-chin!" Yaya added giggling.

"Hey how are we getting into this concert?" Ikuto asked.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! We're all going to this concert and that's final! Ikuto if you don't go I'm gonna replace all of Amu's clothes with freakishly conservative ones, and Rima if you don't go I'll die your hair pink while you're sleeping to match Amu. Don't think I'm not serious!"

"Fine, then what's the fucking password?" Ikuto grumbled.

"The password is: Baby Blue Lynx," Yumi replied.

"You sure we aint being punked by your sister, Yumi?" Ikuto asked.

"As sure as the hair on your ass, Ikuto."

"Okay then…..seriously…..where is Kukai?" I asked in all seriousness.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

Drama and Jealousy coming up in Chapter 25 of Taking one for the team! Bye bye now!


	25. I'm not Trashy, I'm Your Ride

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Authors Note: Alright sooo… I stumbled upon a review from what looks like this story's number one fan. I was planning to write all the remaining chapters and then update all at once, but I think I need to update now for assurance. Don't worry I plan to finish taking one for the team it's just I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing anymore fanfics after this one. If I do, they will be pre-written anyway.**

**So yes, this story will continue. **

**PS: I don't like this chapter tho so don't expect too much.**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 25: I'm not Trashy, I'm Your Ride**

_18:30 Hours_

_Back at the hotel, Boys room_

KUKAI'S POV:

"So," Ikuto asked me as I fumbled about with my hands, hoping to somehow untie myself from the chair.

"S-so….?" I repeated hoping to ease the tension.

"Where were you today, as well?" Kairi jumped right in there and asked me.

What could I tell them? That I was with Utau? I knew it was a bad idea going back for Ramen with her. But what can I say? I really do love going out with her at lunch.

"U-Um that is…." I began when Nagihiko cut me off.

"Also, last night…."

"Yeah! You and Utau were all…." Ikuto continued.

"Um T-That!"

"Well?" Tadase just had to add.

"Well….." I murmured, "Look guys, Utau and I are friends."

I just couldn't lie to them anymore. Whatever is about to go down right now, I'm ready for it. They were all surrounding me, as I was tied to the chair in the middle of the room. I don't even know where they got the chair from.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!" Ikuto exploded.

"What!? Ikuto you said so yourself, that she and I were similar and that we could be friends if she wasn't such a….."

"A BITCH KUKAI! A BITCH, THAT'S WHAT SHE IS! A BITCH!"

"No she isn't! She's changed," I whined.

"Oh….she's changed," Ikuto mimicked, "Dude, do you hear yourself?"

"YES! YES I DO! She's changed guys, believe me. If you could just see what I see…."

"You know what you sound like?"Tadase asked suddenly.

"He sounds like he's in love," Nagihiko said.

"Yeah and it's freaking me the fuck out." Ikuto added.

"Guys! There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind about her." I said sternly and as somber as possible.

"God, Kukai." Ikuto sighed rubbing his temples, "You know what? Fine….Fine! Go ahead, I don't care. I know you….and I know you wouldn't be friends with her if she was the same Utau that tormented all these people since we started high school, obviously you must be talking about another Utau, cuz it sure sounds like it."

"I am," I said seriously again, "I am talking about the fun Utau, the fun Utau that is very insecure and has a bad temper but always apologizes after taking her anger out on you, the crazy Utau that would climb up the side of a building with a futon strapped on her back so she could spend the night on the roof, the tough Utau that goes out to lunch with someone and orders enough ramen for the both of them and eats it all herself! That Utau is…is…."

"Is WHAT Kukai?" Ikuto shouted at me angrily.

"Is who I love," I replied with my head down. For some reason at that time I found it difficult just picturing their expressions.

"Ikuto untie him," Nagihiko said suddenly. Ikuto sighed, and then I felt myself being untied.

I looked up at them and stayed on the chair even though I knew I was free.

"Well, putting that all aside," Nagihiko continued, "There is a concert that we've been invited to tonight, since we're all dressed for dinner now, we can take this extra time to pick out clothes."

"A concert?" I echoed. It confuses me how Nagihiko can just change the subject so quickly, as though nothing affects him.

"Yeah," Ikuto responded, "The girls' idea."

"Can I bring a friend?" I asked.

All of the boys tensed.

"You'll have to ask…..Minazaki." Nagihiko replied somewhat hesitantly.

**O.O.O.O.**

RIMA'S POV:

Even I found it hard not to look at Utau. She was acting as if nothing had happened at all. Furthermore, she was very….happy. Not so say she was talking to us or anything of that sort, but she just had this vibe about her. If I hadn't met her before and just seen her in the state she's in right now, I'd figure she is a good person. She hadn't said a word to anyone except Saya and Lulu since she had returned; and that was to apologize.

Her apology was short and simple, It also sounded very sincere. Saya and Lulu were awestruck and couldn't think of anything to respond with. Utau just smiled as if she understood, and moved on.

As I watched her now she looked perfectly content, as if her and her alone was all she needed to be happy. Then it happened….

She sang. As she tried on her clothes she hummed a nice quiet simple tune, and it enticed our ears and filled it with such joy, that everyone in the room turned their heads to look at her.

All eyes were on her. Yet, the beautiful Hoshina Utau continued to sing her tune and sway happily. Then the silence was broken. Yumi's phone rang. Loud Rock music filled up the room and everyone realized that they had been gazing at Utau; they quickly went back to getting dressed for dinner.

"WHAT?!" Yumi shouted after chatting on the phone for a while.

"What is it?" Saya inquired.

"Kukai wants to bring a guest to our concert," She whispered back quiet enough so the other girls wouldn't hear.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno," Yumi whispered back harshly, she was obviously pissed, "Why Kukai!?"

There was a long pause, as Yumi listened to what Kukai said on the phone. Amu came over looking interested in our little whispering circle. Yumi let out a giant sigh and then a frustrated growl.

"What is it, now?" I whispered.

"He says he's not going without this person." Yumi said to us covering the mouthpiece, she sighed, rubbed her temples, then continued talking into the phone, "Look Kukai I planned this whole thing out very carefully I made sure that Sanjo would be in charge of curfew check, I made sure to order booze for both her and Nikaidou in room service right before curfew check, I got back up plans for Tsukasa, wigs and everything! We can't afford another person!"

There was another long pause. Yumi's smug expression after explaining that instantly went away.

"What do you mean? You have to come!" Yumi complained, "Who is this person anyway,"

There was short pause, and then Yumi flushed.

"Fine," Yumi spoke in a low tone, "But you owe me one."

She snapped her phone shut and looked at us. There was another apprehensive silence as all the girls gazed at our whispering bunch. We smiled sheepishly. Then another ringtone busted through the air, shattering the silence.

_T-T-T-Talking that Blah Blah Blah….._

"Yes!" Utau answered the phone cheerfully, "Oh Kukai, what is it?"

"EH!" All of us girls literally exploded.

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "I apologized to them."

Saya and Lulu glanced at each other for a second.

"What? A what? When? Oh…." She trailed off and looked right at me, Yumi, Saya, Lulu, and Amu (since Yaya had gone missing in a heap of clothes), "M.I.H,"

M.I.H? Next thing you knew she exited the room.

We all looked at each other. Cue the gossip.

**O.O.O.O**

KUKAI'S POV:

"I'm so proud, you actually apologized!"I said happily. Both of us had agreed to Meet In the Hall…. 'M.I.H'

"Yeah once I did, I didn't feel like I needed to be a bitch anymore you were right….did you tell your friends about us?" Utau asked me.

"About us?" I flushed a little. For some reason my heart fluttered when she said 'Us'.

"Our friendship,"

"Oh that….Yeah…." I told her.

"How did they take it?" She asked me slightly concerned.

"Never mind that how did it go in there? Where you able to be yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah….I think I was…but still I_ need_ to know, how did your friends react?" She pressed.

"Well….Ikuto cursed a lot…..but everyone else seems a bit skeptic but they'll come around I promise. You just gotta show them how great you are. Tonight is your chance!"

"You know Kukai," She sighed looking at me with those violet eyes they looked slightly annoyed, "I'm not sure about tonight."

"Sure you're sure."

"No, I mean, I was finally able to show the real me..That was a HUGE breakthrough….but I dunno if I can go as far as hanging out with them….sneaking out with them…"

"You're not going to hang out with them; you're going to hang out with me. I want you there."

"What….?" She asked confused.

It was true that I love her, but I couldn't let it show. I know the mature Utau only taught of me as the energetic Kukai, and probably didn't see me as a guy, but a friend.

"I've grown accustomed to you. You and I have so much fun! The concert will be boring without you!" I pleaded.

"Well I'm touched…..honestly….." Utau said sincerely, "But…..i mean who is this band anyway?"

"Fried….spice…I think."

"Fried spice? Oh my god! You mean FRIED RICE!" Utau suddenly freaked out.

"You know them?"

"DO I KNOW THEM? I FUCKING LOVE THEM!"

"So is that a yess?" I asked.

"For sure!"

Of course, there was the Utau I knew. I knew she couldn't hold her joy inside when she was excited about something, and I knew somehow that she would end up coming to the concert with me.

**O.O.O.O**

RIMA'S POV:

As instructed by Yumi, we all wore casual dresses. But we wore, short jeans underneath and fried rice tops. Amu wore a spaghetti strapped dress, so she wore a black tube top that had red fried rice graffiti on it. I wore a puffy sleeved dress so I wore a casual tank that also had red and black graffiti. Yaya wore a skirt and a shirt that was long-sleeved; she wore a T-shirt underneath and a shorter skirt. Yumi wore a tight fitting long sleeved dress with a belt around it, it was a turtle neck. She wore a friend rice camisole.

Yumi stashed a backpack outside the restaurant, to hide all of our clothes in, plus she packed her purse, and some fishnet stockings. Saya and Lulu wore fried rice party dresses underneath their unusually conservative dresses. Saya and Lulu told Utau the plan (we had already figured out who Kukai's 'guest' was), so we weren't sure what she was wearing. Yumi's sister only sent (by that I mean mailed to the hotel) enough shirts for us girls. The guys were instructed to wear black. Maybe Utau will do the same.

Dinner was plain and boring. It seemed like it would be forever till it ended. When it did, we told the other girls we were going to the hotel's lobby to check something out. So the gang (Yumi, Amu, Saya, Lulu, Yaya and I) all snuck down to the lobby with Utau trailing after us, not before taking the backpack from behind the fern though.

We went to the lobby's restroom and took off the dresses, forced it into the medium sized backpack, and put on our makeup plus fishnet stockings. When Utau took off her dress we were all in awe. She was wearing a Fried rice armless v neck and a short leather skirt. Of course her fried rice shirt was red and black.

"So you're a fan then?" Yumi asked her suddenly. Utau nodded a bit awkwardly. So that no staff in the hotel would see us, we stored the backpack in a bush outside (after climbing out the window) and waited for the boys by the entrance. My heart never raced so fast in my lifetime. Honestly, it was fun!

Seeing how we giggled as we all crawled out the restroom window is truly a memory we won't ever forget. The boys all raised an eyebrow when they saw us. Especially Yaya, whose hair was down for once. When the girls saw Kairi they all freaked out.

"I didn't know he was so cute!" Saya whispered.

"Rima….you went on a date WITH THAT!" Lulu added.

"Hot damn," Yumi muttered.

"I saw him in your photo booth pictures but still, in person this is….." Amu began.

"Breath taking?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," Amu nodded.

"UM… HELLO! Yaya is RIGHT HERE!" Yaya squealed.

"Too bad…." Yumi sighed.

"Hey!" Yaya whined.

Then we all giggled, there was something about the apprehensive tension in the air that occurred every time someone just mentioned the very idea of being caught that was scary yet exciting, our every movement and every step that we took to get to this concert made my heart beat faster and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

All of a sudden a van, that was slightly larger than usual rolled up and Yumi's face lit up. The windows were tinted so we couldn't see inside. We heard a door slam, and from the back of the van a beautiful girl that looked just like Yumi appeared.

"Yura!" Yumi smiled.

This 'Yura' girl just had to be her sister, younger sister too! She was young yet simply gorgeous. The only difference between her and Yumi was that her hair was curly and she paid more attention to her look. Her long curly dark hair hung down her back, she wore a black bra for everyone to see, with an F on one cup and an R on another, and a red hoodie over it, the hoodie was tight fitting, and wasn't very long, she left it unzipped to reveal her chest. She wore matching black skinny jeans and strappy red heels.

"Hey bitch," Yura greeted her sister.

"Guys this is my sister, don't stare." Yumi said, "She likes to dress like a hooker, so I don't claim her often."

"Hey you guys….." She said she looked at all of us one by one she looked at me and I looked away not knowing how to look back at her intimidating presence, "Nice turn up….did you bring the whole frigging school, bitch?"

"Look, I'm sorry but you've got room in that van, right?" Yumi pleaded giving her a puppy dog face.

"Bitch, I told you I only have room for you and your girls." Yura complained. I noticed how she always referred to Yumi as 'Bitch'. Something about the way she talked all bleakly yet emotionally really intimidated me.

"Yeah, but my girls….have guys….." Yumi reasoned.

"Look this isn't even my van to take up all the space in." Yura whined.

"Well whose is it?" Yumi asked impatiently.

"R.J and Takumi," Yura replied.

"You sleeping with them?" Yumi asked.

All of us froze at the casual comment Yumi just made. She never ceases to amaze me.

"No only Takumi….R.J is his roommate. But I might try," Yura replied also very casually.

God they_ must_ be sisters.

"Well what are yal waiting for we got a fried rice concert to go to and I don't wanna be late, come on follow me!" She commanded us in her raspy voice.

She opened up the sliding doors of the van. Inside were no seats, just an open space.

"You guys, get your asses on the floor, kay?" She smiled, "I'm sitting up front with R.J and Takumi….Yumi you're sitting on my lap in the front, we need all the space we can get,"

"Yura, what the fuck? Why are there so many?" I heard a guy in the front complain.

"Oh baby, don't worry, we'll have 'em double." Yura assured him.

Double?

"Look, you guys need to sit on each other's lap." She ordered, "So go on sort it out amongst yourselves no one should be without someone either on top of them, or underneath them."

**O.O.O.O**

Normal POV:

Rima flinched; all the boys were sitting down huddled in a corner leaving space in the van. Saya sat on top of Lulu, and Lulu didn't mind. Amu sat on top of Ikuto, and Yaya boldly sat on top of Kairi. Rima wondered how they could be so public, they were both really innocent or so she thought. Well I guess when you shove your tongue down someone's throat nothing is really embarrassing.

She glanced at Nagihiko then looked away. How could she do that?

Kukai however was displeased to find that Utau had sat down first. He really had hoped that she would sit on him, now what? He saw Rima, maybe she would sit on Utau. Lord knows Rima would be too shy to sit on Nagihiko.

"Well Kukai you coming?" Utau giggled patting her thighs. The others laughed. Had she sensed his nervousness? He knew it took a lot out of her to speak amongst his friends so openly, much less make a joke around them.

"Can you handle all of this?" He replied laughing.

"Oh hell yeah, bring it on looser," she teased.

So, he sat on her.

"I don't feel a thing," She stated. Everyone laughed.

"Well good I'll sit like this for good," Kukai added.

"Fine," Utau agreed. Ikuto glanced at them angrily. He just couldn't get over this, and how could Kukai just expect him too? The others were just as bad! Laughing and smiling at Utau's jokes as if she didn't torture them!

Rima now looked around, the only available spaces were on top of Tadase or Nagihiko. Nagihiko was her so called friend but she just couldn't do something like that! All of a sudden, the floor beneath her began to slip away, and she toppled over because of the impact. The van was moving!

When Rima fell onto the van floor she conveniently landed on top of Nagihiko she looked up and met his pair of golden eyes. When she fell she made a loud bumping noise so naturally Yura was worried.

"Hey Takumi, who the fuck told you to drive? Hey are you guys' okay back there? Sorry we didn't know you weren't ready….."

"Bitch, who are you talking to like that?" They heard a male voice yell.

"We're okay," Nagihiko called out to Yura, "You can drive."

"S-Sorry," Rima muttered in a voice sounding like the soft whimper of a mouse. She was so embarrassed that she wanted to get off the van, run into the hotel lie down on her futon and cry.

"Just sit on me," Nagihiko suggested patting her head. She nodded; when she fell she ended up in a position that almost looked like she was pinning him down against the wall of the van. She quickly changed her position and sat on him.

For the rest of the ride, they made many stops, filling the bus up with people. It was packed in there like a can of sardines. It was very uncomfortable.

"Utau maybe we should switch, are you comfortable?" Kukai asked feeling guilty for sitting on top of her, so many concerns entered his head at once.

"No," She said wrapping her arms around him, from behind, "After all this way is best, right?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"I feel safer this way, like you're my shield," She responded with a smile that he couldn't see but sensed.

"Oh," He grinned back.

Ikuto stirred.

**O.O.O.O**

**RIMA'S POV:**

There were sweaty people all around me; I began to envy Yumi and her seat up front, even if it was on top of Yura. Soon we pulled to a stop, the van door rolled open and Yura appeared with two guys behind her. I'm guessing that's R.J and Takumi.

"Come on, let's go," Yura cheered.

We waited until the others got off and then one by one we exited as well. Amu and Ikuto were the last ones out of the van. When we emerged we saw the brilliant lights of Tokyo and realized we were in a small alley. There was a tiny restaurant called 'The Hole' written in English at the end of the alley, the van was parked right outside.

"R.J," One of the guys said to the other, "Go take the van down to the next block,"

Everyone was wearing a Fried Rice top. Whilst RJ drove off in the van saying that he'd meet us on the inside, Takumi and Yura lead our entire group, which was like twenty of us, into The Hole, and inside the empty bar.

Yura grinned as she made her way to a door that was marked 'staff only'. She knocked twice.

"Password?" We heard a male voice shout.

"Baby blue lynx," She replied. The door opened slowly. We saw a flight of stairs that appeared to be going down underground. A big man in a fried rice shirt winked at Yura and let us all in. As we went down the stairs we heard a lot of noise, making the stairs vibrate a little. It was a thumping baseline that matched my heart beat.

I couldn't see anything, I was walking down a dark cement staircase with my friends and a bunch of other strangers, I had just come from an Alley in Tokyo, then in a bar, and now this! I just snuck out during my class trip, and I was scared to death!

I loved every second of it, too!

Finally I was forced to stop because the person in front of me, which I think was Tadase had stopped, the whole line stopped. Suddenly I saw light, a door was pushed open and I saw a smaller than usual, but not too small, auditorium. There was a person playing guitar on stage but no one else, hundreds of people dressed in red and black jumped to the beat and screamed sipping on alcohol and dancing on one another.

I was scared.

"Kukai do you see this shit!" I heard Utau squeal.

"Yup," Kukai muttered.

"Let's go drink something," Utau said, and suddenly the line was pushed forward and into the stadium.

Everyone split up.

Amu and Ikuto ran off hand in hand somewhere, Utau and Kukai went where they were dying to go (to go get drunk), Yumi was off with her sister dancing in their slutty outfits, Saya and Lulu had already found a new prey (an incredibly cute guy), and Yaya dragged Kairi into the crowd.

All that was left was Nagihiko.

"Geeze, everyone is so fast," Nagihiko sighed, he was a little red. I wondered why then I remembered the last time we were together and blushed as well."Well what do you wanna do Rima-chan? Check out the bar? I'm not really sure I can dance to this, and the main act isn't up yet,"

"Oh me neither," I sighed sort of relieved that I wasn't the only one.

"So you want to go to the bar then?" He asked me smiling.

I was no fool, and I know, as a girl, that going to a bar with tons of alcohol with your crush isn't a good idea. I mean I could hold my liquor, but when I'm nervous I just gulp down the nearest liquid, and it might lead to some kind of overdose, therefore I would be intoxicated and feel I can tell him whatever I want.

No, I am not being paranoid, it's true.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening , it feels like I'm in a whole other country," I sighed, "Especially since we're underground I feel totally weird…like I'm about to suffocate,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Nagihiko replied looking up at the high ceiling, "And in here is so large….."

"Anyway," I sighed, "Let's go find out what's happening between Kukai and that witch. They are such a weird pair!"

"Opposites attract," Nagihiko retorted, "Though….I wouldn't say that they are opposites,"

"Yeah more like they are completely the same," I added nodding.

"But in different ways," We said in synch. We paused and laughed.

"I've been hanging around you too much," I joked.

"I think you haven't been hanging around me enough," He replied.

Oh what the fuck is with that expression? Damnit, when you do things like that I start thinking you might have feelings for me!

"Let's go to the bar then," I said nonchalantly ignoring his comment and my cool façade kicking in.

We sat a little near Kukai and Utau but they were too busy being freaks to notice us. The way they acted almost looked as though they were a couple. Utau laughed a lot which was completely weird for me to witness. Kukai blushed a lot, his face was red and I couldn't tell if it was because of Utau or the liquor.

One of the things that I liked about Kukai was that he treated everyone the same. Even though I was a total outcast and had weird rumors circling around about me, he still was there for me and liked me and was my dear friend. It didn't matter that I was a weird emotionless cow, or that Amu was an airhead, or that Saya was a whore and completely slow. He still befriended me; he still helped Amu with her problems with Ikuto, and stuck up for Saya when she got hit with the ball. So when I heard that he and Utau where friends I figured it was the same thing; his tendency to treat things fairly and see the good in everyone and everything.

But as I watched him interact with Utau I realized, that I've never seen this side of him. A certain side of Kukai he only showed to one person? I finally realized, that this wasn't the same deal this was…

"Special," Nagihiko said suddenly.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brow and snapping out of my thoughts.

"I think Hoshina-san may be special to Kukai, don't you?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"You read my mind," I whispered.

He smiled again.

"Don't do that," I snapped angrily. Even though I knew he didn't really do it. He looked confused for a second then loud music started blasting and the crowd went crazy.

"We are Fried Rice!" A voice in Japanese boomed all over. Everyone cheered.

"U-Utau," Kukai screamed. Both I and Nagihiko looked at those two and sweat dropped, the show just started and they were already drunk.

"K-KUKAI I'ts Fried Rice!" Utau squealed.

"They don't sell Fried Rice at bars!" Kukai laughed, "Silly,"

"Oops, my bad," Utau giggled.

"Utau I love you!" Kukai shouted.

Nagihiko and I flushed red and looked at each other with weird expressions. Was that just a love confession?

"Friend!" Utau shouted and hugged him.

"Was he just rejected?" I shouted over all the noise.

"Or misunderstood?" Nagihiko added. We laughed. Either way Kukai would probably forget.

Spending time with Nagihiko like this made my heart pound so hard it was almost painful. I smiled at how nice things seemed for once, then the concert started.

I glanced up on stage as a single melody was played on a piano and a spotlight was aimed at a girl on stage. She was Asian, her hair was long and dark and wavy. She had long painted finger nails, make up, a fluffy skirt, heels, earrings, everything the ideal beauty queen would wear.

Everyone cheered, isn't this a rock concert?

Then she opened her mouth and began to sing. It was a sweet sounding voice and glided through each note perfectly. It was entrancing, at first it was very silent and a lone piano played in the background. The pianist was played by a tan skinned girl with short bright pink hair. All of a sudden the chord of a guitar blasted through the air and the spotlight was on a guy with longish dark hair covering his face, he played the guitar passionately, then suddenly a second guitar played matching his a girl with short brown hair entered the stage.

She played her guitar to match his, and then a steady drum beat played along in the background. Next the silent almost unheard base played. You didn't really hear it, you felt it. Light shined on the drummer, she had long dark hair, it was brown, almost black, with a long purple streak going down it. Next the bassist was revealed, and he was gorgeous. Giving Ikuto competition gorgeous. Plus he had that foreign look about him that intrigued us Asians. His blonde hair and green eyes.

"I wonder what that girl is singing about," I said to Nagihiko.

"She Is saying that everyone around her is in love and she doesn't understand why it's taking her so long to find her special someone," He translated for me.

"wow," I whispered.

"…now…she is saying all she needs is rock, and that she may be a girl but she's still tough," He continued as she sang.

"..and that her lover's lips tasted of another's." Yura's voice added from behind.

"Yura-san," Nagihiko shouted over the music.

"So, you know English?" She asked him.

"Rich Family," He shouted back comically, "You?"

"Taught it to myself a long time ago when I wanted to listen to the original beetles without subtitles or translation," She shouted back.

I sensed a conversation growing. The fact that Yura intimidated me and that I had no idea how to engage in this kind of subject made me feel this apprehensive tension that I knew only I had sensed.

Suddenly it happened, the worst case scenario. She got a little too close to Nagihiko.

"_Do you like Rock music_?" She asked in english. I had no idea what she was saying and it pissed me off. She could've been hitting on him for all I knew.

"_I am not much of a fan_," Nagihiko replied.

What are they saying!?

"_Is that you're girlfriend_?" She said this as she pointed to me.

What is it bitch? Say it to my face! In Japanese!

"_Oh, no we are just friends_," Nagihiko replied.

Okay I know he said no to….something.

"Perfect, want to have a drink with me?" She asked in Japanese.

What?

"Uh, I was hoping to watch the show for a little bit more," He replied awkwardly. She locked arms with him.

"Alright, I'll join you," She smiled. Then she glared at me.

Oh….hell nah. Does she know who I am?

"Nagi," I said sweetly in a sickly girly tone, I would feel very awkward if it weren't for the fact that I was determined to beat this chick.

"uh yes, Rima-chan?" He asked me.

"I wonder if the bar has my favorite liquor, can you find out for me? I would go, but I'm scared to go by myself, I'd much rather not go at all. I don't like bars. I know it's a lot to ask but can you go while I stay here with Yura-san? I promise I'll return the favor."

"Sure, what are friends for, Rima-chan," He said with a smile, "what is it called?"

"Hennessey," I replied, remembering what my mother used to drink.

He nodded and went off to the bar shoving Yura off of him. When he was far enough away Yura glared.

"He's not yours you know," She scoffed.

"Same to you," I replied looking away. The music filled the room still loudly as ever.

"Hmph, I've never met a man who can say no to Minazaki Yura," She said confidently, "So why don't you step aside?"

"Why don't _you _go find some clothes," I shouted back.

She paused for a minute, half-gaping at me. Then she closed her mouth and smiled.

"You look so quiet and innocent, but you're a real bitch, aren't you? Is it all just an act to impress that boy?" She snickered.

"This is just how I react when some trashy girl puts her trashy paws all over what's clearly not her's."

"oooh," she smiled not fazed my insult at all, well at least that's how it appeared, "So I'm trashy?"

"That bra you're wearing says it all,"

"I'm not Trashy, I'm your ride," She smiled.

"Now, now, no need to get all authoritive on me I'm helping you out, I don't need to tell you to stay away from him, he'll tell your disgusting ass himself, who would you rather be told to stay away from?"

"We'll see about that," she smiled.

Then on cue, Nagihiko returned. Immediately she grabbed his hands and started speaking English.

"_Your friend and I were having a lot of fun; it seems she doesn't like rock that much_."

"_I'm glad you were having fun_," He replied, looking at me smiling.

What?

"_Yes, yes she was telling me all about this guy she is in love with_," Yura continued.

"_Guy_?" He pondered glancing over at me, "_What guy? I didn't know she was in Love_."

"_Not sure, apparently its one of the boys here with you guys and my sister tonight, she wants to go find him. Should we leave her? She wanted to go find him so very badly but was afraid to ask you to leave her alone_," She spoke slowly with a smile plastered onto her face.

I heard the word '_sister_' which I know means One-chan.

"_Well….I guess, I mean I heard she had a guy she likes but she didn't….tell….me_" Nagihiko replied. He looks sad. What did she….

"Um you guys…." I started talking.

"_Don't look so sad, this is why she was afraid to tell you, come now, let's casually leave so she doesn't know I told you_."

"Uh Rima-chan, seems like Yura-san needs help with something….and….uh…." Nagihiko stammered.

"Well let's g-" I began when Yura rudely cut me off.

"Not you honey, only us, you can stay and…." She said to me sweetly nodding at me a lot, she came closer and whispered, "Take care of that thing,"

"Right, so see you Rima-chan, go and….well…." He was bright red and grabbed Yura's hand and ran off.

**O.O.O.O**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"_I think I'm sick Amu," Rima whined, in a stuffy voice_

_0.0_

_See that Nagihiko? A boy is flirting with me, and you can't do anything about it!_

_0.0_

_Why is it that when Utau is finally nice this shit happens? Sigh…_


	26. It's Vibrating Again

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 26: It's Vibrating Again**

"Right, so see you Rima-chan, go and….well…." He was bright red and grabbed Yura's hand and ran off.

My mouth dropped; I wanted to cry. I looked around and hated everything, the music the people, the spotlights, the sounds, the aroma of alcohol, what I was I even doing here? I stood up still watching where Nagihiko and Yura once stood whispering in their secret language.

"I saw that," an all-too familiar voice cooed wrapping her arms around me. I looked back and came face to face with those violet eyes that have been tormenting my soul for so long.

"Utau!" I gasped shoving her off of me.

"Rima-chan!" She squealed in a squeaky voice.

"What do you want?" I sighed…well, I couldn't really sigh when the music was so freaking loud, so I shouted. But it was a very glum shout. I hope.

"How can you just let her steal your man like that?" Utau asked me. I could tell she was very drunk because of three reasons. The first reason was that she was talking to me as if nothing was wrong, the second reason was that she was saying things like 'your man', and the third reason was that Kukai was nowhere to be found.

"Well in case you didn't notice," I said, "They were talking in some language I don't know, I'm not even sure if she stole him or not!"

Wow, I'm talking to her like she actually comprehends.

"Hmm," Utau paused in thought, as if she actually had something logical to say.

"Whatever Utau, look I'm just gonna find a place to sit and stay there and you go find Ku…"

"Well!" She interrupted me, disregarding what I said completely, "We're just going to have to get you a new man,"

"Huh?" I grunted confused, "Bitch did you hear what I just said?"

Before I knew it, her manly hands gripped onto me and lead me through the thick crowd of people. She had one strong grip and I was concerned she would snap my hand off of my body if I didn't keep up with her. She looked like she knew where she was going, but once again she was clearly drunk, so I knew better.

At last she stopped in a corner near a door that looked like it lead to the restrooms. Kukai was there enjoying his life and being a drunk idiot. There was also a guy there who had short brown hair, that wasn't spiky like Kukai's, but sort of like Tadase's straight and well kept. It fell nicely around his face and for some reason I knew he wasn't drunk.

"This is Shouta," Utau introduced in her shaky, silly, drunk voice, "He's my new friend…he's an artist…or something,"

"Hey," I greeted, my shyness kicking in.

"Sup?" He greeted casually grinning at me.

"Nothing…"I replied trailing off looking down.

"So modest!" Utau exclaimed, "Shouta, let me tell you something—something _is_ up, she just lost her man, which is why I brought her to you!"

Oh crap, Utau shut up! Why is it that when Utau is finally nice this shit happens? Sigh…

"Is Utau always like this?" He asked me with a smile, ignoring the fact that she just told him all of my business.

"No, definitely…no." I replied frankly.

"So this is all the liquor, huh?" He deducted motioning towards Utau as she gave Kukai a hug, laughing as though they were in love.

"Yeah…" I said looking down.

"You look nervous, you shy or something?" He asked quite forwardly.

"You know all that stuff she said about my man…ignore that, and I'm not here to…"

"I know," He stopped me, "It's okay, just relax,"

"Yeah well I don't usually relax around guys I just met…especially in a place like this." I explained as my nervousness took over causing me to become red.

"I know what you mean, I could be a rapist for all you know…and a cute girl like you…"

I gasped stepping back instantly. He's got a point there! I wasn't even thinking about that! Oh my gosh…I'm totally gonna get raped.

Then, suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by laughter. He was laughing like he was on something.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! God…I didn't know you'd react like that, though." He confessed through his chuckles. I stared at him blankly.

"Fuck you, don't laugh at me like I'm some idiot." I spat, angry at the fact that this bitch just fucked with me.

"Well…I must admit I did not expect that," He replied in shock, eyes wide.

"I don't care if you're joking the fact still remains that I don't know you, and you can't be trusted…so I'm going to go find my idiot friend and her most-likely sober boyfriend so he can protect me." I said turning around.

"What will it take to make you trust me?" He asked, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn back around.

"I don't know," I said looking at him annoyed.

"I'm Nakimura Shouta and I'm an artist. I go to Toyotomi High and I'm in my last year." He introduced.

"What does that got to do with anything?" I growled.

"Don't you trust me more?"

"No! I trust you even less because you go to Toyotomi!" I spat.

"Oh, you're from Seiyo, huh?" He laughed, "We live in the same town, see? I'm a normal guy."

I paused for a second staring at him. Well, he doesn't look that strong…well he's got a nice body I'll give him that, but he's not muscular. I can probably take his ass.

"Fine I'll stay, since you're trying so hard," I agreed leaning on the wall beside him.

"Your turn,"

"For what?" I asked getting more annoyed by the second. He smiled at me.

"An introduction,"

"Mashiro Rima, second year at Seiyo, I don't have any hobbies," I replied bluntly.

"Well you must like rock if you're here,"

"No, my friends dragged me here," I sighed.

"Well! It looks like we're the same!" He said excitedly smiling at me even more.

"Really?" I asked. All of a sudden I didn't feel so left out anymore.

"Yeah, hence me being in this corner," He explained with a chuckle.

"Oh I see," I said laughing a little and looking down.

"You look familiar though," He said staring at my face. Which you already know made me uncomfortable, "I probably saw you at the basketball game, maybe we sat near each other!"

"I doubt it, I was busy cheering my ass off that night," I groaned the horrible memories of that night coming back. The ones with me cheering endlessly until my limbs were sore. Not the memories of us winning, those are good memories.

"Wait you're a cheerleader!" He exclaimed surprised, "You don't look like one!"

"What do cheerleaders look like?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Sluts,"

"EXACTLY! My point exactly!" I screamed.

"What the hell?" He said laughing yet again, "You're a cheerleader"

"Only to prove the point that you just made, my friend. To prove that they are a bunch of sluts!" I explained.

"Really now?" He stopped laughing to raise his eyebrows.

"Yeah…"I paused remembering something, "But…actually, they are the coolest sluts I've ever met."

"Wow,"

"No, no, I'm serious Nakimura-san, they are really cool. They are sluts…but they're proud, and also they are really funny, and trust me I am very critical about comedy and those girls are genuinely funny, and they are just fun to be around, you know? Those people you always laugh and enjoy yourself with."

"Call me Shouta," He insisted, "And yeah, I know that type of people, they just give you that freaking warm and fuzzy feeling, right? The ones who are friends with everyone because they are just…cool."

"Yeah!" I said, "I mean, at first I thought they were cool with everyone, cuz…well they're hot and slutty…but no they are just cool…they are fun!"

"You talk funny," He said changing the subject.

"Huh?"

"Well, you talk like you don't think before you speak; you talk very earnestly. You also curse a lot, but I don't find it rude I find it amusing, it's cool, I like it." He shared with me. For some reason as he told me this I felt very nervous, it was like he was praising me, but he was doing so very sincerely.

"T-Thanks I guess," I replied looking away from him.

"So as long as we're sharing stuff about each other why don't you tell me about the man you just lost?"

"Well that's personal, don't you think?" I asked getting annoyed by him again.

"You tell me, you didn't actually lose him, did you? I mean I thought Utau was exaggerating,"

"Well, I'm not even sure, but well…whatever."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" He just had to ask.

"Look, he's not even my man, okay?" I whined, "He's just some guy…and…"

"So you're single then?"

"As single as…" I began thinking, "You know…things that tend to be alone."

"What a simile," He laughed, "so does that mean if a guy asks for your number you'll most likely give it to him?"

"If he's hot…" I joked when I realized what he was insinuating, "Wait! No…"

"Am I not hot?"

"Well…I'm not….I'm not sure….it's kind of dark in here and…look Nakimura I just met you!" I stammered out.

"Well, here is my number," He said taking out a marker from his pocket and writing something on my arm.

"Hey!" I squeaked, "Wait…do you carry around a marker all the time….HEY!"

He finished writing his number and he smiled satisfied.

"You don't have to call me, but I would like you to, besides I'll see you at the game and I_ will_ be watching you cheer,"

I blushed looking around. This is the first time something like this has happened to me! I've never had a guy show interest in me before. Besides Nagihiko, which turned out to be a false alarm. Maybe this is normal…maybe I should just go with it.

"Alright…I'll see you then?" I replied awkwardly. He laughed at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you." He agreed, "I really don't want to be here."

"I know me neither," I replied, "But some scum-sucking hoe is my ride so I don't know when I'll leave."

"I have a motorcycle, I can give you a ride if you're staying near here," He suggested.

"Oh no, my friends would be too worried about me." I shared, "Besides you could take me somewhere dangerous."

"Point taken….well I'm going to head out of here now, give me a call okay?" He said smiling at me again, "If you don't I'll kidnap you at the game."

"R-Right…." I stammered. This guy has no idea who he is talking to. He waved goodbye to me and left through the crowd.

I hate tonight.

**O.O.O.O**

I managed to find Amu and Ikuto, and for the rest of the night I was a third wheel and I didn't care if I was either because they are alone all the time and I needed to be near someone who would be sober and take care of me, which was Ikuto. I wanted to sleep very badly and standing up in that sweaty crowd all night killed me.

At last the time came when we all loaded back into the van. Which Utau threw up in. Yura got cussed off my by her two boyfriends RJ and Takumi for it, which brought me joy. I was sitting on top of Yumi. You wanna know where Nagihiko FUCKING WAS? With Yura….that's right…he's with fucking Yura in the fucking front of the fucking van and my fucking life just keeps getting fucking worse!

I wanna cry so bad. Usually I hold it in until I get home…but I'm sharing a room with like 500 girls. I'll sneak off into the bathhouse and cry underwater. The idea just kept getting more and more appealing and I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

At last we finally made it to the hotel. I shot out of the van, went to the bush where all our clothes were hidden and waited for the other girls. When everyone was there we went to the restroom window.

Oh crud.

The window was shut tight. There was no way we could sneak into a hotel like this without getting caught.

"Relax," Yumi soothed, a little tipsy, she pulled out her phone and squinted at it as though she couldn't see what was on it, "I'll call Kamen…and she will open the door, okayyyyy?"

"Good FUCKING plan!" Utau shouted very excited.

"Shh, Utau we're sneaking in," Saaya hissed.

"Yumi, she'll open _the window_," I corrected, already frustrated at the fact that she doesn't know what's going on and she is responsible for getting us inside.

"Yes, Rima…I said that," Yumi said rolling her eyes, she managed to dial Kamen's number…or some number, and waited for an answer.

There was no answer.

"Okay, Okay, I have an idea!" Utau squealed.

"Oh great the drunk girl is the only one who has any idea how we're gonna get out of this mess!" Lulu exclaimed, just as frustrated as me.

"Speak, drunk one," Yumi said laughing.

"We walk in there," Utau suggested throwing her hands up in the air, "I mean we are staying here, they'll have to let us in!"

"They won't believe we're actually guests here, it won't work," Lulu dismissed.

"Wait! Wait! Kairi always brings his Seiyo Accademy ID with him everywhere!" Yaya squeaked, excited, "If we show them, they'll have proof!"

"Wait…where are the boys? How are they getting in?" I growled.

"They're climbing," Amu sighed.

"What the hell? How is that gonna work?"Saaya asked.

"I don't know, but I do know Ikuto is like a freaking cat," Amu replied, grabbing onto my arm and trying to lean her head on me.

"We'll just call the boys then and tell them to let us in!" I said, shoving Amu off.

"They're hotel staff everywhere they'll notice like six guys climbing up the side of a building!" Lulu exploded, probably angry at the fact that everything was falling apart and she was one of the smart ones left in our group.

"I'm calling them!" I announced, taking out my phone. I sighed when I saw Nagihiko's number. I quickly skipped it and clicked on Ikuto's number, "It's ringing…."

"Yo," A voice replied on the other end. I could hear a lot of wind on the other end.

"Where are you guys?" I asked without a greeting.

"We're climbing up the building."

"Like…right now?"

"Yeah,"

"How are you doing th…" I started, but then gave up, "When you get inside, go to the female restrooms downstairs and open the restroom window so we can crawl in."

"It's closed?"

"OF COURSE IT IS! That's why I'm asking you to open it!"

"How are we gonna get into the female restroom?"

"Gee, Ikuto, you can crawl up a like eight-hundred story building but you can't get into the female restroom!?" I hissed, "Figure it out!"

**O.O.O.O**

**NORMAL POV:**

"So," Tsukasa began, "Do you know what my favorite part of this story is?"

Yumi, Utau, Lulu, Saaya, Yaya, Amu, Rima, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, Ikuto and Nagihiko all stood in front of the angry chaperone, caught red handed.

"No Tsukasa-sensei," They all said in synch.

"You all managed to sneak out without any of the three teachers noticing, you had your fun, you all made it back, _all _of you in one piece safely, the boys managed to climb the building, all _five_ of them and squeeze into their bedroom window…one by one…undetected, then…everything was going according to plan, Nagihiko managed to get into the female restroom without any staff finding it odd, open the restroom window for the girls, the girls managed to change…and you all went back to your floor…again…undetected…"

The teenagers before him dreaded hearing what was coming next, it was like five in the morning and here they were listening to the summary of their downfall.

"…you went through all of that, and the one thing that blew it all….was the fact that Hinamori sneezed in front of my room." Tsukasa finished, "That is my favorite part. If that's not god sending you all a message, then what is?"

"We don't know, Tsukasa-sensei," The students replied, their eyes all swollen due to their exhaustion.

**O.O.O.O**

"Rima, come on, let's go back to the room," Amu beckoned as she stood at the edge of the water in the indoor bath.

"I'm still dirty," Rima replied bitterly.

"Well…fine, but come in soon," Amu sighed leaving the room. Rima was all alone. At last.

Instantly tears streamed down her face. Fast streaks of water, pouring, splatting, all over the place. Her entire face squeezed together and she covered her expression with her hands, sinking further into the bath. She cried as quietly as possible. She sat in the warm water, never wanting to come out. Never wanting to go back. Overreacting maybe…but to her the world felt like it was falling apart. Nothing was right. Everyone was happy, except for her. She didn't know why, either.

She didn't notice, but at some point she drifted off to sleep.

**O.O.O.O**

_9:00-9:45 Eat breakfast (Restaurant across from Hotel)_

_9:45-10:00 On the road_

_10:00- 12:00 Regular Practice _

_12:00-12:50 Lunch break (Any restaurant near the Gymnasium)_

_12:50-1:45 Second half of practice_

_1:45-4:45 Cheerleaders Uniform fitting, Team can go sightseeing around area _

_4:45-5:30 on the road (returning to hotel)_

_5:30-7:00 Free time_

_7:00-9:00 Free time [dinner at your own time]_

_9:00-12:00 free time_

_12:00 curfew check (will definitely be more thorough this time! THIS MEANS YOU! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)_

Amu and Ikuto sighed looking at each other. Today sucked. They were definitely gonna use the tons of free time they had been given to sleep later. Screw Dinner. Amu made her way to the indoor bath only to see all of the girls crowding around something in the water.

Curiously, she plunged into the water and made her way to the crowd. Immediately when she saw what they had been looking at, she stepped back a bit and gasped. Rima was still in the water from last night, with swollen red eyes, and sleeping like a baby. Saaya and Lulu were shaking her trying to wake her up together. Then they noticed Amu.

"Amu! Helppppp!" Saaya squealed, "Do you think she was in here the whole night? She was the last to leave wasn't she? Oh gosh…."

Amu moved through the crowd and looked down at her naked friend. She bit her lip, knowing what she had to do. She grabbed a lock of her long blonde hair and yanked it.

"Ah! THE FUCK!" Rima shouted as she woke up. She looked at all the girls around her, her eyes refusing to open all the way, "What?"

"Rima…?"

"Don't do that!" She shouted at them, "It hurt,"

"Rima…were you here all night?" Amu asked, concerned for her friend.

"Where am I? I'm in the bath house." Rima grumbled looking around, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Leave me alone.."

Rima retired into the corner she had been sleeping in and started looking around.

"Wait…" She mumbled, her eyes opening fully, "What time is it?"

"Rima, we have to get ready for practice now," Amu said calmly.

"Oh my gosh! I never went back to the room…AMU I SLEPT HERE ALL NIGHT… I AH-….I….AH…ah….ah…." Rima began panting, and then exploded into a sneezing fit.

"Rima are you okay?" Lulu asked, resting her hand on Rima's shoulder.

"I think I'm sick Amu," Rima whined, in a stuffy voice as her nose, evidently, was blocked up as well.

"Oh no,"

**O.O.O.O**

**RIMA POV:**

So there I freaking was. Sitting on the bench, sneezing, sniffling, coughing, being miserable. Lunch time was soon, and I didn't wanna go out in public like this. Tsukasa-sensei said if I was well enough to party all night I was well enough to go to practice and he wouldn't let me stay at the hotel.

I hate this. I wasn't even partying all night. I looked at my phone. Maybe I can play one of those cheap games that come on these things. I tapped around it, wondering how to get to the games as I am unfamiliar with this thing due to my anti-social nature I never cared for my phone. I made it to contacts instead. I sighed, ready to hit back when I noticed something different.

**Shouta (M)**

Oh yeah. That creep. I looked at Nagihiko as he ran around the court bouncing his stupid ass basketball. With that dumb sexy face of his making a sexy ass happy face. He's so dumb. Well listen mister, I don't need you, I have guys hitting on me. I can't believe this! Nagihiko! Sweet Nag-evil! His kind ass ditched me in a place I clearly didn't want to be in! This stupid ass sexy boy.

I clicked on Shouta's name, and hit SEND MSG. I quickly typed:

_This is Rima, I'm talking to you so no need to kidnap me._

I closed my phone satisfied, and looked at Nagihiko. HA! I can have other guy friends. Pshh, he said he was my best friend, yet he left me just like that! Some best friend! Curse his sexy ass body I just wanna throw myself into and put my face in his sexy ass chest. My phone vibrated and scared me a little.

Hmm, new message from Shouta. I pressed it and the message opened, it said:

_That was faster than I expected ; ) Where are you? You still in Tokyo?_

He didn't need to put the winking face. He's such a flirt. See that Nagihiko? A boy is flirting with me, and you can't do anything about it!

_Yes, I'm a cheerleader, remember? I'm here with the team. We're at a gym practicing, I'm sitting out._

Hmm, so this is texting. Well what is the big deal anyway? I see Saaya glued to her phone all the time, like she's having the time of her life. Who is she talking to anyway? Well, I'm like Saaya now, attractive and cool, I have people to talk to. SEE NAGIHIKO? I don't need you! In fact I'm popular now without you! Ahh it's vibrating again!

_Why are you sitting out? You're so lazy…tsk tsk. Do you guys get a lunch break at least?_

I had to smile at the lazy comment. In fact, it made me excited to reply. But then again…I don't wanna seem too eager and reply fast…he's replying slowly. So I'll wait.

What am I doing?! Just send the damn thing, Rima!

_I'm not lazy, if you must know I've come down with a terrible cold, I probably caught it from you in fact! :D … yes we get a lunch break it's 12._

I sent it. There…not too fast, but not too slow. It doesn't make me seem eager-Aah! It's vibrating already! Well…somebody is eager.

_That's soon! Where are you eating? Is it the Yamazaka Gym?_

What is he doing replying so fast…should I reply fast, too? Hmm…nah I'm gonna wait. I'm popular now, so I have stuff to do. La…la…la…waiting….

_Yeah it is, the white one with the fancy blue thingy outside, and Idk we mostly eat in places around the gym. My friends and I keep going to this place, Idk the name._

I'm so cool. Using things like 'IDK', I'm so popular. Ha, Ha, ha…TAKE THAT NAGIHIKO!

**O.O.O.O**

Screw Shouta. All the girls swarmed around the locker room changing for lunch. I sat in there so I wouldn't be lonely. I would've been lonely because it's not like Shouta texted me back or anything. Asshole.

When Amu, Yaya, Yumi, Saaya, and Lulu finished changing we all walked out together. We knew Utau was gonna go off with Kukai, and Kukai made it clear that they had a certain taste for food that only they understood so it would be best if they were alone anyway.

He's so obvious.

As we reached the front entrance of the gym, we all noticed a guy standing outside. But we didn't really recognize him, this isn't odd, because well, we are in Tokyo and we obviously don't know everyone. It's just this guy was young and usually if any young guy is standing outside the gym, he's part of our team. But we knew this guy wasn't.

"Hey, he's cute." Saaya slurred.

"Saw him first," Lulu giggled hitting into Saaya.

"Oh my gosh guys, we haven't even seen him up close yet," Amu giggled.

As we got closer though, I started to feel as though this guy was really familiar. He was holding a plastic bag in his hands and two cans of soda. Hmm…is he waiting for someone? Suddenly, he started waving…at us.

"Lulu, he's waving at you," I said laughing.

"Yes!" Lulu said excitedly.

We kept staring at the guy when we noticed Kukai go up to him with a huge grin on his face, they did a guy hug thing and started talking. Soon we were so close I could read is shirt. He turned away from Kukai and looked right at me. Our eyes met.

"Rima!" He said excitedly, "Brought you some lunch!"

"Shouta…?" I managed to say in my state of awe.

**O.O.O.O**

**Okay so I'm planning on spicing this thing up, like making it super suspenseful and sexy, Like uber sexy. So I'm gonna need Rima to have another guy to make Nag-Evil JEALOUS! I love to write jealousy stuff cuz guys get really possessive and it's SEXY! Well…anime guys….**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"_We have to tell Nagihiko that Rima likes him! This is all our fault, Ikuto!" Amu cried_

_0.0_

"_Did Rima-chi just go on a date with that guy?" Yaya gasped._

_0.0_

_Remember when I said I just wanted to throw myself at Nagihiko and put my head on his chest? I didn't mean it like this!_

_0.0_

" _You think they're gonna fight over Rima-chi?" Yaya asked, excited._

"_Don't get your hopes up." Yumi sighed, "Rima and Nagihiko can never be that simple."_


	27. I See an Old French Man

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**I know it's summer and I'm supposed to update…but my wise parents made me get a summer job. Don't worry I absolutely positively will finish this story! I promise you this people I will work so hard to conclude this story and no one will ever have to worry about what happens next. So here we go!**

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 27: I See an Old French Man**

"Rima!" He said excitedly, "Brought you some lunch!"

"Shouta…?"

"I knew he wasn't waving at Lulu," I heard Yumi mumble.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Rima met you too!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Kukai, you remember?" He was so drunk I swore he wouldn't even remember whose concert he went to.

"Well duh Rima…I remember you were with me and Utau when we met Shouta,"

"Amazing,"

"Yep, and we've been texting, when she told me you guys were at the gym I decided I would stop by and bring her some lunch," Shouta explained to all of us.

"Hold up!" Yumi shouted, "Rima you were texting? I thought you were playing a cheap cellphone game!"

"That explains why she kept closing the phone and waiting..." Saaya said nodding.

A smirk instantly appeared on Shouta's face when she said this. He tossed a cynical glance at me, and the outside Rima managed to appear unconcerned whilst the inside Rima flipped out over my waiting a while tactic being exposed.

"Rima…do you know how to text?" Amu asked perplexed.

"Amu I'm a big girl, I think I can figure out how to make letters appear on my phone." I hissed rolling my eyes.

"My hands are getting cold here… wanna eat this food in the park?" Shouta suggested harmlessly, as though I had agreed to this in the first place.

I seized him up with my eyes for a second. I knew that I was perfectly capable of kicking his ass and defending myself, that wasn't the problem. While I know normal girls would fuss over security issues…I was more caught up with the fact that I didn't know how to act around guys who like me.

"Wait, what did you bring me?" I asked remembering that there was food involved. I figured that this whole hanging out thing couldn't be too complex. I know that he was displaying interest in me but deep down I knew the reason why I was so reluctant about hanging out with him was because I felt like it would jeopardize me and Nagihiko's potential relationship…the potential relationship that Yumi's sister has already graciously ruined for me. So…why not? He's cute…right? He brought me food…right? This is kind of romantic…right?

"Well, I figured you were too classy for a burger, so I just went with something most people like." He replied, snapping me out of my mental musings.

"Which is…?"

"Pizza," He grinned.

"Hmm, let's roll!" I agreed abruptly. If Nagihiko can rock out all night with the infamous and slutty Yura…then why can't I have lunch with the cute and funny Shouta?, "Bye guys!"

**O.O.O.O**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Did Rima-chi just go on a date with that guy?" Yaya gasped.

"Yes, yes she did." Amu said nodding, wide-eyed, "But I don't think she knows…"

"How can she not know? She's been texting a guy…a cute one at that…and he surprises her and brings her lunch…that they eat together in the park…HELLO! If that isn't a date, then Kukai-senpai isn't a boy." Saaya explained angrily.

"Yeah, _we_ know that…but trust me, if Rima were reading the signs like us, I don't think she would've went with him." Amu sighed.

"Then what_ is_ she thinking?" Lulu asked pouting.

"Probably ,'I'm so popular, I text people, and I go places with people, because I have a lot of friends' or something like that," Amu replied.

"That's ridiculous!" Yumi laughed.

"Well, that's Rima. She's a little clueless about teenage stuff…but she's anything but innocent," Amu explained further.

"Wow, Amu you almost sound smart," Kukai teased.

"You're still here?" Yumi and Amu said in synch.

**O.O.O.O**

**RIMA POV:**

It's amazing how I didn't notice I was on an official date…and I'm really worried because I actually really, really, really, enjoyed it. Shouta was the perfect gentlemen…the kind of guy normal girls wait years and years for..the prince in the mangas, and the lead actor in the movie. The thing is, I've been spending these past weeks and all my hours dreaming about Fujisaki Nagihiko, and I'm sure some girl out there is dreaming about Nakimura Shouta. I didn't ask for a prince charming, shoot…I didn't even know they existed until our date…so…why me?

We made our way to a bench that was conveniently in a place where we were far away from everyone but still close enough to see everything that was going on in the park. He took out the small box of pizza that had four neatly cut slices of cheese inside when I was seated comfortably. He handed me a soda and smiled.

"There you go your highness," He said laughing.

"Thanks, although, I really shouldn't be eating this. I'm sick, remember?"

"Yeah I can hear it your voice sounds all stuffy, geeze," He teased making a face, "You sound terrible."

"Hey!" I gasped ready to hit him.

"Help! This scary girl is abusing me!" He shouted. I instantly pulled away looking around to see if people were looking at us.

"Hey! Stop that shhh…."

"Only if you promise not to hit me," He bartered. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I whispered, "So…are we sharing this small pizza?"

"Don't tell me you want all of this? Mrs. I'm too sick for junk food anyway,"

"Oh shut up," I laughed. I suddenly realized that I didn't have a laugh like this in a while. I spent the entire night mourning and crying over some guy who probably has a girlfriend anyway. It made me pause and think. Why weren't you laughing and enjoying your trip to Tokyo, Rima? How could you let this get to you, Rima?

"Before you decide that you want more, how about trying it first." He suggested. I looked at him and his short brown hair, and the way he smiled at me so brightly, like he was just happy being with me, like agreeing to eat with him was doing him a favour.

"Good idea!" I said with a nod , trying my best to appear elated. I grabbed the slice and bit it ferociously.

"You eat so daintily," He commented sarcastically.

"I try," I replied with my mouth full, "Well this didn't solve anything, the pizza is delicious, I want more!"

"It's okay, because I already ate before I came." He confessed, "It's all yours,"

"Bitch! If I had given in and shared it with you, you would've had twice as much…Have you no shame?" I exclaimed angrily. He wasn't shocked by my exclamation, and he didn't say anything. He just smiled, like he always did.

For the rest of the time, we talked about all sorts of junk, teased each other and shared stories about our schools. It didn't feel like a date at all, it felt like I was talking to Kukai…or Ikuto. More like Kukai though. It didn't feel anything like how I feel when I talk to Nagihiko.

"Hey," He said nudging me, "Those kids are jumping rope over there, you think they're skipping school?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied laughing.

"Maybe they're sick like you!" He laughed, "Let's go check!"

Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other side of the park, stopping once to dispose of our food in a garbage bin. We approached the kids.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" He asked becoming all friendly-like.

"Why do you care, old man?" A little girl who couldn't be any older than eight sneered. Again, I found myself laughing, only this time it was far more hysterical.

"Old man!" He gasped, "Look at this youthful face! You should be calling me Onii-san! Onii-san!"

"Whatever, old man," Another boy added.

"If you don't apologize, I'll call the police and tell them we caught some kids skipping school!" Shouta threatened.

"We didn't skip, it ended early, looser!" A second little boy said, sticking his tongue out.

"You should respect your elders," Shouta admonished.

"Says who?" They all said in synch.

"Says me!" Shouta declared, "Hey, if me and this pretty Onee-san here beat you guys at double-dutch, will you call me Onii-san?"

"Deal," The little girl said shaking his hand, "This should be over quickly,"

"I didn't agree to this!" I whispered harshly.

"Oh yeah? Well don't be too confident, my girlfriend is a cheerleader you know!" Shouta informed the kids, ignoring what I had just said….

Wait…Girlfriend?

"Shouta…what are you talking…."

"Shhh," He interrupted me, he winked at me, and then went back to the kids, "She can jump really good since she is a cheerleader,"

"Yeah well, bring it on!" One of the little boys shouted.

**O.O.O.O**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Oh my god, if Rima isn't back in like five minutes she's going to be late, and we have a uniform fitting today!" Lulu gasped.

The whole crew stood outside the gym. The girls glanced in every direction hoping to see that blonde curly hair come springing towards them. The Apprehension sank in. What if she does come late? What then? They already got in trouble last night for sneaking out, how much worse can it get for Rima?

"Rima-chi!" Yaya cried out concerned.

"Relax, let's just run over to the park, she's there, right? With Shouta-kun," Kukai said calmly.

"Who?" Ikuto asked confused.

"The guy Rima is with,"

"Rima was with a guy?" Utau asked puzzled, "What did I miss?"

"Yeah what did we miss?" Ikuto said agreeing with Utau for once.

"You guys left her with some random guy?" Nagihiko cut in loudly, he was evidently concerned, and everyone stared at him sensing his anxiety. Indeed, even he knew he was getting worked up, he could feel his chest rising quicker and his breaths getting heavier. How could they let her go off on her own like that? She may be tough…the toughest girl he knows…but she isn't invincible!

"He's not random," Kukai said with a pout, obviously ignoring the angered Nagihiko, "He's Shouta-kun!"

"Shouta? Wait, the same Shouta from last night?" Utau asked, quickly gaining some insight on Rima's situation.

"Yeah," Kukai replied, "It seems she's been texting him and he brought her some lunch today as soon as we were let out for break. He waited outside for her, and they went to eat the food he brought in the park,"

"Aww, that's sweet," Utau sighed, admittedly, and after hearing a repeat of the story, even the other girls thought to themselves what a great opportunity it must've been for Rima. "This is all my doing, I did introduce him to her after all…can't remember why, but I know this is all my doing!"

"Oh that's so like you, you have to take credit for something that has nothing to do with you," Ikuto spat.

"Excuse me?" Utau said turning to glare at him, "Listen pretty boy! I remember introducing Shouta to Rima as her new man, okay? How much more of an explanation do you need? It's obviously me who is their matchmaker; now get off of my case!"

"New man? Why would you do that?" Amu asked.

"Because her old man left her…look I'm not sure either I was hammered…I don't even remember what Shouta looks like…every time I picture him I see an old French man with a beret, and I'm pretty sure it's not him…I think…" Utau explained.

"I miss the times when you weren't talking so freaking much," Ikuto hissed again.

"Look, I am answering Amu's question!" Utau exclaimed, "What is your problem?"

"Well, I understand why Utau would do that, I mean Nagihiko did leave Rima all alone at that concert by herself," Amu snorted loudly, then shot a glare at Nagihiko.

"What?"Nagihiko's heart stopped as he slowly began to realize that he had made a mistake. "I…but…Yura-san said she wanted to be with the guy she liked so…"

"Please tell me you don't mean Yura-san…as in Minazaki Yura…as in my conniving, bitch of a sister?" Yumi sighed, "Please tell me the intelligent Nagihiko did not fall for her lies."

"Lies….?" Nagihiko trailed off in confusion.

"Oh my gosh, you did! Yura made you ditch Rima, and now she is with another guy. Great Nagihiko you blew it!" Yumi shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"Guys, we really need to go get Rima!" Saaya reminded the group.

**O.O.O.O**

When the group of teens arrived at the park, the first thing they saw was Rima and Shouta…Jumping rope, with a bunch of kids. They were laughing with the three kids as if they were their younger siblings. It was a weird sight.

"That's Shouta?" Utau asked, "Wow…I was off."

"We don't need your commentary," Ikuto hissed.

"Ikuto," Kukai said forcefully, gripping onto his best friend's arm, "Cut it out, okay?"

Utau had finally learned to be herself in front of his friends, (probably because she had gotten drunk and threw up in front of them already) and Ikuto was ruining it! Did he know how hard it was for her? How hard Kukai worked to convince her it was okay to show the amazing side of her. She didn't need Ikuto making it seem like she was annoying just for talking.

"Whatever," Ikuto mumbled, shaking out of Kukai's grip.

"But still Shouta is cute…" Utau trailed off, "You'd think I'd remember that, right?"

"Definitely!" Saaya agreed laughing.

"Oh come on, I've seen cuter," Kukai grunted, jealous.

"A little queer are we?" Utau teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Guys, do any of you notice Nagihiko walking towards those two?" Lulu spoke up. Everyone turned their heads at once towards Rima and Shouta, where Nagihiko was now heading to at full speed.

" You think they're gonna fight over Rima-chi?" Yaya asked, excited.

"Don't get your hopes up." Yumi sighed, "Rima and Nagihiko can never be that simple."

**O.O.O.O**

**RIMA'S POV:**

So, it was Shouta and I's turn to turn the rope for the kids, whom we were totally beating. They had agreed to call us Shouta-nii san and Rima-ne chan, and weren't really that bad. They were rude, but then again so am I. Shouta and I retreated away from the rope and got ready to pick up both ends, as I held the long pieces of rope in my hand stretched out before me I could see Shouta on the other end laughing and smiling.

Why couldn't things be like this with Nagihiko?

"Ready?" I asked the kids with a grin. All of them paused, and just looked at me. Even Shouta stopped and stared, "Are you guys oka…."

All of a sudden, a chill shot through my spine, and I felt warm breath on my neck, it was scary…but I wasn't able to move, there was a hand on my shoulder, and I could feel someone's chest against my head. My body, against there's.

Remember when I said I just wanted to throw myself at Nagihiko and put my head on his chest? I didn't mean it like this!

"Hey best friend," That familiar, super-friendly, male voice greeted me…whilst he was holding me from behind! Best friends don't do that! I know! It feels too nice!

"Hey…Nagihiko?" I said awkwardly, tilting my head back to check if it really was Nagihiko and not some rapist who thought I was his best friend. I immediately regretted it. I saw him there and I was overwhelmed with dramatic feelings, the urge to pull away, cry, shout 'you made me sick!' or, 'what kind of best friend ditches you?'. But I stayed there, frozen and enveloped in his intoxicating and all-to-familiar scent looking up at him.

"If you don't leave soon, you're gonna make us all late for the cheerleader's uniform fitting," Nagihiko informed me.

This was too weird, why was he all up behind me? This felt so weird…and nice…and it was doing things to my body that I knew was not my cold! My heart was pounding so hard it really did hurt, and I just didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Oh, I didn't know," I managed to say.

"Do you have to go now Rima-ne chan?" The little girl, Emi, asked me. That's when I realized what he actually said, we were late. I had to go…now. This 'thing' with Shouta was over.

"Oh! Uh…yeah I guess," I said with more consciousness, I managed to finally escape from Nagihiko and approached Shouta, "Thank you so much for all of this, but I might make everyone late so I gotta rush out of here, but it was fun, and you're way too nice for surprising me like this,"

Shouta was smiling, but he wasn't looking at me like usual, he was looking behind me. My best guess was that he was looking at Nagihiko. He walked closer to me until he was towering over me and then pulled me into a hug.

Now my head was in his chest.

This is just fucking great.

"Shouta!" I gasped in surprise.

The hug didn't even last ten seconds before I was yanked away by Naigihiko. He grabbed hold of my arm tightly and dragged me…literally dragged me, across the park. I was so confused I didn't know what to do I only looked back at a shocked Shouta standing there and gaping.

"I'll call you!" He shouted after me, I tried to nod or reply, but nothing happened. I was in shock.

**O.O.O.O**

The uniform fitting was fun, but I wasn't able to enjoy it properly. How could I when all of that junk just happened to me? Our uniforms were pre-made for us, using the same measurements from the last game. Instead of a shirt and a skirt like last time, we had a one piece, turtle neck dress with a pleated skirt, and it had a diamond cut-out by our chest that showed some cleavage. The dress was light blue, but the pleats were outlined with black as well as the rims of the sleeves and the top of the turtle neck. We had a black S on our belly too.

There are fifteen girls on the squad so it took a little while, but eventually all of us tried on our clothes and if there were adjustments to be made, the tailors made note of it. It was finally over and I sat in the waiting room patiently next to Amu, who was acting weird all day. Almost as if she had a brain.

"So…you gonna write about Shouta in the Love Journal?" She asked me suddenly.

My mouth gaped open. There were so many things wrong with that sentence. First of all, why would I write about Shouta when it wasn't like we were on a date or anything? Second of all, the love journal would have to be here…in Tokyo…for me to write in it and I TOLD HER NOT TO BRING IT! Last of all, this is the first thing she has said to me since like this morning, and she knows I'm in mourning phase over Nagihiko.

"Let me guess, you didn't know it was a date, right?" Amu sighed.

"Well look at you reading me all of a sudden," I hissed, crossing my arms and looking away from her.

"It was a date Rima," She said as though I didn't hear her the first time.

"I heard you, but I disagree,"

"I knew you would." Amu said matter-of-factly.

"Look Amu, you don't know anything…you never do…you never have…you never will! So just shut up!" I almost yelled. She looked at me. She didn't look hurt, but she didn't look happy either. She just stared and didn't say anything more. She got up, walked away from me and went out of the building.

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

I turned around and saw Utau, who keeps frigging appearing every time someone walks away from me. I looked at her for a second then went back to staring after where Amu just was.

"I know," I whispered back to her, "I don't know what's wrong with me,"

Utau sat beside me on the couch in the reception area, which made the couch sink a little. When she saw this, she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Geeze, that Tailor wasn't kidding when they said my uniform was too small for me! Looks like I put on a few, huh?" She laughed again. I looked at her wondering why she was so close to me.

"It always sinks, maybe it's cuz it's leather…?" I mused.

"Listen, Rima, I think if you like Shouta you should go for it, he's cute!" Utau laughed, "Go for it,"

"Utau," I sighed. I was angry now, I was angry that Amu was acting like a know-it-all, and I was angry that she didn't understand why that pisses me off so much, I was angry that Yura took Nagihiko from me and I couldn't do anything about it, I was angry that we got in trouble for doing something I didn't even enjoy. "I don't like Shouta…I like Nagihiko!"

Utau's eyes widened the moment I said it. The world stood still. To be honest, I was surprised I said it out loud too. I awaited her response. I was scared; I stood absolutely still and avoided all contact. Through the corner of my eye I saw that she paused, thought for a moment, nodded her head, and then gave me a thumbs up.

"That works too,"

**O.O.O.O**

**NORMAL POV:**

Amu ran out of the building. Ikuto told her he was going to be with the other guys on the team waiting outside. As soon as she saw him, she plunged into his arms. Tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Enough! Enough is enough! We gotta tell them," She wailed into his chest.

He looked surprised for a second, he instinctively squeezed her tightly, but it took him a while to realize that Amu was outside, that she was in his arms, and that she was upset. The other guys looked at him in concern.

"What's enough, Amu?" He asked softly.

"Don't you see?" Amu asked, titling her head up to look at him, her mascara running down her cheeks, "Rima cried all night in that fucking bath all because of the lie I told! We need to tell the truth!"

All of the guys stepped back a little when she said the 'f' word. Ikuto was only even more concerned.

"We have to tell Nagihiko that Rima likes him! This is all our fault, Ikuto!" Amu cried, "Who the fuck is that Shouta guy, anyway? Rima helped us get together, and what did we do? We fucking told her that the guy she liked has a girlfriend!"

"Amu-chan….?" Nagihiko said, watching the whole thing amongst the crowd of boys, "What are you talking about…Rima-chan…likes…"

"Nagihiko!" Amu gasped shoving Ikuto off and walking over to him, "Rima likes you! She always did, me and Ikuto lied about everything! Everything! She liked you, and you liked her! We told her you had a girlfriend, and we told you she liked another guy all because of some stupid misunderstanding between me and Ikuto, I am so sorry!"

"Rima-chan…likes….me?"

**O.O.O.O**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Yes Nagihiko, she does, and let's see how you will react to this now, ha ha ha!**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: It's a Mystery Chappie!**

_Okay….so….I'm kissing Kukai. No…no…Kukai is kissing me. Does it even matter, Utau!? Kukai and I are kissing and I'm just sitting there like it's nothing!_

_When I was finished peeing however, I picked one of the flyers up as I made my way back to the room and read it._

_This is not a schedule._

_This is bad._

_I am very sorry, but she is not allowed to ignore me for that guy that no one cares about._

_I don't mean that in a rude way…it just made me angry._

_No I meant it in a rude way._

"_We need to talk, it's very important," I persisted. _

"_We have a problem," He said to me seriously._


	28. Special Recap Chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**Okay people thank you so much for all the nice reviews and your persistent encouragement. I realize that when an author updates like 500 hundred years later you might forget most, or all, of what you have read so far sooo….this is a special recap chapter, in addition, don't worry I'll also release the new chappie that's already pre-written about a day later or so. ;)**

**Taking One for the Team**

**SPECIAL RECAP CHAPTER [Hosted by Hinamori Ami]**

"Hello?" Hinamori Ami answered her phone just in time to hear her mother on the other end.

"Ami, dear. Are you alight? Mama is so sorry she and papa haven't made it home in time, it's just this is a very important scoop for the magazine. You understand, right?"

"Relax, I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Ami assured them, "Still, I'd like for you guys to return soon, I'm kind of lonely."

"Well, Mama has time to talk now." Midori shared with her daughter, "I'm dying to find out what's going on in your big sis's life!"

"Oh, mom. You know Amu wouldn't like it if I spilled everything about her personal life."

"Not just hers. Hers and Rima's, of course. Keep up Ami."

"It's such a long story," Ami groaned.

"Which only makes me want to hear it even more."

"Okay, so you know how Amu and Rima became cheerleaders suddenly, right?" Ami began sitting back on the couch comfortably.

"Oh yeah, do you know what that's all about?"

"Apparently it was to get back at this girl named Utau. You see, Hoshina Utau and her two sidekicks: Saaya and Lulu rule Seiyo High. Now, the popular guys, and stars of the basketball team ended up getting close to Rima and Amu…."

"Define 'getting close'!" Ami heard her papa squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Mama! Do you have me on speaker? This story is rated PG-MOMS ONLY."

"Sorry, Ami dear." Her mother apologized, "He' gone now…continue."

"Well, the hottest guy on the basketball team totally fell for Amu. Which provoked Utau, the mean girl. So like Amu got bullied times 500!"

"What?"

"Don't worry though, Rima was there to back her up, and you know how tough she is. Rima had a plan, you see. It was inspired by the gorgeous new transfer student, and also a member of the basketball team, Fujisaki Naghiko. He taunted Rima by implying she didn't have what it takes to become a cheerleader. So Rima and Amu auditioned and totally killed it! Ever since then, they've been working hard to provoke Utau by being the best cheerleaders possible."

"Well, at least they're trying something new." Ami heard her mother sigh.

"Yeah, mom, you're right. So basically Amu and Ikuto got together, and Rima got closer to Naghiko and also developed new friendships. You see, right before their trip to Tokyo, Rima hurt herself and Nagihiko visited her, she was sure he was smitten for her. Hey, so did I. I mean this guy is so nice to her and really puts up with her craziness. They don't look like they suit each other, but they really rub off on each other. He even coincidentally showed up after her first date with another guy, but that's another story. So, she was sure he liked her and she knew she was crazy about him…then Amu and Ikuto got involved."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes. They totally screwed up! In the end, Rima went to Tokyo thinking Nagihiko had a girlfriend, and from what I understand, Nagihiko thinks Rima is in love with someone."

"Your big sis sure has made a mess of things." Midori sighed, "I wonder how Rima-chan is doing in Tokyo."

"Well, my sources tell me Rima and Nagihiko went to Tokyo agreeing that they should be best friends based on some strange logic. Everything was cool, for Rima and Amu but not for our friend Utau."

"The mean girl?"

"Yeah, you see her two minions Saaya and Lulu got close to Amu and Rima and the guys and in the end got into a massive fight about it with Utau. They ended the friendship and Utau became a loner, then all of a sudden she and Kukai, one of the stars of the basketball team, got super close. No one knows how…or why, but my sources say she's changed. Now here's the part you're not going to like." Ami warned.

"What? Tell me!"

"I know for sure that Amu and Rima went with a bunch of their friends to a Rock concert the other night, without permission. They snuck out. Rima and Nagihiko were hanging together when this beautiful girl, who is now confirmed as Minazaki Yura of Toyotomi High, stole Nagihiko from Rima. He left her in the middle of a Rock concert."

"Poor Rima."

"Mom, you don't know the half of it. This girl is so trashy. Anyway, something else happened that night. Rima met this guy named Shouta there, my sources tell me. He's now been confirmed as Nakimura Shouta of Toyotomi High. He's cute, he's an artist, and he has a motorcycle…"

"He sounds like a main character."

"Well Mama, I've just heard from my bestie on the Tokyo Scene…"

"You mean Miyako-chan?" Midori interjected.

"Yes, I've heard from Miyako that Rima and this Shouta guy have been sighted having lunch together the morning after the concert! Oh, but that's not all…Nagihiko totally pulled her away from Shouta at the end of their lunchtime rendezvous!"

"Say what!?"

"Yeah, I know right? Now the last thing I heard was Amu and Rima have some hostility in their friendship, and Amu has totally broken down. She blames herself for all of this. She even told Nagihiko that Rima likes him. Nothing major has happened on his part yet, though. Knowing Rima-chan, she's probably so confused. With a guy like Shouta thrown at her, it's only natural to question why she's so hung up on a guy who would leave her for…Yura. I think this Shouta guy might actually steal Rima away from Nagi. On the other side, Utau and Kukai have grown close and are public about it but Ikuto absolutely hates it. There are many changes going on within the lives of our main characters."

"Oh, but I wanted Rima to be with Nagihiko." Midori whined. Ami shook her head at her mother being so naïve. She hadn't seen what Ami had. Ami pulled up a video that was sent to her by one of her friend's in Tokyo. It was Rima and Shouta jumping rope with a bunch of kids. When had she last seen Rima smile like that? Nagihiko made her smile too, but how could he leave her for that trashy girl. He was not what Ami thought he was.

"I have no idea what's going to happen now." Ami said to her mother as she took one last look at the smiling Rima in the video.


	29. I Woke Up to Go Pee and Junk

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**I swear I will update this story more regularly, a lot of this is pre-written I just wanted this particular set of chapters to be released closer together. **

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 28: I Woke Up to Go Pee and Junk**

"Girls," Sanjo-san began, Amu, Rima, Lulu, Saaya, Yaya, Yumi and Utau all stood before her quietly, "I don't know what to say, first of all you guys missed your bus to Tokyo, and Nikaidou-sensei and myself kindly transported you instead without question, disobeying the principal's wishes, and then something like this happens,"

"We're sorry," They all said in synch, tired of this already.

"You're disrespecting us, you really are. If you are going to sneak out, next time please MAKE A BETTER FUCKING PLAN! Okay? You need to consider all possibilities including Hinamori sneezing, okay? You need to make up a story if you're caught! Fucking change into Pajamas! So if you're caught say you guys were going downstairs to get something you forgot in the bathroom or FUCKING SOMETHING!"

All of the girls gaped at their teacher.

"I am disappointed in you, Tsukasa-san cannot even punish you guys until you get back, it appears to be special treatment for you few, and it's absolutely not okay, furthermore, I am also disappointed in the fact that all of this was Minazaki's plan, as I had more faith in her ability to get a few kids in and out a hotel smoothly, without being detected! Now, go! Leave! Think this all over seriously, okay? I assure you—you will receive punishment when we arrive back home, now go!"

**O.O.O.O**

"That's Yukari-sensei alright," Kamen laughed as Rima and Lulu told her the story. The three of them sat peacefully on the floor in the corner of the large girls' room notebooks and textbooks scattered across the floor.

"Yeah, I now feel bad for disrespecting the teachers and not being good enough to get away with it," Lulu laughed. She looked down at the notebook in her hand, "Oh shit, we're doing math, aren't we?"

Kamen and Rima laughed together. Rima enjoyed socializing with other girls…something that she hadn't done in in a while, but she felt as though she was only doing this because she and Amu weren't talking at the moment, so she only had these two.

"You just noticed, Lulu? You really are exhausted, huh? Look, you guys get some sleep, I'm going to go e-mail that nerd in our class and see if she can give us her answers," Kamen said getting up, ready to walk over by her futon where her laptop was.

"There is a nerd in the dumb class? How and when?" Lulu gasped.

"Yeah, she's getting all serious about bringing up her grades and stuff…what's her name…geeze I don't remember anything, well whatever...GO SLEEP YOU GUYS!"

Rima and Lulu looked at each other and smiled before they both made their way over to their futons where they could sleep peacefully without any interruptions…hopefully.

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 1-**8:00PM

**AMU POV**

I noticed Rima and Lulu had finished whatever they were doing with Kamen. When Rima made her way to her futon I noticed it was my chance to finally talk things over with her, clear the misunderstandings up. I really hated fighting with her.

"Rima," I said reluctantly as I approached her.

She swung her head around and we met each other's gaze. She turned back around and cleared her throat as she sunk into her futon, her back still turned from me.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just…can we talk?" I asked unsure.

She stayed there on her futon quietly as if she was thinking it over. I swore I almost heard the beginning of a sentence when Kamen approached us.

"Sorry," She apologized, "Please excuse me guys, but Rima do you have a laptop or something I could use to email the nerd in our class because mine isn't working, it's pissing me off!"

I was so eager to hear Rima's response that Kamen's interruption made me a little annoyed. Without thinking I offered up my computer.

"Use mine, all Rima has is her DS, my laptop is on my Futon," I said quickly.

"Thanks!" Kamen exclaimed, sensing a weird vibe around me and Rima, I could tell because she left very quickly after that.

"How do you know I only brought my DS?" Rima growled.

"You're my best friend, I know everything about you."

"Don't flatter yourself," She spat.

"Why are you doing this?" I sighed, "Rima you know I care about you,"

"You're acting like a know-it-all Amu, and it's upsetting because you're the dumb one,"

"Wow, that was a really bitchy thing to say," The words just kind of fell out of my mouth, I wasn't able to stop it. I was very surprised when I realized I said it out loud, Rima turned around and looked at me with her mouth dropped open, "So I'm stupid and it's annoying because I'm acting like I'm not? I'm stupid, so I should just shut up and not give my opinion, you are really mean, Rima. It's one thing to openly call me stupid…but that…"

"Amu I…" Rima interrupted me.

"Save it," I hissed, as I got up and walked away towards my Futon. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and tried to weep silently as I drifted off to sleep.

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 2-**10:00PM

**YUMI POV**

I was trying to get some freaking sleep, when all of a sudden my loud ass ringtone woke me up. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my darling sister Yura. Boy, was this bitch gonna get it! She dare call me after she fucked up Nagihiko and Rima's relationship? Does she know how long we have been waiting for them to get a freaking clue about their feelings and she has to pull a stunt like this.

"Hold on," I said as I answered the phone. There were still a bunch of girls up in our room talking and laughing, it was only 10 o'clock after all, and 12 is our curfew. As I maneuvered my way through the many futons, I noticed Amu, Lulu, Rima, Saaya, and Yaya were all sleeping, Utau was in a corner being weird.

I made my way down the hallway and into the elevator; I was heading towards the lobby. If I'm gonna curse this bitch off I'm going to need somewhere private. I shared my elevator ride with a little boy with big green eyes. It seemed as though he came from our floor. He was holding a small red book in his hands and looked frightened when he saw me. It was odd to see a kid travelling by themselves so I was interested in him. I watched as he got off on the fourth floor and literally dashed off of the elevator. As the doors closed I could see him knock on the door to the room at the end of the hall.

"Weird," I whispered to myself. Am I that scary? I went to a quiet corner in the lobby and began talking, "Yes?"

"Hey bitch!" Yura squealed like we're friends.

"Hey, dirty homewrecking, no-good, trashy ass, hoe."

"Well, that's a new one."

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 3-**11:00PM

**RIMA POV**

So I was having a nice dream where I didn't mess everything up between me and Amu, Nagihiko never met Yura, and Shouta and I were acquaintances and never been on a date together at all. Then my phone starting ringing, which is unusual for me since I am so antisocial. I just realized how cheap my ringtone is. I checked the time before answering the call. Wow, I had been sleeping for three good hours.

"Hello?" I greeted, my voice still groggy from sleeping.

"Hey sleeping beauty,"

Oh great.

"Hold on," I said, I sprung up out bed, and began tip-toeing over all the girls, they were still up of course but they were still on the frigging floor. Amu, Lulu, Saaya, and Yaya were all sleeping, Utau was missing and so was Yumi. On cue, I opened the door to the hall and ran into Yumi.

"Hey! Guess what?" She exclaimed when she realized it was me who she had ran into.

"What?" I asked still half-asleep and confused.

"I just cursed off Yura! For a whole hour! Now, I'm going to go back to sleep and dream of being an only child!" She informed me grinning like an idiot. She entered the room happily as I exited.

Ha, Yura got cursed off.

"Hello?" I said when I was in the hallway, where it was quiet, "Shouta?"

"Yeah I'm here, who was that?"

"My friend, Yumi." I replied.

"Minazaki Yumi?"

"Yeah, you know her?" I asked, becoming more and more conscious each second.

"I know her sister Yura…she's famous in our school,"

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 4-** 11:12PM

**NAGIHIKO POV**

"Oh I bet she's real popular," I heard Rima-chan sigh, "Considering she's the biggest slut I've ever met, I mean at least the other Sluts have classs, she is just cheap,"

I walked out into the hallway and saw exactly what I guessed I would see, Rima on the phone, most likely with that guy from earlier. She was walking around the hallway aimlessly back and forth with the phone pressed to her ear.

"You agree with me right?" She said after waiting a while. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, and I watched in horror as a smile I appeared on her face.

"Rima-chan," I said loudly, letting her know I had also entered the hallway.

"Okay_ that _was mean!" She squealed still engrossed in her conversation, at the sound of my voice however, she whipped her head around and saw me.

"Hey," I said.

She suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She managed to raise her finger up and point at the phone to indicate that she was busy. I am very sorry, but she is not allowed to ignore me for that guy that no one cares about.

I don't mean that in a rude way…it just made me angry.

No I meant it in a rude way.

"We need to talk, it's very important," I persisted.

"Uh…Shouta hold on," Rima said quietly into the phone, she put her hand over the mouthpiece of her cellphone and looked at me expectedly, "What is it?"

"Uh…I…" I really didn't have anything to say, but I refuse to let her speak with him.

"Nagihiko?"

I looked at her and her wavy blonde hair that seemed to take over her entire body. Her golden eyes were filled with concern and worry…and I panicked. I didn't want to be the guy that worries her. Why am I that guy ruining her happiness? Why is her happiness coming from shou-whatever? Why him? Amu said that she likes _me_! Amu explained the mess up she and Ikuto caused…and yet, I feel like that's not what went wrong here. It didn't matter if we thought that each other was off limits…we got closer regardless…but I let it slip away.

"Sorry for ditching you! Yura told me something…it apparently wasn't true and I…let her…manipulate me, I was foolish…I'm sorry!" I just blurted out.

"What did Yura tell you?" She asked, seeming less uncomfortable all of a sudden and really interested. As if the phone didn't exist, and all her worries were gone she boldly stepped forward and looked me straight in the eyes. I knew her well enough to know that I couldn't lie with that expression on her face.

"That you wanted to be with the guy you liked and that I was getting in the way,"

"THAT BITCH!" Rima screamed so loudly that I swore the whole building heard her. Her face gradually turned red and she crashed her head into the nearest wall, "When I see her again…"

"But, listen, Rima I…"

"You!" She shouted angrily, facing me with an aura fury seeping through her, "You what? You are my 'best friend' remember, and you trusted some trashy girl's word instead of mine and left me alone at a place I didn't even want to fucking be at!"

"I know and Rima I am sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Nagihiko! Nothing does! I'm sick of this fucking place! I'm sick of this place!" Rima continued to shout until she suddenly collapsed into tears. She gained composure for a second, looked at me, then ran into the girls room, slamming the door.

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 5- 11:15PM**

**KUKAI POV**

So right when I started climbing up the side of the building to get to the roof I heard a loud shriek from inside:

"THAT BITCH!"

I admit, I was curious, but I had a futon strapped to my back, and I didn't really wanna turn back around and investigate. I'll probably find out in the morning.

I made it to the top, satisfied. Then, almost immediately I saw Utau there. Her futon was already set up and she was tapping away on her phone.

"Hey," She greeted casually.

"Hi…." I said awkwardly. Utau looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not as if we haven't been up here before, acting surprised is getting kind of old," She laughed.

"I guess," I laughed it off too. I put my futon super close to her's and smiled, "The SUPER FUTON!"

"Kukai!" She exclaimed, "Go and stay on your side of the roof,"

"It's not your roof, so you don't get to split it into sides," I joked, plopping down beside her.

"I'm older than you, so you have to listen to me," She threatened with a laugh.

I swear time frigging froze at that moment.

"Utau…" I said, the rest of the sentence not wanting to come out.

"Don't tell me all this time you had no idea I was a third year?"

"Well…I….I…" I stuttered. This was bad. The girl I am hopelessly in love with is older than me. This is bad. This is weird, "I sort of forgot,"

She laughed and scooted closer to me. She wasn't looking at me or her phone; she just continued to gaze up at the sky as if thinking about something important.

"You gonna miss me when I graduate?" She said, turning to face me. We were inches apart now on top of the super futon.

"Uh…." I muttered, turning the other way quickly, "I suppose,"

"Thanks Kukai," Utau said, completely off-topic.

"Thanks? For what?" I asked turning back around to face her, but I quickly turned again when I couldn't handle being so close to her face.

"Everything, silly." She laughed, "I came to Tokyo a complete bitch and now I'm gonna leave a nice girl…a better girl."

"Utau," I said, completely forgetting how close we were as I turned to face her, "You're not just a nice girl, or a better girl…you're _the_ girl…you're Utau. The real Utau, don't forget that."

After being serious for a moment I then remembered how awkward I was feeling just a moment ago, I tried to turn away but her big purple eyes were so cute, just staring at me like a little kitten I just wanted to pick up. We weren't saying anything, we were just staring at each other.

"You're so sweet," Utau whispered at last, "You're like the little brother I never really wanted, could've done without, but ended up needing in the end,"

That…was…um…let's just say that it wasn't one of the greatest moments of my life. In fact, my happiness was slowly fading away with every breath I took after that statement.

"A brother?" I couldn't help but echo, bitterness in my tone.

"That cute brother that you play games with all the time? Doesn't it feel like we're siblings?" She laughed and continued enjoying the idea of it as she patted my head.

I don't know how it happened, but anger swarmed over me and I gripped on to her arm instinctively as she used it to pat my head. I held her arm tightly, squeezing it hard.

"Kukai!" She gasped, "Hey, what's your problem, you're hurting me!"

"My problem?" I repeated, "I….I…."

I bit my lip, still gripping onto her arm, I looked down at her and those beautiful purple eyes filled with confusion and fear. I couldn't take it anymore! I lowered my head, until our faces were so close I could feel her uneasy breathing against my lips.

"I don't what my problem is," I said, closing the gap between us as my lips met hers.

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 6- 11:25 PM**

**UTAU POV**

Okay….so….I'm kissing Kukai. No…no…Kukai is kissing me. Does it even matter, Utau!? Kukai and I are kissing and I'm just sitting there like it's nothing! Brothers and sisters don't kiss. Well…they're not supposed to! Oh my gosh this is bad.

Well, you see…the problem is….I'm not actually pushing him away. Don't get me wrong…I want to! I mean, I think I do. It's just…my body won't let me.

He was giving me several gentle kisses against my lips, and I was just keeping them closed, sitting there like an idiot. It felt very…loving though. Not loving like brother love though, and that's why It was so wrong. I was enjoying it…but….but….NO I CAN'T!

"Kukai!" I finally managed to say as I turned my head away and pushed him off.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped, realizing what he just did.

"Yeah…" I muttered, avoiding eye contact. I don't know what I was saying yeah to, but I said it.

"Utau," Kukai said to me suddenly, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah!" I stammered surprised by his sudden change of character.

"I like you…no…I love you!"

Then time froze. I took everything in. I realized that this was actually happening to me. It was all too real. It felt like one big hazy dream that I couldn't wake up from. I looked at Kukai and took everything about him in. How embarrassed he looked, like he regretted saying it. The way his gaze was focused on me, like he couldn't look away. It was all too sudden! I couldn't take it.

"I don't have to answer you right now, do I?" I asked meekly.

An ashamed expression took over his face. I instantly regretted opening my mouth at all. I watched as he got up, gripped the edge of his futon and dragged it across to the other side of the roof, far away from mine.

"No, you don't," He said, before he lay down, and turned his back to me.

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 7- 12:00 AM**

**SAAYA POV**

I had been up since like 11:30 after my long nap, and I had felt so much better. It was like exactly what I needed. I knew what would like complete my whole entire night and make it like the best night ever. I had to have some of that quick-drying magical two-coat nail polish Kamen brought with her.

I knew she had lent it to Amu the moment we arrived in Tokyo so I tip-toed over to Amu's futon (most of the girls were finally asleep by now), and poked her.

"Rima?" Amu asked.

"No silly, it's Saaya," I corrected, "Where is that really cool nail polish?"

"I gave it back to Kamen," Amu grumbled annoyed. She was probably cranky because I woke her.

"Oh okay, sorry," I giggled, "Go back to sleep,"

She didn't wait for my blessing; she had already dozed off moments ago and began snoring loudly. Whatever. I got up and looked around. Where was Kamen's futon again?

I tried so hard to find her but trying to find her black braided pig tails in a dark room filled with like 800 girls proved to be a useless task. I accepted my failure and wandered back to my futon looking for something to occupy my time.

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 8 1:00 AM**

**LULU POV**

So I slept like a BABY. But everyone knows babies have diapers to pee in. I don't. So I sprang out of bed at 1:00 AM hastily, and darted out of the room to go pee. As I did so, I noticed a bunch of flyers all over the ground. I figured it was the teachers finding creative ways to relay our schedule so I ignored it and went to pee. When I was finished peeing however, I picked one of the flyers up as I made my way back to the room and read it.

This is not a schedule.

This is bad.

On the flyer was some sort of diary entry. It was Amu's. Also…it was about Tadase. Which…Isn't right because she's with…Ikuto…so this…is…bad! This is bad! I gotta do something! I gotta do something quick!

I picked up another flyer, my heart pounding fast in my chest. It was almost painful. This next flyer was Rima's diary entry. It was about Kairi, and it even had pictures of her and Kairi next to it.

This is bad.

I didn't want to pick up another flyer, afraid somehow magically I would see something about me, so I gathered them all up…well, as much as I could see in the dark, and ran into the room quickly.

**O.O.O.O**

**MYSTERY PART 8- 1:15 PM**

**IKUTO POV**

There I was sleeping peacefully when someone poked me in the eye. I got up angrily and looked around only to see Nagihiko's "beautiful" face.

"We have a problem," He said to me seriously.

"Your problem," I replied, still half-asleep. I was about to go back to bed when I felt an enormous weight on my chest.

Oh, it's just Amu.

"Amu!?" I gasped, suddenly woken up.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry, it's not like that! I swear!" She sobbed into my chest. I had already seen this girl cry way too many times today.

"What're you talking about?" I whispered. I looked up and noticed the whole crew was there except for Kukai and Utau…surprise, surprise. Lulu looked really shaken up and I could tell because the girl was freaking shivering, Yaya looked serious for once in her life, and Kairi looked sad "What is she talking about?"

"Ikuto…" Minazaki trailed off, biting her lip. She nudged Lulu.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, I'm sorry…I woke up to go pee and junk and there were like these flyers all over the place and…and…"

"Lulu! Get to the point!" Minazaki admonished.

Lulu didn't say anything else, she just handed me one of said flyers and I looked at it. It was a dairy entry. Amu's dairy entry. All about her date with Tadase. Who she is in love with it.

"Ikuto, listen to Amu before you react it's not…" I heard Tadase begin to say.

"Amu," I said to my girl, ignoring all the others, "Did you seriously write this?"

"Ikuto I…"

"AMU!" I shouted at her forcefully, "Did you write this? Is this yours? Is this true?"

"It's not true!"

"IS IT YOURS?" I asked again gripping onto her forcefully. She nodded her head a lot.

"Yes, yes, yes I wrote it but…""

"That's all I needed to know," I growled. I got up and shoved her off of me and left the room. I didn't know where I was heading but I was going somewhere. Somewhere far away from Amu.

Wait…where the heck is Kukai?

**O.O.O.O**

**So do you guys know who the culprit is? Don't be so sure hehehehehehehehehehehe….don't worry I'll end this thing soon, only a few more chapters until the end of Taking One For the Team!**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"_This also means," Nagihiko spoke this time, "That all of us are suspects,"_

…_.._

"_So," Yaya interrupted, "Rima-chi thinks that what happened between her and Yaya's boyfriend was 'Fluffy'?" _

…_.._

_The rest of us looked at each other seriously. This time, no one was sneezing in front any room, we were on a mission, and we meant business!_

…_.._

"_How are you going to get him to kiss you?"_

…_._

"_Maybe it may seem like that to you, so, I'll go easy on you. Just tell me who told you to do this to us, and you can go. Tell me. Who gave you my red book? Who taught you to use the scanner?"_


	30. Is There Like a Signal?

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY AND CHAPTER. **

**THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT SO BEWARE OF THE LANGUAGE!**

**As promised, I've updated soon enough, so you don't forget what happened in the previous chapter :) . Anyhoo, the story is winding down TRUST ME. This is a bit of a filler, but it is absolutely necessary! I swear. The next chapter, chapter 30, is all about Rimahiko :) and the chapter after that, and the chapter after that. It's just so much has happened to Rima and Nagihiko that there are many misunderstandings that needs to be addressed. I think I'm shooting for 33 chapters, so it should be done reasonably soon. **

**Taking One for the Team**

**CHAPTER 29: Is There Like a Signal?**

**RIMA POV:**

All of a sudden, it didn't matter that Amu and I had been fighting. It didn't matter that I said such a horrible thing to her or that she had even called me a bitch. As soon as I saw Ikuto storm out of the room, I was overcome with grief for Amu. I couldn't believe it; I felt as though my own boyfriend had just left me over a stupid misunderstanding. I felt embarrassed for her. I felt embarrassed that everyone saw her inner most feelings for Tadase. I was embarrassed for her more so than I was for myself.

Yeah, my love journal entry was all over the place on little flyers too. I was not so embarrassed, however. I mean, I was kind of embarrassed about the fact that my pretend date with Kairi ended up in a journal where my feelings about Nagihiko go, now that everyone has to see it. I knew, though, that neither Yaya nor Kairi gave a shit. I mean they were sad, probably because they knew everyone would get the wrong idea, but the fact that they knew I meant nothing by it was all that I cared about.

I rushed over to Amu and threw myself onto her. She immediately gripped onto me, and shoved her red, tear-stained, face into my chest and used it to drown out the sound of her cries.

"Okay, so I'm sorry right…but what the hell is this about?" Yumi said finally.

Everyone glared at her as though she had said something way inappropriate. She glared back at everyone in defiance and continued talking.

"Seriously guys. I mean I understand that Amu and Rima were just sabotaged, but these are some kind of diary entries, right?" She speculated holding up one of the flyers, "Well, where the heck did it come from? Like, who made these things? Also, where is this diary?"

"It's a love journal," I sighed, embarrassed about even saying these words.

"A what?" Lulu laughed. I felt even shittier after Yamamoto Lulu laughed at me. Lulu…the spaz…was laughing at me.

"A love journal," I repeated a little more abrasively, "Amu and I write about all the fluffy shit that goes on in our lives in our Love journal, okay?"

"So," Yaya interrupted, "Rima-chi thinks that what happened between her and Yaya's boyfriend was 'Fluffy'?"

"Yaya!" I gasped, "You know it's not like that…It could've been any guy with me, I just…"

"You just what?" Saaya pressed, her never ending interest in gossip fueling her. I sighed, and looked at all my friends. These people I was about to trust with a sacred secret.

"It could've been any guy,_ I _just felt a certain 'fluffiness' because it was my…my…" I sighed once more, "First date, okay?"

"Get out of motherfucking town!" Lulu gasped.

"Wow," Saaya joined, "How old are you?"

"Come on, who else would I have gone on a date with before, huh? I'm freaking scary, remember? You know, you guys weren't always my friends, there was a time before that….remember?" I rambled on in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Yeah," Yumi dismissed the topic.

"U-Um," Tadase stammered. Everyone turned to the blonde with curious faces, "Well…how did…entries from this journal end up on flyers distributed everywhere like this?"

"I…" Amu began with a sniff, as I remembered she was still crying into my chest, "Brought the stupid journal to Tokyo even though Rima said not to! I am an idiot! I am so stupid, and there is nothing I can ever do about it!"

"Amu shut up!" I hissed at her. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy for yelling at this distraught teenager, I continued to speak roughly, "Enough with this stupid thing, Amu. Only I am allowed to call you stupid, okay? You're not allowed to call yourself stupid, okay? Shut up! Until I say you're stupid, you're the smartest thing on earth okay? Shut up!"

"Okay," She wimpered.

"Alright everyone, it seems that we are overlooking something," Nagihiko spoke finally.

"What?" Yumi asked, excited.

"These flyers are digital copies," Nagihiko stated.

"Yeah, so?" Saaya asked.

"It means," Kairi said speaking up suddenly, "In order for this to have happened, someone must've intentionally taken Hinamori's journal, read through it, chose which entries where the most controversial, scanned it, made digital copies of it, formatted it into a flyer and printed several copies of it,"

Everyone was quiet at this point. We all knew what this meant.

"…and all of this would've had to of happened in the course of this one night," Kairi continued, "Unless, of course, Hinamori's journal was snatched the night before."

"I had it the night before, it was definitely tonight." Amu said.

"This also means," Nagihiko spoke this time, "That all of us are suspects,"

"Bitch, stop being dramatic, Amu and Rima are our friends!" Yumi squeaked.

"Well, what about Saaya and Lulu, how close are they exactly to Amu-chi and Rima-chi, and besides Lulu was the one who conveniently found the flyers," Yaya speculated.

"Oh yeah?" Saaya started, "It may have just as well been you then! I mean, how do we really know you are their friends either?"

"I'm not involving myself in this, when it is clear who the culprit is!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Tadase?" Amu sniffed.

"The way I see it, the ones who did it, are the ones who aren't even here," Tadase mused.

"Utau!?" Saaya and Lulu shrieked.

"Kukai!" Amu and I added.

"Well that's very logical," Kairi complimented.

**O.O.O.O**

"We're here" Kukai announced as he helped Utau climb through the window of the boy's bedroom. She slapped his hand away and they both blushed. Kukai's eyes darted around the room, "So what's the emergency?"

"What have you guys been doing all night?" Nagihiko pried immediately.

"Where is Ikuto?" Kukai asked nervously, "What's going on?"

"Amu, are you okay?" Utau asked suddenly, "You are redder then normal!"

"Answer my question, why are you avoiding it?" Nagihiko pressed.

"We were on the roof; we're always on the roof. Guys, what is going on?" Kukai asked even more concerned.

"This is going on!" Amu sobbed flinging the pile of flyers at him as they all scattered to the floor. Utau looked confused and picked up one of the flyers, her eyes scanned the words for a moment. We watched as her eyebrows furrowed and a high-pitched gasp was released.

"Amu!" She cried, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Utau started towards the group of us, when Kukai held her back. She blushed and slapped his hand away once again. She glared at him but he was too busy looking at us with a hurt expression.

"You guys seriously think that we did this?" He asked.

We all stayed quiet. Utau froze.

"Oh my god, it's true! You do!" He exclaimed, "Utau, they think we did this."

"What?" Utau said. She looked at all of our faces, "I…"

"Come on, let's go back to the roof," Kukai mumbled placing his hand on her back, "I don't know who to trust anymore,"

"I can't blame them, Kukai." Utau said. Kukai stopped and looked at her in shock. We all did. Everything was happening so fast. One minute the worst thing in the world is losing Nagihiko to Yura, the next is yelling at my best friend, then the flyers, then the accusations, and now Utau is giving in to it? Just what does that mean, and why do I feel so guilty?

"I am the bitch after all, aren't I?"

Utau looked like she was about to cry, and then all of a sudden Ikuto busted into the room.

"Okay, so I thought about it and…someone would've had to intentionally…" He began as he entered the room.

"Yeah…way ahead of you Ikuto," I said to him spitefully, breaking away from the concerned thoughts flowing through my mind about Utau.

"I figured," He hissed back, "I also suspected you would accuse Kukai and Utau. Did you guys ever consider that someone would've had to use a printer?"

"Duh, Ikuto." Yumi spat, annoyed at his arrogance at the moment.

"Well, if you know this then why aren't you downstairs?" Ikuto asked smugly. We all stopped to look at each other in confusion. He can't just storm out of the room and then come back in here acting all high and mighty!

"What?"

"There is only one public printer in this building, and that's downstairs, and there are cameras downstairs…." Ikuto explained.

"Oh my gosh! We can find out who did it!" Amu exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other as we were suddenly overflowing with relief. I grabbed onto Amu's had, reassuringly. Ikuto glanced at us, then averted his gaze. I supposed this was because he was still mad or something.

"Alright, shows over folks," Yaya shouted to the rest of the basketball team. All of our drama had awoken them and they were gazing intently at us waiting for the newest development.

"Aww man," They sighed and went back to their slumber.

The rest of us looked at each other seriously. This time, no one was sneezing in front any room, we were on a mission, and we meant business!

**O.O.O.O**

**NORMAL POV:**

"What do you mean we can't have access to the footage?"

"Look," The Hotel employee began, addressing the angry group of teenagers before him, "I'd really like to help you guys out, and I understand your predicament, and what we're dealing with here, but I just can't allow you to access the footage from tonight without authorization from higher management and a confirmed report of theft. For all I know, this entire story could be made up as some joke. I can tell that it isn't, but I can't just comply with everyone's request to access the footage from the security cameras."

The group fell silent. What now? If they didn't find out who did this, they'd all be suspects…how could they live and play on the basketball team alongside one another thinking the worst of each other? Who would want to hurt Amu and Rima? Well…it could've been any of them. Yet every single one of them stood before this man angry and determined so that the two girls who changed the rules and decided to be cheerleaders could dry their tears and be happy. They were a team…not just for school…for life. They were friends, all of them! They couldn't just sit back and allow somebody to ruin all of it!

"How do we gain authorization from higher management," Kairi inquired.

"Well," The employee began leaning back in his rolling office chair, "First, you have to explain to your teachers what happened and they'll handle it from there and make the report."

"We can't just…" Yumi began angrily when Saaya cut her off quickly.

"Thank you for your advice, we'll like definitely follow through with that plan!" Saaya said sweetly. She flashed him a smile and she lead the group of teens away from his desk and back to the first floor lounge.

"Saaya, why did you just end it like that? It better be because you have a plan or you know who did it." Lulu warned. The rest of the crew looked at Saaya expecting, and hoping for, a genius plan. Saaya offered them an excited grin before laying it out for them.

"That guy…he looked kind of young, right?"

"Well yeah, Saaya, they have young people working now a days," Yumi mumbled. Everyone was wondering what his age had to do with anything.

"Then that's all we need. He's guarding the camera room…where there are probably like two or three other guys in there, right?"

"Traditionally, I suppose that's what we should expect." Kairi responded, "What is your strategy, may I ask?"

"Okay, I'm like so sure I can distract that guy." Saaya replied, "But that's the first stage."

"How are you so sure?" Rima pressed, giving into her preconceived notions about Saaya's brains.

"Look, I may not know what the hell I'm supposed to do or how to get the tape we need once I get in to that camera room…I'll be like so confused. But, I know when a guy likes me, or can easily be toyed with, and listen to me my friends…he's lonely and I can tell he likes me."

"Really Saaya? That guy was just doing his job how the hell does that translate to him liking you?" Ikuto scoffed, unimpressed.

"A girl just knows. Listen to me guys, because, I'm like the only chance we've got right now."

"You know, Saaya may be a little airheaded but I do have confidence in her in this department," Yumi assured.

"Ditto." Utau whispered.

"She is really good at this." Lulu vouched looking at all the disbelievers seriously.

"Fine! What is this genius plan?" Rima sighed, caving in.

"First, I distract him, then you guys sneak in and handle the guys inside by doing whatever to them because you're like gonna get away with it, but I'll explain that in a minute…so you eliminate the inside guys, use Kairi's computer skills to locate the tape we need and the tape of me and the guy outside talking and kissing, and then I will like make sure that this guy ignores our little stunt or else we can show this stupid higher management what he does on the job, got it?"

"How are you going to get him to kiss you?"

"How do we take care of the inside guys?"

"Oh come on! Just trust me, okay? Also, you guys are like a whole team of basketball players you can handle two security guys."

"Well it's all we got," Yumi admitted.

"If this fails, we could get in SO MUCH TROUBLE though. We're already in deep shit!" Rima exclaimed.

"But you guys are worth it right? This friendship we all have…this group of ours…whoever did this…we can't continue having them as a friend. We can't go on having one of us screw us over for the rest of our lives. We can't let the people who sabotaged Amu and Rima get off so easy." Yumi said earnestly.

"Yaya wants to do the plan! It sounds like fun!"

"According to what I've gathered so far, if you all are assured of Yamabuki-san's ability to seduce, I reckon that this plan is perhaps very strategically sound if we all follow through with it exactly as Yamabuki-san has described." Kairi confirmed.

"Will you be able to access what we need, Kairi, can you figure that computer out?" Amu asked.

"Indeed."

"Well, what are we waiting for, it's late!"

**O.O.O.O**

The employee sat at his desk typing away at something on his computer, whatever his boss had assigned him to do. It was just another night on the job, quiet and somehow peaceful when a sweet melodic voice interrupted his usual lonesome tasks.

"I'm sorry to bother you again,"

He looked up and his eyes met with the pretty girl from Seiyo High, the one he had been admiring just a few moments before. He couldn't help but notice how tight her white tee fit her as it emphasized her round chest even more than it naturally was. Her pink pajama pants were slack and adorable adding to her aura of innocence that drew him in. He restrained himself and allowed his professional front to take control.

"Yes, what is it mam?"

"Well," She began swaying from side to side, she tapped her chin with her long beautifully done French tips and smiled ever so slowly, "You know how I was here earlier?"

"I recall."

"I don't know if it's like your job to help with these kind of things but I think I like dropped my earing here in all of that confusion. I'm so sorry but I don't know what to do, I can't really see anything because it's so dark and I like wear these annoying contacts and I don't have them."

He looked at her distressed expression and felt himself giving in to her charm. He took another look at her and her adorable bouncy honey colored curls and sighed in defeat. He was useless against girls like her. He got up from his chair, bent over and started searching.

"Thank you so much!" the girl squealed. As he stared at the dark, shadowy floor he didn't notice the other figures stealthily swoop behind him and enter the camera room.

"What do your earrings look like, mam?"

"They're little pink hearts," She replied. As he searched and searched, he heard the girl sigh and begin talking again, "You know, I don't know if you like know this but you almost look like my age. You're young right?"

"Eighteen mam."

"What? Wow! You're so cool working at eighteen. What is it like? Do you mind me asking?"

He blushed at the question, and was flattered in fact. No one ever made it seem like working so young was a good thing.

"It's alright I guess. I mean, it's work…I don't like it, but it's very independent, and it kind of suits me. It depends what kind of eighteen-year-old you are." He responded.

"Independent, huh? I wish I could be independent! Everything I do, I depend on others. Well teamwork is really important of course, when you're a cheerleader you know that for sure. It's about how we all look overall, our timing and our look. You can't have a one man squad, absolutely every single person is important."

"So you're here for cheerleading?" He asked. Wow, and to think tonight started out with him being scolded by his super aggressive supervisor, and now here he was talking to a cheerleader!

"Can't you tell?" She whispered. He saw her feet inch closer to his own as he continued scanning the floor. He stood up straight immediately and found himself face to face with the girl, "I'm the most flexible on the whole squad."

He could not bring himself to admit what he was feeling at that moment.

**O.O.O.O**

"Are you almost done Kairi? Holding these guys back is becoming difficult!" Kukai whined as he was forced to hold down one very large security guard.

"The tape is downloading to my disk. However, at the moment I'm downloading all the footage from last night, if I can isolate the period when the book was scanned and printed we don't really need the rest." Kairi replied.

"Yaya will keep scanning through the video." Yaya assured, "I just don't see any movement in the room with the public printer."

"This is getting out of hand!" Ikuto grunted as he helped Kukai pin the guard down.

"WAIT! YAYA SAW SOMETHING! How does she rewind? Rewind!" Yaya exclaimed suddenly. The group crowded around the computer screens to watch as Kairi rewinded, "Look, there! PAUSE IT!"

They all watched in awe as a little boy entered the room, avoided the printer, went straight to the photocopier and flung it open. He pressed a small book against the scanner part and pressed a button. Pages and pages came out the machine and he gathered them all up in a special folder.

"That's the love journal!" Amu verified. Rima couldn't help but sigh, remembering a week ago when she had specifically told the strawberry head not to bring the stupid love journal to stupid Tokyo.

"Right, I am isolating this part of the footage, it shouldn't be too long now." Kairi confirmed tapping away.

"Lulu? Has Saaya completed her part yet?" Yumi asked. Lulu giggled and shook her head as she watched the group of teens eagerly.

"She's completing it all now as we speak."

Everyone glanced at the screen that gave a visual of right outside the camera room as Saaya and the other employee found themselves entwined in one another, kissing passionately.

"U-uh, yes….Isolating that footage as well." Kairi said awkwardly as he tapped away again, "Downloading."

"Should we get Saaya, is there like a signal or something we can do?" Amu inquired. Yaya smirked as she pressed a button on the computer.

"Saaya-chi you can come inside now." Yaya squealed into the microphone.

"What the hell Yaya? What If you had broadcasted that to the entire hotel?" Yumi admonished concerned.

"Yaya is quite aware of how to operate a machine such as this. What she has just done has been broadcasted through a tiny speaker on the camera aimed at Yamambuki and the staff member. Look at the screen," Kairi explained to the group.

Sure enough Saaya gave a thumbs up to the camera and entered the camera room. The employee trailed behind her concerned.

"Wow!" She said as she entered, "I totally knew we could do it!"

"What's going on?" the man asked her touching her shoulder firmly. She slapped his hand away immediately and turned to him.

"You're an awesome kisser. Too bad that's not like your job or something. This is your job, and I'm pretty sure kissing cheerleaders isn't part of like the description so unless you want your boss to like find out about all of this you and those two other guards better zip it and let us go with our tape." Saaya explained confidently.

Rima watched from the side as this girl who she used to gossip about all the time, defended Rima and put her own self on the line for Rima. She also had to admit that this girl was being really bad ass too. Even though it was easy to Judge Saaya, as it turned out…she was pretty damn awesome.

"Okay whatever just go…now." The employee begged with his head down in shame.

"You heard him." Saaya said with a smirk, "Kairi-kun? Did you get what we need?"

"Affirmative, Yamabuki."

"Mission accomplished!" Lulu squealed.

Then, everyone looked at her for being a corny loser and ruining the moment.

**O.O.O.O**

"Why would a little boy do this to Rima and Amu?" Kukai asked as the group sat around on the floor watching the tape over and over again.

"The question is, who would ask him to." Tadase corrected.

Everyone sat around the computer, fully awake—which probably was due to the fact that they all took very early naps—and analyzing the tape repetitively.

"That's it! I remember now!" Yumi squealed, "I remember that little boy! He was in the elevator when I was going in earlier today…and he was on our floor!"

"That must mean he was meeting with the culprit." Tadase reasoned, "But, how can we trust Minazaki's word? We're all, after all, suspects in this case."

"Look, we've got to find that little boy. Even if Yumi is lying we know that we need to talk to that boy for sure." Lulu defended.

"Fourth floor!" Yumi squealed again, unaware of everyone speculating her merit as a witness, "I remember now, he was really scared…he got off on the fourth floor at the room all the way to the end!"

"So what? We can't just burst into the room and interrogate him." Ikuto snarled.

"Well, this isn't Disney channel I'm pretty sure the kid doesn't live in that hotel room…he has to come out sometime, and when he does we'll interrogate the shit out of him." Rima vowed.

"So what's the plan?"

**O.O.O.O**

Morning slowly crept in as Takara awoke at the sight of the hotel room he and his family had been staying in.

"Takara-chann," His mommy called out to him, "Go downstairs and meet your father at the deli okay?"

Once he got dressed in his usual way, he opened the doors casually and unalarmed…and was tackled to the ground by a group of teenage girls.

"Hey cutie, do you remember me?"Yumi asked little Takara. He looked at the dark haired girl and was suddenly very nervous, "I think you have something that belongs to my friend, don't you?"

"I…u-um….why are you being mean to me? I don't know you! MOMMY!" Takara panicked getting ready to run back into the room. Ikuto shut the hotel room door and glared at the little boy.

"_We're _being mean _to you_?" Rima laughed, "Maybe it may seem like that to you, so, I'll go easy on you. Just tell me who told you to do this to us, and you can go. Tell me. Who gave you my red book? Who taught you to use the scanner?

"I…you're the curly haired girl I'm not supposed to talk to!" He squealed, "Please, leave me alone, I don't know anything. Don't hurt me with your knife, please."

"My knife? How does he know…." Rima began when her eyes widened in surprise, "It is one of us, isn't it? Who told you about my knife? Who told you to scan the book? WHO?"

"IT….please, stop!"

"Stop." Tadase commanded, making his way through the crowd of his friends. He approached the little boy cautiously. "Don't be scared. You see, the book that you scanned belongs to this curly haired girl. It's her book and she needs it. The little papers with the things said in that book is going to embarrass my friend. It made her really sad. If you just tell her who told you to do it, we'll leave you alone, and we'll be very, very, grateful. Okay?"

"Well…um….you s-see…." Takara sniffled, "I'm scared, but, if you need my help…."

"TELL ME!" Amu screamed.

"It was the pretty onee-san with the pig tails!" Takara squealed. In shock, Yumi loosened her grip on him and he ran away down the hall, in tears.

Everyone turned and looked at Utau.

"It was the obvious choice all along!" Ikuto laughed shaking his head, "We turned this entire hotel upside down when the obvious culprit was right in front of us!"

"Utau. How could you?" Amu sobbed clinging on to Rima, "This…this is meaner than before….you….Utau…she read my love journal!"

"I thought that you had changed…"Rima sighed, "I was really hoping that you had changed. That we could have been friends."

"Guys! That little boy said the pretty onee-san with pig tails…that doesn't mean it's Utau. I was with her all night, how could it be Utau?" Kukai defended loudly.

"Kukai, you don't understand! She's evil, and she has you wrapped around her skinny little finger. Open your eyes, man!" Ikuto pleaded.

"Utau?" Lulu asked desperately, "Just…say something, why aren't you saying anything?"

Utau titled her head to the side and smirked. She folded her arms and then shook her head, "Of course it was me!"

Kukai felt his heart sink and his entire body go into panic mode.

**O.O.O.O**

**So…was it who you thought it was? Bwahahahahaha….I swear to god the next chappie is going to be a complete fluffy Rimahiko chapter, okay? Don't worry, man.**

**THANKS FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

…**..**

"_That's the best plan." Nikaidou agreed, "Can you deal with Rima for a whole day, Nagihiko?"_

"_EH!?" Kukai squealed, "Rima and Nagihiko are going to stay in the hotel together…alone?"_

_Ikuto nudged his spiky-haired friend in the side, "What are you doing? Trying to make it seem like they're gonna have sex?"_

…

"_Let me finish." Rima commanded gently, " I hated it, but I have been a bit untruthful. It wasn't because being alone at that concert was unpleasant. You know I can take care of myself. What I hated was losing you…I didn't want to lose you…to…another…girl…."_

"_Rima?"_

…

"_I swear to GOD!" Kukai shrieked, gripping Ikuto by his collar, "If you call her a bitch one more fucking time, I'll…."_

"_You'll what?" Ikuto taunted, shoving Kukai off of him forcefully, "You'll what?"_

…

_Shouta had never felt the urge to protect something so much, "You wanna get out of here?"_


End file.
